Angel Falls High
by Winter Gray
Summary: Castiel is cast from Heaven to earth in an infant vessel. Raised by a Hunter he is unaware of his origins until blocked memories begin to come back at 15. John leaves Sam & Dean with the Novaks as he hunts Azazel. Cas and Dean begin a path of discovery, sexuality, bonding, love. Destiel, Smut, Virgins, Wing kink, HS angst, Voyeurism, Jealousy, Archangel Gabriel
1. Safe Haven

(The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and CW. Any songs or lyrics, movies, products etc referenced in this story don't belong to me.)

**August 23****th**** 1995 Angel Falls, WI**

The sound of the alarm was like an ice pick straight through his brain. A hand shot out from under the quilt and slammed down on the button. Cas could hardly wait for the school year to be over but it hadn't even begun. His sophomore year at Angel Falls High sucked already.

Angie, his statuesque, blonde, doe eyed mother, the one Cas looked nothing like, stood there with her arms folded waiting for him to get up. "Jimmy, get your skinny butt out of bed."

A muffled voice came from under the quilt, "Stop calling me Jimmy, mom I told you to call me by my middle name."

Angie smacked his well protected fanny, "It was good enough for your grandfather so it's good enough for you, now get up."

He peeked over top of the quilt, "The grandfather I look nothing like and I never met? How did he earn a living again mom…hunting wasn't it? How does someone make money hunting animals, its creepy."

She averted her eyes, "Um…well he was very good at. Look I don't have time to talk about this, if I promise to call you "Cas" will you be a good boy and get up?"

He buried himself deeper under the quilt until his bare feet poked out the other end, "I don't know why I have to go register. I don't even need high school, I'm already much smarter than anyone else."

Angie grabbed his foot and used her long nails to tickle Cas until he couldn't stand it anymore. He rolled off the bed onto the hardwood floor giggling but his good humor ended quickly. Cas rolled on his back and stared up at the skylight, "You know how it is for me there."

She sat on the floor next to him and brushed back her sons sweaty dark bangs, "I know my angel but that's life is, there are assholes and good guys. Maybe this year will be different. Remember my old friend John Winchester is bringing his boys to stay with us. Dean is your age so maybe you two will hit it off."

The thought of having two strangers invading his fortress of solitude irritated him but then the thought of having a friend was intriguing. Cas never had one before but he worried Dean Winchester would be a cocky jerk just like the other boys at school.

Cas didn't want to depress or worry his mother over her weird little misfit son so Cas bucked up and plastered a smile on his face. "I prayed for a friend last night and I got a good feeling about it. God was listening."

Angie knew her son was not a religious boy, in fact religion didn't seem to interest him at all but God, Heaven and the existence of angels certainly did. Lately he had been very interested in her library and she encouraged his thirst for knowledge.

"Mom, did you hear me? I prayed for a friend and I have a good feeling God was listening. Maybe I'll meet him soon."

She snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm pretty sure God listens to you Cas. Now get ready."

…

Cas stood in the shower performing an important morning ritual. He had one hand braced on the wall as the other quickly worked his dick with a nice dollop of cherry scented shower gel as fantasies fueled his lust.

When it was all over and the evidence was washed down the drain Cas stood in front of the mirror critiquing himself.

He fingered a dark strand of hair and then began carefully blow drying the top and bangs, the sides and back were shaved with the rest quit long. He pulled the bangs down over one eye and was satisfied he looked pretty rad.

Cas rummaged through his drawers but couldn't find clean boxers so he decided to just go commando. He slipped on his acid washed jeans then turned to look at his pert little butt in the mirror admiring his best feature besides his big blue eyes.

…..

Angie looked at her watch and called up the stairs, "Cas, you have five minutes before I leave without you."

"I'm coming mom!"

He ran down the stairs past his mother, slipped on his chucks and bent over to tie them. Angie spotted his butt crack, "Honey you forgot your underwear again."

"Sorry mom, I didn't have clean boxers; I'll do laundry tonight I promise."

Angie pulled her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and checked her lipstick in the hall mirror then adjusted her breasts.

She slipped a knife in her boot, grabbed her camera, Glock and messenger bag full of files and equipment, "Well just don't flash your butt cleavage at school."

He looked at her breasts sitting high in a push up bra, "Don't flash your boob cleavage then."

"I told you Cas, they are distractions not party favors…its part of the job don't worry."

He frowned at his mother, "I wish I knew more about your job."

"I hunt bad things I told you that."

"That doesn't explain much."

Cas opened first the front door and then the car door for his mom, She got in and he buckled her seatbelt for her, "Wow Cas I feel like a queen."

He looked at her earnestly, "I should treat you like a queen since you're my mom right?"

She cupped his cheek and smiled softly, "Of course I am."

Angie watched as the boy got in and buckled up, she felt an overwhelming love come over her mixed with guilt.

…

**The Winchester Family somewhere outside of Angel Falls**

Dean sat there with his arms folded, slumped in the seat and sneakers firmly planted on the dashboard, he shot his dad a petulant look, "Why?"

John glanced over at his oldest son irritated with Deans bad attitude the entire trip, "Why what?"

"Why do Sam and I have to live in Angel Falls?

John smacked Dean's feet off the dash, "Because I want you both to get a solid year in at school. Angela is an old Hunter friend of mine and I think you're going to like her."

Dean screwed up his handsome features and planted his sneakers back on the dashboard, "Great, someone you used to bang. You guys better not do it this weekend or I swear I'll barf."

Sam poked his head over the seat like a tow headed prairie dog, "She's got a kid right?"

John glanced up in the mirror at his youngest son's sweet face then back to the road, "Yeah, the kid is Dean's age, his name is Jimmy. Angie said he's a good kid, smart and polite. He likes music Dean; I bet you will all have a lot in common."

Dean slumped lower in the seat, "Oh boy, a music lover. I bet the geek listens to girl music."

John slapped his feet off the dash again, "Damn it Dean I'm going to whip that little ass of yours if you don't get an attitude adjustment pronto!"

It was no idle treat, John would indeed whip Dean's ass so Dean shut his mouth.

…

Cas was happily singing off key to "Like a Virgin". Even though his voice sounded like crap her son was happy and that made Angie happy. He belted out the tune into a hairbrush as his mother giggled.

When the song ended he dropped the hairbrush back into her messenger bag, "Madonna is so cool!" He played with the black jelly bracelets layered on his wrist, "I wish I could be like her."

Angie patted his knee, "You sing as well as Madonna."

He rolled his big blue eyes dramatically, "Liar, you're my mom so I guess you have to lie."

His mother smiled, her son's mood was infectious, "I have a feeling you and Dean will get along great. John said he's a real music lover."

….

Then tension was quickly building again, "Boys I'll try to call every night if I'm not ass deep in demons."

Dean snorted, "Don't you mean demon? You're looking for the one that killed…"

John cut him off, "You talk too damn much Dean. You should be grateful you both get to live a real house; you haven't had that since you were four and Sam was a baby. Things will be stable for once and I won't have to worry about either of you."

Dean said under his breath, "Yeah real stable dumping us in some shithole."

John griped the steering wheel tighter but didn't say a word. Dean knew what would happen later for spouting off to his father.

Sam hated the fighting and worried about his brother all the time, he knew he was the one that got off the easiest with John and he wasn't sure why. Sam had seen the results after a round with John, and Dean never faired very well.

Sam was desperate to defuse the situation so he opened his tourists guide to Angel Falls, "It says here that Angel Falls has the only waterfall in the whole area, it's supposed to loaded with fossils. Dean could we go fossil hunting?"

Sam heard his brother snort from the front seat, "Sure Sam, looking for fossils is right at the top of my list."

John glanced over at Dean, "Let Sam have his fun, consider it research. You should try it; those skills will help you with your hunting later on."

Dean leaned his head against the window watching the scenery go by as he tried to forget that he was once again compared to his brother. Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Sorry."

Dean turned back and gave his little brother a smile, "No I'm sorry Sammy, sure we can go look for fossils, it'll be fun."

Sam sat back clutching his tourists guide and gave his brother those dimples that could make Dean jump through hoops, "Thanks Dean you're the best!"

"Like a Virgin" started playing on the radio and Dean immediately popped in a tape, "Gross, no way I'm listening to Madonna."

"Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf blared through the speakers and the boys both started playing their air guitars.

…

Angie and Cas walked inside Angel Falls High and there were quite a few parents and students there registering. She realized she forgot her folder in the Bronco, "Honey will you run back and get the green folder on the back seat?"

Cas was out like a flash running across the parking lot to the Bronco, he grabbed the folder then turned and slammed into Dean Winchester walking by at that very moment. The contents of the folder scattered and Cas ended up with a bloody nose after bonking it on Deans head.

Dean grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, "What the hell kid, watch where you're going." The slight, dark haired boy scrambled to gather up the papers and when Dean saw the blood dripping for his nose Dean pulled out a well worn handkerchief, "Sorry." He knelt down and pressed it to Cas' nose, "Here let me pinch it."

Cas batted his hand away, "I can do it myself." Cas tilted his head back and held the handkerchief there. He rolled his blue eyes down toward the spiky haired kid stuffing papers haphazardly into the folder.

When Dean looked up Cas brought his head back to his level and they stared, eye to eye for almost a minute. Cas said in a slightly giddy voice, "You have green eyes."

Dean shoved the folder in Cas' free hand, "Wow nothing gets past you." Dean tugged on the boys long dark bangs and chuckled, "Nice hairdo."

Cas' lips thinned in anger, "You are a real jerk."

"Yup, that's what my brother says." Dean got up and jogged toward the school.

John yelled, "Dean Winchester get your ass over here!"

Cas sat back on the pavement watching the jerk enter the high school, _"Oh no…no way am I living with that ass-butt!"_

TBC


	2. A Home for Sam & Dean

Dean was standing in line with John while Sam sat on a bench waiting for them. Angie was in the back of the line with her son who was at the moment glaring at the back of Dean Winchesters head.

Angie grabbed his face and turned it toward her, "What happened to your nose?"

Cas pointed to Dean, "He ran into me then he made fun of my hair."

She noticed John before she even looked at Dean. Angie ran over and grabbed John from the back, "Hey handsome, I didn't think you were coming until later."

John turned and his eyes lit up, "Ang!" He grabbed her in a bear hug and the couple gave each other a brief kiss on the lips. Sam made a gagging sound from the sidelines and Dean turned red when all the kids around him snickered.

She waved to her son and Cas reluctantly walked over. He shook Johns hand when it was offered. "So you are Jimmy or do you prefer Jim?"

"Castiel."

John raised his eyebrows, "Castiel, well that's different."

Dean gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "So you're my new roomie, how is the nose doing?"

There was a nasty bruise starting over the bridge and it throbbed something terrible but he wouldn't let Dean know it hurt, "Fine."

After all three were registered for classes they followed Angie to her home in the country. Sam bounced around in back excited by all the scenery, "Dean look, a place to go fishing!"

That made Dean actually turn his head, "Huh, well we can check it out."

Both vehicles turned down a long gravel drive and up to an old farm house that was well kept. It had a small balcony on the second floor and a white wraparound porch. A big orange cat sat on the front steps and as soon as they shut off the engine he ran to greet them like a dog.

Sam got out first and crouched down holding a little piece of beef jerky, "Come on boy, I got a treat for you." The tabby sidled up to Sam and rubbed against his leg then took the treat.

Cas watched Sam interact with his cat and instantly liked him. "How did you know he was a male?"

Sam was giving the cat a good ear scratching now, "Because of his size and the fact that most orange tabbies are boys. What's his name?"

"Ollie."

Sam smiled at the cat with the big, golden eyes, "He looks like an Ollie."

Dean watched them interacting so easily and he wondered how Sam managed to make the blue eyed kid smile. He chalked it up to them both being sort of nerdy and that made Dean feel better.

…..

They sat around the dinner table having a pot roast dinner. Sam was happily eating every scrap on his plate. "This is great Miss Novak."

She smiled warmly at the boy, "Thank you Sam. You boys can call me Angie." Dean glanced up at her then back to his plate; he pushed the carrots and string beans aside and stabbed a chunk of potato.

John drained his beer and got another as if he owned the place. He dished up some more food on his plate and winked at Angie, "You are a fine cook."

She put her hand to her face and felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Thanks John."

Dean watched the exchange between them then kicked Cas under the table and whispered, "Gross right?"

He frowned at the intruder and then turned his attention to a pile of vegetables.

…

John perused the huge library in her office, "Damn, you have a nice collection here. Just the shelf full of antique grimoires is enough to impress any Hunter." He spied a large section on angelic lore, "Studying up on it or just collecting? I mean there is no such thing as an angel."

She cocked her head and frowned, a habit her son had picked up from her, "We hunt demons but you think there is no such thing as angels? The universe needs balance so how can there be evil without good. Honestly the things I've seen in my life has made me believe anything is possible."

John pulled out a volume with a bookmark in it and flipped to the page, "What makes you think all angels would be good? You are talking about warriors Angie." She snatched the book away and put it back on the shelf, "I never said they were all good, you know what I mean."

John sat on the sagging couch by the window and looked out at the sunset, "Angie I have to ask you something…that boy of yours, who is his daddy? You would have been pregnant around the same time as Mary."

Angie picked up a picture of Castiel off her desk, "Jimmy is my blessing, he changed my life. His father abandoned him but that's ok, Jimmy has me and I'll protect him."

John looked the blonde over, "You've changed, you aren't as hard as you used to be. Do you even hunt anymore?"

"I'm more of a consultant now John, I don't do much hunting. I have my P.I. business to put food on the table. I didn't want to miss out on Jimmy's special moments."

John recalled the boy correcting him about his name, "So is his name Castiel or Jimmy?"

She set the photograph back on her desk, "Both, but he prefers Cas."

…..

Sam and Dean checked out their new bedroom and Sam was ecstatic, "Dean look, we have our own beds!" He tossed his duffle on the twin bed by the window, "I called it."

Dean didn't argue, he looked around the sparse room and even though it was a palace compared to where they normally slept he still didn't have the enthusiasm that Sam did. In two weeks it would be yet another school filled with strangers and even thought he gave good swagger it became tiring.

He turned and there was Cas standing right next to him, "Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Cas extended his hand, "I forgive you for smashing my nose even though I look as if I have a potato glued to my face."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and yanked him onto the mattress, "He examined the puffy, bruised nose, "You'll live."

"You also made fun of my hair."

Dean got up to unpack his clothes in the dresser provided, "I won't apologize for that. You should be happy I didn't make fun of those gay looking jeans you were wearing."

Sam gasped, "Dean you are such a jerk!"

Cas got up and went back to the attic refusing to give Dean anymore of his attention.

….

Angela knocked on the attic door and then entered, "Jimmy, are you alright?"

He decided not to correct her again, "Yes I'm fine. Mom I don't care for Dean Winchester. He seems like a bully and I have more than enough of those. I don't need one living in our house. Can we throw him out and keep Sam?"

She looked around the huge, finished attic room she made for him when he turned ten and wanted his own space "closer to Heaven" as he put it. Everywhere there were stars in the form of maps, mobiles, models and they were scattered among the air ship models he enjoyed putting together.

She lay on the bed next to him and played with his unruly dark waves, "Dean hasn't had a real home since he was four. He has to be tough because he needs to survive and that makes him come off as cocky and mouthy sometimes. The kids at school don't understand you my angel. Do you ever think maybe they don't understand Dean either?"

Cas stared at the night sky through the large skylight above his bed, "I hate it when you're right…ok I'll try but he better stop calling my pants gay."

They held hands, mother and son comfortable in each other's company. "Mom maybe my dad was a pilot or an astronaut."

"Baby we've been through this, I don't know."

"Mom why didn't he want me, fathers are supposed to love their kids."

Angie looked up at the stars wondering when the truth would come out and how it would affect him, "I know your father loves you."

"How?"

"Who couldn't love you, you're adorable."

"I don't want to be adorable; you make me sound like a stuffed animal."

She kissed his forehead and got up, "Too bad, you're stuck with adorable. So will you give Dean a real chance and try to understand him?"

He gave a defeated sounding sigh, "I don't have a choice I guess."

…..

Sam and Dean settled into their new digs early that evening and Sam was enjoying the view of the maple trees and pond from his window.

"Dean I think I'll like it here."

"Dad is just dumping us again Sammy."

Sam rolled over and turned on the lamp, "Would that be so bad? I love dad but I get tired of his drinking and how he treats you Dean."

There was just the sound of crickets and Sam could tell Dean was either going to shut down or deflect the conversation. "Sammy what do you think of that Cas kid?"

"I like him, he seems real nice."

Dean let out a snort, "He's sort of a crybaby and I think he's …you know."

Sam crawled to the end of the bed and stared at his brother in the dim light, "What, an alien, serial killer or undercover agent?"

"Light in the loafers."

"What do shoes have to do with anything?"

"Gay."

Sam pursed his lips as he mulled that possibility over, "I would still like him. Why does that bother you?"

"No, it's just that I'm good looking so I don't want to wake up and find Cas smokin' my pole."

Sam rolled on his back and let out a cackle, "Geez Dean so what? You wack it all the time, maybe it would be a nice change of pace."

"Shut up bitch!"

Sam couldn't stop himself, "I feel sorry for the next person that sleeps on that motel bed you were in last, they might get pregnant!"

Dean got up and then Sam knew he was in trouble but he kept on going, "You have great gaydar Dean…why is that?"

Dean sat on top of him and they started wrestling until Sam managed to wrap his long legs around him and they both rolled to the floor with a loud thump.

John opened the door and growled, "What the hell is going on here?"

Dean shoved Sam off him and jumped to his feet, "Nothing, just wrestling."

He was relieved when his dad actually smiled, "So who won?"

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder playfully, "I did."

John nodded, "Goodnight boys, try not to kill each other."

After he left they both flopped on their beds laughing together, "Maybe it won't be so bad here Sam."

"Good then you're giving Cas a chance?"

"I suppose, I mean I can't hold being a nerd against him right? I like you and you're the prince of nerds."

A pillow launched from across the room and smacked Dean in the head.

…..

Sam and Deans bedroom was right below his, he could hear them laughing but not make out the words. Cas finished his diary entry and then shut off the lamp.

TBC


	3. Melting the Ice

Dean sensed someone standing over him, he shot out his arms and grabbed the intruder slamming him to the floor. "Sam, turn on a lamp!"

When the light came on Cas was laying under him rubbing the back of his head, he brought up his knee and jammed it into Deans crotch only protected by a pair of blue boxers sending him tumbling off as he groaned in a special kind of pain only a guy could appreciate.

Then came the string of swearing, some it were actual words. "Son of a…damn friggin'…. #$&amp;X*!...cocksucker..." It went like that for some time.

Sam checked on Cas as he helped the dazed boy to his feet, "You're going to get a knot on your head for sure." Cas blinked his eyes as Sam snapped his fingers in front of him, "I don't think your concussed."

Dean dragged himself over to the small trash can by the bed and puked up in it, he wiped off his mouth and managed to get to his feet, "You never hit a guy in the nuts! Only pussies do that, and girls."

Cas teetered than managed to make his way to the door, "Breakfast is ready."

…

They stared at each other from across the table like two mismatched gunslingers ready to do or die, one holding an ice pack on his crotch and the other to his head.

Sam waited to see who was going to break eye contact first. When he got tired of waiting he kicked both of them under the table then dug into his pancakes, "These are great Angie!"

She patted the top of Sam's head, "Geez you are the sweetest kid I swear, John you have great kids."

John eyed Sam and Dean trying to read their expressions, "Don't give her any crap, be good in school even if you have to fake it. We went over a list of things to watch out for right?"

They both said, "Yes Sir."

"Dean, you'll be sixteen soon enough and I know you need driving lessons."

He snorted and started to laugh, "No I don't."

"No you don't smartass but you still have to go through the motions. I'm leaving the Impala…" Before he could finish Dean was whooping and doing a repetitive fist pump.

"Let me finish! I'm leaving the Impala for you and I'm using Angela's four wheel drive, Dex and I are heading into some rough country and I don't want to mess up my car. If you crash it, drink and drive, get stains on the seat or anything else I'll make you wish you were never born."

Dean mumbled, "You make me feel that way now."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Sir."

Cas listened to the exchange and felt sorry for Dean until he grinned at Cas and wiggled his pinky. Cas mouthed "asshole" to Dean then kept his head down and finished his breakfast.

….

John left the boys with weapons, a few books, a list of rules and some pocket money that wouldn't last them a month. There was nothing for school books, lunches, clothing or anything else. John had all the proper paperwork both real and forged for Angie to take care of the boys.

Sam gave his dad a quick hug, said he loved him and then stepped back behind his brother.

Dean waited until John grabbed him and give him a bear hug, kissed Dean much to his embarrassment and then hugged him again. He took Dean out of earshot, "Take care of Sam."

"I always take care of Sam."

"Be good."

"I'll try."

"I'll miss you Dean, you're my boy right?"

"Sure, love you dad."

John grabbed him again and rocked him a moment while Dean hung limp in his arms. Sam looked away because he didn't want to watch and didn't care to see Angie and Cas' reaction.

They watched the Silverado leave down the long gravel drive and John Winchester was gone. It was something he was very good at, leaving his kids alone or with other people. Other times he was so possessive of them, especially Dean, it was strange.

Dean slowly walked past them and back into the house. He had mixed emotions about John and felt bad that he had a sense of relief wash over him when the truck was out of sight.

…

Angela Novak was used to her son's ways and having two very different boys in the house would take some adjustment but she was up for the challenge.

She saw Sam as the easy one, adorable, cute, smart, helpful, a real glass half full kind of kid that harbored many issues but channeled the pain into self improvement.

Dean was a different matter, the fifteen year old had issues so dark, deep and festering that he hid them behind a cocky grin and an attitude that needed some adjusting. Dean was handsome, charming, funny, and quick. His grades may have sucked as John phrased it but Angie saw brilliance inside of the boy that wasn't as immediately seen by others as Sam's was.

….

That evening Angie sat at the end of the couch going over a case she was working and Cas was sitting next to her. Sam was on the floor petting Ollie and Dean was eating popcorn and watching an old Charles Bronson movie on TV. He hooted and clapped his hands, "Damn, that guy is the man!"

Cas watched him like Dean was a zoo exhibit, he studied his future classmates features and liked what he saw. _"He has a beautiful nose and the freckles are cute…oh god did I just think that? Those green eyes and pretty, white teeth…the lips! Oh the lips are so plump like ripe cherries and when he darts his tongue out and wets them…but he's an assbutt… his ass is round and …_

Cas was showered with popcorn, he blinked his eyes then looked down at his crotch and was sporting a painful boner in need of relief. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap.

Dean tossed another handful, "Hey you, I said, what did you think of the movie?"

He sat there with a look of a deer caught in the headlights, "I…I liked it?"

"It's not a question Cas…whatever."

Angie took off her reading glasses and looked at the popcorn all over, "Pick it all up before you go to bed Dean, I don't have a maid service."

Cas got up with the pillow still in front of him and shuffled out of the room.

…

Angie went to bed and Sam did the same with Ollie following behind him. Dean cleaned up and decided to find Cas. He didn't know why exactly but he couldn't stop thinking about him, bad things and good. Cas was a curiosity and Dean was bored.

Dean tracked Cas to his attic bedroom which the young Hunter had yet to see. He sat quietly outside the door and listened to the noises coming from inside. It sounded as if Cas was strangling but Dean knew exactly what it was. _"He is wacking it…shit this is funny…I bet he's got a Charles Bronson fetish or something…what a weirdo!"_

The moaning and wet sounds of a hand jerking lube over a cock got Dean's juices flowing. It wasn't a girl doing it in that bedroom but still Dean figured if he couldn't see Cas jacking off it wasn't gay at all. He reached in his sweat pants and quietly stroked himself trying to think of a good image to pair with the sex sounds coming from the room. Dean surprised himself when fantasies of busty Asian beauties and Missy Gunderson, a cheerleader from the last school he attended were replaced by images of Cas in his room jacking it hard. Dean didn't have a clue what he looked like naked and worse yet it was a dude but it seemed to do the trick. He quickly filled his boxers with liquid shame and hurried off to hide the evidence.

…..

Dean stuffed the boxers and sweats in the bottom of the clothes hamper in the room he shared with Sam. The lamp came on and a sleepy Sammy said, "Why are you nude Dean?"

Dean hissed, "Go to bed, can't a guy free ball it without a little snoop watching?"

Sam shut off the lamp and rolled toward the window, "Goodnight weirdo."

"Up yours Sam, goodnight."

"Gross, you smell like the mattress in the last motel."

"Like I said, up yours Sam, goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean, I'm just kidding…love you."

Dean covered up his head with the comforter and mumbled, "That's better…love you to Sammy."

….

Cas lay there staring up at the stars as he tasted from the puddle on his belly. He felt confused; sex had always been a mystery to him. He understood the mechanics of it and the purpose behind it but it seemed there was so much more than what was taught in sex ed. And Cas at fifteen seemed behind everyone else on understanding the mating dance.

Now that Dean Winchester was here just a few days he found himself, angry, resentful, horny and intrigued. It felt like his brain would explode, Cas wondered if Dean had that effect on other people. He wouldn't be surprised.

…

Angie rushed around early the next morning getting ready for work; she was dressed in grey overalls, work boots and had her hair back in a ponytail. Cas watched her clomp around the kitchen eating a bagel, checking her phone then finally sitting to down some cold coffee and two aspirin.

Cas read her name tag, "Royal Flush Plumbing…Susan." He pointed to her cleavage, "You are a stripper plumber now?"

She was now loading two clips for her Glock, "Funny boy, no I'm working a private case and I can't talk about it. Why are you up so early, you have a week before school starts why not sleep in?"

He rubbed his arms as if warding off a chill, "I don't know, mom every year I seem to need less and less sleep, what's wrong with me?"

His mother stopped what she was doing and gave him a stern look with a voice to match, "There is nothing wrong with you Jimmy, absolutely nothing do you hear me? You are the most normal kid I know."

Cas gave a dry laugh, "Guess you don't know many kids." He got up to leave and she grabbed his hand, "Tomorrow I'll take off and we can go school shopping. You all need clothes and supplies especially Sam and Dean. Today take them on a bike ride and show them around, go to the orchard and get some apples for pie. Apparently Dean loves pie according to John."

"Nothing says teen fun like a fruit orchard."

She slapped his ass through his boxers, "Well at least you still have a smart mouth like a teenager." He laughed and moved swiftly avoiding the hug aimed his way and ran back upstairs.

…

Dean avoided eye contact with Cas during breakfast but Sam picked up the slack chattering excitedly over the orchard adventure they were going to have. "So you have bikes for all three of us? That is so cool! Dean we have bikes to ride, isn't that awesome?" Sam didn't let anyone actually answer; he bounced from thought to thought without stopping.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he moved around the cereal in his bowl, "Sure Sam great, nothing says teen fun like a fruit orchard."

Cas looked up and studied Dean, maybe it was just a coincidence.

…..

Cas strapped on a bike helmet and Dean took it off, "Come on Cas, let some wind get in all that pretty hair of yours." He winged it back into the cluttered garage and took off with laughter floating on the breeze. Sam looked at Cas and shrugged then took off after his brother who had no idea where he was going.

"Wait for me your going to get lost!" Cas peddled like mad to catch up, something he would be doing all year.

…

Gabriel felt them heading his direction before he saw them. Castiel and the Winchesters all together, it was like a current ran through the early autumn breeze hitting the angel and making him tingle pleasantly all over. He was an observer in all of this so far and each time over the years when Angela would come to the orchard Gabriel would be there hoping to get a glimpse of Castiel.

He watched the three boys ride up with the youngest in the front whooping as he stood on the pedals coasting down the long driveway. Sam sprayed gravel as he slid on the bike coming to a painful stop in front of Gabriel. The angel liked Sam already; he lifted him up and dusted the boy off, "That was quite an entrance."

Dean rode up, hopped off and hurried over stepping between the angel and his brother, "Whoa, don't be brushing off kids you don't know. Sammy, are you ok?"

Sam held up his elbow, bloody from the gravel, "I'll live."

Castiel hung back, Gabriel made him nervous. The man was always asking questions and seemed too curious about Cas' life ever since he could remember. Finally he put the kickstand down on his bike and walked over to the Winchesters and Mister Nosy as Cas thought of him.

Dean draped his arm over the shorter boys thin shoulders, "Decided to nut up and come over here…hey good for you." Cas back kicked him in the ass and shrugged his arm off moving over by Sam.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester; they are living with mom and me for the year. We need apples," he shoved the money out to Gabriel, "two bags of Macs, Dean can carry them."

Gabe seemed to have two magically ready for them; he pushed the money back, "On the house, go makes some pies." He winked at Dean, "I bet you love pie." Dean took a step back, "Yeah I like pie not tube steak so keep your distance pervert."

Even Cas gave Dean a look, "Dean I've know Gabe my whole life and he is strange but I assure you he is not a pervert. If he was I'm sure he would have tried something with me."

Dean grabbed the apples and stuck them in a crate strapped to the back of his bike, "Probably never had any decent looking kids around here to perv on." With that he took off with Sam hurrying to catch up.

Gabriel stood there with his mouth open, he was never speechless and the angel had seen the birth and death of stars, alien species and worlds humans could only dream of. He witnessed the first sparks of life on this big blue spinning marble and although awe inspiring he was never at a loss for words until Dean Winchester managed to do it with a few blue sentences.

He gained his composure and the best he came up with was, "That kid is a jerk."

Cas let out a sigh, one of many to come, "Thank you for the apples." Gabe watched the skinny little teen ride off to catch up with the Winchesters.

…

He found them by the creek waiting for him, "Don't take off like that, you don't know your way around here." Sam offered him an apple, "It was a straight line, we couldn't get lost Cas." He gave in and sat with them.

Sam pointed to a pickerel, "Look at that weird fish."

Cas crouched down next to Sam, "It's a chain pickerel, a carnivorous fish."

Sam looked up at his new friend, "Can we eat them?"

"Yes."

Dean hunkered down next to Cas and studied the fish, their thighs brushed each other and Dean fell to the side then stood up. "Looks like it would be bony but I'll try anything once."

Cas looked at the rays of the setting sun bouncing on the moving water, "We better get back, mom will be home at some point. Soon I hope."

….

Angie came home with a pizza. As they all ate Dean asked how her hunt went. She paused mid bite and then continued eating, "It was nothing."

Dean raised a brow, "Nothing? Huh, well if you need any help…"

"No Dean but thanks, I'm hunting people not other creatures."

"I know my way around a ghost and a lot of other things no problem; I just wanted to offer since we are leeching off you. I know dad didn't leave you anything for school stuff, I can give you our pocket money."

Angie knew Dean was not a kid that would take anything he viewed as charity but she checked their clothing situation and it was pretty sad so she thought of a way to get him to take what she offered them. "I need the garage cleaned out. You do that for me and you more than earned anything I'm getting you tomorrow, deal?"

Dean brightened up, "Deal!"

…..

That night Dean felt safe for the first time in a long time and he knew Sam was happy. Less than a week and Angel Falls wasn't looking so bad anymore. He wondered if school would be better because he had actually thought about quitting last year.

John said if he was still failing at sixteen then they could talk about it but he left them both alone so much he wouldn't have known the difference anyway.

He tossed and turned but Dean couldn't sleep and crept to the door of Cas' room and listened at the door.

There was music coming through and Dean tried to figure out the song. He wasn't up on current music, Sam would have known what it was but Dean was lost. It was loud so he felt safe cracking the door and seeing what was going on in there.

There was a disco light on that turned the huge attic room into a sort of private dance club. Cas was in boxers, swaying his young, lean, surprisingly well built body and singing along to "Always" by Erasure.

_Open your eyes, I see  
Your eyes are open  
Wear no disguise for me  
Come into the open_

_When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?  
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame…._

Dean's breath caught in his throat, he knew this was a very private moment, the kind you don't make fun of. A kid alone, singing and in the zone.

Cas turned, lowered his head, rolled his eyes back up to look at the door and pointed, it seemed, right at Dean.

_Melting the ice for me  
Jump into the ocean  
Hold back the tide, I see  
Your love in motion_

_When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?  
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame….._

Cas reached out his arms, leaned back his head and finished the song.__

_Always, I wanna be with you  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony, harmony, oh love…._

Then Cas turned to the full length mirror and that was when Cas touched himself.

The young Hunter quietly shut the door and left.

….

Castiel fell to his knees as the song ended, blinded by the images flashing before him. The first came on his thirteenth birthday, just one that year and as he reached another milestone there would be one or two added.

They were brief, intense and most of the time the boy remembered nothing. The ones he recalled were grim, this vision was of Castiel fighting alongside and against fierce, winged beings and Jimmy was, in a sense dead.

….

Dean furiously stroked himself in the bathroom over a porn magazine he stole from Johns stash. The lush, sexy brunette stared up at him from the pages with legs spread as she straddled a horse saddle of all things. He was relieved to find that this did the trick.

The teen focused on her big, high breasts capped with stiff pink nipples and thought about shooting his load all over them. Soon the magazine was coated and Dean was happy. Not one thought of the weird boy dancing in the attic and singing to some gay song got him off, it was a temptress licking her cherry red lips just for him.

TBC__

.


	4. Devastating Beauty

Dean licked his lips as he watched Angela stretch her arms in the air and let out a big yawn. Her perky breasts sat proudly under the white tank top with pink nipples front and center. Dean was glad the gingham tablecloth was hiding his boner.

She was used to just Cas around and was oblivious to what other boys would think about her, "Ok kids, I'm going to polish off this mug of java and we can hit the road."

Sam's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at her chest. Dean kicked him under the table and whispered, "You have to stare at them on the sly like I am."

Cas choked on his milk snorting it up his nose. He hissed, "That's my mom you perverts."

Dean whispered in his ear just to be extra jerky, "Your mom is hot, she makes me feel funny in my pants." He received a hard kick in the shine for being a jackass.

Angie slipped on a flannel shirt of John Winchesters he had left in her bedroom. Dean let out a disappointed sigh.

She gave them all a big smile, dropped a pistol in her purse and waved them toward the door, "Time for school shopping."

…

They walked around Mall-Mart with Sam pushing a cart loaded with school supplies. Sam picked out Deans because his big brother was uninterested in the process and he expected Sam to do the nerd stuff for him anyway.

Cas was trying on a black hat and a plaid vest, Dean took the hat off and put it back on the mannequin, "Trust me, it looks better on him. Do you want to get beat up? Seriously Cas, you dress like a target."

He snatched the hat off the mannequin and put it back on, "I'm sorry that I'm not into grunge like you are Dean. Besides, Cobain is dead so it's out of fashion now."

Dean looked to Sam for guidance, "What the hell did he just say, what's grunge and who the hell is Cobain?"

Sam ignored his brother as he scoured the careful list he made of what they needed, "Dean, pick out jeans, sneakers, sweats, tees and flannels, gym shorts and boots. While you're at it get new socks and underwear because yours are all shot."

"Come on Sam, I hate picking out clothes. Can't you do it? I mean you know exactly what I like."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "You know it's pretty sad when your little brother has to do all this crap for you."

Dean looked at him as if he grew a second head. Sam gave up and just picked everything out. Cas tried to toss some items in the cart for Dean but they got tossed right back out.

It went that way for a few minutes but when Cas put black boxers with a neon green stripe across the ass in the cart Dean protested, "No! Bad Cas, stop picking out weird stuff for me to wear especially boxers. Dudes don't pick out underwear for each other."

"Sam is a dude."

"Barely a dude, plus he's my brother so it's not creepy."

Cas fingered the cool looking boxers for a minute thinking it over, "If you get these you can pick out my first day of school outfit."

Dean snatched the boxers away and put them back in the cart, "Deal, but don't ever call your clothes an "outfit" again unless you grow a vagina over night."

….

Angie paid for the mountain of clothes and supplies while the boys waited. Cas noticed a group of boys staring at them, he turned his back to block them out. A tall, heavy set, freckled redhead catcalled with the rest then yelled, "Hey fag, nice boyfriend."

Cas clenched his fists, he had the sudden urge to melt the boys eyes out of his skull just like the angels in Raiders of the Lost Ark and for a moment he felt as if he could actually do it successfully.

Dean locked eyes with the bully and gave him a smirk, "Jealous you ginger haired dough boy?"

Cas whispered, "Just let it go Dean."

"He called you a fag; you don't call a guy that."

Cas looked up at him with big, sad blue eyes, "Even if it might be true?" He reminded Dean of a homeless kitten and it tugged at his stony teen heartstrings just a little. Now he really wanted to beat the kid up.

Angie noticed what was happening and snapped her fingers, "Get the bags and meet me at the car, I have to use the ladies room." After the boys left she walked up to the redhead, pulled him away from the others and proceeded to scare the bejeezus out of him.

"If you ever embarrass my boy again I'll track you down on your eighteenth birthday and beat you so bad your mama won't recognize you…got it?"

He let out a nervous laugh, "You would dare."

She whispered in his ear, "I know where you live Brent…sometimes I wonder what you really are. Personally I think you are pure evil."

She gave his friends a smile and a wave, "Have a nice day fellas." The blonde turned heel and left to pick up the pieces of her sons ego.

Terrence watched her backfield in motion and gave a low whistle, "Damn, how does that little fairy have a mom that looks like that?" Brent wasn't impressed with Angela Novak at all, "A bitch had a bitch…makes sense to me." The four players for the Angel Falls varsity football team left to harass some other poor soul.

…

Sam ran into the kitchen and threw out his arms, "How do I look Angie?"

He was wearing an AC/DC tee and new jeans; she looked the happy little boy over, "What a handsome guy you are. Watch out girls of Angel Falls middle school, Sam Winchester is heading your way!"

Sam was beaming from the praise, he never had a grown up lady compliment him like that before and it was almost like having a mom doing it, "Dean is the handsome one, I'm the dork."

She hugged him because Sam was so easy to hug, "Trust me Sam; you are going to be a real heartbreaker."

He hugged her back tightly, "I don't want to break hearts, I just want people to like me."

Dean pounded down the stairs and did a spin in front of them stopping on a dime, "I look good right?" He was wearing a tight, plain black tee, low slung jeans that rode his hips and a thick, dark leather belt with a wicked looking buckle.

Her breath caught in her throat when Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Dean wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful and she saw how her son had taken a shine to him. A boy like that would grow into a creature that could break hearts everywhere he went. She hoped her son didn't end up shattered in a million pieces over Dean Winchester. Cas was smitten and she had no inkling that Dean liked boys at all.

Angie answered in an almost sad tone, "Dean you are a devastating beauty."

The teen frowned, not knowing if that was a compliment or not, "Uh…thanks I guess."

Cas walked in next, he was dressed in a loose flannel shirt, jeans and black chucks. He had on the hat Dean had teased him about and his long black bangs covered one eye. He didn't ask how he looked instead Cas waited for their reaction. His mother said he was adorable, Sam said he looked cool but it was Dean that he waited for.

Dean looked him over, _"He looks good…really good…hot. Shut up Dean, guys aren't hot. Those blue eyes are gonna drive the girls crazy…damn it! I think I'm going nuts or something, why do I want to…"_

Sam elbowed him, "Cas looks cool right Dean?"

"Yeah he's passable."

Cas was crushed by the lackluster response, he headed back up to his attic and Dean followed, "You look ok, I don't get all gushy over guys so passable is a compliment."

"Thanks" was all he said.

Dean leaned in as Cas opened his bedroom door and said softly, "You're a..." he tried to think of something nice to say so he copied Angie, "you're a devastating beauty…crap that didn't come out right. The girls will go nuts for you."

That made Cas smile and for once he felt maybe Dean actually liked him.

…

Dean was finally allowed in Cas' huge attic room. He laid there on the old double bed parked under the skylight and watched the little window of clouds passing by. "Cas you know what you said at the store…its cool."

Cas was busy working on a model of the Hindenburg, he put down his tweezers answering with an irritation laced voice, "What do you mean?"

"You know… the fag thing. You kind of let me know that you're gay."

He went back to working on the model, "No I didn't. Brent just calls me that and I get confused. Forget about it."

Dean rolled on his stomach and watched Cas for awhile. The silence was driving him nuts and finally he blurted out, "I'm not gay just so you know. I don't want you getting ideas about me if you are a pole smoker."

Cas gave up on the model and turned his desk chair toward Dean, "You are such an arrogant assbutt; you just assume that if I were gay I'd want you? Well your virgin butthole is safe with me."

Dean sat up and gestured to his own body, "Come on, who wouldn't want me? Girls tell me I'm hot all the time, you'll see, by the first week of school I'll have babes all over me."

Cas shook his head slowly, "Unbelievable." He went back to his model deciding to ignore him.

Dean pushed Cas' desk chair with his foot, "Why do you think I would be the one to take it up the ass?"

He decided to have fun with his irritating houseguest, "Because you look the type…a big bragger all puffed up like a peacock talking about how man girls you get. Secretly you want a guy to dominate you so you can play the softer role and just lay back and let someone put their penis in your rectum."

"Bullshit!"

Cas smiled, "You want a big load of semen up there…maybe you secretly want to be a teenage unwed mother."

"Take it back!"

Cas swiveled back to his model, "I think we would have pretty babies but you're not a fag so…"

He didn't get to finish, Dean launched himself at Cas, the pair fell to the floor hard along with the Hindenburg. They both started swinging but only Dean connected. Sam burst in and grabbed his brother under the arms but it was like trying to dislodge a wildcat.

"Dean, stop!"

Finally the angry teen sat on top of Cas but stopped punching, "Take it all back Cas."

The boy licked the blood from his lips as he tried to dislodge his attacker, "Never." Dean grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and dabbed Cas' rapidly swelling lip, "Better get some ice on that."

Cas brought his knee up hitting his mark. The young Hunter rolled off and cursed himself for not knowing better this time.

The Angel got on his hands and knees as a long string of blood mixed with spit dripped to the floor, "Better get some ice on that Dean."

Sam got up and headed for the door leaving some parting words, "Geez, you guys are weird. Sometimes I think you like fighting."

….

John finally called them up, he was somewhere in a bumblefuck town tracking with his partner, "You boys all set for school?"

Dean gave short answers, "Yeah."

"Are you being good for Angela?"

"Yeah dad."

"I miss you Dean."

"Here's Sam."

He handed the phone over to his brother and left.

Dean sat on the front porch with Ollie and scratched the orange cats back as he arched and rubbed against Dean's legs. "You know cat you got it good here. Nice mom and great place to live." Dean touched a series of circular scars on his upper arm, "It's a good thing you don't know what's really out there. Bad things, bad people…bad fathers."

…..

Castiel sat on the roof outside his window watching the night sky. For what he didn't know, but it seemed important. The teen felt very lost and each day that went by made it just a little worse. He felt strange as if two people were fighting for dominance inside of him and finally one was getting ahead of the other. He had questions but hesitated to press his mother for information she might have. Sometimes the truth was better left a mystery.

…

Later that night there was a knock on the attic door, "Cas, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Dean didn't wait for an invitation; he walked inside guided by the moonlight and sat on a chair next to the boy's bed, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for jumping on you and busting your lip."

"You'll just do it again so save your apology…I'm used to getting hit anyway."

"That redheaded kid and his buddies?"

"Yes."

"If I'm around I'll have your back ok?"

Cas sat up and looked at him, Dean swore for just a second his pretty blue eyes gave off a flash of light. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

He thrust out his hand, "Friends?"

Cas accepted it gratefully, "Friends…I've never had one. Dean I'm sorry I said you wanted it up the butthole and that we would have pretty babies."

Dean puffed up a bit, "I'm all male, I don't like guys but if I did I could think of worse guys to get knocked up by. Our kids would be pretty cute…if you tell anyone I said that I'll kick your ass."

Cas was giddy from his new friends admission, "Ok I won't tell anyone…friend."

TBC


	5. Shades of Blue

**First Day at Angel Falls High**

She inspected all three boys, "Backpacks, lunches, school supplies, money for the payphone in case you need to call me…am I missing anything?" They looked at each other but no one said anything. Angie opened her arms and smiled, "First day kisses!"

Dean shoved Sam back and puckered up but got a dry little kiss on the cheek. "Save it for the cheerleaders Dean, for all intents and purposes I'm your mom."

He gave her a mischievous grin, "Can't blame a guy for trying…mom."

Sam got a cheek kiss and then Cas. She loaded them up and headed out to bring the three boys on their new year of adventure.

…..

Cas turned around and smiled at Dean, this year would be different for him. He had a real friend and Dean was beautiful. "I'm excited Dean, is going to be great right?"

Dean locked onto that set of big blue eyes and ran through types of blue in his mind_, "Denim blue, sapphire, midnight, sky…nope…maybe sapphire…I'll ask the art teacher. Maybe his blue doesn't have a name, maybe…"_

"Dean, it's going to be great right?"

"What…yeah great."

Dean was nervous as hell but would never admit it. Dean actually wished he had all his classes with Cas so he wasn't alone in this. Then another part of him hoped he didn't. Dean imagined Cas had few to no friends or a social life and hanging out with a kid like that could either raise Cas up to Deans level or drag Dean right down with him.

He was stuck in Angel Falls for a year and he pledged friendship to the kid sitting in front of him. Dean would never leave him hanging. In the end a deal was a deal and Dean wouldn't allow bullies to pick on Jimmy "Cas" Novak even though he screamed "target" without uttering a word.

Angie pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. Cas turned around and smiled shyly at Dean, "Are you all set friend?"

"_Crap, look at that face, he looks like a kitten…ok Winchester nut up and do this."_

Dean smiled back and messed up Cas' dark hair, "I sure am buddy." Sam looked from one teen to the other and felt satisfied Dean would do pretty well here. After all, Cas was the coolest guy he ever met so what could go wrong?

…

They compared schedules and found they had three classes together, art, social studies and gym class. Cas was relieved Dean was in his gym class and it was last hour. After art was over that quarter the choices changed to woodworking, cooking, sewing or metal working. Cas and Dean were also taking drivers education together but that didn't start until next week.

Cas was pretty sure Dean would take cooking and sewing with him. He was wrong. Dean was already planning to make a machete and a big wooden club with sigils burned into it in metals and woodworking.

They found their lockers at opposite ends of a long row but Cas still managed to keep an eye on Dean. For some reason he felt compelled to watch over Dean although in a fight he felt he wouldn't be very helpful.

Dean was already attracting a few females and they weren't even a half hour into school yet. He strutted over with two girls Cas despised. He introduced them to Cas as if he had never laid eyes on them before, "Cas this is Krista and Christy, pretty cute how their names sort of match. The girls are both cheerleaders!"

Cas scowled at them when they giggled, "I know who they are Dean, and the pompoms were a dead giveaway." Dean eyed their sweater puppies, "Yeah they got some pompoms alright."

Christy rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Deans ear, "Why are you friends with him? He's a total weirdo."

Dean didn't whisper back, he spoke openly, "Because I am and I don't need to explain it." Christy rolled her big brown eyes again, "Don't have a cow its cool Dean." The girls walked away as Dean watched their butts moving under the short skirts.

Cas slammed his locker and headed for art class with Dean right behind him, "I can't believe you are already friends with those girls. I hope you enjoy hanging out with Brent and his buddies because they're in the same social group."

Dean shoved him playfully from behind, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Cas spun around and shoved him right back, "Stop pushing me around Dean." He shouldered the door to the art room open and let it shut in Dean's face.

….

Dean walked in the huge room with tables and stools. He immediately grabbed a spot with a direct shot to the exit. Cas took a seat at his table next to a brooding girl dressed in paisley spandex leggings and a black tee shirt with a skull on it. She eyed the two boys and went back to her drawing.

Another kid sat at their table, he was tall and slender with long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and icy blue eyes that made the black pupils stand out all that much more. The blonde guy smiled at Cas and Dean noticed, his gut tightened up and he wasn't sure why. Worse yet, Cas smiled back because he was flattered by the attention.

The room quickly filled up and their art teacher Ms. Applegate breezed in wearing a peasant skirt and a black smock top. Dean chuckled and nudged Cas when he noticed her bare feet, "She's an old hippy." Cas frowned and kept looking forward.

She adjusted her haphazard grey bun with a pencil stuck in it and opened her arms wide, "Look at all these bright, eager faces just ready to express feelings through art! I'm Ms. Applegate, now let's go table by table and tell me who you are."

Five minutes later when it came time for their table the brooding girl looked up and called out her name, "Layla." A girl at the table behind them hissed, "Slut".

The blonde kid said his name was Sandy. "You suck" came from behind them followed by a round of laughs over the new kid with the girl name.

When it was Cas' turn a couple boys coughed and said, "fag" as he was saying his name.

Dean turned toward the table full of bullies, punched his fist into his palm then turned back, "Dean."

Ms. Applegate winked at him, "Dean, you are a spitfire I can tell already, lots of interesting art just waiting to come out of you!"

She told the class to paint freely for their first work. An event, emotion or anything they wanted could be put to canvas, it was very open ended. Dean disliked art class but he roughed out a drawing of a dismembered body and a ghoul standing over it with intestines hanging out of his maw. The teacher came over and nodded her approval, "Good for you Dean, your releasing your inner demons."

He flung a blob of red on the canvas, "Ms. Applegate, you have no idea."

Right before the bell rang Ms. Applegate stepped up behind Cas to observe his work. The canvas was blank, "James you haven't started."

He seemed to be concentrating so hard on the field of white that the teacher half expected an image to miraculously appear. "My name is Cas and I'm aware of that. I have an idea but I can't put it on canvas yet."

She was understanding of the process and ignored his curt tone, "Art can't be rushed and it will come to you. Maybe you could sketch some ideas at home and show them to me. Do you have a sketch book?"

"No."

Dean smeared more red on his canvas. _"I kinda like art class… if we have pottery I'm going to make a vessel with containment symbols on it and give it to Sammy for Christmas…yup, I'm a cool brother."_

The bell rang and before Cas left Ms. Applegate gave him a new sketch book and colored pencils. She told him to go wild and let his mind run free. He thought she was sort of weird but very nice and thanked her for the gift.

….

Dean suffered through math and science without Cas and wished his little nerd was there to help him. When social studies rolled around he gravitated to him taking a seat at the same table. He nudged Cas, "How's it goin'?"

He rolled his eyes toward Dean then back to the teacher, a slight smile played on his lips, "Better now that you're here."

Dean snorted, "Don't get all emotional on me."

Mr. Tishler stopped writing on the board and turned, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Uh…I love social studies?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

The girls at the table tittered and the redhead blew Dean a kiss. Castiel glared at her trying to burn a hole through her pretty face but nothing happened. He didn't know why he thought he had Superman powers sometimes.

She wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it over to him. Her phone number was written down and her name, Marci with a heart drawn over the i. Dean slipped it in his pocket for later.

Tishler was still staring at Dean, "I asked you a question."

"What was the question?"

Everyone laughed and Mr. Tishler glared the kid he now pigeonholed as a smartass, "This is the first day Dean, I hope this isn't a sign of things to come."

…

Gym was their last class of the day and Cas was thankful Dean was in it. When he entered the locker room Dean was already in long shorts and a tee. He hung around as Cas quickly changed. It was first time Dean got to see him in the light of day in his boxers. He admired his friends build, athletic and slim.

They both entered the gym together to find teams had already been picked for a quick game of volleyball. Coach Blake waved them over, "Winchester you're on the red team and Novak the blue."

…

Cas was up to serve and Brent yelled, "Come on pussy, see if you can get the ball over the net." Everyone on the red team laughed except Dean who was now planning how to take the jerk down a notch.

Cas tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over the net directly into Brent's face. He flew a few feet and landed on his ass. He held his face and growled, "You're dead Novak." Coach Blake crouched down and took a look at the damage, "You're going to have a shiner, go to the nurse and get some ice on that then go to the principal's office for threatening another student."

As Brent walked by he made a point of stopping to threaten Cas under his breath, "I mean it…the minute your alone I'm gonna pound your ass good."

It just came out, Cas couldn't help it, "I'm saving it for someone a lot better looking, besides I think I'd be the one doing the ass pounding." Cas quickly stepped out of the way as Brent swung and fell flat on his face.

Dean ducked under the net and hung his arm over his friend's shoulders, "Good job Cas."

…..

Dean didn't want to shower in front of everyone else, not because he was ashamed of his body but because of his scars. Years of hunting and living with John Winchester had put him through the wringer and he hated explaining them to strangers because the stories he had to come up with were so lame. He decided to just skip it and take one when he got home.

Cas went in and washed quickly, he didn't understand the lingering that boys did in the shower. Joking, laughing or shooting the shit about girls, music or sports all the while soaping their junk. He thought maybe they were all a little gay because it certainly seemed that way to him.

He went back to the locker room and faced the wall as he slipped on his boxers. Dean sneaked a peek before they went up, _"Great now I know what his ass looks like…I think he has a hairy crack…hard to tell. Cas has an ass like a girl…Cas ass…too funny."_

…

On the way out Cas stopped to watch Krista and Christy taping up posters. They were for the Homecoming dance in October and another was for the Homecoming game. Dean ran up and punched Cas in the shoulder, "Come on, Sam is waiting."

Christy was up on a step ladder; she looked down at Dean and gave him her version of a seductive look, "Have you asked anyone yet?" Dean raised his brows, "Come on, it's like the first day of school! Let me get to know people first."

Christy lost her seductive look that Cas thought looked like she had constipation. "Don't wait too long to choose."

Cas punched Dean in the shoulder, "Come on, Sam's waiting."

…..

Sam bounced around outside the doors of the high school waiting for his brother and friend to come out. As soon as they did Sam blurted out every detail of his first day of school while they found their bus.

On the ride home Cas sat in front and Sam sat in the middle with his new friend Gustavo, or as Sam called him, Gus. Dean sat in the back by the emergency exit just in case.

….

Angela drove up to the processing building at Angel Falls Orchards. As usual Gabe greeted her. She got out and lifted her sunglasses using them as a headband for her long blonde hair.

Gabe smiled and waved, "Ms. Novak, good to see you." He was dressed in worn, snug jeans, a wide leather belt and a chambray long sleeve work shirt rolled to the elbows. He had a great smile and had the prettiest eyes Angela had ever seen on a man next to John Winchester.

She always felt warm and safe around Gabe, there was just something about him. He started working there not long after she bought the old farm house to raise her new baby in. That was when she discovered Angel Falls Orchards and had been a customer ever since in part because of Gabe. Fifteen years later and he still called her Ms. Novak and it drove her crazy. Today she was going to do something she always wanted to. She walked up to Gabe and said firmly, "Come for dinner Saturday night and start calling me Angie."

Rather than running for the hills he looked intrigued, "What time Angie?"

Angie was flustered, she didn't think it would be that easy, "Um…seven, you know where we live. I warn you there are going to be three kids at the dinner table."

Gabe gave her that amused look of his and she swore there was a genuine twinkle in his eyes, "That's fine with me." He took her hand and kissed it then seemed to pull two bags of apples out of thin air, "Pie for dessert? I'll bring the wine."

She felt her body tingle all over from his touch and found herself almost breathless, "Yes, pie for dessert."

She drove back to the house with her mind distracted_, "I have a date…a real date! God, he is so cute…he makes me all funny feeling. Get a grip girl, you sound like a teenager. You're a Hunter…Hunters don't have dates. I can have a friend, no harm in that."_

….

Gabriel watched Angela Novak drive away. He had been among humans enough to know what loneliness they carried inside of them. Angela was no exception. She was a strong woman who didn't allow her calling as a Hunter to rule her life. Father had chosen well.

The Archangel was curious what it would be like to sit at the same table with the young Winchesters and her son and see them interact. Everything was falling into place.

…..

Cas watched his mother throughout dinner, "Why are you so happy?"

He gave her that look that made her feel like a germ under a microscope, "I was going to tell you later after I plied you with dessert but I might as well come out with it. I invited Gabe from the orchard over for dinner Saturday night."

She watched as her son screwed up his face as if he just stepped on a dog turd, "That guy is creepy, he's always smirking, plus you're too old to be dating. You have me, what do you need a boyfriend for?"

Angie sighed, "There are so many things wrong with what you just said…ok, first off I'm not old, he is not creepy and I need a man for things that I'm not going to get into details about."

Sam blurted out, "Sex."

She covered her face and groaned, "I am not talking about this with kids. Sam shut up and eat."

Sam bobbed his head and smiled, "Its sex."

Dean howled with laughter when he looked at his friend's expression, "What's wrong Cas? Just think, you get free apples for life if he starts doing your mom."

Angie snapped, "Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?! Its dinner and that's it, end of discussion and no more sex talk or potty mouth out of any of you. Cas, get that look off you face."

Cas slid down in his chair and pouted, "I bet my real dad was cool…not some orchard pervert."

Dean worked his fingers in a grabbing motion, "Yeah, Gabe was all handsy with Sam when he fell off his bike."

Sam gave his brother a look almost as funny as Cas', "Shut up Dean, he's nice!"

Angie stood up and pointed to the door, "Out, all three of you out now. I seem to remember a garage that needs cleaning for all the stuff I bought you three ingrates."

Dean raised his hand.

"What?"

"Do we still dessert?"

The look on her face told him that he would be lucky to not get murdered in his sleep. The three left to start cleaning.

…

Dean was finding all sorts of interesting things hidden underneath the piles of useless junk a human accumulates during their lifetime. Dean found a stack of vintage skin magazines in a wooden crate he assumed was from the people that owned the farm before Angela bought it. He sat down on a rolled up carpet and started to flip though the pages.

Dean shifted around trying to make room for his swelling, "Lots of boobs in here, the ladies are all wearing g strings and nylons. Damn, no pussy…oh wait I found one." He handed the magazine to Cas, "Wow what a bush. Looks like someone fired the gardener."

Cas rolled the magazine up and smacked Dean with it, "You are disgusting."

Sam was rummaging around and found a prize, "Cool a sombrero!" He got to the wall in back just as a stack of musty boxes fell on top of him. Dean jumped up and they ran over to help him. When they uncovered Sam they also uncovered a steel footlocker with "A. Novak" stenciled on top.

They slid it over with the rest of Angie's things they deemed important and kept cleaning until she took pity on the boys and called them in for chocolate ice cream.

…..

Dean knocked on Cas' door and when there was no answer he let himself in. The curtains were moving from the cool September night breeze coming in, the window was wide open. Dean climbed out and onto the roof to sit with his friend. "Watching the stars?"

Cas was just staring up at the sky with a solemn look on his face, "I'm waiting."

He edged closer to Cas and looked up trying to see what he was looking at, "Waiting for what?"

They both turned at the same time, lips inches apart. Cas could feel the puffs of warm breath scented with chocolate as Dean exhaled, "Something important.

TBC


	6. Just Breathe

Cas closed his eyes and focused on the warm, chocolate scented breath caressing his face. He waited for that sinful mouth to crush against his and give him his very first romantic kiss ever. He ran his tongue over his own lips because they were always so dry_, "He wants to kiss me I can feel it. Come on do it Dean. Oh god, I can't breathe…Cas you can do this, relax…just breathe."_

Dean closed his eyes and waited for Cas to take the lead, _"Something important…ok this has to be it…crap, what if it's something else? Just tell him you were meditating if he doesn't kiss you…if he does and you hate it then make a joke out of it or run to the next county. I can't friggin' breathe…Dean you can do this, relax…just breathe."_

…..

Sam woke up to no brother and figured Dean was hanging out with Cas. Sam's constant bed companion Ollie the cat was missing and Sam was lonely without him so he went in search of his furry buddy.

The boy checked their floor and downstairs but no Ollie so he headed to Cas' room.

He knocked softly on the door and whispered loudly, "Cas can I come in?" When there wasn't an answer he went in hoping to quietly coax Ollie to his room. No one was there but the window was open and that was where Sam headed.

He stuck his head out and saw Dean and Cas both sitting on the flat plane of the rooftop right outside the window facing each other. They weren't speaking and had their eyes closed but Sam noticed there was lots of heavy breathing going on.

"Are you guys meditating or something?"

Deans eyes snapped open just in time to see Cas open his and realized they were both sitting there waiting for something important, "None of your damn business Sam, out of the way!" He climbed inside brushing past his brother and slammed the door on his way out.

Sam climbed out and sat with Cas, "So what were you guys doing and why is Dean so mad?"

The blue eyed teen looked down at his hands clasped tightly together, "We were meditating…I guess I didn't do it right and Dean was upset."

Sam smiled and nodded, "I knew it, can I try with you guys next time? I think it would be a good skill to have when you're hunting. I could use it for all sorts of things. I've been reading up on meditation for spell work and banishing, mom has a great library and she said I can use it when I want to."

Cas forgot about Dean for a moment and noticed Sam had referred to Angie as "mom", he didn't mind at all and knowing that Sam never really knew his mother it seemed like a natural thing to happen with a kid his age.

Sam caught himself, "Sorry, I mean your mom. Don't tell Dean I said that or he might not like it. He got to know mom but I didn't." Sam's sad face brightened up, "I have a picture of her though, do you want to see it?" Before Cas could answer Sam was dashing off to get it.

He came back a few minutes later to find Cas sitting on his bed. Sam sat next to him and pulled out a beat up leather wallet and took out the picture. It was John looking very young and fresh faced, pretty Mary holding infant Sam and little Dean looking proud.

"She's lovely Sam and you're adorable," he traced the image of Dean with his finger, "Dean looks very happy in this…what a beautiful child he was…still is." He handed it back, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Sam carefully placed it in his wallet so as not to crease it, "I like you Cas, you're my friend right?"

"Always Sam, I'll always be there for you and Dean."

The little boy hugged himself tightly for comfort, "People say things like that but it doesn't work out that way."

Cas felt he could answer with total honesty because in his heart he just knew, "I will Sam, I'd move Heaven and Earth to be there for you and Dean."

Ollie jumped over the windowsill from the roof and rubbed against their legs, Sam scratched him along his back and Ollie arched purring even louder, "Come on Ollie, I can't sleep without you." Cas watched the big orange cat follow Sam like a dog right out the door.

At that moment a shooting star streaked across the night sky but there was no one on the roof to see it.

….

The next morning at breakfast Dean avoided eye contact with Cas and only mumbled answers to questions. He was embarrassed and confused over what almost happened on the roof last night. He spent almost the whole night awake, trying to understand why he closed his eyes and waited for a kiss from a boy.

Angie nudged him, "Dean I asked you a question."

"Huh…oh sorry, what?"

"When is driver education starting and are you in Jimmy's group?"

He shrugged, "Next week, I guess I am."

Cas nudged Dean under the table but this time Dean moved his foot away, causing Cas' heart to shatter.

Angie felt the tension between them all morning, "Are you two fighting?"

Sam went cross eyed watching the ribbon of syrup run from the bottle over his short stack, "I interrupted Dean meditating with Cas last night on the roof, Dean got all pissed off about it."

Dean abruptly stood and stomped out of the room, grabbed his backpack and headed out to wait for the bu_s, "I can't wait until I can drive the Impala to school, this sucks."_ He was angry and wasn't exactly sure why or who to direct the anger at.

…..

Ms. Applegate watched as Castiel finally sketched sometime on his canvas and started laying down paint. She adjusted her glasses perched on the end of her nose, "Is this a dream?"

The teen washed midnight blue over the outline of trees, "A memory…at least it feels like one." She patted his shoulder, "Well I can't wait to see how it takes shape."

Dean, now curious slid his stool closer to watch him. "What's it supposed to be?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you be paying attention to your gorefest painting instead of mine? You were a jerk to me all day so don't break the trend."

Dean grumbled something under his breath and went back to his own work. He was already starting a second painting. Dean found he was a prolific if not a very good artist. This one had a very different subject matter. It was going to be the inside of a barn, he had no idea why but it seemed like the thing to paint. That barn seemed very important.

…..

Angie rushed around the kitchen going from one task to the other. Sam was peeling potatoes like a pro but then he had exceptional knife skills. "I'm never dating if I have to be as freaked out as you are."

She put on her brakes and sat down, "I am acting freaked out. Thanks Sam."

He looked up from his eye gouging and stared at her through long bangs, "Thanks for what?"

"For being so wise."

Sam put down his paring knife and sat back, "Angie can I ask you something?"

She took up the peeling for him, "Sure sweetie what?"

The boy was almost afraid to ask but since finding boxes of decorations in the garage it had been on his mind, "Do you guys celebrate holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

Angie concentrated on the potatoes so Sam would feel like speaking freely, "Of course, you know when I had Jimmy my life changed. Before that I didn't have a reason to celebrate anything but once I had my own child I went all out. This year is going to be even better."

Sam gave her a dimpled smile, "Why?"

She was amused he was fishing, "Because I have you and Dean now so it's going to be extra special. I think Jimmy is going to have a lot more fun with you two around."

….

Cas stood in front of the mirror practicing a smile. Dean stood in the doorway watching him, "Dude you are so lame. It's just dinner with this guy. Besides, Hunters don't get married or have families. If they do the kids end up like me and Sammy with someone like dad."

Cas frowned at Dean in the mirror, "Mom does hunting stuffing sometimes when she's not doing private investigations and I'm her family. I think she's the best mom ever. Hunters aren't all jerks you know. I don't know your dad very well but he makes me nervous, he's not very nice then?"

Dean came in and flopped back on Cas' big bed and stared up at the skylight, "He used to be a long time ago...it's complicated. Let's just say I'm glad that he left us here."

"I'm sorry Dean, if you ever want to talk about it I'm a pretty good listener."

They heard the doorbell ring and Dean popped up, "Saved by the bell." He pounded down the stairs, glad he escaped a talk about feelings.

…..

Gabriel looked around the dining room; it seemed as if it rarely got used. The candles were new but the table was dusty. He watched the tall, doe eyed blonde walk in with a milk glass vase filled with the flowers he brought her. She sat across from him and gave the angel a pretty, white smile, "Gabe your sweet, wine and flowers, where do I rate?"

He rolled his eyes up, "Pretty high actually."

Dean snatched a dinner roll and started eating; he hated waiting, when his stomach started rumbling manners went out the window.

Cas wasn't aware of the frown on his face as he examined Gabriel like a bug or a rodent. Gabriel gave him a smirk, "You look like you're trying to burn holes through me with your eyes." Cas snapped out of his dark thoughts, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Angela shook her head at her son and he stopped his staring.

The dinner was small talk, school, how Sam and Dean liked Angel Falls, what Cas wanted to do after high school, most of it was directed at the boys. Their dinner guest ended his questioning with, "How are you two getting along?" It was directed at Cas and Dean.

Dean shrugged, "Good, Cas is my buddy. I got his back."

Cas bumped his foot against Deans under the table, "The same goes for me." A thrill ran through the teen when his friend didn't immediately move his away.

Silence fell over the table again so Gabriel decided to tell a joke, "Tell me if you heard this one, it always cracks up the guys back home. Gabe began the joke.

…..

Three girls died and were brought to the gates of heaven. Upon entering the gate, they were halted by St. Peter and his obedient angel.

St. Peter asked the girls, "Before entering you must answer this simple question."

"Which is...?", they replied in unison. "Have you been a good girl ?", he asked the first girl. "Oh yes", she said. "I was a virgin before I got married and was still virgin even after I got married."

"Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... the golden key."

"Have you been a good girl?", he asked the second girl. "Oh, quite good", she said. "I was a virgin before I got married but was not after I got married." "Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... the silver key."

"Have you been a good girl?", he asked the third girl. "Oh no, not at all", she said. "I practically have sex with every guy I met before and after I got married. Anywhere, anytime". "Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... my room key."

Gabriel finished the joke and burst out laughing, "That St. Peter is a real player but what do you expect from a fisherman? They like chasing tail."

Cas frowned at him, "Making fun of a dead whore and calling a saint a player…I don't see the humor."

Gabriel blotted his forehead with a napkin, "Tough crowd."

Dean started to chuckle, "Oh I get it, the girl puts out and the saint is going to bang her."

Once his brother put it that way Sam started giggling, "Hey that's funny Gabe, tell another one!"

Angie almost shouted, "Who wants apple pie?"

…..

The adults had dessert outside on the porch, it was an unseasonably warm night and Angie wanted to take advantage of it, she brewed up some decaf and served the pie she made. It seemed that everything went well so far and Cas hadn't been too rude to her date so she considered that a bonus.

They sat on the wicker chairs and talked, "I'm glad you took an interest in the boys, why did you ask if Cas and Dean got along?"

Gabriel's face grew serious, "It's important." He lightened the mood with a few funny stories and then asked Angie about her work as a private investigator and life in Angel Falls. Angie talked in length and detail, thrilled to have an adult to share things with.

He knew what she wanted; the heat and scent coming off her body excited the angel. Gabriel thought humans were interesting bed partners.

Soon both were in her bedroom naked and rolling together kissing and groping. She was eager and he was relaxed, if there was one thing Gabriel excelled at it was pleasuring. He loved the feel of flesh under his fingertips and the sounds that humans made as he licked every secret place on their bodies.

Gabriel bathed her head to toe with his wandering lips and tongue; nothing was ignored in his quest to please her. His special brand of lovemaking brought the Hunter to orgasm after exquisite orgasm until she was so tender and sensitive she begged him to stop and fuck her.

The angel obliged, he slid his prick past the damp blonde curls and into Angela's body taking his time and hitting the right spots. A soft glow surrounded them as he reached his climax but she was too lost to notice.

Afterward he held the woman and spoke softly in her ear. Gabriel told her she was beautiful and special. The human part of Gods plan and she was deemed worthy to raise such a special vessel that contained a very special angel. The words barely registered but that was how Gabriel wanted it, to leave the woman with the feeling but not the memory.

He kissed her on the forehead and vanished.

…..

The next morning Angie woke refreshed, she felt better than she had in years. All the injuries, aches and pains that came from hunting were gone and the woman felt as if she were eighteen again. She only remembered the evening up until dessert and that their date went wonderfully.

…

The boys fell into a routine of sorts. Dean avoided being alone with Cas to prevent anymore potential kissing but still let Cas play footsy under the table at supper time. Dean pretended it was accidental, let their bare feet touch and then take his away.

Dean also managed to avoid showers after gym so far while Cas still took them but kept himself toward the wall while dressing. Dean did get a peep show of sorts; he got to see his friend's little butt on a daily basis and that went a long way during his frequent masturbation sessions.

This time Cas caught him looking, "See something you like?"

Dean snapped, "No, shut up. Gross, your fuzzy crack is enough to make me puke." Cas quickly dressed and left the locker room in a huff with Dean, right behind him.

They headed out to meet Sam but Cas paused to look at the Homecoming dance poster again then jogged up to Dean, "Have you ever been to a dance before?"

Dean made it outside to the bench and sat to wait for Sam. Cas sat next to him and nudged his shoulder, "I asked you a question."

He nodded toward the petite brunette walking by her little cheerleading uniform, "No but I'm going to this one, I asked Christy."

Cas' reaction was instantaneous, his chest tightened as he had a panic attack. His breathing became shallow. The teen closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on breathing. When he gained control over his breathing again Cas grabbed his backpack and ran past the buses and to the state park that bordered the school grounds and vanished into the trees. He went where no one could see him have a meltdown.

Dean started to follow but stopped, "Cas, come back!" He had to wait for Sam, his number one priority and hoped he could track Cas afterward.

…..

"Just get on the bus and go home, I have to go find Cas. Tell Angie to come and get us, I'm going to try and drag his butt back here as soon as I can."

Sam hesitated, "I should help you Dean, I'm good at tracking. Besides, it's dark out before six now."

Dean pointed to the bus, "Go, someone has to tell his mom."

Sam grudgingly got on the bus and watched as his brother headed toward the woods to find Cas.

Dean figured this had to be about taking Christy to the dance. He wondered why Cas would be so upset. After all, Dean couldn't very well take a boy to a dance and he didn't think he even wanted to. Then there was the almost kiss, the disaster where they both waited with eyes closed expecting the other to do it.

Dean was more confused than ever. Here he was frantically pushing his way through the woods trying to find the strange, beautiful, blue eyed creature that Dean called his friend when Cas was so much more.

TBC


	7. Sorta Like Heaven

Cas ran through the woods until he broke through the tree line into a clearing. He was running from more than what he perceived as Dean's betrayal. Cas was running from Jimmy Novak and his confusing, hormone driven desire for boys and something that felt like a foundationless love for Dean Winchester. Cas questioned how he could feel so strongly for someone after knowing them for only a snippet of time.

When he reached the middle of the clearing the boy tripped and fell into a deep indentation in the earth that was grown over with meadow grasses, milkweed and cold hardy wildflowers. He laid there trying to get his bearings after the wind was knocked out of him.

He looked up just as a streak of light shot through the sky. It went dark as it hit the ground leaving a small crater. A glow began and grew in intensity until Cas had to shield his eyes. Terrified, he flattened himself to the ground hidden by the thick brush.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed, _"Please God, don't let me get murdered. I need to tell Dean how I feel and kiss him and if all that goes ok I'll ask him to go steady. Also my mom needs me around or she'll end up marrying that creepy orchard guy. Also God, please don't let me get raped. Dean is the only guy I want and I want to do him but I'd let him do me maybe and then it would be ruined…Amen…this is James Castiel Novak by the way…sorry, Amen again."_

Gabriel looked down at the petite boy curled up in the fetal position with his eyes shut and he thought how fitting that was. The angel scooped the boy up in his arms, "Open your eyes." Gentle fingers touched the teen's lids, lips and smooth back his bangs.

"Jimmy I won't hurt you I promise. Just listen." He felt lips lightly touch his ear and a low, soothing murmur began. It wouldn't have made sense to anyone except him. The murmur came not as words but angelspeak.

"You were chosen to keep a special being safe. In a way he is as innocent and childlike as you are but make no mistake; this being is a Warrior of God. He may not be the highest ranking angel but he is very important. The Winchester brothers are also special; it's not an accident you were brought together."

Jimmy, still refusing to open his eyes, heard soft laughter. "You can look at me; this isn't Raiders of the Lost Ark. I promise your eyes won't melt."

Jimmy found humor in that despite the frightening circumstances. He recalled trying to melt Brent's face with his stare like in Raiders but nothing happened. He peeked through his fingers and there was Gabriel smirking at him, "Gabe?"

The angel set the teen on his feet, "Surprise it's me. I'm here as sort of a guidance counselor. Jimmy, go ahead and embrace all your strange dreams, they guide you on the right path. Have faith, keep that old time religion and it will serve you well as an adult when Castiel comes to visit you again and takes over this handsome vessel of yours. Also, I'm not that creepy and I'm not going to marry your mom. Still she could do worse, I 'm a pretty good catch."

Jimmy swayed on his feet; his breathing was too quick and his blue eyes were as big as saucers. Gabriel felt for the kid, his life had been one confusing mess and it would get worse before it got better.

Worried he would go into shock, Gabriel kissed his forehead and Jimmy collapsed into the angels arms. He laid him in the grass expecting the Winchester boy to show up any minute. "Sorry kiddo, you won't remember this but the good feeling will be there if you need it even if the memory is just out of reach. I hope it's some sort of comfort for the troubling times ahead."

The angel pressed his hand to the boy's chest; he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward Heaven. A pair of massive, feathered golden wings slowly stretched out from his back. Gabriel enjoyed showing off even without an audience.

He raised his hands in the air over the supine figure in the grass, "_For our present troubles are small and won't last very long. Yet they produce for us a glory that vastly outweighs them and will last forever. So we don't look at the troubles we can see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever.__"_

He looked down at the peaceful boy, "Your hero is coming Jimmy, I have to go. Be well Castiel and goodbye." The angel vanished leaving one large golden feather as something the boy and then the man Jimmy Novak could hold onto when he needed his faith the most.

…

Dean had his pocket flashlight with him, something a fifteen year old boy wouldn't think to carry around but then Dean wasn't an average teenager. A Hunter was always prepared, John had taught him that.

He followed the trail of broken branches and trampled brush until he stepped into the clearing, "Cas…Cas come out I know you're here. You left a trail a toddler could follow."

He walked the path of the trampled weeds to the center of the meadow and tripped, falling into the indentation left in the ground. He landed next to his friend who was still out cold. Dean shook him, "Cas, talk to me." He took a hand and felt how cold Cas' fingers were.

Dean went into caretaker mode, something he was very good at. He took off his coat and put it on Cas then pressed against him for body heat.

The young Hunter ran his hands over his friends face especially the nose and ears warming them up. He tucked Cas' face in the crook of his neck, "Don't worry, Sammy is coming with your mom. If they don't I'll drag you out of here myself."

…

Angie left Sam at home, he protested being left behind when his buddy Cas and brother were out in the woods somewhere but she didn't want him in danger. She had enough to worry about. The Hunter knew right where her son would run to, the huge state park boarding the school ground. She also knew right where he would end up.

…..

Dean pressed the button on his watch, "I'll give her a few more minutes, then I'll have to get you out but it will be slow going unless you wake up." He bent his head to look at Cas whose eyes were still closed. Dean could see the pretty sweep of dark lashes against his skin and thought how serene he looked.

He felt brave to say what he was feeling since Cas couldn't hear him. "You got me all turned around and I don't know what to do Cas. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, you mean a lot to me."

Cas' eyes fluttered open and at first he was staring up at a sea of stars above him. The next thing he saw was Dean smiling down at him. Dean hugged Cas so tight the teen was gasping for air.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm cold but I feel alright…Dean, did you say something to me? I could tell in my mind you were talking but I didn't understand. I was lost, floating through starlight and it was so beautiful."

Cas reached up and threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, he took his thumbs and gently circled the shell of his heroes ears stopping at the lobes, "I wish you could have been there with me Dean."

Dean hugged him tight again, "If anything happened to you I'd go crazy I swear it."

….

Angie pushed her way through the woods until she hit the edge of the clearing but there was a barrier. It almost looked like a soap bubble, iridescent but impenetrable. It was an honor to see the clearing at all, for everyone else it was invisible and didn't show up on an aerial map of the park. Technically the place didn't exist.

She touched the shifting colors and rested her forehead against it, "Please let me get my boy," she started to cry when it didn't budge, "Please…Jimmy is all I have, I love him, he's my son."

…

An angel appeared at the tree line and began watching the boys interact. This angel wasn't allowed inside but that didn't mean he couldn't destroy the moment. He picked up a thick, dry branch and cracked it in half making a loud, disturbing noise.

Dean lifted his head and let go, dropping Cas flat on his back, "What was that?" He pulled out a wicked hunting knife and shined the flashlight around the tree line but the angel was already gone. The moment was ruined and the young Hunters wall went up again.

….

The barrier vanished for Angie, she stepped out of the tree line and called for them, "Cas, Dean, I'm here. Where are you?"

Dean yelled, "Over here."

Cas knelt back down and felt around in the grass, "Something is here." He plucked the huge golden feather from the crushed wildflowers and tucked it in the jacket he was wearing. It was so long it almost poked out the top.

Curious, Dean asked what it was.

He clutched his jacket a bit possessively, "I'll show you sometime, not now. I need to think."

Dean figured it was just Cas being weird or had something to do with his fall, "Whatever Cas, keep your secret."

….

The drive back was a quiet one. Cas insisted on sitting in back with Dean, he held Deans hand tightly whether his friend liked it or not. Dean didn't protest, he figured it was pointless given the state of mind that Cas was in.

Angie glanced at the pair in the mirror then back to the road, her son had his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked worried and Cas looked scared. Something happened in the clearing and it seemed to make things worse instead of better. She hoped it was temporary but with Jimmy it was hard to say.

…..

Cas slid down into the hot bathwater and dunked his head then sat up again. The chill was finally leaving his bones. He remembered why he ran in the first place and tried to block it out again. It crushed him just thinking about Dean dancing with Christy Duiwel.

He decided to get started forgetting all about Dean. A dollop of shower gel and a few strokes later had Cas on his way to a good orgasm. He closed his eyes and tried to think of actors that he thought were attractive.

Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt came to mind, they were starring in the new movie about sexy vampires and he fell in love with the characters just from the trailer he saw on TV.

Cas pictured himself in a vampire sandwich, nude on top of Brad as they made out while Tom played with Cas from behind. Cas never pictured himself as taking it up the butt but for Tom he would make an exception. _"Mmm…Lestat be careful I'm a virgin. Oh Louie you are sooo beautiful, maybe I'll put my…"_

A knock came at the door, "Cas, are you ok in there?"

His blue eyes opened, he was disappointed to see he was just in the bathroom at home. The fantasy was ruined. "What do you want Dean?"

"Nothing, you were pretty out of it so I wanted to be sure that you didn't drown or something."

"I didn't drown."

Dean stood outside the door feeling kind of stupid, "Oh, good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After he heard footsteps leaving, Cas pulled the drain plug. He sat there hugging his legs watching the water go down. He was mad at himself, all it took was Dean showing concern and he was hooked again.

…

Sam came running with his friend Gus. Dean looked the other kid over, Gus was a cutie with spiky hair and big brown eyes covered by thick Clark Kent style glasses. He had target written all over him but Dean saw the diamond in the rough and figured in a couple years when Gus hit a growth spurt he would be a real looker.

Sam draped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and smiled from ear to ear, "Dean I'm going to sleep over at Gus' house."

"You didn't ask Angie."

"I called her from the school payphone."

"You don't have clean underwear."

"Who needs underwear?"

Dean couldn't argue with that logic because he thought underwear were stupid, "Ok, go have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The pair walked off together with Sam's arm still slung around the other boys shoulder. Dean wondered how Sam was confident enough to show affection for a boy in public. He envied his little brother for that.

Cas ran up behind him and slapped Dean on the ass, "Sorry I'm late."

Dean took two steps back from the boy that had no clue about personal space, "Damn it Cas, don't ever slap my ass again."

He took a step forward just to bug Dean, "You mean just in public right, can I slap it in private?" For just a moment Cas looked like a horny predator, and Dean felt a shiver of excitement run through him.

"What is wrong with you man? Your being all bold and crap and I don't like it, now back the hell off."

Brent and Terrence walked by dressed for football practice. Brent catcalled, "Nice ass slap Novak, you better keep your boyfriend on a leash because he's getting pussy this weekend." The nasty laughter carried on the crisp autumn air hitting them both like an emotional hammer.

Dean yelled, "Jealous because no one wants your big, ugly ass? I get more pussy than a veterinarian, so screw you." Actually at fifteen years old, Dean had never gotten pussy before but Brent didn't know that so he felt pretty confident yelling it.

Brent started walking backward to shout his next insult, "Don't you mean cock you fairy?" Brent tripped on his own cleats and fell on his big, ugly ass.

Cas meanwhile was lost in a brief fantasy, _"I could see Dean on a leash, down on all fours with his bubble butt stuck in the air. I'd do things to it, I'm not exactly sure what but it would be pretty hot. I know my penis would be involved, I'd…"_

Dean smacked his arm, "Cas, I said come on. The bus is going to leave."

…..

Dean sat in the back; he had staked out the very last seat on the left hand side as his territory. His sixteenth birthday was January 24th and he told Angie that he wanted a road test as soon as possible because Dean couldn't stand riding the bus. Of course he wanted to show off the Impala. Dean also wanted to explore Angel Falls and all its little secrets but he needed a license to do that. There was no way Angie would let him drive without it.

He couldn't wait to bring Sam and Cas as his Hunters in training to poke around where they didn't belong. Winchesters knew when a place was off and Dean had that feeling. Angel Falls was strange, he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly but it was worth investigating.

…

Cas got off the bus first and waited for Dean, on the way up the gravel drive he reached out and touched the back of the young Hunters neck and Dean shrugged him off, "Stop touching me!" He ran into the house slamming the door in Cas' face.

Instead of going inside he went to the workshop and found his mother reloading spent cartridges, she looked up and smiled at him, "Well this is a surprise, did you come for a lesson?"

"No, I just wanted to talk." He sat on the stool next to her and watched Angie for a bit. "Mom when I was in that clearing I felt like I had been there before a long time ago but I don't think I ever have. Am I going crazy? Sometimes I really think I am you know, I hear things, have weird dreams and I feel like there are two people inside of me, Cas and Jimmy. Maybe I have a split personality."

She stopped what she was doing and lifted her goggles, "I think you had a bout of déjà vu. The feeling you've been somewhere before, meant someone or completed an action exactly as you had in the past. It doesn't make you crazy honey, everyone has that happen, it's quite normal. As for feeling like two people, you're fifteen and your hormones are pulling you in every direction. God, when I was your age I was either laughing, crying or pissed off about something. I blamed in on my period."

Cas wrinkled his nose, "Gross, I don't want to hear about my mom's period."

"The point is, being a teenager is the most confusing time ever. You're not a little kid with a simple life and not an independent adult. You just have to hang in there because it gets better."

Cas lowered his eyes and began picking at the threads around a hole in his jeans, "Dean is going to that dance tomorrow night. Mom I hate it, you know I like him right? I can tell you that because you know what I am."

"I know you like boys, any feelings about girls?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, they are pretty and smell good but that's about it. I'd rather have a boy that's pretty and Dean is prettier than any girl in school that's for sure."

She laughed, "Honey don't tell Dean that, I don't thing pretty is what he's going for although between you and me, I agree, Dean is very pretty."

Cas loved having a confidant he could share his feelings with even if it was his mother, "It's his big green eyes and thick lashes and his lips!"

She slipped her goggles back on, "Ok settle down, he's going to that dance and he's either going to love it or hate it. I don't see him loving it but I could be wrong. You should be prepared for that, he might end up with a girlfriend out of this. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm already hurt he's going."

…..

Dean did a spin and held out his arms, "How do I look?" He was dressed in a new chambray oxford Angie got him and a pair of jeans without holes in them. He had a fresh haircut and when he smiled Deans pearly whites were extra pearly.

Cas was slumped on the couch with his arms crossed sitting next to his mother. He sniffed the air and made a sour face, "What did you do, take an Old Spice bath?"

"Shut up Cas."

Angie got up and began fussing with Dean's collar and he secretly liked the motherly attention. "Dean you will the handsomest guy there. What time is she picking you up?"

Dean checked his watch, "Any minute."

….

The doorbell rang and Cas immediately went to answer it shoving Dean out of the way. There was Christy in a pink, cupcake confection of a dress. She frowned when she saw who it was, "Where's Dean?"

Cas yelled, "Dean your date is here, she looks like a wedding cake exploded all over her." He smiled sweetly at Christy, "FYI, Dean has diarrhea." He turned and left feeling slightly satisfied.

…

He watched from the roof hidden by the darkness as Dean opened the driver's side door for her, _"Look at that human female with her ugly dress, she stinks of Loves Baby Soft…cheap harlot."_ Cas wondered why he referred to her as a human female instead of just a girl.

Angie stuck her head out the window, "Stop spying and come watch "Touched by an Angel" with me. I made popcorn."

Cas turned, his eyes were glowing brightly in his anger and jealousy but he wasn't aware of it. Angie was so taken off guard she hit her head on the window and then stumbled back into the room.

Cas crawled back inside and stood there with his head cocked and a confused look on his face, "What's wrong?"

She clutched her chest trying to catch her breath for the shock. After she gained her composure she took him by the hand, "Never mind, come downstairs. Everything is fine."

….

Cas tossed popcorn at the screen, "This is garbage, I don't believe angels are like this at all. I feel like I need insulin just watching her overly sweet, hammy acting. Angels would be warriors not afraid to do what needs to be done for the greater good."

Angie was saved by the telephone interrupting her son's bad mood, she answered and John Winchester was on the other end. They chatted a few minutes and when she hung up Cas asked what he wanted.

"John is going to stop over on his way through next week, his partner took off and he's going to meet up with some other Hunters. He wants to see Sam and Dean, spend the night and get a good meal I guess."

Cas switched gears and now seemed worried, "John makes me nervous, I don't think he's very nice to Dean. I feel sorry for them; I'd rather have no father at all than one I was afraid of. I have a feeling like something is wrong." He grabbed his mother's hand and begged her, "Please don't tell Dean I said that. He's really defensive about his dad and he'd never admit if something was happening. Dean is a very proud guy."

"I won't say anything to Dean but I better not find out that John is hurting him or there will be hell to pay."

…..

Dean watched the scenery whip by the window on their way to the dance, it didn't feel right being there with her but Christy looked pretty and he wanted to give the date a fair shot. Dean knew he'd have one of the best looking girls there. He thought about the day Cas was looking at the poster for the Homecoming dance and asked Dean if he had ever gone to one before. He wondered if Cas was trying to ask him on a date.

"_Guys dancing with guys, yeah that would go over like a ton of bricks. Well if it doesn't work out with her I can always go home and dance with Cas...he's a good dancer. Damn it, get out of my head Cas!."_

TBC

What Gabriel said was from Corinthians 4:17-18

For our present troubles are small and won't last very long. Yet they produce for us a glory that vastly outweighs them and will last forever. So we don't look at the troubles we can see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever.


	8. Cardboard Heart

Dean entered the sea of teens crowding the gym. The cloying smell of sweat, cheap perfume and aftershave hung in the air causing Dean to cough. He wondered if Cas was right about his Old Spice and if he just added to the stink.

Christy was strong for such a little thing; she dragged Dean over to a group of her cheerleader friends and their dates including Brent, Terrence and company. Brent was wearing his letterman jacket with a tie. Dean thought he looked like a huge dirt bag.

The redhead eyed Dean and smirked at him, "Nice outfit Winchester, is your boyfriend going to show up pretty soon or his he wacking it to a pair of you dirty boxers back at home?" They are started to laugh except Christy, "Shut up Brent, you better not ruin this dance for me!"

Brent held up his hands in surrender, "Fine I'll play nice for tonight."

Dean noticed it was pretty much all about her, he was starting to see why Cas called her the B word. He figured the only reason why she asked Dean there was because he was the cream of the crop in the looks department and that was about it.

Little did Christy know that Dean went with her for couple reasons, as a social experiment, to see if he still liked girls and the possibility of a hand job.

…

Cas laid in bed staring up at the skylight, he wondered what Dean was doing right at that moment. Sam was at Gus' house for the weekend and according to Dean he didn't even have clean underwear with him. Cas didn't see the big deal, he liked going commando but his mom made him wear boxers unless the laundry didn't get done.

Bored, he reached under his bed and grabbed the sketchbook Ms. Applegate gave him and started to draw a picture of Dean. Sometimes he was very artistic and then other times he couldn't draw a stick figure decently.

Cas caught Dean perfectly, the large green eyes, sculpted features and full, pouty lips. His favorite was the faint constellation of freckles over Dean's nose and cheeks. Cas often wondered if he had freckles any place else, he imagined Dean did but he had never seen him without at least a tee and boxers.

Most of the time he was fully covered and Cas always wanted to ask Dean why he was shy taking a shower after gym class. He knew that Dean had a nice body and there was a good bulge in the front of his jeans so Cas assumed it had nothing to do with his penis size. Dean Winchester was a mystery and one he looked forward to unraveling.

…

Angie sat alone in the garage with the just the light from a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. With Cas in bed and the other two boys gone she had a moment to herself. She unlocked the trunk and opened the lid, inside were many things she kept for her eyes only.

Among them was a huge quilt her grandmother made. It wasn't just a quilt; it was covered in carefully hand stitched protective symbols on the blocks. To a layperson they were pretty designs but to a Hunter it was a way to keep safe while slumbering. She was keeping it for Castiel but now she doubted he would have a need for it.

There was also a stack of journals written by generations of women in her family on both sides, female Hunters that married average men for the most part. Her parents were an arranged marriage and it showed. Her father was a typesetter, a drunk and a bitter man. When Angie was born he hung around until the resentment got the best of him. Then he took off with a waitress leaving a note for her mother saying he needed a real woman, not one that wore the pants in the family.

She moved around a lot with her mother depending where the assignment was. If Angie was lucky she might get a whole year in at school. As soon as she became a teenager her mother left her with and a retired aunt to be raised and that was when her life became just this side of normal.

It was why she hunted very little. Angie vowed to be a real mother even if she had no one as a role model. She learned by trial and error but felt lucky to be given the chance. A family was never in her cards but God saw fit to send Jimmy her way and she was forever grateful. It was also why she had so much compassion for Sam and Dean. She saw herself in them and wanted the boys to have as normal a life as possible.

Angie pulled out a tiny blanket as soft as gossamer, it had a delicate shimmer that looked like the lace of dragonfly wings and as far as she knew, nothing like it existed on Earth. Tucked inside was baby bracelet made of beads similar to moonstone. Each bead on top was carved a minute sized letter that was filled with gold and spelled out "Castiel".

A motorcycle roared down their country road and the sound put her in a state of panic. She put the precious items back and locked the trunk then covered it over with mundane things to hide it.

It was hard living a secret life but she wouldn't change a thing.

…..

Dean looked up at the cardboard silver and gold stars dangling above them and the fairy lights twinkling trying to simulate a sort of heaven. A paper moon hung over head and Dean thought that after watching the stars through Cas' skylight or seeing the moon on the roof with him, all of this seemed pretty lame.

There were cardboard hearts in a tradition shape dangling among the rest in gaudy red, gold and silver and covered in sparkles. The dark side of Dean came out and he thought of all the real hearts he had seen in eleven years from all sorts of creatures.

Then Dean the kid pushed the darkness back and told him to use his imagination. There was only one heart Dean was interested in but he didn't realize that yet. That part of him was still buried deep inside and would need a crowbar or dynamite to surface.

Christy went in for an ass groping and squeezed Deans butt cheeks in her small hands. She batted her lashes at him and pressed even closer as they danced, "You have a nice ass Dean."

He was flattered and embarrassed at the same time, "Thanks so do you." He slid a hand down and touched her butt. The lights went down and "Please Forgive Me" began to play. Christy wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Dean moved against her enjoying the feeling of holding someone. He closed his eyes and blocked out everyone else around him.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you…._

She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. He kept his eyes closed and kissed her back. It set his loins on fire an all Dean could think of was getting enough friction to come right in his new pair of jeans.

Then she spoke and when Dean heard the almost squeaky voice of the petite girl his eyes opened. He wanted to hear the voice of a fifteen year old that was soft alto and not many years away from deep and smoky.

Then he looked in her pretty brown eyes and was disappointed they weren't big and blue. The color blue that didn't have a name it was that special_. "I'm so screwed up, I have the hottest girl here and I can't think straight."_

Christy gave him a coquettish smile, "Do you want to go out to the car for awhile?"

Dean was only human so he said yes. He was no stranger to kissing girls but hadn't made it much further than a boob grope and was curious to see what would happen next.

Before they left the gym Dean leaped into the air and snagged one of the gaudy red hearts. Christy held out her little hand, "You are romantic."

Dean frowned as he handed it to her, "Uh, sure you can have it." He jumped up and grabbed another slipping it into his jacket.

She snapped, "Who gets that one?"

"It's a souvenir, don't worry about it."

….

Cas finished his drawing of Dean and then went to the room that the brothers shared. He noticed that Sam had made a nice nest for himself; there was a precious photo of his family on the nightstand by his little bed. Angie had put it in a frame for him right after making a copy for Dean and putting his in a frame as well. Sam had an old baseball and a worn out teddy bear with one shiny black eye. There was a journal he had started with "Supernatural" written on the cover.

Cas sat on the edge of his bed and flipped through it. Sam had painstakingly drawn out symbols he had seen along the way, notes on various hunts given to him by Dean or things he had inadvertently witnessed. His handwriting was neat and the words well thought out.

Cas went over and instead of sitting on Deans bed he took off his clothes and got under the covers reveling in the strong scents surrounding him. He hugged the pillow tight pretending it was Dean.

…

Dean had his jeans tugged down around his hips and his stiff young cock standing proudly as his date licked it all over like a lollipop. He reached between her legs and started to explore Christy's tender places with his fingers. He found her clit and thumbed it as she drew him into her mouth moaning as she went.

She clamped her thighs around his hand grinding her pussy for more friction. She came quickly wetting Dean to the wrist.

Dean was lost in the wonderful feeling of her warm lips and tongue. It was his first blowjob ever and couldn't have never imagined how good it was going to feel, "Oh fuck Christy, suck it harder…harder…there..yeeeeah."

He grabbed her hair and pumped her gullet full as he shook from head to toe. Christy gagged as she swallowed the load. She sat up then slapped him, "You asshole, don't ever grab my hair again!" She coughed and wiped her mouth, "Christ, you act like you never got a blowjob before."

Dean lifted his hips and quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans then tucked his softening junk inside and zipped, "Sorry."

She pulled up her panties and started the car, "You know, I thought you would be a lot better at this since you're so good looking…I mean what are you a virgin or something?"

Dean looked out the window to hide the fact he was embarrassed and angry.

She peeled out onto the roadway into the cold, late October rain that started. It was just a few degrees away from freezing and the car skidded then straightened out. Dean watched her; she had a death grip on the wheel.

"Let me drive, I've done it in all kinds of weather."

"No, this is my dad's car and I'm not letting you drive it! I have my license, I'm sixteen you know. I bet you don't."

"No, but I will pretty soon. I've had a lot of experience."

She snorted, "From who, your deadbeat dad?"

Dean was really angry now, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone says your dad dumped you and your brother off at that Novak woman's house to get rid of you. I heard your mom doesn't even want you."

Dean stared out the window again and kept repeating to himself that you never hit a girl no matter how big a bitch she is.

….

Cas fell asleep, he felt safe, warm and comfortable in Dean's bed. He didn't mean to do it but his mind drifted as he thought of that wonderful sea of stars he was floating through back at the meadow and before he knew it Cas was out like a light.

…..

She pulled up at the end of the long driveway and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for Dean to get out, "Goodnight Dean."

"Sorry for grabbing your hair like that."

"Just get out; I'm really pissed at you."

Dean grabbed the red heart from the back seat and tucked it in his jacket with the other one, "This wasn't for you anyway."

He got out and started the long walk up the gravel drive.

By the time he reached the door he was soaked and freezing cold. The warmth that rolled through the door of the old farm house was welcoming and Dean could honestly say he was home and it felt good.

Dean kicked off his wet shoes and took off his jacket at the door. As he went past the living room he saw Angie curled up on the couch with Ollie watching an old movie. She looked up and motioned him in.

He sat next to her and she tossed him a blanket, "How did it go? You don't have to tell me but I'm pretty nosey." Dean shrugged, "Ok…no not really. The one dance I had was nice and something else that I won't tell you about was great but all the rest was lousy."

He wrapped the blanket around himself and drew up his knees, "What's this movie?"

"It's called "Marty", it's about two lonely people that meet by accident. Both of them are considered different and everyone around them is very judgmental."

"Sounds super depressing."

Angie watched the screen with a smile on her face, "No, not really. They find they are kindred spirits. In the end when everyone tries to sway Marty to their way of thinking and tells him why he shouldn't be with Clara, Marty points out that they are the ones that are lonely and unhappy and decides to make his own choices and he chooses Clara. Marty and Clara aren't perfect but they are perfect for each other."

Dean nodded his approval of Marty, "Good guy, he's got a backbone, maybe I'll watch the whole movie sometime." He did end up watching the rest with her. After she shut off the TV Dean decided to tell her what Christy said.

"Christy said that kids at school are saying that dad dumped us here to get rid of us and that our mom didn't want us."

"Did you correct her on that?"

"No…its true, dad dumped us to get rid of us like he always does but its actually ok. I like it here and Sam sure does. Maybe dad will let us stay. I didn't tell her my mom was dead. It's none of her damn business."

Angie put her arm around Dean's shoulder and he melted against her. "You're right it's none of her damn business. Dean your dad is going to swing by next week on his way through and stay overnight."

Dean's whole body slumped and his voice changed, sounding younger than his years, "He's not going to take us away is he?"

"No honey he's not, it's just a visit."

"Ok, goodnight Angie. Thanks for listening."

…

Dean knocked on the attic door and when there was no answer he walked in and found Cas missing. Next he opened the window and stuck his head outside but didn't see his friend anywhere.

He set one of the glitter hearts on the boy's dresser and left him a note.

"_Cas aka Clara, I stole this from the dance so you could have a souvenir even though you didn't go. Don't get weird about "_

….

Cas woke up to the sounds of Dean walked down the hall. He got out of bed and straightened out the comforter and as soon as the knob started to turn Cas grabbed his clothes and hid inside the closet_. "Now what do I do…I can't get caught in here. Dean will think I'm spying on him."_

Dean turned on the light and undressed as Cas watched through the slates in the closet door. Dean was turned away from the closet and when he dropped his boxers Cas stifled a gasp. His ass was everything Cas ever imagined and then some, firm, full, creamy globes of perfection. All he wanted to do was go to his knees and worship at the altar of Dean Winchesters glorious ass.

He heard that some guys even went future and now Cas was curious as to how Dean would taste there after a bath. Cas bet he tasted pretty good. He now had an image to go with all the mounting fantasies he had about Dean. This was so far the best night of Cas' young life.

Dean removed his tee that he had worn under his oxford and then Cas gasped for another reason. His friends back was a roadmap of old injuries, a few looked puckered like puncture wounds but the rest looked like they came from a monster of the human variety. It was a brail of pain and misery.

Dean froze, "Who's there?" He grabbed his sweatpants and slipped them on then turned around, "Get out of the closet."

Cas slowly opened the doors and stepped out, "Sorry, I fell asleep and I was going to leave but you…"

"But I came in too soon is that it? Are you done snooping around Cas, did you get a good long look at me…I'm not so pretty right? Get the hell out of my room!"

…..

Cas ran into his attic room slamming the door behind him. He locked it in case Dean came after him. He had never seen his friend that angry before and it was scary. Cas knew the carefully built trust between them was damaged or maybe destroyed all together. He knew Dean's secret, one the teen kept from everyone except maybe Sam. Cas didn't know how to help Dean or earn him back.

When he went to his dresser to get out a pair of flannel sleep pants Cas noticed the gift and note. Cas stood on his bed and taped the glittery treasure to the ceiling so when he tired of the heavens he could look at Deans cardboard heart.

…

Dean punched the wall leaving a dent in the plasterboard and he knew immediately he messed up his hand.

He fell to his knees and started to cry, grateful that Sam wasn't there to see him acting pitiful. Dean hated looking weak even to his brother. He thought of all the years he bit back screams or stopped himself from crying but here, in this old farmhouse Dean had the luxury of tears.

They came for different reasons, years of being beaten down, love and hatred for his father, missing Mary and the life he used to have and the fact that Sam had to live this vagabond life with him when Sam was the brother that needed stability the most.

Now on top of it all since coming to Angel Falls the black and white that kept his life in some sort of order was pushed aside by many shades of grey or maybe they were shades of blue.

TBC


	9. Deans Fragile Haven

Cas didn't walk he ran until he was out of the house and heading down the country road that ran the back of their property. He needed to get away, the anger in Dean's eyes was too much to take and so were the teen's injuries.

He didn't know what to do, if he told his mother then she would confront John and Cas was afraid he would take the brothers away which would be worse than saying nothing at all. He wasn't stupid, he knew that adults used kids for leverage and Cas didn't trust John Winchester.

Now Dean was so mad that Cas didn't know if he would ever forgive him for snooping and finding out his secret. It all made sense, why Dean didn't shower at school. He didn't want questions or maybe he didn't want John to get in trouble. Cas had no idea how Deans mind really worked when it came to his father.

He stopped and rubbed his arms to warm himself up, he had left without a coat and the temperature late October in Angel Falls was freezing. Cas gave up and started the walk back home.

…..

After that Dean was cool toward Cas and it hurt his feelings. The teen wasn't used to dealing with the emotions of someone like Dean Winchester. His friend was much more complex and harbored painful feelings and secrets, Cas wanted to help him although he wasn't sure how.

Sam tried talking to Dean who usually confided in his brother but this time he was silent as the grave. Part of Deans dark mood was from the fact their father was coming to visit.

It was the day before Halloween when John Winchester finally showed up. The weather fit Sam and Deans moods perfectly. Cold, overcast, raining and much of the fall color had long blown away leaving many stark trees just to make it all the more depressing.

Sam and Dean stood at the window watching as the truck pull in. Cas noticed the brothers were holding hands as a united front. Cas watched out the window with them and Sam took his hand as well and held on tight as if he was afraid he would vanish.

Angie slipped on her worn denim barn coat and headed out to greet John.

If any of them had spilled Dean's secret to her John would have gotten a swift kick to the balls but Angie didn't know so John got a full lip lock. Cas had to admit that John was a handsome man with a disarming smile, he was loaded with charm and Cas figured most ladies would go for him. He didn't blame his mother; she just didn't know the truth and Cas knew she was lonely for physical contact but the teen hated to think about that.

Angie had tried to be subtle and get information out of Dean but he just plastered on that dazzling smile of his and said everything was great. He said John was a cranky boozer but not physically abusive so she had to take Dean at his word.

…...

Sam and Dean sat shoulder to shoulder across the table from John, he asked them about school and Sam took the lead, "I have a best friend now called Gus and we hang out a lot. I'm on the math team and pretty good at creative writing. School is ok here, I like it."

Dean's eyes darted from Sam to his father who was waiting for him next, "Uh…Cas is my buddy and school is good. I went to Homecoming with a cheerleader. I haven't gotten into any trouble and I'm passing my classes."

John turned his attention to Cas, he found the boy a real curiosity and still didn't believe Angie's story about the kids deadbeat dad. He had a nose for bullshit but since he was more than a little smitten with Angie Novak he didn't want to get on her bad side.

The condescending tone was very evident, "What about you Cas, did you have a date for Homecoming? I bet a good looking kid like you has his pick of the pretties, am I right?"

Cas stabbed his piece of chicken with his fork a few times then smiled sweetly at John Winchester, "Only one pretty but she was already going with someone else. It was a real bummer, she has the most beautiful green eyes, sorta blonde, nice butt," he shrugged, "oh well, I can't win 'em all right Mr. Winchester?"

John drained his beer and headed to the fridge for another, "That's a shame. Take some pointers from Dean, girls always go after him."

Cas snorted, stifling a laugh.

Dean kicked him under the table and gave Cas the stink eye, he got a kick right back that was twice as hard and Dean let out a low hiss from the pain. He was going to have a bruise come morning.

Sam shoveled down his food as if he was starving and then piled on seconds. Angie thought Sam was acting like a stray dog not sure when his next good meal was going to come. Dean did the same; he even went so far as to put dinner rolls in his pocket to eat later.

She figured it was a throwback to traveling with John and having pretty sketchy access to food. Something about the man triggered behavior changes in both of them.

…..

They all sat in the living room having apple crumble. John was staring at Dean and the brothers were waiting for him to say something. "Dean I'm pulling you out of school for a week. I have a couple jobs I need help with and you need the practice. I'll even let you drive."

Dean whined, "No way, I'm just passing at school and if I miss any I'm screwed!"

John laughed at his son, "That's the first time you wanted to be in school and actually gave a shit about your grades. Well suck it up princess; it's going to be over the weekend so you're only going to miss four days. Maybe if you have such a problem we can go outside and talk it over in private."

Dean lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

John got up and grabbed Dean by the arm, "So am I."

Angie jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms about Johns waist, "Come on, its fine. I'll pick up Deans homework and when you bring him back it will be waiting for him. I think we have it all figured out."

John let go of Dean and turned to hold her, "Babe I'm just going to talk to Dean that's all."

Dean played his role and relaxed giving her an easy smile, "It's ok Angie, dad and I will be right back." He didn't want anyone else to get sucked up into their private drama.

…..

Sam sat on the porch watching for his dad and brother as he held Ollie. Cas watched out the window as he dried dishes, "Where are they?"

"They are just talking honey."

He set the plate with the others and grabbed a wet cup, "How can you let Dean go with him? Also mom how can you stand to touch John Winchester? I don't understand you at all."

She dropped her sponge in the water and grabbed her son by the shoulders, "If I fight John on taking Dean for a week then we lose Dean forever. Sometimes in life you have to concede the small battles in your bid to win the war. Tell me now Cas, is he physically hurting Dean or is John just a lot of hot air?"

Cas decided it was too risky and he would end up losing his friend to John Winchester. It was exactly what his mother had just said so Cas stayed silent on what he knew. "He's just arrogant and bossy mom, nothing else."

She visibly relaxed, "Good…I can't tolerate physical abuse. Even tonight I thought he was hard on Dean just speaking to him. Alright honey I believe you."

…

Dean leaned against the Impala in storage while John checked her over, "You better hurry up and get a license so she gets some driving time in, its hell on a car to just sit like this."

"Dad you're gonna bring me back for sure right?"

John didn't bother to look at him as he tinkered under the hood, "Why, are you afraid your boyfriend will miss you?"

Dean turned beet red and snapped at his father, "What does that mean, I'm not gay and neither is Cas!"

John straightened up and finally looked at his son with a dark expression, "Bullshit, that kid in there is a pole smoker if I ever saw one and he likes you. It's written all over his face."

Dean was shaking with anger now, "It doesn't matter what Cas is, he's just my friend and that's it, I said he's not gay and I'm not lying! I like girls; I went with one of the prettiest ones in school for Homecoming."

John held his gaze steady looking for signs Dean was a liar but Dean stood firm, "Alright Dean. If I find out you're bullshitting me…"

"I'm not, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Early, don't expect to say goodbye to anyone."

John cracked him across the face and Dean spun around landing on the cement, "Don't you ever raise your voice to me again."

….

John slipped under the covers with Angie and nudged his cock against her ass, "Are you asleep?"

She opened her eyes as he reached around and squeezed her breast, "Not anymore. Is Dean sleeping?"

"Snug as a bug. Don't bother seeing us off, I'm leaving early. I'll have him back next week."

Angie was going to say something then thought better of it.

….

Castiel was on the roof wrapped up in his comforter. He heard someone climb out the window and carefully sit next to him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean rubbed his arms and shivered all over, the comforter looked cozy but he wouldn't ask to share it.

Cas opened one side and waited, "Do you want to share? I won't do anything I promise."

Dean edged over until he was underneath then tugged the end around his body, "Thanks."

It felt good pressing against his friend, Cas' warmth was a haven for Dean after spending time with his father. He felt that under the comforter nothing could hurt him. Dean was beginning to feel protected in some way whenever Cas was around.

He pushed tighter against the slight teen's body, "Did you see any of your falling stars?"

Cas had his face tipped up watching the twinkling lights and the big moon above them, "No. Dean I'll miss you."

"It's only a week, no worries. I don't want to talk about it."

They sat quietly for a good hour, both watching the night sky to avoid looking at each other. The fact Dean was pressed closely was all Cas needed right then. It was a break though for both of them.

"Cas I'm leaving early tomorrow. Don't get up to say goodbye, it will just piss him off."

"Ok."

"Cas?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna miss you to." Dean's hand strayed to the bony knee next to his and gave it a squeeze then he got up and vanished through the window.

…

Four in the morning Dean was packing his duffle bag as Sam laid there watching, "Dee I can come with you."

"Nope, you are my insurance."

The little boy looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Insurance that dad brings me back, he wouldn't leave you here."

Sam balled up his fists under the blanket, "He hit you again."

"No shit, that's why I got a fat lip. I was mouthy, don't worry about it. Do me a favor and watch over Cas, that kid shouldn't be alone."

Sam got up and hugged his big brother, "Sure Dean, love you."

Dean laughed and gave him a quick hug back, "Come on Sam, I'm not going away forever…love you too."

…

Castiel stood on the roof and watched the Impala rumble down the long gravel drive. The sun wasn't up but he could see perfectly in the darkness, it was a development that happened so gradually the boy couldn't recall not having night vision.

Two bright blue eyes cut the gloom and behind the unaware teen were the beginnings of wings that stretched only a few feet out on either side of him. They seemed to have a mind of their own as the fine feathers shook slightly in the morning breeze. The deceivingly delicate looking bones flexed and folded over and over working the kinks out, as the sun peeked over the barren trees the bands of delicate colors flowed over the feather tracts finally settling on an opalescent glow.

Angie called up the stairs, "Jimmy, come down and have breakfast, I know you're awake."

The wings vanished along with Castiel leaving a lonely teen pining for Dean Winchester.

TBC


	10. Rose Colored Glasses

Dean watched the sun slowly rise from the passenger side of the window. It felt good to be in the Impala again and better yet John had promised he could drive. Right at that moment everything was ok, Dean was pleased his dad seemed happy or at least not angry which was as close to happy as John Winchester got these days.

John tapped his fingers to "Don't Fear the Reaper" blasting through the speakers. Father and son sang together, John had started and Dean joined in. The tension and hurt feelings left the teen and it was just two guys cruising along in a classic muscle car singing cool songs on their way toward danger. It was about the most manly Dean had felt since he moved to Angel Falls and he hated to admit it but he loved this even if the man driving could sometimes be the devil.

The tape ended and John motioned to the bag between them, "Go on, eat your bear paw."

Dean fished around in the bag and found it mixed with the jellies, his dads favorite. The teen felt like a Hunter again, bad coffee and doughnuts to fuel them as they went off to be heroes again.

He decided to ask John if he could call Sam from the motel when they got there, he missed his brother and his heart ached to see Cas again but he locked the feeling away. Love was a weakness and Dean showered what he had to give on his little brother. Letting anyone else in was dangerous and could only lead to pain.

As the Impala put distance between Dean and Cas the young Hunter saw that clear as day.

…..

Cas sat at the kitchen table staring at his plate of pancakes, "These have blueberries. I like both but not together."

Sam was busy shoveling in the syrup soaked stack and was already on his second glass of milk. Cas was amazed at how the eleven year old was growing, he wondered if Sam would be a giant someday.

Angie raised her eyebrow which meant he was whining and she didn't want to hear it. He smiled at her, "I'll pick them out."

She got up and put on her shooting vest then tucked a .38 inside. Sam stopped eating long enjoy to admire the unusual blade she slid into a custom sheath on her belt.

That is an awesome knife, where did you get it?"

Angie winked at him, "It's for a special purpose; maybe someday I'll tell you all about it."

"Cool!"

Cas had lost his appetite, he didn't like his mother going out to work because it always seemed so dangerous, "Where are you going?"

The tall blonde twisted her hair in a bun and secured it with a pin, "I have to take care of something. Don't worry; I'm just driving out to Angel Falls. There was a sighting of something big flying around and it wasn't an eagle according to the kids that saw it. Personally I think it's a turkey vulture plus it was dusk when they spotted whatever it was. Maybe some pot or booze was the culprit."

Cas lowered his voice even more than it normally was, "Angela Novak, the self proclaimed protector of Angel Falls."

She gave them both a kiss on the forehead, "Someone has to do it. If I'm staying past dark I'll try to call, no promises. Actually smartass, I'm the self proclaimed protector of you guys but you can thank me later."

Cas rolled his eyes and snickered, "Thanks mom."

She laughed and pinched his cheek, "Again with the smart mouth." Angie grabbed her thermos and headed out.

Sam was wide eyed, "If I teased my dad like that he'd bust my arm!"

Cas's blue eyes darted around then settled on Sam, "You don't really mean that."

"Well…maybe not bust my arm but I'd get a smack." The little boy rested his head on the table and muttered, "I hope Dean is ok."

…..

Sam sat next to Cas on the bus keeping watch over him. Cas noticed Sam looking around with a serious look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Watching out for you, Dean told me to take care of you while he was gone. I'm a tough kid so don't worry."

The fifteen year old gave the boy an amused smile, "I feel safer already." Little did Cas know how very capable Sam Winchester was as a protector.

….

Cas was busy at the pottery wheel when Ms. Applegate came over. She watched him work with care and great skill, "What are you making Cas?"

He watched the wheel spin as he added a bit more water, "A vessel."

"A vessel?"

Cas' blue eyes were burning with intensity as his fingers worked over the surface, "A vessel to hold important things, I am making it for my friend as a gift. Will I be able to glaze and fire this week?"

Ms. Applegate took a step back, "Yes of course as soon as you're ready." She looked down at her empty coffee mug, "Speaking of vessels I have to go refill mine."

After the teacher left Brent stepped up behind him with two of his friends, "What are you making bitch, a bowl to hold all the condoms you use on Winchesters ass or do you raw dog it with him?"

Cas didn't bother to look at them, "None of your business, don't you have something better to do like spreading your special brand of assholery?"

There was a shove after that, ending with Cas on the floor and plenty of laughter from the three other teens. Ms. Applegate came back just in time to defuse the situation and send Brent to the principal's office.

Cas stared at the back of Brent's head as he left but it didn't explode. That was very disappointing. The teen was sure someday he could develop some sort of mental power to thwart all his antagonists .

…

Dean poked around the basement of Benson Reformatory. Closed and boarded up in 1964 the place was said to be haunted by Millie Taffert, a cook that had been pushed out a third story window. She now haunted the grounds punishing foolish people that entered her sanctuary.

So far two deaths had been tied to the haunting, teenagers that were full of liquid courage and not enough brains. Dean was trying to find something that still bound her to this place. They had done a salt and burn but John ended up shoved down a ravine with only bumps and bruises to show for the effort.

John barked from the head of the basement stairs, "Dean, did you find anything yet?"

Dean's hands shook as he moved old trash barrels to get to a row of lockers, "Maybe, hang on." Once cleared he read the faded tags on each one until he hit "M. Taffert" one jerk of a crowbar on the door revealed a moldy wool swing coat with a faded silk flower pinned to the lapel.

Dean took it out and scanned the locker for anything else but it was empty. He made it halfway up the stairs when the ghost appeared before him. Millie was white eyed with hair undulating around her head as if she was under water. Dean had seen worse, he was scared but he didn't show it.

She shoved Dean back down the stairs; he tumbled to the bottom gashing his leg on the way down and striking his head on the cement floor. The last thing he recalled was the sound of her wailing as a shotgun went off then John calling his name.

….

John stuck smelling salts under his nose and Dean tried shoving them away. "Well if you're awake enough to do that then I think you'll live." John doused his thigh with rubbing alcohol and took the curved needle with surgical thread and began to stitch the cut on his son's leg.

Dean sucked in a breath and exhaled through his teeth making a hissing sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over. John placed a bandage over his handiwork and began cleaning up the bloody paper towels.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Bitch shoved you down the stairs; I burned the coat and dragged your ass back here. You caught your leg on a nail on the way down and ripped it open pretty good." He shined a light in Deans eyes, "I hope you didn't get a concussion."

…..

During supper the phone rang and it was Dean. Sam hopped around trying to grab it from Angie. She handed it over and Sam blurted out, "Dean I miss you!"

"Miss you too Sam, are you being good?"

"No, I'm being a jerk so you better come home right now and keep an eye on me."

Dean laughed softly on the other end, "I'll be back this weekend. I got tossed down some stairs so I look like Frankenstein with stitches in my leg and bruises all over. Damn ghost got her licks in but dad stitched me up."

"You mean Frankenstein's monster. I'm glad you're ok."

"Whatever you little egghead."

Sam noticed Cas staring at phone with his sad blue eyes so Sam cut the conversation short.

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too Sammy."

Sam handed Cas the phone and the teens hands shook from excitement as he held it to his ear, "Hello Dean, did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah, no biggie, an icepack and some stitches took care of it."

"Oh, well be careful. When will you come home?"

Home, Dean liked the sound of that. He had a place he actually belonged, "This weekend. Hey Cas, I uh…its gonna be good to get back."

"I miss you too Dean."

John barked in the background, "Hang up, they charge my card for this."

Dean wanted to point out it was a scammed card but he didn't dare, "I got to go. See you guys soon."

…..

Cas was singing and all smiles the rest of the night. Angie noticed his good mood and knew it was because of Dean Winchester. Her son had his very first crush and Angie was pretty sure Dean had his. There was the worry of broken hearts but for all she knew it could last forever. Considering her sons origins maybe it was meant to be.

Sam grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth like a chipmunk; Cas took one and did the same thing then smiled at him. Sam stuck out his tongue and then swallowed. Angie tried to be parental and told Sam no one wanted to see his ABC food but she laughed and ruined her tough image.

Cas closed his book and pushed it away, "Mom, can we cook something special for Dean on Sunday? I bet all he ate was junk, how about chicken?"

Sam chimed in, "And pie."

"Alright, I'll buy everything and you guys do the cooking. It will be good to have him home again."

…

Cas went to the hamper by Dean's bed, fished out a pair of his dirty boxers and laid down. Cas pressed them to his face but there was no shame this time, he opened his jeans, pulled out his hard cock and stroked it furiously.

The door was locked and if Sam tried to get it he would tell him to stand there and wait. Cas pressed the crotch hard against his nose suffocating himself in the stench of sweat, cum, piss and anything else that happened to be there. He sucked the material gagging himself with the taste then used the boxers to finish ejaculating.

He rubbing his semen across the sheets and dropped the filthy underwear on the mattress then covered it with the comforter marking his claim. _"There, enjoy your welcome home gift…you better never leave me again or I'll fuck you good and make you stay with me."_

Cas couldn't believe the dark things he thought about sometimes. He wondered if actually given the opportunity would he be this kinky, be gentle and soft or run away like a little boy_. "I would never hurt you Dean."_

The doorknob jiggled and then there was a soft knock, "Cas open up I want to go to bed."

Cas snapped out of his sex addled state and quickly zipped up. _"Crap…what if Sam smells it, I'm so gross!" _He fished the dirty boxers out and stuffed them at the bottom of the hamper then hurried to the door, unlocked it and brushed past Sam without a word.

Sam walked inside and wrinkled up his nose, "Gross." He opened the little brass dragon Angie had given him and lit some Nag Champa to mask the smell of teenage boy.

….

Dean sat at a corner table in the dark watching his dad play pool with a couple of hunting buddies he hooked up with. Dean was used to places like this so anything that went on wasn't much of a shock to his senses. He was surprised John actually bought him his own pitcher of beer and nachos to make up for the last shitty hunt and his fall down the stairs.

The fifteen year old was buzzed and feeling truly relaxed for the first time on the trip. Dean watched as John put his arm around a nice looking young guy hanging out with the older Hunters and pressed something into his hand then nodded toward Dean.

The guy sidled over to the table and made himself at home, he pressed his thigh against Dean's and ran his hand between the drunk teens legs squeezing his bulge, "You are a big boy," he pressed his lips to Dean's ear, "daddy said to give you a nice time. My name is Billy."

Dean swallowed hard and downed the beer he was nursing, "W…what?"

Billy grabbed his hand and dragged Dean over to the pool game, "Tell him John."

John was busy lining up his shot, "Go have fun Dean."

….

The teen was put in a pickup truck and driven back to the motel. He was confused, drunk and he still hurt badly, like a lamb to slaughter he was dragged inside the room and pushed back on the bed.

Billy pulled off Dean's boots and had his jeans off so fast Dean didn't have time to protest. "Have you ever done anything before Dean or are you all dewy fresh?"

Dean closed his eyes and croaked, "I got it sucked once."

"Let me guess, by this Cas kid that John was talking about?"

"No, I'm not gay; it was a girl from school."

Billy dragged him to the edge of the bed and knelt between his legs spreading them wide, "Keep your eyes closed then if you're not gay, you can pretend I'm a pretty girl instead of a pretty boy."

Dean sighed as the warm mouth engulfed his cock. He didn't think of a pretty girl he thought of Cas between his legs. Being drunk gave the boy freedom to have brutally honest fantasies. Dean wanted his friend to put his mouth all over him and just maybe he would let him inside.

So it was Cas tonguing his balls and strumming the thick vein expertly, stabbing the slit and gathering the moisture for a slow ride down with his soft lips. Dean's second blowjob lasted maybe a minute longer than the first one. Dean was soon bucking his hips and grabbing for Billy's hair to keep him locked down but the young man pinned his wrists and made him wait.

Once Billy was sure the kid's balls were drained he rolled Dean over, "I just have to take a look." He spread the firm cheeks open and smiled, "Oh my god, you are so hot. I'll fuck you for free, pop that cherry."

Dean panicked, he swung his leg and Billy got a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling back and hit the wall. Dean yelled, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Billy left afraid someone had heard Dean yelling. Dean stumbled to the door, slammed and locked it then went to sit in a hot bath to wash his shame away. Afterward he emptied his gut of the excess beer and then rolled up in a musty blanket to fall asleep and forget.

…..

Friday came and the day dragged by for Cas. Gym was last period and he made it through the week with a minimum of insults tossed his way.

They had a new gym teacher Mr. Barrett and all the girls had taken notice. Jeff Barrett looked to be in his early thirties with a swimmers build, dark eyes, and chiseled features.

Cas thought his best feature was his smile. Mr. Barrett had blushed lips that contrasted with his fair skin and when he smiled it was dazzling. The boy took notice of the white, even teeth and even the coach's soft laughter and easy personality. Cas figured gym class wouldn't suck all that bad if he had Dean and Mr. Barrett to look at.

The teen wondered if the coach would shower with them, he doubted it was allowed but he was curious to see what was beneath the black sweat pants. Cas felt guilty thinking about another males body since he was already in a relationship with Dean. Of course Dean didn't know that yet but Cas figured he would catch on sooner or later.

After gym and a quick shower Cas hurried to the locker room door and slammed right into Mr. Barrett. The coach lifted him under the arms and back on his feet. Barrett held his shoulders, "Be careful Novak, you might break something."

Cas blinked a few times as he looked up at the tall man, "Sorry, gotta go." He scurried out the door but not before Jeff Barrett got a good look at Cas' sweet little ass on the way out, from the expanse of lily white crack showing Jeff knew the boy was going commando and the gym teacher liked that just fine.

…..

Once off the bus Cas dashed ahead of Sam so he could be there if the phone rang in case it was Dean. He checked their messages but there was nothing. Disappointed now, Cas sat glumly at the table and ate an apple before starting his homework.

Sam dropped his backpack on the floor and sat across from him, "I'm bored, let's go do something."

Cas looked over at the phone, "No, its going to be dark soon."

Sam looked outside at the waning light, "When are we going to Angel Falls? I want to see it before winter."

"After mom makes sure the place is safe."

"Good because I like fossils and I heard it's loaded with them."

…

Dean packed up his meager belongings Saturday morning for the trip back home. After what happened last night he was quiet not wanting to engage his father in conversation because Dean decided to lock it all away with whole trunk full of other bad memories.

They stopped for gas, coffee and some doughnuts for the road. John said they would make it back to Angel Falls late that night and he was going to sleep off his hangover while Dean drove the first half.

Once on the road John asked Dean why he didn't thank him for the gift.

"What gift?"

John gave a dirty laugh, "That hot little ticket Billy. He gives great blow jobs and I thought it would be a stress reliever after that shitty week. I got one and it was mind altering."

Dean griped the steering wheel tight and stared straight ahead, "He wanted to do more than that so I kicked him in the gut."

John slid down a little in the seat and closed his eyes ready to nod off, "Should have let him pop that cherry, better than letting that little geek do it."

Dean shouted, "I'm not gay…I'm not! Shut up about Cas, you don't like him I get it but he's my friend. I don't want sex with anyone so just leave me the fuck alone!"

John sat up and pointed to a sign for a wayside coming up, "Pull over there."

Tears spilled from Deans eyes, "Dad I'm sorry."

John unbuckled his belt, "Pull over you ungrateful fucking crybaby. I'll give you something to cry about."

…

They got back right before midnight. After giving Dean a sound beating he made the boy drive the entire way back while he slept.

Dean parked the Impala back in storage, got out dragging his duffle behind him. He figured his dad would leave with the Impala now and worse, maybe take them away.

John stopped Dean before he went inside, he handed him the keys, "I'm taking the truck again. Don't you say a word about anything that happened that isn't hunting related you got that? No drinking, hookers or discipline."

Dean took the keys gratefully, "Yes Sir."

John hugged him, "I want to remind you of something, Winchesters don't fall in love, you put people in danger, get them killed and end up alone anyway. In the spring I'm coming to get you boys and set you up at Bobby Singers place then we can come and go as we please."

Dean didn't want to start a fight but he had to ask, "Why can't Sam and I just stay here? Cas is just my friend."

John grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed until it hurt, "Great, you won't miss him then will you?"

Dean had a sudden urge to beat his father until the man was dead; he pushed the dark thought aside and answered, "No Sir."

"Good boy."

John left and never looked back.

…..

After Cas watched the truck lights head out he climbed back in the window and went to his dresser where the vessel he made for Dean was wrapped in the comics section of the newspaper_. "Should I give it to him now…no I bet he's tired out."_

He was dying to see his friend, Cas wanted to run down and hug him until Dean gave in and hugged him right back but he didn't. Instead he put on his flannel sleep pants and climbed in bed. Cas couldn't sleep, he laid there staring up at the skylight wondering if Dean was ok.

…...

Dean dropped his bag by the door and limped upstairs to the second floor. The hall seemed so long and he was so very tired that the effort almost wasn't worth it. John had broken him down that week physically and emotionally. He took everything that made Dean happy and used it against him and still Dean got a beating. He was about to sit down right there in the hallway when he heard singing.

It was faint, coming from the attic room. It spurred Dean on, he climbed the flight of stairs, opened the door and stepped inside, he wavered on his feet, "Cas help me."

Cas was there in a flash catching Dean as he started to slump, "I'll get mom."

"No, you take care of me…please?"

Cas helped him onto his bed and slipped off Deans boots and socks, "Can I take off your pants and shirt?"

"Yeah."

He undid the worn leather belt and carefully opened the fly of the jeans that had seen better days. He hoped Dean was wearing boxers and was relieved to see that he was. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass him. Once they were off Cas could see the suture along Deans thigh and the blooming of fresh bruises. "Dean I really need to get my mom."

Dean clamped a surprisingly strong hand on Cas' arm and held it, "No, tomorrow. I want you to hold me so I feel better…I can't let Sam see me."

Cas wasn't sure what he wanted so he slid in behind Dean and pressed against him tight like two spoons. He wrapped an arm around Dean's chest and felt his friend melt into the embrace.

Dean felt lips brush the back of his neck and an erection press hard against the crack of his ass. Cas whispered, "Sorry I can't help it, it just happens."

Dean didn't answer, his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	11. Cherry Kiss

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and felt Cas pressed against him, warm breath puffing softly over the back of his neck. Cas shifted behind him and whispered, "Can't you sleep?"

Dean twined his fingers with the delicate hand draped over his chest, "Can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone? I mean you have to swear or forget it. If you tell I won't ever trust you again."

Cas pressed his face against the back of Deans neck and mumbled, "Ok."

It was a big step telling Cas the things that only Sam knew. "I did fall down stairs and cut my leg open but a lot of this was my dad. He beat the crap out of me tonight."

Cas was afraid if he opened his mouth Dean would shut down so he stayed quiet with his lips still pressed against the feverish skin.

Dean sobbed, "I'm a friggin' mess."

Cas took his other hand and pushed back the broken teens sweaty bangs, "No one has the right to hit you, not for any reason."

"It was my fault, I mouthed off again. I wish…sometimes I wish he didn't come back from hunting. Then Sam and me could start all over." He rolled over to face Cas, "I can't sleep, will you sing something to me?"

Cas put an arm around him again and began to sing, it was Jimmy's voice deep and soft, almost a whisper.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me…._

While Jimmy sang Dean didn't feel so sick, sore or scared. It was just them and the song. He curled up against Jimmy's chest and brushed his cheek against a dusky nipple feeling it stiffen. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a feverish sleep as the voice caressed his ears.

Jimmy planted little kisses over the sleeping boys face avoiding his lips. The lips were sacred and you needed permission to kiss someone there. He wouldn't take advantage of Dean that way. He had a feeling plenty of people had taken advantage of Dean Winchester already.

….

The sunbeams found Cas early the next morning just like in the song. He had to pee pretty badly. Cas slid out his side of the double bed and hurried to the bathroom, relieved himself then brought back a glass of water for Dean.

The boy was sleeping hard and he was drenched in sweat, yet he shook all over from the chills until it woke him up. Cas pulled back the covers remembering that Dean had cut his leg. The wound was angry looking and the skin between the stitches were puffed up and weeping.

Cas didn't wait another minute, he ran to get his mother.

…..

Sam seemed to be the voice of reason Dean would listen to, the kid was nagging his brother to let Angie take him to the doctor and Dean kept insisting he was fine even though he didn't look anything of the sort.

Finally Dean allowed Sam to help him get dressed and walk him to the car where Cas was waiting in the back seat with a blanket and Angie was nervously waiting for them. She knew you didn't screw around with a bad infection. Once Sam was buckled up riding shotgun and Dean was bundled up they left for the hospital.

….

The boys waited in an examination room while Angie was busy getting the paperwork in order. She had forged guardianship papers but still it was a dog and pony show trying to weave her way through it all forms.

Dean hated wearing the gown, he felt like there was a breeze on his ass all the time and he was cold enough as it was. Cas draped a worn cotton sheet provided over his shoulders then stood there looking at him with a set of big blue worry filled eyes.

Sam was worried but he hid it a lot better, the kid had plenty of practice. Angie came in looking frazzled and sat on the plastic chair provided, "The doctor should be here soon."

An hour later a young doctor came in and once he took Dean's temperature and checked out the sloppy stitches he admitted Dean to the hospital. By the end of it the stitches were out and there was a drain put in his leg. Dean was on heavy antibiotics and feeling lousy. Dean also had bruised ribs but he masked the pain well. The doctor had him on a drip because the boy was also dehydrated.

They stayed until visiting time was over but Angie hated to leave him alone and so did the boys. The nurse came in to shoo them out but Dean had something to say about it. He tried his best to look pitiful which wasn't too hard, "I want my family to stay, if they promise to be quiet can they? I don't want to be alone."

The nurse wasn't moved by the big, liquid green eyes looking up at her, "Rules are rules. They can come back in the morning."

On the way out the doctor took Angie aside to talk. "Who stitched that boys leg up?"

She took a deep breath and gave the doctor about the lamest story she could think of but it was all Angie had in her arsenal at the moment. "Dean was camping for a week with his father. While hiking, Dean fell down a rocky ravine and was pretty banged up…you saw all the bruises, he gashed his leg and John sutured the wound. I wasn't aware of the injury until the day after Dean came home and by then it was infected. It wasn't intentional, just a bad fall and my poor Dean was the one hurt."

The doctor looked into her big brown eyes and saw a beautiful woman with genuine concern on her face. He nodded, "Alright, here is my card, call if you need anything, even just to talk."

She took it and gave him a flirty smile, "Thank you doctor, I appreciate your concern."

Angie watched in relief as he made his way down the hall. She knew damn well that if she were an unattractive woman, social services would be breathing down her neck.

…

Dean felt so alone he couldn't stand it. He ate everything on the tray they brought him because Dean never wasted food. His survival instincts kicked in and even the little salt packets were saved just in case.

Eventually Dean fell asleep after the nurse gave him something with a little more kick for the pain. His dreams were a dark muddled mess of his dad beating him, the prostitute trying to take advantage and even Christy made an appearance mocking Dean's lack of experience. No matter how hard he tried, Dean wasn't able to wake up.

…..

Dean felt a cool hand on his forehead and the comforting touch ended the nightmare. He barely opened his eyes; it felt like the lids were made of lead. Standing there was Cas, his blue eyes glowing in the dark hospital room.

Dean figured he was hallucinating from the drugs and fever and since it wasn't real Dean could say whatever he wanted to. He croaked, "You have pretty eyes."

Cas looked around the dark room feeling totally lost, "I'm confused…I think I'm dreaming."

Dean's eyes closed again and a smile crossed his lips, "Wish I danced with you."

Cas sat on the bed next to him, he couldn't resist running his thumb over the freckles on Deans nose, "What do you mean?"

"The dance, I wished it was you…wanna dance with you."

Cas felt himself blush and wondered if that was normal in dreams. "We can still dance when you feel better…then again none of this is real is it?"

"No, I'm on drugs and you're dreaming."

Cas vanished waking up in his own bed.

…

"Good morning Sunshine, how are you feeling?"

Dean opened his eyes and there was Angie holding two cappuccinos.

"I feel like shit."

The nurse breezed in and took his vitals, "Your fever broke sometime last night." She checked his leg and the redness had receded. "Much better, once the doctor checks you over he might let you go."

Angie was quietly relieved, she was paying out of pocket for the medical bills and another night might mean the difference between a great Christmas for the boys or very little. The main thing was Dean felt better; she had tried to track down John and left messages that he either didn't get or didn't bother to answer.

….

Dean watched Angie as she drove; the woman had an easy posture and looked relaxed.

"You are one cool lady."

She smiled, "Thanks, I like to think so but it's good to hear. I'm happy you're coming home. Cas and Sam complained all morning about having to go to school and not the hospital. We missed you even if it was just over night."

Dean watched the first snowfall of the season come down gently, it wouldn't be much but it was still magical especially this year in a warm house and a real bed. It occurred to him that he was using her resources and giving nothing in return. Dean also worried about the hospital bill; he knew John would leave her hanging.

"I'll work off my debt."

Angie glanced over then back to the road, her smile turned to a frown. "What debt?"

"The hospital bill, food, shelter, clothes."

"Don't worry about it; you're not my indentured servant. Just keep doing your chores. The most important thing that you do is make my son smile. That is worth everything to me. Think of how much fun you will all have next summer."

Dean tightened the blanket around himself as if for protection from an invisible foe, "I won't be here. Dad is taking us to South Dakota to stay with some guy called Bobby. I guess we get to live in a junk yard, still better than a motel room."

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

She was relieved to hear that, "I worked with Bobby a few times back in the day. The guy is a wellspring of knowledge, he is pretty gruff sometimes but inside Bobby is a good soul and you could do worse. He can convince John to let you come back for school next year. I hate to lose you and Sam, I feel like I have three sons now." Almost as an afterthought she whispered, "Cas will be devastated."

…..

Dean limped for a few weeks and babied his ribs. He got out of gym class but still had to sit and watch everyone else. It was alright though, he watched the girls bounce around as they played volleyball and not that he would admit it to anyone, some of the guys, mostly Cas.

He took note of the new gym teacher Jeff Barrett and also how the man seemed to pay a lot of attention to Cas and Dean didn't like it. He knew creepy and Mr. Barrett was a little too hands on as he showed Cas how to serve. Dean knew Cas was an innocent that could be taken advantage of by someone like this teacher.

After class Dean limped back to the locker room to sit at Cas' locker hoping to catch a glimpse of at least his ass because Cas guarded his dick and balls like they were the rarest family jewels in the world. Cas walked in with the teacher who had his arm slung around the teens shoulders. He was filling Cas' head with lies about how great he was at volleyball.

The fatherless boy sucked up the praise from the handsome man like a sponge. When Barrett slapped Cas on the rear and said, "Great job" Dean almost hobbled over to punch the pervert.

Cas was all smiles when he came over, "Coach Barrett said that I'm a great volleyball player."

Dean shook his head, "Cas you're pretty bad at volleyball, I'm not saying it to be mean or anything. He said that to flatter you, Barrett is a chicken hawk."

Cas was confused, "What is a chicken hawk?"

"An older guy that tries to bang young meat like you."

Cas didn't bother to shower, he got dressed and slammed his locker door, "I'll meet you at the bus."

Dean tried to keep up with him, "Don't be all pissed off now, I care about you. I don't want you to get raped or something."

They boarded the bus with Sam and instead of sitting in the back Dean sat with Cas for the first time. He saw the frown on his friends face and tried to cheer him up. "I had a dream about you at the hospital. You had nice cool hands and used them to break my fever." Dean took his pinky finger and snugged it under Cas' thigh.

Cas looked down at Deans hand, it worked because Cas was all smiles again, "I had the same dream. You said that you want us to dance together…it was a really nice dream. The best part was when you said my eyes were pretty."

Dean wiggled another finger under Cas' thigh, "Wow that was a dream, I would never say that."

Cas lost his smile, "You really suffer from foot in mouth disease don't you Dean."

"You're delusional you know that Cas?" He got up and went to sit in the back.

Once off the bus the pair started off playfully shoving each other and a few half hearted insults were thrown around. After Cas told Dean it would take a tractor to pull him out of the closet Dean took off after Cas yelling, "You better run princess!"

Cas vanished it seemed but when Dean rounded the corner of the garage he was thrown hard against the wall and his wrists pinned. Cas rolled his blue eyes up and Dean watched as they went from clear to stormy in an instant.

Dean was shocked at how suddenly strong Cas became and what a turn on it was. "What are you gonna do Cas, stick it in me?" He closed his eyes, licked his lips and waited for Cas to do whatever he wanted.

Cas let him go as his confidence waned, "I…I don't know, I've never done anything like this before. Geez Dean, we haven't even kissed each other so how can I stick it in you? You always say you're not gay but you confuse me, I don't know what to think anymore."

Dean opened his eyes and saw the hurt on the smaller boys face, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Cas closed his eyes and made fish lips waiting for Dean to kiss him, he felt warm hands hold his face as Dean whispered, "Stop with the fish lips…relax and I'll do the driving."

He trembled from head to toe as the plush, sweet lips of Dean Winchester fit perfectly with his and worked gently in an honest to god, first official kiss. It was Cas' first time, he couldn't think or barely stand as his knees went weak just like in the movies. Dean had busted his kiss cherry.

Just then the dark clouds threatening snow parted and afternoon sunlight streamed down on them as if the Angels were pleased and it was their way of applauding this monumental break through between two very important teenagers, the first step to a profound bond that would carry them for eternity and save the world many times over.

Dean had to grab Cas around his slim waist and hold him up because Cas was shaking so badly.

"_Cas, my hot, sexy, weird little blue eyed_…" Dean had to pause and think of what word he could use to describe Cas, friend status seemed lame but boyfriend was way off base. He decided not to over think it and slipped his tongue inside the other boy's mouth causing him to let out a wanton moan.

Cas got his footing and grabbed each of Deans ass cheeks molding them in his hands. They were full, firm and felt just as incredible as Cas thought they would.

Gabriel, ever the voyeur, stood by and watched unseen, _"Well that took long enough. I figured two horny boys would have done it a hundred times by now…this is going to take awhile. Maybe they need an instruction manual on how to have gay sex or something…I figured one of them would see a hole and just stick it in there."_ Gabriel got the bright idea of purchasing items to get them kick started then vanished to enact his plan.

…

Cas fumbled with the button on Deans pants, "I want to touch it."

Dean stopped him, "No, I'm sorta freaked out." Now he was the one trembling both from the cold and nerves. The kiss was getting out of hand and he was sorry he asked Cas if he was going to stick it in him.

Cas ran his delicate fingers over the swelling in the front of his future paramours jeans, "Dean I l…"

Sam shouted, "You guys better not be beating each other up or I'm getting Angie!"

Dean shouted back, "We aren't fighting."

Sam rounded the corner and noticed them both flushed and panting, "You are fighting! Break it up and come inside because supper is ready."

….

That night after supper Cas and Dean sat together on the couch, they had to be good and not hold hands or kiss in front of Sam or Angie but the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

John called during the movie and spoke to his boys which upset Sam and caused Dean to revert back to a standoffish, confused mess again.

…

Dean was grinning at Angie as he pointed to the calendar on the wall, "Did you make my appointment for a road test yet?"

"No Dean, it's only November."

"Yeah but before you know it January 24th will be here and I'm gonna be sixteen." He raised his fists in the air, "I'll get my license and then I can drive the Impala, I can't wait!"

Cas had all sorts of plans once Dean got his license. "Mom, can Dean and I go to Sparkles then?"

She looked up from the scroll she was deciphering, "Ok I'll bite, what the hell is Sparkles. It sounds like a creepy clown you hire for a kids party."

Sam shivered at the thought.

Cas rolled his eyes at his mother as if she were a hundred years old and from another planet, "It's a roller rink that plays cool music."

Dean almost choked on the milk he was drinking, "No way Cas, I am not going anywhere near a place called Sparkles and I'm not roller skating to pop music. In fact I'm not roller skating to anything."

Cas sat there twirling his long dark bangs with a finger, he stretched out his leg and touched Deans thigh with his bare foot, "How about for my birthday, it's the same day as yours."

Dean slid down the couch to escape the intruding foot, "Bullshit Cas, there is no way it's the same day, Angie that's bullshit right?"

She pushed her work aside figuring nothing was going to get done, "It's true."

Dean had to believe it then but it was still a strange coincidence, "Weird."

….

Gabriel perused the rows of pornography, he turned to the young guy with the pierced septum to ask his opinion, "Can you tell me what kind of gay porn would appeal to fifteen year old boys?"

The guy who Gabriel learned from the nametag was Ted, put down his book and stared at him for a full minute before speaking, "Dude, are you a cop?"

"No, do I look like one?"

"Sort of."

Ted ran a hand through his dirty mop of dark hair as he looked around to make sure there were no other customers. He figured most were wacking off in the back to quarter videos, "Um…well I guess something sort of vanilla. Hey who are you buying this for, are you a creeper?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided smile, "My gay son of course. He and his little friend are planning on their first time. I'm a progressive father and believe in accepting my kid just as the good Lord made him."

"Wow, that's cool of you." Ted got up and walked over to Gabriel; he scanned for the best vanilla porn that was gay, not that he was an expert, "I would get Pink and Tight, Hot Virgin Holes, Tender Twinks, Top to Bottom."

Gabriel grabbed one of each, "Excellent, anything else?"

Ted walked over to the books and chose two of them, The Guide to Gay Intercourse and Men Loving Men. Then he grabbed a selection of lubricants from flavored, desensitizing and plain.

As Ted was ringing up everything he asked Gabriel if they needed condoms.

"No, I'm pretty sure they are going for the full, bareback experience. Do you have any birthday wrap? If they don't get it on by the end of January I'll have to give them this stuff to prime their pumps."

"Gross…no. It's a porn shop not the Hallmark store."

Gabriel paid, took the discreet plastic bag and vanished.

TBC


	12. Drama Queen

Cas stood there in front of the signup sheet for drama, he always had an itch to express himself on stage and being a pretty good singer and dancer the teen figured he would get some plum roles. Always fairly shy, after the kiss with Dean his confidence went through the roof. Dean said later Cas was sexy, if someone as sexy as Dean said it then it must be true.

He took his pen and signed his name with a flourish. Try outs were next week and Cas wanted to get in the big holiday show that Angel Falls High put on every year. It wasn't just parents attending, the whole town turned out. He could already see himself dressed as a Victorian gentleman squiring his lady through the fake snowfall on stage or doing a duet to "That Holiday Feeling". Of course in Cas' fantasy Dean was the lady and also the other singer in the duet. Cas snickered to himself knowing how that would piss off Dean.

….

Dean had just a couple more days left before he actually had to participate in gym class. He wasn't looking forward to it because he kept in shape other ways and preferred hunting to basketball. Still it was a way to keep an eye on Cas, since sleeping with his friend while injured plus that incredible kiss that made Deans dick pay attention, he had to be sure that pervert gym teacher didn't get handsy with his…well Dean still couldn't decide what Cas really was to him.

The locker room cleared out by the time Cas jogged in all sweaty and in need of a shower, "Sorry, I was helping Mr. Barrett with his balls."

Dean was ready to give the creep a nut punch, "What, what did he do to you?"

Cas stripped off his t shirt and dropped it on the bench next to Dean, "Nothing, there were balls laying all over the gym and I helped him out."

Dean licked his lips as the shorts come off and there was Cas in a jock strap, normally by now he was facing the wall but this time he stood in front of Dean and waited with his thumbs in the elastic, "Should I turn toward the wall?"

Before Dean could answer Mr. Barrett came in, he wasn't pleased to see Dean there and the feeling was mutual, "Novak I wanted to say thanks for helping out."

Barrett couldn't take his eyes off the boy's bare ass; it was round, firm and small just how he liked them.

Cas turned and smiled, "No problem Mr. Barrett." The teacher had the gall to grope then slap his ass right in front of Dean. Cas thought nothing of it figuring that was what guys did after sports. He covered up with a towel before Dean could get a good look then left to take his shower as Dean sat fuming.

…

Dean walked right in and Barrett swiveled to face him. "What do you want Winchester?"

"I'm telling on you."

Barrett had an amused look on his face, "Tell who about what?"

"You know damn well what, you're looking at Cas like a piece of meat. I'm telling his mom you groped and smacked his bare ass and how you've been hitting on him. I've been watching you pervert."

Still with the amused look Barrett leaned forward now very interested in what Dean had to say, "Oh, well I haven't done anything you can prove."

Dean leaned down to get face to face with him, "I'm telling Angela Novak and she is going to kick…your…ass."

Satisfied, Dean left.

Barrett wasn't worried, boys never told because it was too embarrassing. There was no proof and he figured if he finally got to screw Cas the boy would stay quiet. He had years of experience handling worried mothers. Angela Novak would be no different.

…

Angie sat there with her fists clenched in her lap and her fair skin flushed the color of a tomato, "He touched Jimmy's butt?"

"Yeah and I'm not imaging anything, this guy wants to bang Cas, he just about said it. Cas doesn't know any better, he's like a baby."

Gabriel was listening unseen; he bent down and whispered in Angie's ear, "Dean is telling the truth. I think this guy needs an ass kicking. What do you say my Viking Queen?"

Angie felt air on her ear and waved her hand around irritated by it. "I think Barrett needs an ass kicking."

Dean rubbed his hands together like a criminal mastermind in a bad movie, "Kick his sorry ass Angie, I want to help."

"Thank you for telling me Dean but this is grown up stuff and I don't want you to get in trouble."

She kissed the top of his head and hugged Dean to her bosom, "You are such a good kid, a real blessing for my Jimmy."

Dean felt an urge to motor boat her nice big rack but stopped himself in the nick of time. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed, sinking into the motherly embrace, "Thanks Angie, I am a good kid."

….

Jeff Barrett arrived home that night after dropping off a teen dream he was boning for a passing mark in gym. He was feeling really good as he entered the door and tossed his satchel on the kitchen table. Jeff had a snack, took a shower and headed off to bed. The bedroom door slammed and locked behind him, he spun around but saw no one there. Grabbing a pistol from the drawer he shouted, "Who's there?"

Angie stepped out and held up her hands, "Did I surprise you?"

Jeff looked over the statuesque blonde, "I'm calling the cops." He held the pistol in one hand as he lifted the receiver in the other.

She did a cat woman cartwheel and kicked the pistol from his hand, pulled out a knife and cut the phone cord in what seemed like seconds. He back into the wall feeling for some sort of weapon and grabbed the lamp, "Just take what you want and get out!"

Angie held up a class photo of Cas all innocence and sunshine, "This is my son, I love him more than I do breathing. Its come to my attention that you are a fucking pervert and you've been touching him. The thought of you with your grubby hands on his ass makes me want to puke."

He flung the lamp at her and she dodged it easily, "This is what you're going to do, tomorrow you quit your job, leave Angel Falls and never come back. If I find out you are working with kids again I'll castrate you and that is not a threat it's a promise. I've done worse and I wouldn't think twice before doing it."

Jeff growled, "Fuck off you crazy damn bitch, you want to go let's do it."

She put up her fists wrapped in mesh tape to protect her knuckles, "Wrong answer."

**Five minutes later…**

He lay weeping like a little girl as Angie held his balls tight, "Which one do you like the most, left or right? I'll be nice and let you keep one."

"I promise I'll leave, I swear on my life! I'll move, I…I won't teach, just don't do it!"

She let go, took his wallet and pulled out his driver's license slipping it into her pocket, "I can find you whenever I want, remember that bitch." Angie unlocked the door and vanished into the night.

Gabriel was there unseen to be sure Angie was alright, she was the guardian of a VIP Angel and had special privileges like an Archangel watching over her in situations like this. He was impressed; she could hold her own with the best of them. Castiel/Jimmy couldn't have a better person to protect them.

…

Jeff resigned the next day and moved down south to stay with an uncle and got a job in a nursing home. Two months later he was run over by a semi at a truck stop after trying to score some extremely underage male tail.

Gabriel was a terrible driver.

…

Thanksgiving in the Novak home was different this year, three energetic boys livened the old farm house up. Usually it was just Angie and Cas sharing a turkey roll because anything more seemed like overkill.

They all pitched in. Sam was doing the mashed potatoes and peeling apples for sauce, Dean was on turkey duty and Cas was making some side dishes. Angie over saw everything and pitched in when they needed help. She actually made her own dinner rolls instead of getting them from a tube and made cranberries with oranges.

When everything was done they set the table and had a toast with cider then said what they were thankful for. It was a no brainer for Sam and Dean, they were thankful for everyone at the table and having a real home at last.

Cas was thankful for his mom and the brothers coming to live with them. Angie was thankful for her son and the Winchester brothers she considered her own now. Ollie made and appearance and he was added to everyone's list as well, especially Sam. He never had a pet before and Ollie had become his buddy.

Afterward they bundled up and went to have a bonfire and make smores, for the end of November in Wisconsin it was mild and any snow they had amounted to a dusting. It was a great evening; Angie hadn't felt that relaxed in a very long time. After a few beers she decided to call it a night and encouraged Sam to do the same feeling that her son and Dean needed time alone.

Sam grudgingly agreed and followed her in. After they left Castiel sidled up to Dean on the log bench, "I'm sorry I wasn't as good as you thought I would be."

Dean pulled a marshmallow out of the fire and gently blew on it, he offered it to Cas but he declined. "What are you talking about?"

"My bad kissing."

Dean shook his head and laughed which didn't help any, "I thought you were ok. I was excited actually, Cas we really need to talk about stuff."

He was so ecstatic he could hardly answer him but managed to squeak out, "Ok."

"First off my dad is coming to get us in the spring, Sammy and I will spend at least the summer at some guy's junk yard, Bobby Singer. I told your mom about it and she said if John takes off again Bobby might let us come back here for school in the fall. I don't count on things grownups say though; stuff never seems to work out. As soon as I get the guys phone number and address I'll give it to you because I don't want to lose contact."

The wind knocked out of his sails, Cas dropped his head in defeat, "People say they will keep in contact and they don't…it's ok Dean I won't hold you to it. You're going to meet a girl or maybe even a guy and forget all about me."

"No I won't Cas, I'm still going to find a way to see you. I have to go if he tells me to because either way dad will take Sammy away and I think he'd start hurting him if I wasn't there. My brother is everything to me; I can't let him be dad's new whipping boy."

They sat there watching the fire for awhile, at one point Dean took his hand and held it. Cas decided to lived for the moment, he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and announced bravely, "I'm going to try kissing you."

Dean made fish lips to tease him and Cas took his arm away, "You're a jerk."

"Come on Cas, your fish lips were cute," Dean tapped his lips, "ok lay one on me."

Cas copied what Dean had done with him, took his face gently with his fingers and tried fitting their lips together just right. After some trial and error he moved his lips against Deans. Next Cas poked his tongue into the slightly open mouth and slid against Deans experienced tongue for awhile. When Dean moaned Cas knew he was doing it right.

Cas grabbed his ass in both hands molding the pert mounds over the denim and switched from lips to neck. He sucked a hickey on the tender skin marking his territory from other predators. Cas had an urge to strip Dean naked then spend time biting and sucking every inch of supple flesh. He pictured tattooing the boy's ass with his name and putting a pretty collar around his neck.

"_I am a twisted up mess…oh god, Dean I want to do dirty things to you."_

"Cas, I said do you want to go to your room? We can dance, you said you wanted to."

Cas gave his cheeks one last hard squeeze, "Ok, and maybe some more kissing?"

Dean nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, more kissing!"

….

They both stumbled into the attic room trying to fit through the door at the same time, Cas turned on his disco light and colors began dancing slowly around the room. Next he picked out some music he thought was appropriate.

Dean was going to lead but Cas took it instead. Somehow that felt right to Dean and he didn't complain. "What song is this?"

Cas murmured in his ear, "Its by the fabulous Debbie Gibson."

"Who, is this chick music?"

"Just be quiet while I sing it to you."

_I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in?_

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance  
And now I know  
'Cause when I'm lost I can't let go

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes…

Dean was actually twirled then wound up right back in Cas' surprisingly strong and capable arms. He felt so special with Cas, like the most important human on the face of the earth. Even the song was perfect although Dean would never admit to dancing to a Debbie Gibson song or with a guy for that matter.

Cas dipped him with one hand on Deans back and the other on his ass.

_I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes…

Cas brushed his lips over Deans teasing him, "This song is how I feel about you Dean. I listen to this song almost every night and think of you. I sing it and sometimes I cry because I'm so happy and broken at the same time…you confuse me, tantalize and hurt me but I keep coming back for more. Dean I l…"

Dean pushed him back and straightened up, "Whoa, we just made out, groped each other's asses and did a slow dance; save the L word for sometime down the road I can't handle that right now."

They stood there in silence as the tape ended, colors still washing over the slanted walls and dormer reflecting off the skylight. Dean glanced over toward the bed and back to Cas. "You wanna kiss lying down, we haven't tried that yet."

Two seconds later the pair was rolling around on the bed groping and kissing frantically as if their lives depended on it. Dean tried pinning Cas down but found himself pinned instead as knees worked between his legs spreading them open. He couldn't protest because of the eager mouth covering his and also because of the fact that Dean loved it.

He spread them wide voluntarily as Cas slipped between them nestling his denim clad groin against Deans and started grinding. Dean met his motion in kind and soon both were moaning.

"Cas I'm gonna come… press harder."

It didn't occur to them to take off their jeans but it didn't matter. Soon Dean was crying out for God as he shot a load into his boxers and Cas followed a minute later. The L word dancing on the end of his tongue but he didn't say it out loud. Cas would have been pleased to know Dean had the L word running through his mind as well.

Afterward they lay together sweaty and sated, crotches sticky and lips bruised with kisses as well as necks covered in hickeys. Dean felt the uncomfortable cooling off of the fluid and got up, "I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight Cas."

Cas gave him sad blue kitten eyes, "Can I shower with you, aren't you sleeping here?"

"No and no, Sam is going to wonder what happened to me and if we shower together you know stuff might happen."

Confused once again by Dean, Cas said goodnight and shut off the lamp.

…

Cas looked around the auditorium for Dean but he didn't see him anywhere. Dean had promised to sneak over to Cas' audition for drama club and watch. Disappointed, he was still determined to still give it his all.

Mrs. Bertram lowered her tiny glasses and read the names on the list, "Cas Novak?"

Cas jumped up from his seat and walked up on stage, he waved to the other members and the other kids trying out. Mrs. Bertram looked over the handsome boy and thought what a wonderful Romeo he would make or any leading man really. She prayed the kid had the chops because the new people trying out had been dismal.

The heavyset fiftysomething woman adjusted her glasses again and smiled up at Cas, "What are you going to do for us today?"

Cas kept watching the door and when Dean entered quietly and sat in the back row his confidence was through the roof. Dean gave him thumbs up.

"I'm going to sing "Come to My Window" and I'm dedicating it to…" he saw Dean, slide down in his seat already embarrassed, "…to someone that means everything to me." He picked up the acoustic guitar by the microphone stand and began softly, his unique voice, deep with a bit of gravel for one so young filled the auditorium.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

_I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you…._

Mrs. Bertram whispered to no one in particular, "He is amazing."

Cas sang his heart out to Dean, everyone else melted away. He loved him, wanted to shout it from the stage but all he could do was sing to Dean and hope he knew how much Cas was affected by him.

Dean was in back with his hands down the front of his jeans squeezing his dick as the blue eyed creature filled him with a painful lust and the L word. The word that would get him into trouble if it dared to leave his lips.

_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you…  
_

Dean was sitting where no one could see what he was doing, he gave up and pulled his dick out masturbating so hard he thought he was going to rip it out by the roots. With a handkerchief wrapped around the head to catch the come, he hissed as the peak came right at the end of the song.

_I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
Love anyway_

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

Castiel weighed in with Jimmy for just a moment leaving the audience confused, and excited in more ways than one. Mrs. Bertam looked around at the other students reactions and knew she found a diamond in the rough.

Cas stood there holding the guitar and waited, that's when the applause started. Mrs. Bertram dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "Wonderful, I have a leading man."

Dean tried to act casual as he walked to the front and climbed on stage, "You were great babe."

Cas gave him a crooked little smile, "Did you call me babe?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around to be sure no one heard him, "Yeah."

Sandy, the kid from their art class hopped up on stage and hugged him, "Wow, I thought your painting was good but this was incredible."

Dean felt his gut tighten up watching someone else hug Cas. He was scared, jealous and pissed off and thought all the hickeys would have been enough to scare off other boys. He tapped Sandy on the shoulder, "Back off."

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to step on your turf." The lanky teen made a hasty retreat.

Before Dean could talk to Cas the drama teacher was there with the rest of the students to welcome the talented kid to their little acting troop. Cas was all smiles, it was the first time he had ever been accepted by a group and it felt really good.

Dean stood there impatiently as they all chatted, finally he made a move and grabbed Cas' arm leading him back stage, he looked around for a place to be alone with him and found a janitors closet. Cas was shoved inside and Dean followed.

Cas whispered loudly, "Dean I have to go back."

"Not until I do this." He grabbed Cas' face and kissed him. They stumbled against the wall knocking down mops and brooms, cleaning supplies and anything else in their path.

Cas kissed back just as hard as he slipped a hand down the back of Dean's tattered army pants and finally got a grip on a bare cheek. It was incredible, everything he thought it would be, soft but firm, smooth skin and a perfect handful.

Dean slid his hands down Cas' back when he hit wet spots that had soaked through the fabric. Dean let go and stepped back holding his hands up, both were streaked with blood.

Cas saw the shocked look on Deans face, "What is it?"

Dean turned his palms toward him, "Your back is bleeding."

TBC

Come to My Window-Melissa Etheridge

Lost in Your Eyes-Debbie Gibson


	13. The L Word

Cas reached behind him and felt the damp warmth of blood soaking through his shirt. Earlier he had felt a twinge in his back and thought he hurt himself performing. When Cas looked at his blood tinged fingers he was scared, "What's happening to me Dean?"

Dean turned him around and lifted his shirt; the blood had begun to coagulate over two ragged tears located directly across from each other, both starting between the shoulder blades. Dean estimated they were only about an inch long if that, he couldn't imagine how a person could be injured that way.

He looked closer and noticed the skin swollen "Do you remember backing into anything?"

Cas tried to look over his shoulder, "No, is my shirt ripped?"

Dean tried to keep the worry out of his voice, Cas was upset enough, "No, does it hurt?"

Cas hissed when Dean ran his fingers over one of the tears, "It burns."

Dean took off his old olive tactile jacket and stripped off his soft denim shirt, "Here put this on, I got a t shirt so I'm ok." He went to the janitors sink, wet some paper towels and wiped off Cas' back then put bandages from the first aid kit on the wall over the injured areas. Cas put on Dean's shirt and stuffed the bloody one in the garbage.

Dean traced his fingers around the shell of Cas' ear, the protector part of Dean was in full gear now, "I'll take care you."

Cas looked up at him and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Dean, I L you."

The object of Cas' affection blushed and nudged his shoulder, "Whatever, don't complicate everything."

Sandy knocked on the door, "Cas I know you're in there, Mrs. Bertram is looking for you. Is Dean Winchester in there?"

Dean held his finger to his lips. Cas replied, "No, I'll be right out."

They both started laughing as quietly as they could. Dean whispered, "Do you think the coast is clear?"

Cas cocked his head, "Dean we are nowhere near the water." It was as if Deans friend stepped out for a moment and someone else was talking, someone with a voice a bit deeper and eyes more intense.

Dean searched his friends face wondering what was going on in Cas' mind, "It's an idiom…come on Cas you must have heard that before."

Cas blinked his eyes, "Sure I know what that is."

He grabbed Cas again murmuring, "All the blood must have rushed from your brain to your dick."

They pressed tightly against each other and started groping. A hard knock came at the door again, "Come on Cas, everyone is waiting!"

Dean grumbled, "I should kick Sandy's skinny ass for cock blocking me."

Cas sucked Deans earlobe sending a shiver through the young Hunter, "We live together Dean, your cock won't be blocked forever." He cried out as the muscles in his back went into spasm. Dean helped by rubbing the twitching muscles, once it stopped Cas reluctantly left to meet the rest of the drama students.

Dean was on his way out of the auditorium when Mrs. Bertram spotted the handsome teen with the bold swagger, "Hey you, come here."

Dean stopped and turned, "Why?"

She waved him over, "Come on don't be scared."

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over leaving a safe several yard distance between him and drama geeks. "What do you want?"

Mrs. Bertram walked right up to him and grabbed his face turning it back and forth, "My god, you are a stunning young man aren't you, do you dance, sing or act, anything at all?"

Dean took a step back, "I can sing but I'm not into all this. I have to go." He hurried to the door this time.

Mrs. Bertram called out to him, "What is your name?"

"Dean."

Think about it Dean, you have star quality.

….

Dean spent the rest of the day puffed up like peacock over Cas singing a song dedicated to him. It didn't matter if anyone else knew it Dean did and that was all that mattered.

Gym class was a surprise, the teacher had suddenly quit and there was a replacement, a thickly built woman Ms. Lacy. Dean thought there wasn't a damn thing lacy or feminine about her but at least he wouldn't have to worry about the pervert anymore.

They did relay races which Dean thought was pointless, he was teamed up with Layla, the moody girl from art class, Brent, Christy and an assortment of people he didn't know.

Cas was stuck with Terrence, Krista, Sandy and some other kids Dean didn't recognize.

Brent put aside his dislike for Dean long enough to try and win the relay. When Cas was up against Brent he breezed by, light on his feet while Brent seemed to lumber in comparison. Their team lost and the sore loser Brent bitched at everyone. Dean told him to suck a bag of dicks and Brent said Dean would be better at it. Insults flew and soon the two were rolling around on the gym floor throwing punches.

Ms. Lacy blew her whistle just as Dean got one last good punch in. Brent got the worst of it but Dean walked away with a busted lip. They both took a trip to the principal's office. They earned calls home to their parents or in Dean's case, his guardian.

….

Cas was waiting for Dean when Brent came out first, he shoved Cas, "This is your fault Novak, you cheated."

Cas shoved him back, "No I didn't, your too big to run a relay." He couldn't believe he had the courage to shove Brent back but lately Cas' life had been full of first times and surprises.

Brent hauled off and punched him, by the time Dean got there the bully was sitting on top of the much smaller boy hitting him over and over in a rage. Dean slammed into Brent knocking him off Cas and fists flew.

Principle Evens and the janitor pulled them apart. Brent actually growled at them and for a moment the two adults were frightened. No one noticed but just for a second the teen's eyes turned black.

…..

Angie sat in the office with Dean on one side with an ice pack on his hand and Cas holding an icepack on his face on the other. Brent's mother had already been there to bring her son home; he was suspended indefinitely.

Principle Evens sat there drumming his thick fingers on the desk as he stared a hole through at Dean. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Not much, I'd pat myself on the back if my arm didn't hurt. I was defending Cas, he's like half of the gingerbread dough boys size. I'm surprised his ribs weren't busted just from that giant jackass sitting on him."

Angie pointed to her son, "That monster gave him a black eye and a bloody nose, you're lucky none of his teeth were damaged." She reached over and touched Dean's lip, "And look at him."

Evens sat back with his arms folded wishing he could send the whole lot of them out of his school, "Dean will still have a week's detention but no suspension. Cas I am sorry this happened, that's about all I can say. Brent is suspended indefinably until we can figure out what to do with him. This isn't the first time and it hasn't only been your boys he's done this to."

Angie's lip twitched, "That kid is a monster. Don't let him back or some kid will get killed next time. He's out of control."

…..

Angie glanced at the pair sitting together in the back. One of them could have rode shotgun but neither seemed to want to. She saw Cas' jacket across their laps and assumed they were holding hands. If she hadn't been so tired and pissed off she would have thought it was cute.

When they got home Sam had made them supper, grilled cheese and tomato soup. Angie dropped her purse and sat at the table, she grabbed a sandwich tasted it and told Sam it was the best grilled cheese she ever had. He smiled proudly, "I'm a pretty good cook."

Dean concentrated on his soup stirring the red glop around with the grease from his sandwich floating on the top. He felt bad for getting her involved in their high school drama. "Angie I'm sorry, now you have to pick me up after school for a week. I'll make it up to you."

She let go of her glum mood and managed a smile, "It's a pain in the ass to go get you. I have to cut a job short and I don't like doing that but I'm happy you beat the snot out of that ass Brent. Still, don't get in trouble again alright Dean?"

"I promise I'll try my best not to get in trouble. I mean if someone is going to hurt any of you I'd do it all over again. I'm not too worried about getting kicked out of school."

"I am, if you got kicked out I know damn well your dad would take you with him. Keep your nose clean as best you can, no one wants to lose you."

Cas started crying out of the eye that was still open and barely out of the one swollen shut, "Be careful Dean."

Sam dropped his head, "If Dean goes then I go."

Angie slapped her hands on the table to jar them out of their doldrums, "No one is going anywhere!" She switched gears, "What do you all want for Christmas?"

Christmas, the thought of it made Sam all giddy. He never really had one before, Dean always did his level best to make it good for Sam but listening to other kids at school over the years he knew theirs were a lot different. Even the poor kids got gifts or a tree of some sort. This was going to be the best Christmas ever because it would be his first.

Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure how to answer; neither had been asked that before. Dean shrugged, "Don't know, you don't have to go all out because of us."

Cas clapped his hands gleefully, yes go all out, I want a giant tree!"

She touched his bruised face gently, "You want a giant tree then you'll get one."

…..

Cas appeared in his mothers study, she gasped and quickly rolled her chair back, "You scared the crap out of me!" He looked around the dimly lit room lined with old books, "Why?"

She knew he wasn't aware that he didn't walk in. "Never mind, what's up sweetie?"

He sat on her desk just like he had since he could crawl up there as a tot, "Mom, today I kind of zoned out when Dean was talking to me. I heard him but…I don't, it was weird."

She took off her reading glasses and looked for signs of change in him, physically he was the same. If anything even more handsome than yesterday despite his injuries, Angie knew as time went by there would be more incidents followed by questions. She prayed for guidance but none came so she kept her mouth shut.

"It happens to everyone; maybe you were exhausted from the dancing and singing."

Cas lowered his eyes and smiled, "Maybe from kissing."

Angie rolled her chair right up to him now very curious, "Kissing…hmmm, who were you kissing?"

He turned red, she could see it in the light from her bankers' lamp, "Dean, we've been kissing a lot. I have to tell someone or I'll burst. I want to tell Dean I love him mom, what should I do? When I try to say it he won't let me."

She took his hands and felt a slight tremor, he was nervous. "Have you done anything else and no need to be graphic please."

"Sort of…not really, our clothes were on."

"As your mother I'm supposed to give you the talk about waiting but with Dean living here I know that things will progress. It's inevitable; you're both good looking, hormonally charged boys."

Cas covered his face, "Gross, I don't want to talk about hormones with my mom."

"Ok, well my advice is to take it slowly and hold back on the L word until you have more of a relationship under your belt. Dean isn't out like you, he may never get there and that would hurt you Cas. What happens if he goes to live with Bobby for the summer?"

With the subject changed he uncovered his face, "Dean said no matter what we will stay in contact. He wants to come and see me, don't worry mom, I know he will come back next fall. I can feel it."

He hopped off the desk and turned around as he peeled off his shirt, "My back was bleeding today, I think I backed into something."

She stood and stared dumbstruck at the evenly placed bandages across from each other right before the shoulder blades. Angie took a nail and carefully peeled back the bandage. There was just a slit not even an inch, no ragged edges at all now. The area around it was red and tender looking.

"Come with me."

…

Angie applied ointment and put two fresh bandages on. "There, good as new." He kissed her cheek and left for his room.

She looked up and whispered, "He's only fifteen."

Gabriel appeared behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Angela, he's still yours, this is something that takes time. A progression and it won't be done anytime soon."

She turned around and looked the Angel in the eye, "Are you Gabriel from Heaven or my Gabriel from the orchard?"

"Both, now go to sleep my pretty lady." He kissed her and when she closed her eyes Angie didn't wake up until sunrise. She didn't remember Gabriel's appearance but his comfort lingered making her at ease again.

…

Cas felt lips brush his shoulder blade then a weight on the bed followed by the covers moving. A warm body snuggled against him and a hard, flannel covered dick press against his ass. Dean slung an arm over his waist and whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"No…want to make out?"

"Yeah."

Cas rolled over to face him, "Can we take out bottoms off? I want to see your dick."

Dean said eagerly, "You can touch it and do anything you want Cas."

They both shimmied out of their sleep pants and now both naked they huddled together to keep warm. Cas pushed Dean onto his back, then his fingers went exploring as they kissed. He fumbled for a bottle of lotion on the nightstand squirting some on their cocks slicking them both up so the humping was easier.

Skin on skin was pure heaven and this time the ride was nice and slippery. Cas braced his arms then began rubbing against his pretty boy.

Dean lay there with lips parted and tongue flicking out every now and again to wet them. His blown green eyes stared up at Cas as a steady stream of moans punctuating each stroke.

Dean bucked and begged for release as Cas thrashed against him wildly losing all rhythm. They came together locked in a kiss as the evidence of their passion mingled over their bellies. Cas blurted out, "I love you!"

Dean gathered up his flannel bottoms and slipped them back on. "I better get back before Sam misses me."

Cas reached out to him, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you; I'm not ready for all that. Life is complicated enough, I told you not to say it."

Cas whipped a pillow at his head knocking him off balance, "Get out."

Dean left without a word.

…

The weeks before Christmas ticked by slowly for all in the Novak household, Cas kept his bedroom door locked. He felt embarrassed for blurting out his feelings and having them rebuffed.

Dean wanted to say "I love you" to Cas but he was too scared. He never expected this, falling for a boy with the odds stacked against them and his dads constant nagging over the phone about not getting involved. That it was dangerous and love wasn't meant for a Winchester. Dean wasn't even sure what he was sexually anymore. Life used to be black and white but meeting Cas had complicated everything.

Still Cas was all Dean could think about. Cute Cas with the big blue eyes and crooked grin. Confident in his sexuality, never apologizing for it even if it meant getting his ass kicked. The kid that made Dean want and need things he never knew were so important. That night with their hands exploring each other's naked bodies, the orgasm they shared skin on skin was the most exciting thing he ever experienced.

Dean figured he was totally screwed, he hurt Cas' feelings and now the door to nirvana was locked. He ended up jacking off in the bathroom every night, the Cas candy store was closed and Dean was starving for sugar.

Day to day life between them was pretty much as it always was, but once bedtime came, Cas became melancholy, shutting down and leaving for the attic. He sat up and made models, wrote in his journal and listened to music. Dean told him he was acting like a big crybaby girl. Cas agreed, it drove Dean crazy.

…..

Sandy was arm in arm with Amy, a heavyset girl in their drama class. They were in Victorian dress and both strolling across the stage singing "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas." Mrs. Bertram applauded when they were done, "Excellent, take five and I'll get Cas up next," she looked around and found him missing, "has anyone seen him?"

Cas burst through the doors and ran to the stage almost vaulting himself on top, "I'm here!"

Mrs. Bertram laughed at his high energy entrance, "I see that, are you ready to sing?"

Cas stood under the bright stage lights and waved to her, "Cue the music." His voice filled the auditorium as he sang "That Holiday Feeling" trouble was the song was a duet and he was doing both parts. When it was over he looked at the girls milling around trying to find a partner, "Mrs. Bertram I can't do this song by myself."

"So pick another song or find someone to do it with you."

He spotted Layla backstage, "You do it, sing with me."

The morose teen eyed him through her dyed black bangs, "No way, I'm a stagehand not a singer."

A voice came from behind them, "I'll do it."

Cas turned and there was Sandy, "I'll do it because I only have a few numbers in the show and I think it would be fun."

Layla started cackling, "It's a girl's part! You are too funny Sandy."

Cas looked the boy up and down, he was attractive and had a great voice, "Maybe you could do it as a guy but I don't know if Angel Falls is ready for that."

Mrs. Bertram thought it was the PTA that wasn't ready for a male/male love song no matter how quirky the lyrics were.

…

Dean was lonely; he went from having fun every night with Cas to sleeping alone and jacking off. It sucked with a capitol S and it was all because of the L word. He couldn't talk to Sam about it because he wasn't ready for his little brother to know about them or how messed up he felt. Dean bite the bullet and went to talk to Angie, there was no one else he could confide in.

She was out in the garage cleaning guns when he found her. He sat down and started helping, Dean knew his way around firearms and if felt good to handle them again. He missed hunting and the importance of being a Hunter but his dad came in to bargain and Dean could do without John Winchester.

"I have to talk to you about something and its sorta awkward for me. Cas and I have been kissing and fooling around."

See looked up from her work, "Fooling around?"

"Yeah, not doing it or anything just…just rubbing…oh crap I can't tell you this stuff, sorry."

He got up and she grabbed his wrist, "Sit down, I don't want details I just want to know what the problem is."

Dean told her everything, purging himself of the secrets he kept inside about his relationship with her son. "So he said he loved me, I don't know what to do. He's going to get hurt in the end and I care about Cas, he doesn't deserve getting stuck on me. I'm no good for anyone. The only thing that makes me special is being a Hunter. I'm not smart like Cas or Sammy, I don't have anything to offer except heartache."

"Do you love him?"

"Cas…yeah I guess I do. Not like the way I love Sam though. I love Cas like a boyfriend but I can't walk around holding his hand or kissing him, I just can't it's not in me. I'm not brave like he is, Cas knows what he is and accepts it, if I asked him to kiss me in public he wouldn't blink an eye. Me…I would run away."

Angie was between a rock and a hard place, any advice she gave Dean would also affect her son. "First off Dean you have a lot to offer, your loving, kind, generous and loyal. I'd be proud to call you my son, anyone would be lucky to be with you so don't sell yourself short. As for intelligence, Sam and Cas are book smart but you have life smarts and that is just as impressive. School isn't for everyone but I hope you're going to hang in there and graduate. If you need help just ask me and don't be shy."

He got up and suddenly hugged her without thinking, "Thank you." Dean sat back down and started wiping down a shotgun barrel. She hadn't weighed in on his other problems, "What about the other stuff?"

"Oh, well if you don't like PDAs then don't do it. As for the L word, I think Cas knows how you feel but it couldn't hurt to say it out loud, it might make you feel free. In the end do what your heart tells you. Also my son isn't a delicate flower; he won't die if you're gone for the summer. By the way, I have Bobby's number for you if you want to call him sometime."

She handed Dean a folded piece of paper, "You can use the phone, don't worry about the long distance. You might feel better if you talk to Bobby; we discussed you and Sam coming back here for school. Who knows, maybe John will be MIA and you won't have to leave at all."

Dean tucked the paper in his pocket, "Thanks Angie. Hey, the drama teacher asked if I wanted to join because I'm good looking."

She grabbed his face and pretended to scrutinize him, "Hmmm…I don't see it. To each his own I guess."

Dean's eyes widened, "I'm good looking!"

"Yes Dean, you're gorgeous. I think you should join, it might be fun."

He thought it over for a brief second, "You know what; maybe I'll audition, if I don't like it I can always quit. I have to keep an eye on that Sandy kid, he's all moony over Cas and I need to put a stop to that."

Angie swept her arms out grandly and said, "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on."

Dean looked at her as if she was crazy, "Huh?"

"Renaissance Englishmen often paired colors with emotions or personal qualities and green is emblematic of jealousy."

Dean just sat there blinking his pretty eyes absolutely lost.

"Never mind sweetie, just don't get in a fight with that kid over Cas. I don't want you in trouble, promise?"

"Dean crossed his fingers behind his back, "Promise."

Dean left feeling much better, things still weren't clear to him but just having her to talk too helped.

…

Dean vanished after supper. An hour later, bored watching TV, Cas went up to his room to do homework. He went to his desk and there was a piece of paper torn from a brown paper bag, it had a heart on it. Underneath the heart was scrawled, "I miss you. How is your back?"

Cas clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes lost in a the romance of it all, _"Dean misses me…I think he L's me!"_

…

Dean snuggled under the covers ready for sleep when his feet hit a bag at the bottom of the mattress. "What the hell," he reached down and pulled out the bag of porn shop goodies from Gabriel. Dean dumped it all out on the bed and couldn't believe his eyes. He picked up a magazine and flipped to the centerfold for "Tender Twinks", "Wow, awesome! This is even better than "Busty Asian Beauties".

Dean thought it had to be Christmas, his birthday and the 4th of July all rolled into one. He looked up toward the ceiling and said, "Thanks God."

Sam walked in just then, "What did God do?"

Dean dropped a pillow over the contraband, "Nothing."

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother, "What's under the pillow?"

"Nothing."

Sam dove on top of his brother and wrestled the pillow away, he grabbed "Hot Virgin Holes" and his hazel eyes almost bugged out of his head, "Whoa, what is this?!"

TBC


	14. La Petite Mort

Dean turned red as a tomato, "Give it back Sam!"

Sam was flipping through quickly to see as much as he could before Dean took the magazine away, "This guy has a dick in his butt, doesn't it hurt Dean?"

Dean lunged for his little brother and missed landing on the floor, "Damn it Sam, I swear I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up."

Sam dodged around the bed and kept flipping frantically getting as much porn in as he could. Sam liked girls just fine but even naked guys were interesting and forbidden. Finally he got to a page with a pretty boy getting a facial and he gagged, "Gross, you can have it back. The butt thing was funny but I don't think I'd like baby juice all over my face." He was joking with his brother not knowing how serious this was to Dean.

When Sam watched him pick up a magazine with shaking hands he felt horrible. He went to help but Dean shoved him away, "Get out Sam...no, on second thought I'll go." Dean gathered up everything and put it back in the shopping bag then dumped it in the trashcan by the door, "If you want to look at it so bad dig it out of the garbage." He slammed the door behind him.

Sam knew better than to follow his brother when he was that angry, all he could do was wait for Dean to calm down and then make it up to him somehow. Sam knew about gay people but before living there he never suspected Dean was one of them. Then he saw how close Dean and Cas were one minute and volatile the next, it seemed more complicated than friendship and that was when Sam began to wonder.

He went and took the bag out of the garbage, took out the two actual books on the subject and chose the one that wasn't graphic but more on the serious side of what it meant to be homosexual. He took the rest and slid it under Dean's bed to show that it wasn't garbage and Sam was secure enough in his love for his brother to accept whatever it was Dean was born to be.

For eleven Sam was wise beyond his years, it came from living a hard life and seeing things other people never experienced before. Dean was everything to him, brother, mother, father, friend and mentor and his love for Dean was truly unconditional.

…

Dean pressed his hands against the living room window as he watched the snowstorm raging outside. The yard light was barely visible, he felt like running outside to see how long it would take for him to freeze. Then his survival instinct cut in and he scolded himself for thinking such stupid things like dying. Mary was dead and that was as final as it could get, there were no take backs.

He counted the good parts of his life, Sam, Cas, Angie, this house and Ollie. It was like Thanksgiving all over again, he was even thankful for the brief time with his mother even through the pain of losing her was something he never got over. In a way Dean was glad he felt the way he did about Cas. It seemed a step toward independence and another step away from his father.

"Hello Dean."

He turned and there was Cas with a bathrobe wrapped around him trying to ward off the cold that continuously seeped through the cracks in the old farmhouse. "Are you ok?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess. Why did you put that stuff in my room?"

Cas cocked his head and looked as confused as he felt, "What stuff?"

"You know, the porn, books and lube. Were you trying to push me into something?"

He was hurt by the strange accusations, "I didn't do it and my mom sure wouldn't have. I don't know, honest." He took the scrap of paper from his pocket and held it out to Dean, "I got your note, I miss you too."

Dean could tell by Cas' voice that he had nothing to do with it. There was no way Angie did and Sam sure didn't so it was a mystery.

"How does your back feel?"

Cas pulled the robe tighter, "Sometimes I get a twinge, mom says its growing pains."

Dean was aching for the blue eyed boy and wanted any excuse to touch him again although he really didn't need one, "Can I see?"

"Ok but not here, mom got me a heater for my room so it's nice and warm in there now."

Dean shook his head, "How can you stand it up there in the winter? It's so friggin' cold all the time."

Cas held out his hand to Dean and gave him a shy smile, "I'm closer to Heaven in the attic. Come with me, I'll keep you warm and safe."

Dean took his hand and let Cas take the lead. In private it seemed better that way; Dean had been so submissive with his father over the years that submitting to someone like Cas at least wasn't painful or frightening. Dean felt taken care of when they were together. He hadn't had someone to watch over him for a very long time.

….

Dean had to admit the heater did the trick, that and the fact a warm, naked body was stretched out next to him. Cas sighed as Dean traced the little slits, they were healed and had pink, smooth edges. Dean had a wicked thought, if they were bigger he could push the head of his dick inside then he wondered how tight that would feel. Now at just a bit over an inch there was no way.

He pressed down and felt a smooth bump just under the skin. Cas moaned every time Dean pressed lightly, "Are you in pain?"

Cas began rubbing his dick against the mattress, "It feels sooo good…more please."

Dean frowned as he thought to himself how weird that was but he it did it again, this time he wet his pinkie and barely push the tip of it inside the little slit and felt a warm, moist bump there. It was rounded like a little knuckle covered in tender new muscle.

Suddenly Cas screamed into his pillow as he shook from head to toe, his balls became so tight he felt as if they would burst trying to push every bit of semen from his body. Cas broke out in a sweat and began to cry.

Dean didn't know what he did or what to do now, "Cas what's happening, I'm sorry!" He lifted the boy's now lax body cradling him in his arms, he repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again as he watched the tears streaming down Cas' face, "What do you want me to do, should I get Angie?"

Cas smiled softly up at Dean, "It was beautiful, my heart is light and my soul nourished. I feel drained but so happy."

Dean looked at the puddle of cum on the sheets, "I think it did drain you babe."

Dean reached around and gently touched the slit again; he felt a drop of viscous fluid at the opening. Dean couldn't help himself, he touched it and brought his finger to his nose, he thought it smelled like honey or nectar. He tasted it and found the clear fluid mildly sweet and pleasant.

"I think you had like a…never mind."

Cas reached up and touched his face tenderly, "Tell me."

Dean looked away, embarrassed by what he was about to say next, "I think you had a mini orgasm back there."

Cas somehow didn't find that weird at all, "Ah, la petite mort. So you were my first…actually my one and only because I don't want anyone else but you."

"Come on Cas, you know I don't speak Spanish."

Cas wanted to eat up his sometimes dense but always wonderful boyfriend, "Its French, it means "the little death" you know…an orgasm."

Dean patted his baby on the head, "Sure Cas, whatever you say."

Dean ran his tongue slowly across his lips less from habit and more for enticement; he pushed his erection harder against Cas' ass. Everything that just happened along with the scent of fresh spunk in the air Dean was hard enough to cut brick.

Cas began shifting around until he captured Dean's cock between his cheeks then let him slide back and forth until he had his own noisy orgasm.

They crawled under the quilt together, this time Cas spooned against Dean wrapping a protective arm around him. Neither bothered to question what had happened. Dean was used to strange events, he grew up seeing plenty of them and Cas felt it was somehow normal for that to happen.

The teens didn't fall asleep right away; instead they spoke to each other in hushed tones. They had so many questions but not many answers.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes?"

"My dad is pissed off your my boyfriend. I'm worried what he might do to us when he finds out how I really feel. I know he's going to beat my ass good but I don't want you to get hurt."

Cas' heart was beating like a jack rabbit after being called Dean's boyfriend but he kept it to himself, "He can't keep hitting you, I won't let him."

"Stay out of it, I can handle myself."

After a long, awkward silence Dean decided to say something sweet without saying the actual L word.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want anyone else either, boobs are nothing compared to you."

"Thank you Dean, that is very romantic."

…..

Sam was eating an apple cinnamon muffin when Angie breezed into the kitchen and immediately noticed the mess. "You've been baking."

Sam handed her a muffin, "Yup, I got to bake in home economics class yesterday and the teacher said I have muffin tunnels."

She was thoroughly amused, "You have muffin tunnels? Oh no, will antibiotics help, maybe I should make an appointment with the doctor."

Sam cut one in half and held it up, "See, tunnels, I'm not mixing good enough but I'll get the hang of it."

Cas and Dean came in all smiles until Dean saw Sam and he remembered everything that happened. He couldn't look his little brother in the eye, "Morning Angie…Sam."

After Dean sat down Sam grabbed his brother's hand under the table, gave it a quick squeeze then let go. He whispered, "Don't be pissed Dean. It's all cool with me."

Dean looked down at his shaggy, dimpled little brother and couldn't stay angry. He punched Sam's shoulder lightly, "Stop holding my hand under the table weirdo."

Sam punched him back, "Don't flatter yourself, Cas is cuter."

Cas looked up from his mission to carefully spread butter over half a muffin, "I am? Mom what do you think?"

Angie took the safe route, "All three of you are cute in your own unique way." She glanced at her watch, "Have hot lunch today, I didn't pack anything. I'm heading out for a job now and you guys can start supper tonight because I'll be late."

Dean was interested if it was hunting, "Monster?"

"Sort of, I'm going to catch a cheating husband for divorce court ammo."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh…boring."

She messed up his carefully spiked hair on the way out, "It puts food on the table Dean." Angie was a good liar when she needed to be. She was heading out to the Supay residence where Brent was at home on suspension. When she called the boy a monster Angie meant demon. For years he tormented her son and all that time she waited.

Killing a kid no matter how big an asshole, was not a good thing but Heaven had given her signs through dreams and now with the budding of her son's wings it made Jimmy a target for death. It was imperative Supay was either exorcised or in a worse case scenario, put down like a dog.

This was reconnaissance only; it had to be done right.

….

Dean was working backstage for Angel Falls High Drama Club more to be near Cas than to help out. The longer he was around his secret boyfriend the more he desired him. Secrets were a turn on and he figured getting Cas in the janitors closet was worth painting plywood or working the lights.

He also wanted to keep an eye on Sandy the potential boyfriend stealer. Dean was worried because both Cas and Sandy were fairly open and he was not. Dean couldn't imagine acting like them or touching so much in public with another guy.

Dean still had his fun though even working backstage. One time while Cas was singing, Dean stood behind a piece of scenery and waggled his dick at him. Cas forgot the words and looked like a goldfish out of water the way his mouth was moving with nothing coming out.

Cas threatened to buy him a collar and leash for acting like an animal, Dean just shrugged and said it was a good idea. They hit the closet and made out until the bell rang, it was an awesome day.

…

Dean and Cas lugged in the huge trunk that was hidden in the garage and set it down in Angie's office. Cas had always wanted to look inside, "Do you have a picture of my dad in there? I wish I knew what he looked like," his blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "I think I take after him mom."

She felt bad again for lying to her hopeful son, "No honey I don't, go do your homework."

After they left she sat on the floor and unlocked it then began looking for something with meaning for each of the boys. Angie pulled out the quilt handed down to her made with blocks of protective symbols, most would look like pretty patterns to regular people but to Hunters they had real meaning. It was king sized so she set it aside to cut in half and rebind for Sam and Dean as twin quilts.

Next was an old book about the history of Angel Falls from 1888, forty years after Wisconsin became a state. There was information inside that Jimmy needed to know so when the time came he understood what his life was all about. It was a way of telling him what he was without actually saying it. Right now she figured it would make no sense to him but later Angie hoped it would be a comfort when the day of his revelation came.

She took out the stack of hunting journals the women of her family had written over the decades. These she would give to Sam and Dean since Castiel had no need for them and Jimmy would never be a Hunter.

Finally there was her grandfathers silver ring to give Jimmy as a keepsake. Angie hoped they would see the gifts were very special and be happy with them. She couldn't afford much and almost all the rest would be boring things like socks, underwear and other practical things.

John Winchester hadn't given her a dime toward the care of Sam and Dean. She never complained to John because having the boys was more important than money.

….

Gabriel watched her at the sewing table carefully cutting the quilt in half. He wanted to appear and hold her in his arms but didn't dare. The Archangel had grown fond of Angela Novak and the three boys.

He wasn't supposed to get attached to them at all. They were a job and that was it, Cas and Dean were a means to an end. Create the unshakable bond and be done with them but sometimes you get thrown a curveball and something simple becomes much more.

Gabriel was actually a complex Angel, a bit of a kook, prankster and a flirt but he took his job seriously. An Archangel had important duties done in the name of their Father. Every task was to honor Him.

Some of the Angels knew Gabriel bought porn for the teenagers and thought he was wrong to do it. Gabriel saw it as bestowing visual aids and information to two greenhorns that needed a push. He could argue with the others over full on intercourse being of great importance but he didn't bother. They didn't understand his methods but Gabriel got results and that was what mattered. As long as God had a sense of humor the Archangel was in His good graces.

Gabriel picked up on some of Angie's thoughts; there were bits of a Christmas song running through her brain, it was something about a grandma getting run over by a reindeer. Gabriel didn't think that was very appropriate for a Christmas song and he felt bad laughing over the lyrics but it was sort of catchy.

He felt her heavy burdens regarding money, the threat of John Winchester, her son the vessel in danger, the true nature of Dean's injuries, not having enough gifts for the boys and many other things including a demon that jumbled with the rest.

Gabriel also saw flashes of what made her happy, Jimmy-Cas, Sam, Dean, Ollie, the old farmstead, fishing, chocolate and the sudden image of Gabriel smiling and holding up a bag of apples.

He had no idea she still thought about him, it made Gabriel feel strange both in his pants and his vessels heart_. _

"_Great…now I have that ridiculous song stuck in my head."_ Gabriel tried his best to expunge the tune but now it was stuck on a loop in his vessels brain, _"Grandma got run over by a reindeer walking home from our house Christmas Eve…*giggle*…damn it!"_

…

The young couple laid there both watching the skylight, a patch of snow blew off and the storm had passed. Now a bit of moonlight came through and it was most welcome. Cas seemed to thrive under the weak beam, he felt closer to something important.

Dean noticed the change in him, Cas his little blue eyed Angel as Dean called him but only in thoughts, never out loud. "Do you want to look at the porn now?"

Cas sat up on his elbows, and stared at the bag of forbidden items with great interest, "I've never seen a dirty magazine before, not even ones with girls." He reached in the bag and took one out at random then started slowly paging through, his eyes as big as saucers. Next he flipped through one of the books and became very interested in a chapter.

"Oh, I want to do this with you right now," he turned the book toward Dean, "please?"

Dean read the chapter title and backed against the headboard as he thought about running for the door, "No way."

Cas got an uncharacteristic wicked look on his face, "Just relax. If I do it right you'll be screaming Gods name."

TBC


	15. Lickety Split

Dean's eyes kept darting around like an animal low on the food chain looking for an escape. Cas wanted to go exploring but the young Hunters fight or flight response was finely honed and he was ready to bolt for the door.

Cas spoke in a low, soothing voice to his cornered animal, "It's going to be ok Dean, I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want anything in my ass. I'm still getting used to the idea of messing around with you."

"That's not what you said when we had our first kisses behind the garage after school. You said you would let me put it in you." He watched as Dean pressed himself harder against the old iron headboard in a panic so Cas switched gears, "Don't worry my angel, that wasn't what I was planning on. I want to make love to you but I know you're not ready."

They hadn't done much in the way of experimentation, mostly the teens played grab ass, sucked face and humped each other. Cas was determined to show Dean that he could be good at pleasuring a mate.

Cas' voice was a gentle, deep, hypnotic caress, a balm to Deans soul, "Be at peace my love…I will never harm you."

Dean felt relief wash over him. He slid down to the mattress, closed his eyes and spread his legs waiting for Cas to do whatever he wanted besides sticking his fingers or penis into Deans tender, virgin territory.

When a warm, wet mouth engulfed his cock, Dean shivered all over as he let out a long sigh. The sound of slurping was a definite turn on and soon he was hard enough to cut diamond.

Cas pulled off with a loud pop then squirted some strawberry lube in the palm of his hand and began massaging Deans crack, circling no man's land. "Are you ready…do you still trust me?"

Dean's voice was barely a whisper, "Yeah." He felt the brush of Cas' bangs against his balls as the boy went exploring where no person had ever gone before. Slick fingers took over the job of stroking Dean's dick while a catlike tongue darted out and licked the strawberry glazed target.

It was such a forbidden place for a tongue to be that it added a whole new dimension to the limited pleasure Dean Winchester had experienced in his brief encounters. He was almost ashamed to enjoy it but enjoy it he did, wanting more from his secret boyfriend's surprisingly talented tongue.

Cas teased and poked at the muscle over and over then ran the flat of his tongue up and down the squeaky clean crack. He backed off and examined Dean closer. Cas wondered how his dick would ever squeeze its way inside something sealed tighter than Fort Knox but then decided that would be a problem for another time.

Cas thought perhaps complements would help him relax, "Dean you have the most beautiful butt ever. Your little button is candy pink and there's a dusting of pale blonde hair down your crack," Cas sighed happily, "I love it."

Dean stammered, "My…my candy pink button?"

Cas gave it another swipe of his tongue then purred, "I'm going to give you a one sided French kiss."

Dean puckered up his lips and waited for a kiss not really sure what Cas was talking about. When the teens tongue wiggled its way a little past the muscle then rapidly began stabbing his entrance, instead of panicking Dean loved it. Cas' tongue was barely entering but it set Deans loins on fire. He felt a hand wrap around his dick again and stroke, between both sensations Dean cried out loudly for God, Cas and then let go with a stream of gibberish as he pumped a load over his chest ending with a hoarse yell.

….

Angie sat at her bedroom window looking through the night scope on her rifle. Down at the end of the long country driveway she could just make out a dark human figure. It had been out there in the freezing cold not moving an inch_. "Go on you prick, I dare you to step foot on my property...enjoy the hidden devils traps, iron rods, salt licks and warding sigils…maybe I should just blow your f…"_

A strangled cry came from the attic, it sounded as if someone was in pain. Angie jumped up, grabbed her shotgun loaded with salt rounds and ran up the stairs to the attic room door. She pushed it open, "Cas what is it…oh god…oh…" she turned around and hurried out slamming the door behind her.

Angie almost ran into Sam as he was heading up, "Are Dean and Cas ok?"

"Everything this fine, I guess one of them had a nightmare."

She turned him around and walked him back to the brothers bedroom then tucked him in. "Sam, how long has Dean been going up there?"

The little boy gave her a wary look, Sam trusted her but he wasn't sure if Dean would be in trouble. He looked up at her with a face filled with worry, "Are you mad…is Dean gonna get punished?"

Angie brushed back the ever present bangs over his hazel eyes and smiled at him, "No, Dean isn't in trouble, I would never hurt either of you, I was just curious."

Sam decided she was telling the truth and told her what he knew, "He goes up there a lot after he thinks I'm sleeping. He used to come back most nights until he got the bag of stuff and now Dean stays up there a lot more. I think they do gay things. I read a book about it.

She sat there wide eyed as the information flowed out of the little magpie, "What bag of stuff?"

"Magazines, slippery stuff and a couple books."

Angie kissed his forehead and then once again reassured Sam that no one was in trouble.

…

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Dean laid there still having aftershocks from the tonguing and the mind blowing orgasm his motivated teen dream had given him. Now he watched as Cas started at his navel swirling the tip of his tongue around it to catch the droplets of seed. After that he lathed a path haphazardly back and forth up Dean's chest until it was clean.

Cas straddled Deans slim hips with his boner pointed toward his loves face, "A girl would never do that to you but you're my boyfriend and I L you so I want to try all kinds of things to make you happy."

Dean felt the moment was perfect; he reached around him and cupped a firm little cheek in each hand, "Cas I…"

The door burst open and there was Angie with a shotgun looking slightly crazed and asking if they were ok. She stammered something and then immediately left slamming the door behind her.

Cas sat there frozen in place, staring at the door with his mouth hanging open. His mom had pretty much seen it all. The only situation that could have been worse is if he had his dick balls deep inside of Dean's ass.

Dean had a pillow over his face as he talked to Cas, all Cas heard was muffled noises. He snapped out of his horror, grabbed the pillow and tossed it on the floor, "What?"

"I'm so friggin' embarrassed."

Cas pointed down to his waning boner, "I'm the one who's mom just saw his junk bobbing around!" He climbed off Dean and immediately pulled on his sleep pants. "I feel like puking."

Dean went from mortified to pissed, "Sorry princess, you're the one that put your mouth there; anyway I took a bath, my butt is clean!"

"No not your butt, my mom seeing us like that."

Dean grabbed his own bottoms and slipped them on then headed for the door, "I better sleep in my own room. Breakfast is gonna be pretty awkward."

Cas hurried over and blocked the door, "Wait, why won't you stay? Mom had to know we mess around. I'll talk to her Dean, please just don't leave me."

Dean cupped his chin and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm not leaving you Cas, I just think it would be better if I slept in my own room for now."

He left his devastated little boyfriend and went back to his own bed.

….

Angie couldn't sleep in part due to the strange figure that was now gone from the end of the driveway and the rest due to seeing her kid sporting a boner on top of Dean. It wasn't that she was blind to their relationship and what might be going on but seeing it was a whole other ball game.

Cas appeared in front of her, his face screwed up with anger. Again he was oblivious to what he was capable of. His fists were balled up at his sides, "How could you just barge in my room without knocking…you ruined everything!"

She knew he was challenging her. He was fifteen and it had been coming for a long time. The boy wasn't just an angst ridden teen in love; he was also carrying a great power inside of him and it made Jimmy a time bomb.

Angie pointed to his fist, "Honey, do I need to be afraid of you? Remember, I can still kick your ass. I'll have to assert myself and I don't want to ever do that." It was all a bluff but it snapped him out of his anger.

He loosened his fists and then his shoulders slumped, like a light switch turning off the hormonal Angelic teenager relaxed. Cas looked very confused, "How did I get here?"

His mother got up and hugged him, "You were upset over me interrupting you and Dean. I was worried, I heard someone yell and went to make sure you were ok. Sit down and we can talk about it."

They both sat on the couch in the dark so it was easier to talk about what happened. "I'm assuming this happens quit often between you two. It's obviously gone beyond kissing. Are you both being careful?"

Cas sounded offended, "Mom, Dean and I are virgins. I love Dean and I can't stop myself from feeling that way. You don't understand; we have to hide it at school and every place we go. Home is the only haven we have to really be together…if I don't have this I have nothing." Now she heard him crying as quietly as possible.

"Thank you for talking to me. I'm not going to take this away from you or Dean. I ask that you respect the rules I'm going to give you. In fact Dean needs to hear this so go get him."

Cas showed up with Dean five minutes later. Dean sat in the dark across from her waiting for his punishment. "If you're going to smack me get it over with."

Angie let out an audible gasp, "Jesus, what makes you think I'd hit you? I want you here so you can both hear the new rules."

"Ok, what are they?"

"First off lock the door if you're messing around, I don't need to see that again. If you boys are not messing around leave it unlocked. Second, if you have any porn, keep it away from Sam. Not because it's gay porn but because he's a little kid. If I find out some creep bought either of you magazines and books like that I'll personally kick this persons ass and both of you will be grounded maybe forever. I don't know how you got it or where it came from but you better enjoy what you have because you're not getting anymore. Any questions so far?"

Dean cleared his throat.

"Spit it out."

"Ok, about the porn…we didn't get it from anyone. It was just in my room I swear. No creep bought it for us."

Dean hear her weary sigh, he was glad the room was so dark.

"You can both leave now and go to sleep in your own beds tonight…and another thing, no more noises. Sam and I do not need to hear that and poor Ollie is hiding somewhere." The both started for the doorway and she stopped them again, "And another thing, no playing grab ass in front of us either. Keep it clean."

They hurried out before she thought of something else.

…

Dean got to the auditorium before most of the other people in drama. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cas going through the music with Sandy and Layla. Deciding to play spy, Dean sat in the back sliding down into his seat so they couldn't see him. All of a sudden music came through the speakers and he heard laughing.

Sandy and Layla watched as Cas walked front and center ready to sing for them. He could be very shy at times but when Cas was on stage he was a little powerhouse of talent and not afraid to show it. When Dean heard the song choice he snorted trying to stop from laughing.

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show…._

He was gesturing grandly, arms outstretched and wiggling his little butt. Dean thought to himself that Cas had sort of come out a long time ago. Still he enjoyed watching his secret sweetheart shake his ass on stage. Dean decided that he would enjoy seeing Cas do that just for him, especially in the nude.

Cas was doing what Dean could only assume was jazz hands now. He was adoring his little, very dominant and loving boyfriend more by the second.

Cas yelled, come out Dean!"

Dean slowly sat up and gave everyone a sheepish smile. Cas pointed at him and sang,

_I've got to show the world  
All that I want to be  
And all my abilities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand..._

He smiled broadly at Dean as he swayed his sexy little hips just for him. Drama Club was totally worth it.

….

Brent was back and even worse than before although he hid it well enough. He watched his blue eyed target walk along to the bus with Sam, Dean, Gus and Layla. The demon had emerged inside the boy after lying mostly dormant for years. Brent was a chosen meat suit at birth; he didn't fall from the sky and wasn't chosen by God. He was chosen by something dark and heartless to fulfill the legend of Angels Falls. Where there is good, evil is never far behind.

….

Bobby Singer sat across the booth from John Winchester, he knew something was up when the man came out of nowhere and invited him for lunch at a greasy spoon. Bobby downed the last of his coffee and looked around for the waitress. The Hunter wanted out of there because he had his fill of John.

John gave him a warm smile, the kind that could turn a lady's legs to Jello. It was wasted on Bobby, "So what do you say, will you take the boys for me this spring?"

Bobby tipped back his ever present ball cap and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I don't see why they can't stay with Angie Novak, she is good woman. You couldn't ask for a better person to watch after the boys. Plus I've seen her drop full grown men and the wickedest monsters in their tracks, she is a tough one."

John grumbled, "It's not her, it's that weird kid Cas…or Jimmy, who the hell knows what he's calling himself now. He's a bad influence on Dean; the kid is light in the loafers. I don't care so much about that but I don't want Deans mind turned all around thinking he can have things he really can't."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "So Dean is gay?"

John snapped, "No, he likes girls just fine. Dean is just a horny kid, I told him a mouth is a mouth when you need to get your rocks off but that doesn't make a man gay."

"Wow John, real words of wisdom. You should write a children's book."

Finally the waitress came over and handed John the check, her number was written on the bottom. "Is there anything else I can get you…some pie or…?"

John smiled up at her, "How about I call you later for dessert, what time do you get done here?"

The redhead blushed to her roots, "Seven."

He handed her the money for the bill plus a ten dollar tip, "I guess I'll see you then." John watched her ass as she sashayed off.

Bobby just shook his head, "You don't even know her name."

John lost his cheesy smile, "So will you take them? The alternative is I get the boys this spring and train their lazy asses off in the field or you can do it. I personally got a demon to catch and don't need the baggage."

"Alright, if that's their only choice besides me I'll take the boys."

Bobby planned on giving Angela Novak a call.

…

Dean and Cas sat in the back of the parked Impala making out. They came up for air when Dean started shivering from the cold, "I'm freezin' my stones off, aren't you cold?"

Cas grabbed Dean and started rubbing his back to warm him up, "Not really, temperature affects me less and less as I get older. Dean, won't it be great when we get our drivers licenses next month? Then we can do all sorts of stuff."

Dean nipped at his earlobe then whispered, "Once I can drive we can get a cheap motel room and have some privacy. I think I'd let you do it to me then.

Cas let out a happy little squeal, "I can put it in you?"

Cas couldn't tell but Dean was blushing like crazy, "Yeah, I'd only let you though…cause you're my boyfriend."

They both fell back and continued fogging up the windows until Dean's hands were too numb to play grab ass any longer.

TBC


	16. Baby Its Cold Outside

Cas was mumbling the words to "Baby Its Cold Outside" at the breakfast table. Dean knew the lyrics by heart since he was there at each practice. At least he had Cas' songs memorized. The other performers Dean found about as interesting as watching paint dry.

Angie was glad after her lecture about ground rules and the embarrassing incident that everyone seemed in good spirits. There was a fine line between parenting and friendship that she was always walking but the parent needed to win out especially with something as serious as the budding young love and physical relationship between her son and a boy that was in her care.

Sam tapped his foot against her leg under the table, "If Cas gets to drive to school today can I drive tomorrow?"

Angie choked on a gulp of coffee and after a little coughing jag replied, "Not in your dreams kid. I'm going to be right there next to him, Cas and Dean need to get driving time in while they have their temps so next month both can become responsible, licensed drivers."

Dean snickered as he smashed the berries sitting on top of his oatmeal, "I can drive already. I can even parallel park on a dime. Cas is the one that sucks at driving."

Cas growled in his deepening voice, "Shut up Dean."

Dean took that as a challenge, "Seriously Cas, you are the most nervous driver ever. The school had to have a fundraiser to buy new orange cones for all the ones you smashed on the practice course."

Sam stifled a laugh and earned a dirty look. Cas got up, grabbed his backpack and went to wait in the hallway.

Angie stabbed a finger in Deans direction, "that was a crappy thing to say Dean. I know guys bust each other's chops but Cas is sensitive about his driving. I think since you and Sam found that funny you both better get your butts to the end of the driveway and catch the school bus instead."

Dean brought his bowl to the sink with Sam right behind him. After they grabbed their backpacks, Dean shoved Sam out the front door, "Go wait, I'll be right there." As soon as Sam was out of sight Dean looked to be sure Angie wasn't coming then he bent down and kissed his hurt little boyfriend. "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes up toward Dean, "I expect other people to be mean to me but not you. When you do it I feel like you stabbed a knife in my heart."

"Come on Cas, there is no situation ever that would make me stab you. I like you too much."

He waved his hand dismissively toward the door, "Great, why don't you take your "like" and wait at the end of the driveway."

Dean patted the top of his head, "Ok Miss Bitchy, see you at school. Don't forget your tampons."

When Cas started to growl he pulled his hand back and headed out the door before he got bit. Dean heard a shout of "Assbutt!" as he headed down the driveway.

…

Brent watched as Cas climbed the rope like a monkey. He admired the boy's lean muscles working perfectly to bring him to the top and back down again. Brent could see a flash of cheek under the gym shorts and liked what he saw. Then again he always did. It was the reason he spent years tormenting Jimmy Novak, he found him attractive and hated himself for it.

Now that he had the help of the demon, Brent could let go and act on his impulses. One of them was to lay several inches of pipe inside of the little ass Cas flaunted in the shower room. Then the demon was going to kill the weakling. Balam the demon wearing the meat suit, could sense the dormant Angel inside of Jimmy Novak.

Cas dropped down and Ms. Lacy clapped him on the shoulder, "Cas you have a real natural athleticism you know that? You should go out for track in the spring."

He basked in the praise, "maybe I will I'm pretty fast."

The bell rang and Dean slung an arm around Cas' shoulder, "Come on Cas, I'll wait while you shower."

Brent's eyes flickered dark then back to normal, he saw Dean Winchester as a problem.

….

Dean boldly watched as Cas bent over to towel off his legs, he got a nice view and thought maybe he would like to give Cas' furry little crack a good tongue lashing someday. Dean watched as the last of the boys funneled out the door. He took his finger and poked Cas' butt then let out a strange giggle, "Hey Cas, nice button."

He straightened up, "What else would you like to do back there Dean?"

Dean licked his lips as he looked around again, "Lots of stuff I can't do here. Maybe this weekend I can do that tongue thing you did with me."

Cas' eyes widened in surprise, "Really Dean do you mean it?"

His natural cockiness came out; he winked and flashed a smile, "You bet, I'm a naturally adventurous guy. I'll lick it really good for you."

Cas was now sporting a boner so hard it was almost painful, Dean reached down and slapped it, "Better put that thing away before someone walks in."

Both found they had a kink for doing things in public places but ever Dean knew the locker room was a little too risky. Sure enough, players drifted in to change for basketball practice and the moment was over.

….

Mrs. Bertram was directing their last practice before the show on Saturday. All the tickets were sold out because Angel Falls residents wanted a little holiday cheer.

Cas' partner was Gina, a very pretty exchange student from Italy. Her accent just added to the cuteness of the performance. The problem was today she sat out practice to rest her sore throat. Gina swore she would be fine for the weekend and Cas hoped that was the case because there was no understudy.

After practice Dean gestured from behind a plywood Santa, "Pssst…Cas get back here." They waited until the coast was clear then headed for the janitors closet.

Dean lifted Cas up and set him down on the counter. He ran his thumb over Cas' chin, "You are just my little blue eyed dolly aren't you."

Cas blushed at the odd compliment, he swung his feet back and forth slowly reminding Dean of someone much younger, "I'm your blue eyed dolly if you want me to be."

They immediately started making out, when they came up for air Dean was panting and not from lack of breath, "Just wait till we get that motel room. I'm gonna let you do it to me."

"I was thinking about that…my mom is going to go ballistic."

"That's why we don't tell her. I'll say we were invited to spend the night at a friend's house."

Cas got that frown on his face, "I don't lie to my mom, ever. I'd feel so bad if she found out."

Dean ducked down to catch his eye, "If we get caught I'll take all the blame. I'm a screw up Cas, if I get in trouble it doesn't matter."

"You are not a screw up Dean. You're smart, handsome, funny…"

They started making out again right up until the moment the janitor walked in.

…..

Angie sat across from Principle Evens with a boy sitting on either side of her. Dean looked defiant and Cas had his head lowered.

Principle Evens drummed his fingers on the desk, "This is getting to be a common occurrence Ms. Novak. This time they were caught by the janitor making out. The poor man saw them humping."

Dean snorted, "Our clothes were on and besides, he watched long enough before he said anything…pervert."

"Dean!"

"Sorry Angie."

Cas sunk lower in his chair.

Evens gave them both a verbal warning and forbid them to use the janitor's closet or anywhere else on school grounds as a place to make out. They also had to apologize to the janitor.

The principle watched the three of them leave. Evens couldn't wait for summer.

On the drive home Cas and Dean were informed that Friday after school they would be cleaning the basement. Dean still thought it was worth the make out session.

…

Angie dropped Cas and Dean at the auditorium to get ready for the big show. She gave them both a kiss, "Break a leg you two."

Dean took a step back from both of them, "Whoa, I'm not performing. I am the backstage coordinator."

"Fine Dean, I'll be back with Sam in a few hours to watch Cas sing and dance and your coordinating."

…..

Dean found Layla already climbing around the catwalk working the lights which left him with scenery since there were a couple of geeks working the music and sound effects. There was even a kid to handle the fake snow, that was ok with Dean, being back stage meant he would be near to Cas.

The auditorium was full an hour later and backstage was chaos, Gina never showed and Mrs. Bertram had to explain to Cas he would need to find someone else that knew the song or skip it all together.

Dean hid behind a giant snowman and watched as the dejected teen sat down on a sandbag in his cute fedora and bowed his head_. "Crap, I think he's trying not to cry…oh, there he goes…crying. Come on Dean, go over that and comfort him without making it look really gay."_

Cas sniffed back the snot threatening to run from his nose, he rubbed his eyes again and tried his best to buck up so he could support the other people there. "Baby Its Cold Outside" was his big song and dance partner number; it was tough to let it go.

Dean bravely went over to him in an attempt to be a supportive secret boyfriend, "Cas, don't worry you still got all the other songs."

He rolled up his killer blue eyes; the eyes that made Dean want to do foolish things. "I know, it's just that I practiced so hard and I put together this cool outfit…oh well." He dropped his head again.

Sandy took the opportunity to offer his services, "I know the song by heart Cas, I'll do it with you. I'm always there if you need me."

Cas looked up and forced a smile, "Oh, ok thanks Sandy."

Dean saw red when the blonde boyfriend stealer turned and gave him a smug look. Dean gathered his courage and blurted out, "I know the song, I'll do it with you." He turned to Sandy and shot daggers his way, "Back off Sandy, Cas is my…friend."

Cas jumped up and grabbed him, "Oh thanks Dean, you are the best boy…"

Dean shoved him off, "Shut up before I change my mind."

…

Mrs. Bertram clapped her hands and squealed happily when Dean stepped out looking like another Dean, Dean Martin. "You both look so handsome! Did two members of the Rat Pack step onto my stage?!"

"Cas straightened Dean's tie, "Gosh Dean, we look like a old time Vegas crooners."

Dean peeked out at the crowd, "I think I'm gonna puke."

Mrs. Bertram gave Dean a gentle tap on the chin, "Break a leg Dean."

….

Mrs. Bertram waved to the audience for silence, "The next song is a duet with Cas Novak and Dean Winchester who graciously agreed to take over Gina De La Torre's role. Now everyone be very supportive."

The boys stepped out as the intro began; Cas assumed a casual stance, glanced over at Dean and nodded for him to start the first line. Dean started out stiffly then Cas overlapped his lyrics with Deans and soon their voices fit together perfectly.

_I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_

This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

Cas took Deans hands in his and Dean was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. Dean was spun and dipped then brought back up; polite applause came from the audience along with audible gasps and murmurs.

Angie thought they looked divine and silently counted how many people might need a butt kicking if they insulted her boys.

Sam whispered to Angie, "They look cool; I want a hat like that. I really like hats."

Dean pulled away from Cas but found himself spun right back in his arms as Cas swayed to the music. Dean had no choice but to sway with him or look like an even bigger ass.

My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)

So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)

The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)

I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

Dean shoved Cas at arm's length rebuffing his advances.

I ought to say, "No, no, no sir"  
(Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)

Cas leered at Dean as he grabbed him again, they began slow dancing now. Dean wished a monster would snatch him up right about then._  
_

_I really can't stay  
(Oh baby don't hold out)  
Ah, but it's cold out side  
(Baby, it's cold out side)_

I simply must go  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no  
(But baby, it's cold outside)

The song came to an end and the audience was mostly silent until Sam and Angie jumped up and started whistling and applauding. Polite applauding began around the auditorium until the drama and art students stood and cheered. Soon many people were joining in drowning out the few people that booed them.

Both boys took a bow then Dean ran off stage out of breath, he sat down, cocked back his fedora and said out loud to no one in particular, "They liked it."

Layla waved from the catwalk, "Way to go Dean!"

….

The show went off without a hitch, in the end Cas sang "Oh Holy Night" with the rest of the cast singing behind him.

At one point tears began streaming down the teens face as he looked upward singing to the Angels he just knew existed.

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

Fall on your knees, oh, hear the angel voices  
Oh, night divine, oh, night, when Christ was born  
Oh, night divine, oh, night divine…..

Gabriel sat on the catwalk next to a clueless Layla. He wasn't one to cry but this time the Archangel couldn't stop himself. He looked down at the beautiful boy that housed his sleeping brother and prayed that while he was gone both would be safe.

Gabriel vanished, called to Heaven for what he hoped was a short visit.

…..

Cas stood outside in the cold, staring up at the stars. The concert was over and as soon as he could the teen left to have a moment alone. He realized there was little time for that anymore. Dean filled his every waking moment.

He prayed as the tears flowed freely again, they began to slow and freeze on his delicate skin_. "I feel adrift in this world. God, is Dean my anchor?"_

"Honey, I'm so proud, I love you"

He turned to see Angie framed in moonlight, Cas thought how much she looked like an Angel. She was tall, strong, beautiful and a perfect picture of power and grace.

"Thank you mom, I love you too."

Sam ran up and gave his honorary big brother a hug, "That was great."

Dean had stolen his fedora from wardrobe and put in on Sam's head, "There you go buddy. I know you like hats."

Next he hugged his brother, "Thanks Dean, you steal me nice stuff."

The little family went to celebrate with greasy burgers and hot cocoa at Monty's Diner.

…..

He watched them with soulless black eyes through the big picture window of the crowded diner. Dean was holding a fry above his mouth like fish bait as Sam laughed at his brother's antics. Angie was scribbling in a leather bound journal as she reached for her sandwich and missed.

Cas was all smiles, high the thrill of their successful concert, he picked up his hamburger and took a bite savoring that first taste.

The demon heard the boy inside, the black hearted one. Some humans were just born bad and Brent was a perfect example. Balam considered that a lucky break.

Balam underestimated the love Angie had for her son and the love Dean Winchester had for his soul mate.

TBC


	17. Angel Frost

Dean slipped away as soon as he heard Sam's breathing come in soft little puffs, the signal his brother was asleep.

Dean was trying so hard to be good and follow the rules but he had his nightly boner that needed taking care of. Then there was the morning wood and the middle of the day erection, the life of a fifteen year old boy was difficult sometimes. For Dean it seemed all the time.

He crept up to the attic room and when he opened the door a blast of cold air hit him full on. Cas was sitting on his desk chair in front of the open window wearing only his damp towel from the shower he had taken. Dean turned on the lamp and hurried over, what he saw scared him right to his core.

Cas was staring up toward the stars, he was unresponsive and even though his body was freezing it was as if he couldn't feel it. Frost covered his thick eyelashes like deadly jewels; his lips were pale and his skin red. His hair was frozen to his scalp and face, the long bangs stuck out like black icicles.

Dean closed the window and turned on the heater then wrapped a blanket around him, "Cas get up, I have to get you warm," he shook him gently and got no response, "Cas look at me!"

Dean finally had to lift him and carried the teen to the bed. He was careful while lying Cas down because Dean didn't know how bad he was and didn't want to damage Cas' skin. The young Hunter got on next to him and pulled the covers over them both. He didn't rub but rather held Cas' stiff fingers as he blew warm air on the reddened face concentrating on the nose and ears.

Next he covered their heads so the expelled breath from them both would circulate. "Babe wake up, your eyes are open so I know you're in there."

The frost ran down Cas' face like tears, he blinked his eyes and said, "There is something wrong with me."

Dean wormed his way the foot of the bed and held his cold feet until they warmed up. A head to toe trembling began as Cas' core temperature rose slowly. Dean popped his head out and felt the room getting comfortable from the heater going full blast. "I'm going to warm up some milk or broth, I'll be right back."

He ran downstairs to the kitchen and found some bouillon cubes. Dean was busy warming water in the tea kettle when Angie shuffled in half asleep, "What are you doing?"

Dean gave her the run down on what he found; she took steps two at a time until she burst in the door and ran to her sons' bed. He was better now, still shaking but responsive, "Mom I was watching the sky but I shouldn't have opened the window…I forgot to move."

She lifted Cas blanket and all and helped him to her bedroom then tucked him in. "You are going to stay with mommy tonight ok Cas?"

Normally he would have had something to say about her treating him like a baby but tonight Jimmy needed her badly. She pulled on her sweats and an old sweater then crawled under the covers with her son, "Jimmy?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through these growing pains. I want you to tell me when you feel strange and want to do something like this."

"Ok."

Dean found them; he carefully brought over the mug and set it on the nightstand, "Cas, are you ok now?"

He nodded then curled into his mother.

Angie held him as if he would vanish any moment; she looked up at her son's hero, "Thank you Dean, thank you so much. He could have frozen to death if it weren't for you."

Dean shrugged, "No big deal, I always watch out for him. I care about Cas." He hurried out before he said something else on the tip of his tongue.

After he left Angie noticed her son was sound asleep already. She just held him and stayed awake the rest of the night just in case.

"_Sometimes I wish I could run away with you and they would let you be…both of you. There is no running though…I'm sorry."_

…

The next morning it was as if nothing had happened, Sam was pouring syrup over butter covered bran muffins and Cas was doing last minute homework. Dean lumbered in and leaned against the cupboards watching Angie make coffee.

He said in a hoarse voice, "I feel like crap."

She turned to look at him and sure enough, Dean had a red, runny nose and wheezed when he exhaled from the congestion. "Well sweetie, you look like crap."

"Gee thanks."

Angie felt his forehead, his skin was clammy and sweaty at the same time, "You are not going to school today Dean. Go back to bed and I'll bring you something soft to eat, what do you want, oatmeal, scrambled eggs maybe?"

"Not hungry."

Sam dropped his fork and let out a gasp, "Dean you are always hungry. Angie I think he's dying or something, this is serious!"

Dean let out a snort, "Sooo funny Sammy." He shuffled back to the stairs.

...

Angie bustled in the room carrying a tray of everything, she dragged a card table next to the bed and set it down, "Ok, I got eggs, oatmeal, a couple PBJs, some bananas…um…oh, and chocolate pudding." She vanished and showed up a few minutes later with a teapot, a mug and some Sprite, "Tea for your throat and clear soda for your tummy."

She vanished again before he could say anything and came back with some books and an extra blanket. "I'm sorry Dean; I have to go out today. Are you going to be alright?"

Dean sat there in bed with his mouth hanging open, no one since Mary had ever treated him this way when he was sick. Dean wasn't allowed to be hurt, sick, sad or even very happy.

"No one does this stuff for me…geez I feel like a wimp."

She frowned, "A wimp? I guess with your dad there isn't a whole lot of warm and fuzzy moments are there?"

He thought of John and his mood darkened, "No ma'am."

She kissed his sweaty forehead, "Well too bad, here you get the warm and fuzzy stuff. Can you deal with that?"

He pushed the thought of John right out of his mind and smiled, "I sure can, thanks Angie." He settled in and started snacking. She even poured the tea for Dean before she left the room.

If there was an award for awesome moms, Dean figured Angela Novak would have a mantle full of trophies.

…..

Cas went through the day without Dean, he felt adrift again without his anchor but he made the best of it. In the elective he picked after art, Cas busied himself with jewelry making. He had three projects going; one was a special ring for Dean. It was sterling silver; actually it was cut from an antique spoon he found in the basement. Inside he wrote "I Love You".

He loved Dean to the point of a physical ache which was made worse by him being here and Dean back at home. Cas felt truly obsessed and wondered if John really went through with his threat of taking Dean away from him how he would manage to survive.

Mr. Blake the instructor came over and watched as his student finished the engraving, "That is very impressive, someone is getting a special gift."

He looked up from his work and nodded in agreement, "Yes but he deserves it, I love him very much."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the boy's soul baring honesty, "Oh, well good job Cas, I'm sure he will appreciate it."

….

Cas turned in the shower and caught Brent staring at him. It creeped him out so he hurried back to his locker to get dressed. This time when Brent walked by he ran his fingers across Cas' butt and kept on going.

Cas was angry and scared. He felt like burning Brent's eyes out again or screaming so loud that blood flowed from the perverts ears and his head exploded. It made Cas feel empowered to think these dark thoughts even if he didn't have Superman powers or any at all for that matter.

He finished dressing and hurried out to the bus, once he found Sam and sat next to him Cas felt better. Sam was only eleven but Cas still felt safer with one of the Winchesters. He thought about telling Dean about what happened and how disgusted he felt but then he worried Dean would go crazy.

Dean wasn't an out in the open boyfriend but still he would justify beating Brent to a pulp because Cas was smaller and vulnerable plus Dean's best friend. Dean would get suspended and Cas wouldn't risk it.

He told himself it was no big deal and he could handle these things on his own.

…

Dean watched for the bus and when it came and Sam burst through the bus door he smiled. Cas was next but he didn't run down the drive, he walked taking the time to look at the beauty of his surroundings. Ollie greeted Cas half way and the trio entered together because Sam waited at the door.

Dean straightened his robe and combed his spiky hair then went and gargled so his breath was fresh. He got back in bed and pretended to sleep because he didn't want to seem lonely or too eager.

Sam crept in the room and set down his backpack. He knelt at the edge of the bed and watched his brother supposedly sleeping, "Faker…you're not sleeping. How do you feel?"

Dean opened one eye, "Like shit, how did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

Sam tapped his freckled nose and gave Dean a smug look, "Because when you're sleeping and your nose is stuffy you snore." Sam stood up at looked at the card table with the food scraps, empty soda bottle and tea pot, "I'll take this down and bring you some soup and OJ. You want me to send Cas in so you can play kissy face?"

"Oh my god, I don't want you talking about me playing kissy face with anyone."

Sam reminded Dean he was precocious, hoisted up the tray then left.

…

Dean really fell asleep but woke up when he felt warm, cinnamon scented breath on his face. When he opened his eyes Cas was right there watching him, he held up a half eaten sticky bun, "I brought this for you but I ate some. You are really pretty when you're sleeping, like a fairytale princess. I think it's your long, thick lashes, pouty lips and freckles…oh and your delicate nose."

Dean cut a fart that smelled like boiled eggs and peanut butter then started laughing uncontrollably, "Yup, I'm a real fairytale princess."

Cas wrinkled up his nose and quickly stood up, "You are disgusting, I take back all the nice things I just said." He hiked up his sweat pants and headed for the door, "I was going to kiss you but now I'm not."

Dean reached out to him and begged, "Come on babe I'm sorry, I ate PBJs and they gave me gas plus I don't feel good. A good boyfriend accepts his man farts and all. If you farted I wouldn't get all weird about it."

He gave in and squeezed next to Dean on the twin size bed, "Mine is a lot bigger."

Dean lifted the blanket, "No, I'm pretty sure mine is bigger."

He switched gears when Cas frowned at him for the poor joke. "How was school without me there, did everything go ok?"

Cas got quiet for a moment then said, "It was boring without you Dean but everything went ok."

…..

Angie was reheating spaghetti while Sam set the table, he hummed as he worked. He looked over at her as she took the container out of the microwave and the little boy felt a surge of love for the woman. Not a crush but the love a kid would have for his mom. In less than four months she had given him more than he ever had in his life and not just a roof over his head.

Sam felt comfortable, stable and safe. Dean tried his best to give his little brother all that but there was only so much a person could do when John Winchester called the shots. Sam decided to try something.

"Mom, is supper almost done?"

Angie set the container down and with her back still toward him, answered in a shaky voice, "Almost Sam." She didn't acknowledge what he said because she never expected to hear that from him. Angie was happy and scared all at the same time, happy Sam loved her that much and scared that she might lose them and it would hurt ten times more.

The phone rang and when she answered her heart sank, it was John Winchester.

Sam knew who it was by what Angie was saying.

"Sam is doing great…yes so is Dean….no, no trouble at all…he had a fever and sore throat today so I kept him home…ok, hang on."

She handed the phone over to Sam who hesitated for a moment then grabbed it, "Hi dad…good, I got really good grades…sure Dean is doing super good…no trouble…there was a musical and…"

Angie shook her head and Sam caught himself, "It was nice, we went to see it…I think Dean is sleeping though, he doesn't feel good," Sam let out a sigh, "ok, I'll wake him up."

…..

Cas and Dean were under the blanket kissing and giggling like giddy teens in love do although Dean never officially said the word.

Cas whispered as if the world would hear them, "You must feel better, your poking me with it."

Dean said teasingly, "With what?"

"You know…it."

"I guess being under the blanket makes you shy or something."

Dean pushed his hand down the front of Cas' sweat pants and felt him, "Wanna come out and play?"

They heard the door open and Cas rolled out of bed onto the floor then jumped to his feet and sat in a chair trying to act casual, "Hi Sam."

Sam didn't answer Cas, he held the phone out to his brother and said glumly, "Its dad, he wants to talk to you." He dropped the phone on the bed and shuffled over to his bed and sat down.

…..

Dean picked up the phone and placed it to his ear, "Hi dad."

"Hi Dean, I heard you were sick. What's the matter exactly?"

"I woke up with a sore throat, I got all sweaty and Angie said I had a fever."

"I hope you weren't handing her a line of bullshit to get out of school."

Dean felt a flash of anger, "No, I was really sick. I wouldn't lie to her dad."

"Don't take a tone with me boy. If that's true then I can't believe you stayed home for a little sore throat, you're turning into a real pussy Dean. I've seen you fall down a flight of stairs and bounce right back."

Dean remembered fall down a flight of stairs inside a condemned school a few years back. He didn't bounce right back, in fact he dislocated his shoulder which John popped into place and wrapped tight with a torn bed sheet. When Dean complained about the pain he got a cuff on the back of the head for whining.

"I'm not a pussy, Angie said I had a fever and you can't go to school sick, they would have sent me right back home. It's the truth dad I swear!"

Cas clenched his fists at his sides dreaming of popping John Winchester in the mouth someday or maybe make his head explode.

Dean was red eyed and trying not to cry, his voice was hoarse and he started to sweat again.

Sam sat with his jaw clenched tight; he hated it when Dean was verbally beaten down like this. It was almost as bad as a punch. He held his tongue and decided to comfort his brother later.

The conversation ended with John telling Dean he would be there to check in sometime in January. He couldn't make it for the holiday and hoped Dean understood that he was a busy man. He told Dean he loved and missed him. Dean mumbled the words back at him and ended the conversation.

…..

Sam, Dean and Cas burst through the big glass doors of Angel Falls Mall, two stories of every type of store you would find in a typical shopping center. There were large anchor department stores on either end taking up two levels; there was a food court, arcade, and clothing, toy and jewelry stores with everything in between.

The last few weeks Angie had them scrub the bathrooms top to bottom, split firewood, shovel snow and clear out then wipe down the kitchen cupboards and anything else she could think of so they could earn money.

She gave them each fifty dollars, "Make sure you three meet me right here at the doors at seven on the dot. I will not go looking for you, does everyone understand?"

They all agreed and Cas pointed out that each had on a wrist watch. "Don't worry mom, we will be here right at seven."

Angie shooed them, "Go on, have fun and be good." The tall blonde Hunter sashayed toward the doors. She wasn't trying to sashay, her ass and hips just did it naturally. One man walked into a steel post wrapped with garland as she walked by, the mall cop that went to help him waited until Angie was out of sight. He sighed knowing that wouldn't be under his tree for Christmas.

The three boys watched the fiasco, Cas was horrified men were staring at his sainted mothers ass while Sam and Dean both laughed their tails off.

Dean poked Cas in the shoulder with his finger, "Nice backfield in motion she's got there."

Dean didn't get a poke back he got a punch in the shoulder when just made him laugh more. Cas grabbed his jacket and tugged him along with Sam in tow, "Come on we only have four hours to cram in some fun and get our Christmas shopping done!"

Dean broke away and the three let out whoops of freedom as they ran through the mall looked for adventure.

TBC


	18. Hearts & Flannel

They stopped in the middle of the crowd and argued where to go first. Sam spotted Gus, his sister Marie and their parents. "Come on you guys, I'll introduce you."

The three went over to the De La Torre family and the first thing Dean noticed was Marie light up when she saw her brother's best friend. Sam introduced everyone then said Marie was teaching him Spanish.

Castiel turned to Dean and touched his cheek, "Te amo mi amor".

Dean shrugged, "See, I have no idea what that means. Maybe I should study Spanish instead of Latin."

Everyone laughed or giggled except for Mr. De La Torre who was pretty confused because he understood what Cas had said to the other boy Dean. Dean was confused because he had no clue what was said to him.

Sam asked his big brother, "Dean, can I go with Gus and his family to do my shopping?"

"I don't know Sam, Angie was pretty clear on not letting you out of our sight."

Gus' mom said Sam would be fine with them if Dean felt it was ok. In the end he agreed figuring his little brother couldn't get in much trouble with a whole family watching him.

…

Cas kept "accidently" touching Dean as they wandered through the mall eventually hitting the food court. Dean kept moving away, he didn't want to hold hands or get grabby in a mall filled with teenagers, many of them kids from their school.

It was bad enough Cas had to put up with bullying but Dean wouldn't tolerate it for a minute if he became the new target. He didn't want to be in a position where physical fights were an everyday occurrence.

Right now he was still sort of passing as the cute guy that got a blow job from the head cheerleader and flirted with all the pretty girls when he got the chance. Kids knew Dean lived with Cas Novak so they naturally had to be friends. He was also seen as a bit of a hero for defending the smaller boy against bullies.

The musical had almost ruined Dean. Some of the students said he was a team player and saved the day for Mrs. Bertram, others said Dean was a closet case that was secretly getting boned every night from Cas. Dean thought it was strange those kids would assume he would be the bitch, he thought it was even stranger that they were right.

Not that he hadn't thought about getting into Cas' little furry butt, he thought about it a lot in fact. Maybe they were equals or maybe it was all so confusing that his head would explode trying to figure it all out.

Dean would let it happen after he got his license. Then they could take off in the Impala and get a cheap motel room where the couple could make as much noise as they wanted and maybe even drink some beer and no one would care.

Dean figured by then he would be brave enough and after reading those books it sounded pretty good. Dean was lost in thought again_, "Those guys in the magazines are smiling when they take those horse dongs in their butts…Cas is hung but not even close to the porn dudes…"_

Cas jiggled his arm, "Dean are you still with me?"

"Huh? Yeah I was just thinking about stuff."

Cas looked up at the Sbarro Pizza menu, "I want mushroom and sausage, what do you want Dean?"

Dean snickered since his mind always went to the dirty side of things, "I want a big sausage with a nice mushroom, oh wait I already have one in my pants."

The teen taking their order was blushing ten shades of red; she glanced down at Deans crotch then smiled at him and got a smile right back. A thrill ran though her just from having a boy that cute notice her at all.

She could have sworn the smaller guys blue eyes flashed briefly with pure white light as he gave her a pissed off look. She cut her losses and hurried to get their food.

…

They found a table by the window in the corner; Dean sat with his back to the wall just as John had taught him. You could keep watch and no one could sneak up behind you, as long as you could shoot you're way out a guy was A-ok.

After looking at everyone there he made an observation, "Cas I think you're the cutest guy in here."

Cas stared down at a black olive that had gotten onto his slice, "I have a black olive on my pizza."

Dean nudged him under the table, "Did you hear me?"

"No, was it about pizza?"

He grabbed the slice from Cas' hand and plucked the black olive off then ate it, "Hells bells, wait until you have to figure out where your next meal is coming from and then let's see you bitch about black olives. You don't know how good you got it Cas." Dean dropped the slice back on Cas' plate and licked his fingers.

Cas picked it back up, took a big bite and chewed slowly as he watched the snow come down through the window. People were rushing back and forth across the parking lot and the traffic looked awful but the Christmas lights still seemed magical even in all that mayhem. He was quiet, Dean had yelled and that was unusual for him.

Dean had been shaken up by the call from his dad and he took it out on Cas, he felt bad about it and apologized, "Sorry, that was shitty of me."

"No, you have a valid point. I don't know what it's like to worry about where my next meal is coming from. I knew things were very hard for you and Sam but I didn't know you had to worry about food. I wasn't thinking when I complained."

"Jesus, you make it sound like we were eating out of dumpsters or something. I always made sure we had food. It was just hard that's all." Dean would never tell anyone that sometimes they did eat out of dumpsters or sometimes he had to steal it when John didn't come back for days.

Dean shoved the past right out of his mind, he was determined to have a good day with his boyfriend, "What did you say to me in Spanish?"

Cas plucked off another olive he rolled up in a napkin so Dean wouldn't see it, "Never mind, look it up. It's something you won't say to me anyway so it doesn't matter. What did you say to me when I was distracted by that evil olive?"

"I said you were the cutest guy here."

Now Cas was blushing worse than that girl behind the counter, "I wish we could kiss each other in public. I don't think we will ever be able to do that, I mean it's the 90's and still everyone is so backwards."

Dean did the only thing he could; he rubbed his boot against Cas' under the table. "I always thought when I had my first real girlfriend that I'd make her feel like a princess but I never thought that princess would turn out to be a guy."

Cas crept his fingers over and touched Deans under the table, "Actually you are my princess…I promise to treat you right Dean. You know we can't even go to junior prom. But there is always next year."

"Cas, come on we couldn't go at all even if we were juniors."

Cas was angry at the injustice of it all, "Who says we can't? We can go stag together and if we have to dance with a couple of stupid girls then we will! I'll be there with you and that's all that matters. Anyway that's next year, this spring there is a formal dance and I'm asking you right now to be my date."

"Sure we can go stag but if I dance with girls it's just going to piss you off. I don't dislike girls you know, I think they can be pretty nice to look at and so are some guys. I like looking don't you?"

Cas snapped, "I look at Sandy what about that?"

"Low blow Cas, you know he likes you. I look at people that aren't crushing on me."

"Everyone crushes on you Dean because you're handsome, all the girls look and you're too dense to notice. A couple guys have been looking at you also." Cas growled in his deepest voice that seemed to get deeper by the minute, "I'm so pissed off at you."

Dean leaned over and whispered, "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

Cas shuddered from head to toe just thinking of all the things he would like to do about it. Dirty, nasty things that would make Dean twist and buck on the bed begging for more. Cas wasn't sure how all those things would be accomplished exactly but he was a smart kid and would figure it all out when the time was right.

"I'm going to do something about it all right. Just you wait Dean."

Dean was hard again; it seemed like he was a slave to the whims of his dick in the presence Cas, "I'll tell you a secret, I like it when you get pushy and take charge. When we get done eating I say you and I head to the men's room and I'll let you do stuff to me."

Cas let out a loud whimper and people at the tables around them looked at the teen as if he were demented, in a way Cas was if you count being crazy in love.

Sam and Gus sat down with their trays of pizza. Gus the usually silent one said, "Hi guys, the pizza is good here. How do you like it?"

Dean and Cas had locked eyes, a bargain struck between them. A bead of sweat traveled down from Deans temple to his shirt collar and his ass was already tensing up then relaxing in anticipation.

Gus went quiet from the lack of response from the older, cool kids and took a bite of pizza.

Sam punched his brother playfully on the shoulder, "Gus said something, stop being rude. Did you go shopping yet? I got stuff at the dollar store for everyone but I won't tell you what because it's a surprise."

Dean broke eye contact with Cas then turned to his brother, "Huh, yeah we're going to shop after we get done eating."

The four ate and talked a little until Marie came to get Sam and Gus.

Cas and Dean immediately headed for the bathroom and right into a handicap stall where Cas took charge and pushed Dean against the wall. He stood on tiptoes and claimed the plump lips as his own then tongue raped him.

Dean swore that long pink tongue stretched all the way to the back of his throat at one point. He couldn't believe how strong Cas could be sometimes but he liked it. There was a thrill in getting roughed up when you knew it was a precursor to an orgasm.

Cas pinned Deans wrists behind him, "I won't ever let you go Dean."

Dean let out a moan as they started to grind, "Don't want you to."

Someone banged on the door, "Come on, I got a walker here and I don't think anyone in there is handicapped."

They slunk out past an angry older gentleman who glared at the two little perverts.

….

The pair got down to brass tacks and hit the dollar store. They already blew five each on a slice and soda; they had a great time buying all sorts of crazy stuff for each other, Angie and Sam, even Ollie.

Next Cas hit a gift store and went right to a large display of angel figurines. There were ceramic, wood, resin and glass. None of them were male, he asked the clerk if there were any figures of male angels but she had none in stock.

Cas complained to her and then all the way out of the store to Dean, "I don't get it Dean, I think more Angels are males than females. This is bullshit!"

"Hey it's no big deal, you made her something in jewelry class right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to get her another gift, the money we have is the money we earned but out of her pocket. I wish I had a real job, maybe next summer we can get real jobs somewhere Dean."

Dean didn't answer; it would have been too depressing.

…..

Sam was waiting by the doors with the De La Torres right on time. Dean and Cas carried over their bags of loot and sat to wait for Angie.

Angie was also there right on time, she was easy to spot since the woman was taller than most of the females there. "Ok my three handsome gentlemen, grab your booty and lets head out…no Dean, not your actual booty…never mind."

Dean gave her a cocky smile as he strutted past, "Gotta be more specific."

Cas smacked him on the bottom, "Don't be such a smarty butt."

Dean wiggled it a little, "I think you mean smart ass."

They looked at each other then raced to the car.

Angie made Sam sit in back with his brother and Cas shotgun. Even so Dean kept reaching around the seat and tickling, poking and pinching Cas. The kid was like a drug and Dean couldn't stop himself. Cas would let out a giggle or hiss "stop it".

Sam said someday when he got a real girlfriend he was going to do dumb crap in front of them as payback. Dean told Sam to go for it.

By the time they got home Angie was ready for some aspirin.

…

"Come in Dean."

Dean stepped into Angie's office and shut the door behind him. "You wanted to talk?"

She pointed to the couch and Dean flopped down putting his feet up on the coffee table. Angie closed the book she was reading, "Dean, have you ever done an exorcism?"

"A couple I helped dad with."

"And you know what a Devils Trap is?"

"Sure…why?"

Angie hesitated to ask for Dean's help but she needed back up and couldn't find anyone else she trusted for the job. It involved a kid and the Hunters she knew in the area had a tendency to go off half cocked.

"I think that Brent Supay is possessed by a semi dormant demon."

Dean sat up and slapped the coffee table, "I knew it. I've never heard of a semi dormant demon before though."

Angie looked up at the Devils Trap on her office ceiling as she began formulating a plan, "I have a lot to tell you about Angel Falls but that's for another conversation. I just needed to know how much you know. Will you help?"

"Sure Angie, anything for you and Cas."

….

This Christmas was the best one ever for Cas, he had a new little brother in Sam and a best friend and boyfriend in Dean. Throw in his mother and Ollie and Cas felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Angie was curled up on couch watching Sam play Santa and handing out the gifts. She ended up with an oddly wrapped stack and they all sat on the floor smiling as she opened them up.

"Let's see…Oh, a spatula, a snake rubber snake…"

Sam interjected, "It's a really big spatula so you can make bigger pancakes, the snake is so you can scare birds out of your garden," he waved his hand, "go on, there are a couple more from me."

Angie opened a bottle of gardenia hand lotion and a capsule that expanded into a towel when you dropped it in water. "I have to say these are some great gifts Sam, thank you sweetheart."

Sam sat next to her on the couch and laid his head on her lap so Angie could play with his mop of hair. Sam thought it felt nice because she had long fingernails and it tickled.

…

Dean and Cas opened their dollar store gifts from Sam and then Dean handed out his.

He made Sam and Angie bread box sized boxes in woodworking class with a pentacle contained in a circle burned on the top so they could keep things inside that needed protecting. Inside each were things he found at the dollar store like sandalwood incense, little white candles and boxes of wooden matches and glass candle holders.

Angie gave Dean a hug and a kiss and said it was the most beautiful box she owned and only her most special items would go inside it.

Cas gave Sam a blank leather bound journal so he could start writing his own observations and experiences with the paranormal. For a bookmark Cas had pounded flat the stem from a piece of the old silver flatware with a fancy S he engraved on the end.

For his mom, Cas had crafted a pendent from a disk of pewter with a symbol etched and inked over to make the pattern stand out. It was on a leather cord and she immediately slipped it over her neck, "Its beautiful, what is this symbol?"

His eyes turned midnight blue, Cas looked past all of them out the window, "I don't know, it felt right. I think its a symbol for Castiel."

Angie sat down on the floor next to him, "I love it…honey did you hear me?"

He blinked a few times then turned to look at her, "Yes, I'm glad mom."

…

Angie gave Sam and Dean the quilt that she cut and redid the binding on. She explained the history behind it and each symbol on the different quilt squares. Next she handed over the stack of her families journals from the generations of female Hunters in her family. Sam and Dean listened to everything she had to say and asked a lot of questions. They knew those were the most special gifts they ever received and promised to treat the items with great care.

Sam said, "thank you mom" and that wasn't lost on Dean but he didn't challenge his brother or even mention it afterward. He figured Sam needed a mom since his little brother couldn't remember Mary.

Sam had already wrapped himself up in his blanket and started reading the first journal on the stack when Angie gave Cas his gifts.

First was the fragile antique book on the history of Angel Falls, "This book was published in 1888, forty years after Wisconsin became a state. It has all the history and legends surrounding Angel Falls. I hope it's a comfort to you some day Jimmy. If you have any questions, promise you will come to me and I'll answer as much as I'm allowed to."

He frowned at his mom thinking she was phrasing things oddly but he had learned not to question everything. Cas felt Angie knew best and she would never lie to him or steer him wrong. "Sure mom, if I do I'll let you know."

Next she took his hand and slipped a ring on his finger opting for the right hand leaving the left free for someone else's ring someday. Angie had no preconceived notions of Jimmy marrying a girl but maybe Dean or another young man might put one on there someday.

This was your grandpa's silver ring; I want you to have it. It's a little big so we can get it resized."

Cas slipped it on his middle finger instead so it fit better, "I'll grow into it."

….

After supper Cas and Dean rushed upstairs to do their own gift exchange in private. Dean had also made Cas a wooden box but it was done much finer and small enough to store jewelry or special trinkets. On the lid Dean carved a heart and in the heart was burned, "DW + JCN".

Cas clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes, he fell back on his bed dramatically and whispered, "You do love me."

"Oh god, come on Cas don't make this a chick moment ok?"

Cas sat up and grabbed Dean by the shirt, "Say it."

"No, you take stuff and turn it all around on me. Just be happy for the gift and don't force me into a corner."

"Damn it…fine."

Cas opened it up and found it lined in soft plaid flannel, Dean pointed out that he cut up his favorite old shirt just for Cas. Dean figured if that didn't say he loved him without actually saying it then nothing did. Dean really loved that shirt.

Cas stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, "Close your eyes."

Dean closed them and felt Cas grab his left hand and slip a ring on his husband finger, Dean was pretty concerned about that and hoped Cas didn't go off his rocker and think they were getting engaged.

"Ok open them."

Dean held up his hand and admired the silver spoon ring, "Cool, did you make this?"

"I sure did, look at the engraving."

Dean squinted as he read the tiny letters that spelled out, "I love you".

He shoved Cas on his back and sat on top of him, "Ok I'll go to that spring dance with you. We can ask Layla and her butch girlfriend as dates so when there is a slow dance we can rub up on each other by accident. No kissing, handholding or touching anything below the navel."

Cas nodded, afraid to say anything and jinx it.

Dean pulled off his shirt, "You wanna play with my nipples for awhile?"

Cas reached up and rolled the perky nubs between his fingers until they were stiff and rosy, "Why don't you take off your pants and I can play with your other pink parts."

Dean bounced a little on his boyfriends denim clad dick, "How about you take a shower and I can try that tongue in the butt thing? Maybe I'll suck on those slits after that."

He knocked Dean back on the bed and dropped a trail of clothes all the way to the bathroom.

…..

John tossed his duffle bag in the truck cab and got inside, he was a few days drive away from Angel Falls and although it was a detour from his hunt for Azazel the Hunter figured he would give the boys a thrill and stay a few days to visit.

Dean's birthday was the end of January sometime; he couldn't recall the exact date at the moment but John did remember he was going to be sixteen and figured that was special enough to warrant a stop by.

Birthdays didn't mean much to John anymore, the only thing it marked was one year older and you were lucky enough to be alive. He recalled Angela telling him that Cas, Jimmy or whatever the hell the kids name was, had the same birthday as Dean.

He thought to himself_, "No damn way I'm getting that Cas kid anything…gotta think of something for Dean though. Maybe I'll just take him out for pool and drinks…buy him a pretty thing to blow his nuts in. Once he gets a taste of pussy that will be all the kid will think of."_

…

When Cas got back Dean had just the lamp on and music playing. He actually felt a little shy about what Dean wanted to do and wondered if this is how girls felt getting that done to them.

Dean patted the bed and licked his lips slowly, "Come on Cas, let me get a taste of all that yummy."

By the time Cas reached the bed his back had two trails of slippery, clear fluid with the scent of honey working their way down to his ass.

TBC


	19. Fledgling Wings

Dean turned the trembling teen around to begin his exploration of the sweet flesh between his little cheeks but young Hunter became momentarily distracted by the trails of nectar leading directly into the crack. He traced his tongue down until he reached the dimples above the swell. Salty, sweet &amp; fragrant, Dean knew the boy's body was producing this all for him as an enticement but Dean needed no enticing.

The young Hunter didn't question what was happening; when it came to Cas he turned a blind eye to the strange changes in his boyfriends body. Cas was simply Cas and that was good enough for Dean.

Cas shivered when he felt thumbs pull his cheeks open then a tongue trace a circle and flick the tender skin. Dean kissed him there then rested his forehead against the base of Cas' spine, "You are beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful."

Dean patted the bed, "Get on your belly."

Once in a comfortable position Cas closed his eyes, "Do what you want to me."

Dean did exactly that, he gathered the slippery fluid and forced a finger inside his lover's body. The muscle clenched trying to expel the intruding digit but Dean just went further to the next knuckle.

Dean was determined to learn more about being with a male. Reading books and looking at magazines didn't truly prepare them for anything. Dean was an adventurer and Cas' butt promised to be a very pleasant adventure.

He moved the finger all the way in and Cas let out a little whimper, "Babe, is that a good noise or am I hurting you too much?"

Cas mumbled, "It's ok…burns a little."

"There is supposed to be something in here that feels pretty good if I can find it, hang on."

"I'm not going anywhere Dean."

"Shhh…don't talk, I'm concentrating."

Dean pulled out a little and dripped more of the fluid over his finger then went back in and began searching again. He whispered, "I think I found it."

Suddenly Cas whimpered in a definitely good way.

Dean was in the zone, he was the man making his hot little boyfriend feel awesome, "You like that Babe…you like my fingers in your sweet pussy?"

"Uuuuhhhh"

It wasn't much of an answer but then Cas was busy humping his dick against the mattress. Dean played around a bit then brazenly added a second finger, both stroked around then over the gland driving Cas crazy.

Dean positioned himself over one of the slits and sucked it gently for a few minutes then switched to the other. Cas twisted the sheets in both hands moaning into the pillow as the most mind blowing orgasm to date happened. A puddle formed between his belly and the quilt, warm, slippery and satisfying.

Dean pulled out his fingers and examined the puckered opening, it looked tender and all his thoughts of getting his dick in there went out the window. He knew what it was like to be hurt and he worried about truly causing his Baby any real pain.

Dean had a swelling of his own that needed to dealt with; it was all he could do not to blow his load right then and there. Then he had a crazy idea.

Cas felt Dean straddle his back right up under his arms, "Dean what…"

"Shhh…just relax."

Dean had to bite his bottom lip holding back the moan trying to escape as he took the head of his cock and pushed the tip as far inside one of the slits as he could. The slippery nectar made it easier and even though it was tight the edges expanded slightly to allow just enough to go in.

His breathing hitched as he pumped his seed inside until it spilled over. Dean had enough control to move quickly to the other slit to finish his orgasm, roughly pushing the head down until he hit something hard just below the surface.

Deans voice was a growl tinged with softness, "I'll fuck all your holes Cas…fuck every one and make you mine…mouth, back and then your ass…god, it's gonna be sooo good fucking your ass."

Cas cried, "I'm yours."

Dean tossed his head back and repeated a word that sounded like "mine", the last few drops came out and then the teen was spent. He collapsed next to Cas and the couple kissed. They held hands and talked a bit then Cas settled with his head on Deans chest.

They both drifted off, both boys lost in a world of dreams.

…

Something miraculous began. The openings between Cas' shoulder blades started to stretch but it happened so slowly it was like a flower opening to the morning sun. A bent wing covered in tender new skin pushed its way out of each. Both were covered in fledgling feathers and they were only the size of dove's wings.

Like a butterfly freshly emerged from a cocoon, they stretched and moved very slowly to dry themselves and soon the fledgling feathers were fluffy, soft and the color of ivory coated in an opalescent sheen. They were stunning, just as enticing as the nectar.

When the first beams of sunlight hit the sleeping lovers the wings slowly folded back inside, the openings tightened up and all was hidden again.

…..

Brent pulled into the driveway and shut off the truck, he looked sadly at the dark windows of the two story house. It was the holidays and his parents couldn't be bothered to come back home and spend time with him.

The dark voice inside of him was blessedly quiet for once, he went years with little bits of the demon showing here and there making him look like an utter asshole but most of the time it was quiet as if it hadn't the strength.

Brent went inside and turned on the lights, the artificial Christmas tree popped on and he looked at the heap of gifts underneath. There was cash left for him as well as a credit card, the fridge was stocked with everything he liked to eat and the teen could always order in. Brent lacked for nothing except for parents that enjoyed being around him.

He picked up a framed photo of his parents holding him when he was just an infant. They were smiling so proudly, Brent wished they could do that now.

Adopted from St. Agnes Orphanage when he was just two months old, the baby ended up with wealthy parents that could easily provide for him. Life should have been good but it wasn't.

As time went on his parents started to pull away. They started working longer hours and traveled more leaving him to fend for himself at a fairly young age. There would always be a nanny to watch over him but they never lasted long finding the little boy strange and hard to handle.

In kindergarten he was drawn to little Jimmy Novak finding him the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Soon Jimmy was an outcast just by his odd, quiet ways. Brent knew even at five that weird wasn't a good thing so he gave up and moved onto cute, dark eyed Terrence taking him as a best friend instead.

Brent had no one to confide in. Once he tried to make his mother listen. He told her that he thought boys were cute. She called him weird and forbade him to ever speak of that again leaving Brent worse off than before.

He tried confiding in his father this time about the voice inside of him. His father told him it was just his imagination and to never tell anyone about it or he would be locked up like a crazy person.

As he got older Brent joined sports and found out he was very athletic. With it came perks, being a big jock made you popular, hated, feared and admired. Brent embraced it all. He finally belonged somewhere and best of all Terrence was good at sports also and shared in all those perks and in turn more time with Brent.

Brent couldn't block out all the times his parents called him a bad boy growing up. He tried so hard to be good but bad was so much easier when you had demon sleeping inside of you.

Now here he was alone again which was bad but also alone from the voice inside of him and that was a good thing.

The voice urged him to act on his feelings of lust for Cas Novak. Brent figured Cas was weak and he could fuck him if he tried hard enough. The thrill of feeling the soft skin of the boy's ass as he passed by had sent Brent into a masturbatory frenzy afterward.

The problem was the voice said to do terrible things after Brent finally got Cas in bed, the demon wanted to torture and then kill the boy. Brent was a jerk but he wasn't insane nor did he want to kill anyone.

He needed help badly but there was no one to turn to. Brent couldn't share anything with Terrence his very best friend since kindergarten. Not his true feelings, not the voice inside of him or the darkness that affected his actions and thoughts were getting stronger.

….

Dean sat with Layla above the stage watching the actors trying out for a production of "The Wizard of Oz" they had months to practice but it was going to be a big, complicated musical and Mrs. Bertram was already stressing over it.

Dean yelled down, "Hey Sandy, try out for the scarecrow, you got the body for it and the brains." Dean had watched Sandy trying to get on Cas' good side with a round of ass kissing in the form of flattery. It pissed Dean off to no end and he felt the kid deserved the razzing.

Layla grumped at Dean, "Hey, he's my friend. Give Sandy a chance, he's not that bad."

Dean growled back, "Anyone that tries to make time with my…my best friend deserves it."

Layla threw back her head and laughed just for a bit of drama, "Best friend…is that what they call it now?" She pointed down to a cute girl with a buzz cut, "Then I guess Missy is my best friend."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck for a moment then flashed Layla his most dazzling smile, "I wanted to ask you something important. Do you want to go to the spring dance with me? Cas can go with Missy and it will be a double date."

Layla cracked her gum repeatedly as she studied Dean's face awhile, "You are pretty but you have a dick. I like girls."

"I know that, Cas wants to go to the dance and I promised him we could but we can't go stag. This way we can all hang out, get some dancing in and go party afterward. No one will know about us then."

Layla teased Dean, "Know what…that I make a luxurious beard?"

"Shut your pie hole, will you guys do it or not?"

She shrugged, "Sure, but you have to bring me flowers and there is a party afterward we want to go to. Are you going to have that big ass muscle car of yours to drive us around?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

She draped and arm around his shoulder, "Great, I'll have the hottest guy there." She whistled down to Missy and they gave each other thumbs up. Missy cracked Cas on his little butt and made kissy lips at him. He was pretty disturbed by that and spent the rest of the day watching his ass and avoiding her.

…..

Dean was now sleeping in the room he shared with Sam. They had pushed their luck a few times and woke up Angie with their moaning, squeaky bedsprings and other noises she never wanted to hear.

Angie yelled at both of them again. She told Dean to stay in his own damn room since they couldn't keep it down and follow the rules.

Sam said he didn't want to hear them having butt sex and Dean yelled that they were not having butt sex and Sam should mind his own damn business.

Sam countered with the question of why they weren't having butt sex and then Angie grounded Sam for saying "butt sex" twice and being a little smartass. For good measure she gave Cas and Dean a list of chores to do.

Cas and Dean could tell she was truly pissed. Although painful, they stayed in their own beds for several weeks now.

Of course they made out whenever possible. Once while Cas was blowing Dean right on the couch, Angie walked in the front door and slammed it. That was enough for Dean to blow his load right down Cas' throat, zip up and run out the back door.

When Angie made it to the living room there was Cas swallowing and trying to greet his mom at the same time. It was pretty awkward but totally worth it as Dean said later when Cas called him a chicken shit for running out on him.

Cas jumped up and smiled at his mother, _"I hope semen can't get stuck in a guys teeth…oh god, what if mom can tell…I got cum breath…no don't kiss me!"_

Angie bent down to kiss her son but straighten back up and made a face, "Did you eat those old frozen fish sticks? Your breath smells like low tide, go brush your teeth."

"Sure mom!" He hurried toward the stairs to make an escape and brush off what he was sure were visible sperm moving over his pearly whites.

"Oh Cas, I'm taking you boys out to eat tomorrow night for your birthdays."

Cas hopped a few times and did a little jig, "Cool! Where are we going?"

"Wherever you two want to go."

….

**January 24****th**** 1995**

The four entered Gino's Pizzeria, Dean's mouth was watering as soon as he smelled the heavenly scent of pizza toppings baking in the kitchen.

Angie told Sam to pick out a table for them. Sam searched for the right one and then waved them over, "This one has a view of the parking lot."

They sat down and Angie complimented him on a good choice. Sam dimpled up and said, "Thanks mom."

Dean nudged Cas, "We better get black olives."

"You know I hate them."

"Exactly."

They decided on an extra large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese and mushrooms, the one vegetable they could all agree on.

As they waited Angie decided to put both the boys out of their misery and tell them what their birthday presents were. "I made an appointment at the DMV for your road tests."

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, "Ohhh yeeesss!" It was everything he wanted for his birthday, a shot at being an independent person. He knew he would pass since he had been driving for a couple years already thanks to John. It was the one thing his father never had to force him to do.

He got up and did a little wiggly dance, "Oh yeah, it's my birthday… it's my birthday." Dean didn't care who was watching.

The girls at the next table didn't seem to mind at all. Just for them he slapped his booty, "I'm sixteen ladies and I am gettin' my license."

The girls all giggled at the tall, handsome teen and one scribbled her number on a paper napkin and stuck it in Deans back pocket, "Call me when you get it cutie."

Cas glared at her, _"I'll make your face melt off just for that,"_ Cas put his fingers to his temples and concentrated, _"come on…come on…damn, no super powers. Maybe I was thwarted by her thick layer of ugly slut makeup." _He sat there snickering at his own cattiness, quite pleased with his developing sense of humor.

Dean, who now had his ass back in the booth leaned over and whispered, "What's so funny Babe?"

Cas was grinning from ear to ear, "Nothing."

…..

John pulled up to the old farm house and was surprised to see the lights were all off, it was too early for everyone to be sleeping. He grabbed his duffle and the gift bag and hoofed it through the cold night air to the door. It was locked but he popped it with his lock pick and turned on the lights.

Ollie ran out to greet his family then ran away when he saw it was John. "Good to see you too cat."

John brought his bag up to Angie's bedroom just assuming he would be sleeping there. Next he went to Sam and Dean's room and put the gift bag on Dean's bed. He sat for a few minutes looking around at the sparsely furnished room and his boys few belongings.

Next he went to the kitchen and got a beer before he took the opportunity to check out Jimmy Novak's attic bedroom since no one was at home. John wanted to know more about the kid that stole Dean's heart and turned him into a wimp.

TBC


	20. Call It Candy

John got to the top of the stairs and pushed open the door to the attic bedroom. The room was minging with the smell of cum and sweat, he was pretty sure part of that was from Dean. He got over it quick enough, John had smelled worse and figured the teenagers were desensitized to it or maybe enjoyed the rank scent.

The bedroom was big and fully finished; obviously Angela went the extra mile to make her son happy with a room like this. There was a dormer put in on both sides freeing up wall space, they were covered in posters of the planets, constellations and the Milky Way.

From the ceiling hung model airships and rockets and on a work table was a model freshly started. John observed the boy's desk was very neat. The walls were white and clean as a whistle; he thought that was a real trick for a teenager. Instead of a twin bed there was what looked to be a double or queen parked under a skylight.

John didn't find anything strange so far, in fact he was impressed with the organization and cleanliness of the room. He clicked on a light and the first thing the Hunter noticed was two different sizes of shoes, one pair obviously Deans and other Cas. He rummaged through the hamper finding clothes mingled together including underwear and socks.

John opened the closet and pawed through the clothes hanging up, finding nothing but what he considered bad taste. He searched the floor of the closet and found the bag.

John dumped it out on the bed and there were the bottles of half used lube, gay porn and the two books on sex. He put everything back as it was except for one of the magazines. John planned on humiliating Dean with it later.

John noticed an old book sitting on the nightstand; it was a complete history of Angel Falls. Running down the index he saw the last chapters were about the legends and mysteries surrounding the area.

By the looks of where the bookmark was placed Cas had only read a bit of the boring things and had a ways to go before he got to the good stuff. John knew damn well that behind every legend there was at least a kernel of truth. He wanted to take the book but knew it would be missed so he left it.

Finally he got to the handcrafted box Dean had made for Cas. John traced the carefully carved heart and initials inside; he opened the top and found a soft piece of flannel lining the pine.

There was no mistaking the message from the heart, Dean was in love and he had it bad. John knew the pair was becoming inextricably bound on all levels. John needed to find out if they had done the deed, gone all the way then forcing Dean to live with Bobby Singer that spring would be a damn hard thing to accomplish.

He had a plan, be magnanimous to all and talk to Dean in private. John knew his son and the boy's weaknesses; he figured it would go smoothly.

….

On the way home Angie let Dean and Cas sit together in the back. It was ok, Sam wanted shotgun anyway. He clutched the box of left over pizza on his lap with a smile on his face. Angie glanced over, "What are you grinning about?"

"I'm glad Dean had a good birthday."

In the back Cas and Dean were holding hands under Deans coat draped over their laps. Cas was whispering to Dean trying to make him blush, "When we go for our drivers tests and pass then we can do that motel thing. I get to stick it in you right?"

Dean could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, "yeah, that's the plan. You better practice on me with your finger though."

Cas leaned right in with lips pressed against Deans ear, "I liked it when you rubbed my prostate."

Dean wrinkled up his nose and whispered, "That word is weird."

Cas pushed back his long, dark bangs and gave Dean a poorly executed wink, "Hey, let's call our cocks something so we can talk about them in front of other people and no one with know."

Dean mulled it over for about thirty seconds, "Let's call our cocks…candy."

The blue eyed boy ran his tongue along the shell of Deans ear, "Dean…do you want a piece of candy?"

Dean whispered as sternly as he could, "Yeah, next weekend you can stuff my ass full of candy, now stop talking."

Nimble fingers stroked the tight denim encasing the erection Dean was sporting.

He groaned, "Cas I swear you are gonna kill me."

….

John knew he was pushing his luck by snooping so after going over the attic room he went to the living room and started writing in his journal. Good timing because car lights came up the driveway about five minutes later.

Angie opened the door and then jiggled the handle with a frown on her face, "John if you busted my lock there is going to be hell to pay."

The boys filed by and then stood in the kitchen not sure what to do next. John came in with a big smile on his face and warmth in his voice. First he almost lifted Sam off his feet in a bear hug then said how much he missed him. Sam was surprised. The hug felt tender and honest, something Sam wasn't used to.

The eleven year old stammered, "I…I missed you too."

Next John held out his arms and smiled at his son that was just about nose to nose to him in height. Dean was having a growth spurt and although his body was still slim it was quickly gaining muscle. "Sixteen looks good on you Dean, give your old man a hug."

Dean flinched when John went to him and gave Dean a warm embrace. His arms just hung at his sides because he wasn't sure what to do. Finally John released him, "Where were you guys?"

Dean rolled his eyes over to Angie, "We went out for pizza, me and Cas have our birthdays on the same day." Cas stood shoulder to shoulder with Dean to show their solidarity.

Sam pointed to the pizza box on the table, "Do you want some pizza dad?"

He messed up Sam's mop of wavy hair, "Sure, put a couple on a plate for me."

Angela stared at the man wondering where the real John Winchester had gone; this one was much too nice.

….

They all sat together in the living room catching up on things; Dean was mostly quiet. He usually let Sam do the talking for him when he wasn't sure how John would react. John even asked Cas if he had a nice birthday, the teen eyed him warily not sucked in by the sweet act like Sam and Dean were. Children wanted to see the best in their parents so any scrap of kindness from a dad like John was welcome. Cas couldn't blame them at all. If Cas had a dad he figured he would do the same thing.

John smiled at Cas, "So how is school going Jimmy?"

Cas frowned when he called him that, "Fine Mr. Winchester."

Angie sat next to John drinking a beer while she tried to figure out why he was being especially nice. "How long are you staying this time John?"

"A couple nights then I'm heading to the Upper Peninsula to check out some strange deaths. Dean, maybe you want to drive along and give me a hand."

Dean chewed his nail as he decided what to say, "I can't, I have school and my driver's test. Sorry Sir."

John let it slide, "I'm disappointed but school comes first and I know you want that license don't you boy?"

Dean relaxed his fists balled up on his lap, "Yes Sir."

"Just remember, driving is a privilege Dean so don't fuck up. I know how you think," John winked at his son, "most of the time you don't."

Dean's temper flared, "Why do you have to pick on me? Just once could you be nice and not follow it with a bullshit insult?" He stomped up to the room he shared with Sam and slammed the door.

It was the first time Dean had ever truly lipped off to his father. Sam covered his mouth so John couldn't see the smile on his face. It was exciting to see his big brother take a step toward independence from John.

Sam went after Dean to be sure he was alright.

…

Dean was in the process of punching the crap out of his defenseless pillow when Sam came in. "I knew it Sammy, I knew he was going to come here and be a jackass. I mean isn't a dad supposed to love his kid?"

Sam sat next to him and patted his shoulder, "Dad is messed up and I don't think we can fix him. The good thing is he hasn't mentioned us leaving this spring, maybe he changed his mind."

Dean looked around as if the whole world might hear him, "Can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure, you are my brother and we tell each other everything."

Dean looked Sam in the eye and said, "I love Cas."

Sam waited for to hear the big secret. "Yeah and…?"

"I haven't told Cas yet."

Sam snorted then started laughing until Dean shut him down with a hard look. "Dean I know that already. You better tell him though."

"He knows."

"Yeah but it's not the same as hearing it out loud."

Somehow Deans little Sammy always put things in perspective for him, at eleven Sam Winchester was wise and patient beyond his years. Dean put his arm around his little brother's shoulder, "Thanks Sam."

Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder and batted his lashes, "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Bitch."

"Thanks Jerk. So when are you going to tell him?"

Dean smiled as he thought about their first time coming up, "I know exactly when I'll say it."

"When?"

"None of your business."

…

Cas had escaped to his attic room after the blow up and as soon as he walked in he knew John Winchester had been snooping around. Cas was furious, he wanted to go downstairs and pop John in his smug, unshaven face. Instead he opted to sit on his bed and fume.

He put on some music to calm himself down. Cas belted out the song and let all the fury melt away replaced by melancholy.

_What is happening to me?  
Crazy someone say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive…._

Dean entered and was sure to lock the door behind him. Cas didn't even notice, his eyes were closed and the boy was singing his heart out as he slowly removed his clothing. He waited until Cas was completely naked then moved up behind him catching his lips in a kiss, "No more sad songs Babe…not for us."

Cas turned around and hugged him tightly, "I wish your dad would go away."

Dean slid his hands down his loves smooth skin until he reached the swell of his ass, "Don't waste time thinking about him. Think about doing me, that always makes you smile."

Cas did smile, "I can't wait, it's going to feel so good, Dean you have a perfect butt."

He laughed softly at Cas with his big blue eyes staring up at him and that goofy smile on his face, "Thanks, try not to break it cause it's the only one I got." Dean heard voices, "I have to go."

He couldn't sleep with Cas, not with John in the house but that was ok. His future maybe have been uncertain but one thing Dean knew, Cas would always be in it.

….

John tucked his arms behind his head and relaxed as he watched Angie move around the bedroom like a goddess gliding on ice. "Damn, you are a beautiful woman."

She tossed a condom on his belly, "Don't forget to use this."

"Angela did I mention you are romantic?"

Angie stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips, "Why did you have to talk to Dean like that?"

Before he could answer she stabbed her finger at him, "So help me John I'll wear your balls for earrings if you don't apologize to him tomorrow in front of Sam. Also get off your cheap ass and take him out for a birthday lunch. If that kid doesn't come home with a smile on his face…" she made s scissors motion with her fingers, "snip, snip."

He cupped a protective hand over his crotch, "Jesus, where did that come from? You aren't the boss of me woman! Those are my boys and I'll do what I want with them."

She snapped, "Fine, then get your duffle bag and haul your ass downstairs. The couch is pretty comfy. Maybe you can spend some time thinking of ways to be nice to your kids."

John grumbled but in the end he agreed to apologize and play nice by taking Dean out for a birthday lunch.

…..

Dean lay there thinking of ways to make it all work out. Finally his mind was too exhausted and his eyes heavy. Before he shut off the lamp Dean opened the gift bag that John had left him. Inside was a new olive drab tactile jacket complete with inside pockets made for ammo clips and a concealed weapon or two.

The jacket was brand new; Dean couldn't remember the last time he owned a new coat that Angela hadn't bought him. This one felt expensive and had all the bells and whistles and Dean knew his dad actually spent time picking it out.

In the bottom of the bag Dean found a note from his dad written on stationary from a motel called The Pines. The note said simply, "Happy Birthday, Love Dad."

"_Why do you do this to me dad…treat me like garbage then buy me a gift…punch me then hug me…no more dad or I'll go crazy."_

Dean looked over at Sam; the kid was asleep on his belly. His breaths came easy and Sam looked peaceful.

Ollie was curled up on Sam's bony little butt, eyes glowing in the darkness. It was Ollie's nightly routine and Dean had to admit, he felt better with the cat around. He was sort of an early warning system against things that went bump in the night.

Dean closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep a nightmare forced its way through, fire, screaming, running, the same old bad song. Then a good memory came and rescued him.

He was four again and Mary was looking down with a smile on her pretty face, "It was just a nightmare sweetheart, I'm here don't worry."

…

Ollie watched as a figure appeared and knelt next to Dean's bed, the cat could see clearly it was Cas and Jimmy. Humans saw a single boy but Ollie could see two right now, one to find the memory and one to speak the words.

Jimmy grasped Dean's hand as he fought his way through another nightmare. A deep, tender voice cut through the darkness, "It was just a nightmare sweetheart, I'm here don't worry."

Ollie jumped off his butt perch and approached the kneeling boy when two small wings emerged from his back; they were damp and began slowly moving in an attempt to dry off.

Ollie wanted pretty badly to take a swipe at the feathery enticements but decided against it when the boy looked over his shoulder with glowing eyes that rivaled Ollie's, "Naughty kitty." They folded and slipped back inside and Jimmy-Cas vanished.

TBC

A/N—The partial lyrics are from the song, "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran. It is a haunting song and a bit sad. As usual the fine print, I don't own it, not making money off it etc etc


	21. Road Test

_The end of chapter "Call It Candy"_

_Ollie watched as a figure appeared and knelt next to Dean's bed, the cat could see clearly it was Cas and Jimmy. Humans saw a single boy but Ollie could see two right now, one to find the memory and one to speak the words. _

_Jimmy grasped Dean's hand as he fought his way through another nightmare. A deep, tender voice cut through the darkness, "It was just a nightmare sweetheart, I'm here don't worry."_

_Ollie jumped off his butt perch and approached the kneeling boy when two small wings emerged from his back; they were damp and began slowly moving in an attempt to dry off._

_Ollie wanted pretty badly to take a swipe at the feathery enticements but decided against it when the boy looked over his shoulder with glowing eyes that rivaled Ollie's, "Naughty kitty." They folded and slipped back inside and Jimmy-Cas vanished._

_#############_

The next day Castiel and Sam both went to school and Dean took the day off to hang out with his dad. It was Angie's idea and a bad one, Dean was pissed off she was trying to make John play nice.

John didn't know how to play nice and Dean knew the day would just be misery. He asked if Sam could go with them but John said he wanted to spend time just with Dean and celebrate his sixteenth birthday even if it was a day late.

Dean watched as Angie had to push Cas and Sam out the door, both were worried. Cas was mad at his mom and told her trying to mend fences was a bad idea. Angie said she wanted to give it one more try and if it went badly then she would never let John in her house ever again.

She grew up with no real family to speak of; they were mostly miserable people except for one grandmother. Like most children she grew up thinking what if. What if they tried harder or they softened just a little, the "what if" game was a lousy one to play and there were never any winners.

…..

Dean got to drive the Impala; he was wearing the jacket his dad got for him even though it was a typical January day in Angel Falls Wisconsin, bitter cold. John said it was colder than a witch's tit which made Dean laugh, he countered with it was colder than a well diggers ass and John chuckled.

Those were old sayings, silly ones that relaxed the tension between them. John glanced over at his son, "I'll give you directions, I'm taking you someplace for a surprise."

Dean's hands tightened on the wheel, it could mean something good or something very bad.

…..

They pulled in back of a taxidermy shop in the middle of nowhere. Dean thought it was weird, "What are we doing here?"

John got out and leaned his head in, "Just follow me."

Dean shoved his frozen hands in his pockets as they walked up to the back door, John knocked and a heavy set, bear of a man opened the door and waved them in. He seemed to know John well or at least well enough. Dean found out the man's name was Dell, not that it mattered to Dean.

Dean breathed through his mouth because the smell of chemicals and flesh was overwhelming. He followed his dad and Dell into a small room where there was a table covered in guns. Dell gestured, "Every one of them is sighted in, clean, oiled up and ready to go. I don't sell crap."

John nudged his son forward, "Go on Dean, pick some up and see what feels right to you." Dean shrugged and took a step back, "Why, it's going to be yours, you do it."

John gave Dean a warm smile, "This is your gift, sixteen is a special age and its time you have your very own gun instead of using mine."

Dean's eyes grew as big as saucers, "Are you serious?"

"Yes son I am serious."

Dean ended up with a 9mm Beretta and a case of bullets. He could hardly believe this was his dad he was with. John took him to an indoor gun range to practice with it. The pistol felt at home in Deans hands and he ended up doing better than his dad. John let Dean take his best target with him.

…

Dean was sucking chocolate malt through a straw or trying to at least. He also had a plate of fries and a double cheese burger extra onions sitting in front of him. It had to be the best day ever with his dad.

John was sipping coffee in between bites of food and at the end of their meals they topped it off with apple pie.

"Son, I have something to show you," he pulled out the magazine and slid it across the table to Dean, "I found this."

Dean gasped, "Did you go in Cas' room_? (Did you go in our room you bastard?)"_

John gave him a grave look, "Don't you mean the room you share with him? I found your clothes in the hamper with his, your shoes and boots up there plus lubricant and books on sex with men."

He stuck out his chin defiantly, "I don't know anything about that."_ ("Damn right you did, I need lube to finger his ass. I haven't let Cas stick fingers in me yet but I'm ready to try, you homophobic douche bag.")_

Dean stared down at the magazine featuring a good looking dark haired young man on the cover; he had blue eyes but they were sadly lacking compared to Cas and his blue stunners. Dean had jerked off to that cover several times. Somehow John just touching the bag of porn, books and lube made all of it gross.

The waitress stopped to refill John's coffee and Dean shoved the magazine in his jacket, when she left John continued talking.

"Whatever you have with that fem boy is done. I've told you this; Hunters don't have relationships especially us Dean. I was thinking I should dig a little deeper and find out more about Jimmy Novak but if I have your word its over I'll let it go."

Dean answered his father robotically telling the man what he wanted to hear, "Yes Sir, I promise," Dean almost choked on the rest, "it's over." _("Over as far as you are gonna know…I'll never give Cas up, he belongs to me!")_

John finished his pie but Dean hadn't touched his. "Not hungry? You love pie Dean."

"I love pie Sir but I'm not hungry."

John reached over and squeezed Dean's hand, "I'm glad you see it my way. It's better like this, teenagers experiment Dean but that doesn't make you gay. Even the whore that blew you doesn't make you gay. You got off and pretty boy got paid, the end. Go fuck some girls that will open your eyes."

Dean nodded in agreement, "You are right, it was just experimenting." _(The experimenting proved I'm gay for Cas Novak. Next weekend we are doin' a whole lot of experimenting and then I'll be his for real.")_

John finished Dean's pie and waved for the check. "You won't see me for a long time; I'm heading up to Canada for awhile after this next job. I have to lay low."

Dean didn't care why John was heading off to Canada, as long as he was gone that was all that mattered.

….

As soon as John left for the bathroom Dean rummaged through John's jacket until he found his wallet. Dean was surprised to see two thousand cash stuffed inside. Dean took five hundred for himself.

Next he went though the credit cards and took the newest one. Dean didn't care what his dad would think when John was miles away and discovered money was gone. He doubted John would even miss the card.

Dean figured he had at least a couple months before the card was too hot. He planned to take cash advances over the course of a month and then dump it. Dean had done it before so none of this was new to him.

When that ran out Dean planned to hustle pool, it was another thing he was better at than John. Dean didn't want to be his dad's whipping boy any longer and he refused to be penniless anymore.

…

The three boys sat on Cas' bed as heated words were exchanged downstairs. Sam knew Cas had some sort of super hearing power and asked him what they were saying.

Cas strained to listen, "Something about ball earrings…bitch…big trouble…money…deadbeat…useless…title…insurance and…I don't know what they are talking about."

Sam was sitting between the older boys holding each of their hands tight. He knew Dean and Cas would protect him, "You don't think dad will take us away do you Dean?"

"Don't worry Sammy, we won't see him for a long time; he is heading up to Canada for awhile. He must have majorly pissed someone off or worse, something."

After awhile everything went quiet downstairs but there were no screams or gunshots so the boys stayed put. Pretty soon Sam dozed off curled up in the middle of the bed and then Cas and Dean joined him like bookends.

…..

Sam peeked around the corner of the kitchen entryway, the smell of bacon was too much to resist. He sat on a chair and rested his head on the table watching his dad drink coffee, "So you are going to Michigan?"

In his extra gruff morning voice he answered, "Yes, then off the Canada. I'm not sure where yet."

Cas and Dean entered a bit more cautiously and sat down, Angie had them go over buffet style and get their food. After breakfast the boys said their goodbyes and Angie walked John out.

Cas was shocked to see John driving away with his moms gloss black Tahoe SUV she had just purchased last summer. Angie treated it like gold and had been her first big purchase in ages. He ran out to her and the Winchesters watched as Cas gestured wildly pointing to the old pick up John left behind.

Angie put an arm around his shoulder and they talked all the way up to the house but once they entered both went silent.

…..

**The Road Test**

Cas watched the large, surly looking man with a clip board approach the three of them. "Dean he looks cranky…do I look ok, I don't look like a punk do I?"

Dean checked his sometimes festively dressed secret boyfriend over, "Chucks, jeans, a normal shirt with no glitter crap on it…yup, you look pretty normal."

Cas glared at him, "I have one dang shirt with glitter on it, the one with the cat that says "hang loose", I love that shirt."

Angie flashed the man a pretty smile and softened her voice, "Hello, I'm Angela."

He did bother to look up, "I am Mr. Gryzinski, who is going first?"

Dean hopped in the driver seat and waved at the man with a big grin plastered on his face.

Gryzinski sighed and looked at his watch, it was two hours until lunch and he was dreaming of that tuna sandwich Millie had made him. He slid in next to Dean and grumped, "Alright kid, let's do this."

…

Cas sat on a hard plastic chair watching out the window, "I hope Dean didn't fart."

Angie looked up from the five year old golf magazine she was pretending to read, "What?"

He stood craning his neck just in case he missed them pulling in, "Fart, Dean had gas this morning. I think they would deduct points for farting…I would."

The car pulled up and Cas could see Dean was all smiles, "He passed!"

Mr. Gryzinski got out looking green around the gills, Cas knew Dean passed gas but he also passed the road test and that was all that mattered.

Dean burst through the door and raised his fists in the air shouting, "Watch out World, Dean Winchester is licensed to drive!"

….

While Cas was gone, Dean stood in line bouncing on his heels, "Holy crap, I can't believe it Angie."

She grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't float away, "I'm proud of you Dean." When they got to the counter Angie helped him with the paperwork and then he posed for his very first license photo.

It turned out gorgeous and even the woman that snapped the photo said it was the first one in her fifteen years at the DMV that didn't look like utter crap.

Before she handed Dean the laminated license she passed it around to a few of the ladies. Dean was told he looked like a young Elvis or James Dean.

Dean took his license, bowed to the ladies then shook his pretty little ass all the way to the window to watch for Cas.

…..

Mr. Gryzinski checked something on his list but Cas kept his eyes on the road even though he wanted to peek. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just keep your eyes forward and don't worry about what I'm doing."

Cas signaled to turn back into the parking lot and when he pulled up Dean was waiting there holding up his license with a big grin on his face.

Cas shut off the engine and waited until the man finished his tallies.

Gryzinski tapped the board with his pen; he glanced over at the kid who was staring at him with big blue eyes filled with pure hope_. "Crap…he looks like Millie's Persian kitten Alfonse…don't make this hard kid."_

Gryzinski tapped the clip board again trying to decide how to score one part that would make it a pass or fail. He looked back at Cas and now the boy was giving him a hopeful smile to go with those eyes.

He checked a box, "I'm sorry son, you failed by one point. You did ok but you need to practice. Come back after a little more time behind the wheel with your mom and I'm sure things will go better."

Cas slumped in the seat, "Oh…I see." He got out and shut the door carefully then walked with his head down all the way back inside the DMV.

Gryzinski felt horrible and he wasn't sure why. The man failed people every day and it didn't affect him one bit. Somehow this boy made him feel his disappointment and sadness on a personal level.

…..

Dean's heart sank when he saw the state Cas was in. The teen was expressionless and every emotion was stuffed into a box somewhere in that mysterious brain of his. Dean missed his carefree, over the top expressive boyfriend already.

Cas sat down and folded his hands neatly on his lap, "I am ready to go now."

Dean sat down next to him and wiggled fingers under Cas' thigh in a show of affection, "What did he say?"

Cas furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "I have to practice. I failed by one point."

Angie saw the change, she was used to it but Dean wasn't. Before the Winchesters came to live with them her son was like this often and it took real effort to snap him back to his old self again.

Then again other boys didn't have to share their mind and body. She never truly knew what was going on inside of Jimmy. He seemed oblivious to things at times, a defense mechanism to stay sane.

Angie let Dean comfort him while she made another appointment for a road test next month.

…

When a melancholy Jimmy Novak went back to the attic after his shower he found Dean sitting on his bed holding a box of tapes Jimmy owned, he was rummaging through them until he found the one he wanted.

Jimmy clutched his robe tight around his slight frame feeling suddenly shy. "What are you doing Dean?"

Dean pushed the cassette in his pocket and smiled at Jimmy, "I know what your favorite song is and I'm gonna surprise you next weekend."

Jimmy stepped closer and dropped his hands, "Really…what are you going to do?"

Dean ran his fingers along the robe and slid a hand inside cupping a smooth little cheek, "It's a surprise for next weekend."

Jimmy poked through the box of tapes and pulled one out, "This is my favorite song."

Dean looked at the title and groaned, "Seriously?"

Jimmy nodded like a bobble head in an off road truck, "Yeah, I hope they play it at the spring dance."

Dean reminded him once again, "We are still not dancing together."

Cas grabbed him around the waist for a bit of drama, "While I'm dancing with Missy I'll pretend I'm dancing with you."

…

Sam was already in the back seat of the Impala bouncing slightly. He was going to show up with his cool big brother in the Impala. Cas and Dean got in the front, Dean looked back at his little brother, "Don't piss yourself Sammy."

"I'm excited Dean, this is great."

Dean adjusted the mirror and smiled at himself, "Yeah I could see how you would be stoked to show up with me driving. I'm pretty awesome to behold."

Sam rested his head on the front seat, "the girls in my class are in love with you and at least one boy. Mikey Pepper said you have cute freckles."

Cas snickered, "I'm jealous now Dean, Mikey Pepper thinks you have cute…"

"Shut up Cas."

Cas popped in a cassette he brought along with him, Melissa Etheridge starting singing "I'm the Only One" and Cas started singing it to Dean.

Dean tried to pop it out so he could toss it out the window but he got his hand slapped. "I get one song Dean you promised." He started the song over.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you….._

Dean glanced over at Cas, he was dressed in tight black cords with a wide black leather belt and silver buckle, he had on his black turtle neck and an old duster Angie said belonged to Cas' granddad.

His long, jagged cut bangs hung over one eye and one blue eye showed bright and pretty.

All in all in a weird way at least, Dean thought Cas was an innocent sort of sexy and forgave his singing.

_But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one…  
_

When it was over Cas leaned in and whispered to Dean, "This weekend I'm going to take you're virginity."

Dean gripped the wheel tighter and hissed, "Stop distracting me. You are friggin' evil sometimes you know that?"

Cas sat back with a weird smile plastered on his face. Dean thought it looked a little creepy like Cas was planning on eating him alive. He decided that didn't sound all bad.

….

Brent sat in back of his homeroom carving symbols into the tabletop with a jack knife.

Terrance sat next to him and watched his very best friend work feverishly. He dared to touch Brent's thigh with his fingertips under the table and whispered, "B, are you ok?"

Brent twisted his head to the side and stared into the warm pools of amber, "No T, I'm not ok at all." He slammed the blade through the social studies book sitting in front of him pinning it to the table, got up and left.

TBC


	22. True Calling

Dean pulled up to the middle school to let Sam off among the kids milling around.

There was a group of middle school girls that began whispering to each other when they saw big brother Dean and his dangerous black car. Sam was bombarded with questions from the girls and in true Sam fashion he rolled his eyes and walked past them.

Cas noticed a boy staring at Dean as if he were the most marvelous creature in all of God's creation. "Dean, look it must be Mikey Pepper, Sam's little friend that thinks you have cute freckles. Be nice Dean, smile and wave to him."

"No way, I'm not gonna encourage a little kid to have a crush on me."

Mikey Pepper dashed into the middle school with a big smile on his face. Dean had made his day just by being in proximity.

Cas squeezed his boyfriends thigh, "When I was eleven if my dream guy had waved and smiled at me I would have been so happy."

Dean pulled into a parking space near the high school and shut off the engine. He knew he shouldn't ask but couldn't help himself, "Who did you have a crush on at eleven?"

Cas closed his eyes and got a little smile on his face, "Matt Patterson, a high school student. He was so handsome but so not gay. I didn't care, at that age the only thing you think your penis is for is peeing out of but I sure had a crush on him. He made my palms sweaty and my heart beat faster."

Dean grumbled, "I don't want to hear about dreamy Matt or anyone else you ever had a crush on no matter when it was. I had crushes on all the girls in my dad's porn magazines and I sure knew my dick was for more than peeing out of."

Cas made a gagging noise, "Eww…I don't care Dean." He looked around then unzipped his fly and pulled out his boner caused by Dean eluding to masterbation combined with the thought of Matt Patterson, "Kiss it…hurry up before the car gets cold."

Dean licked his lips when he saw moisture gathering on the tip. Cas didn't ask him to do it instead it was a softly spoken command and that pushed all the right buttons for Dean.

He never would have thought this blue eyed dolly sitting next to him would wield such incredible power over his actions. Dean bent down, held the shaft in his fingers, ran his tongue over the silky head then kissed it and sat up again.

Cas stuffed it back in his pants and zipped up when he saw a group of girls heading their way. He wanted a whole lot more but that would have to satisfy him for now.

After the group of chattering girls passed by Dean gave Cas a kiss on the lips so the teen could get a little taste.

They sat there holding hands waiting for the bell to ring, neither in a rush to get inside. Dean squeezed Cas' hand gently, "Guess what, I got our room for this weekend. I swiped a credit card from Dad and a bunch of cash while he was taking a leak. Now we can live it up, I got us two nights!"

Cas gasped, "Two nights with a stolen credit card? Dean, we are going to get in so much trouble."

Dean ignored the comment feeling Cas could be a major buzzkill when he put his mind to it.

"I got a nice room, the place is called River Wood Motel and it's on the Wisconsin River. I bet it's at least two steps up from what Sammy and I have lived in. I bet there are no roaches or bedbugs and they probably change the sheets between customers even."

Cas gave his love a coquettish smile, "Dean, you are so good to me."

Dean squeezed his hand again, "I'll even buy us some fancy beer to drink and we can order pizza. Nothing is too good for my baby especially when my old man is paying for it."

"But how will you buy beer?"

Dean flashed that cocky grin of his that made Cas weak all over, "I got my ways, don't sweat it Cas."

Cas sidled up next to him, "Thank you for this gift you are about to give me Dean. Allowing me take your virginity means you love me truly."

Dean just nodded affirmative, Cas was pushing words on him again and Dean didn't like that. He felt words should come naturally at the right time. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cas was a little hurt but he smiled anyway, "Sorry, I don't want to push you into saying anything and if you change your mind I'll understand."

Dean swallowed hard and turned away from him, "It's ok Babe, sometimes I get nervous when I think about it but I still want to."

Relieved Dean wasn't backing out; Cas kissed the palm of his hand, "I promise, I won't say a word about it until we get to the motel."

The bell rang so the boys grabbed their backpacks and headed for the doors of Angel Falls High. Both of them started to snort and giggle as a disapproving teacher watched the two stragglers wander in. Cas and Dean gave each other a knowing look and headed for their lockers.

…

When kids started pouring in the door for Social Studies, Terrence used all his muscle to pry the knife from the book, he shoved both in his backpack and decided to skip class and look for his friend.

He found Brent in the bathroom locked in the handicap stall. Terrence was glad the place was empty and the other students were in class. From the sound of Brent's moaning and previous odd behavior Terrence didn't know what other people would make of him.

"Brent open up, its Terrence."

The door slowly swung open on its own accord, Terrence stepped in and shut it behind him locking it again. Brent was crouched in the corner hugging his knees.

"Come on B, I'll take you home."

The redhead rolled his eyes up, "Take me home and do what?" Brent buried his head in his arms.

"I can take you to a doctor or to someone that can help with whatever this is."

…

Dean waved to Cas, "I gotta hit the head, tell Tishler I'm taking a leak."

Cas blew him a kiss, Dean turned away and hurried in before a stray student noticed. He would have to remember to bitch at Cas after school about that.

Dean entered the bathroom and took a leak, he shook off and zipped up right as a moan came from the handicap stall. _"Damn it…now what."_

"Hey you need help in there?"

Terrence opened the door and waved Dean over.

"Sorry Terrence, you are not my type."

"No, I need help. Brent is…is not right."

Dean knew about his possession and the exorcism they had planned tomorrow night. Brent's parents were home but Angie had found out through the grapevine that they would be off again tomorrow morning on a trip to Japan to add more art to their collection. It was just another excuse to get away from their son.

He looked down at the teen crouched in the corner, when Brent's green eyes flickered to black then green again Dean knew there was no time left to wait.

"Help me get him to my car."

…

Terrence watched as Dean put handcuffs on Brent and shoved him in the back of the Impala, "What are you doing to him?!"

Dean got in his face, "Your asshole of a friend is possessed by a demon. He is damn lucky that thing isn't at full strength yet."

Terrence pushed Brent over and sat next to him. "I'm going with you Winchester."

Dean growled, "Bullshit, get out of my car."

Terrence looked over at Brent who was rolling his head from side to side and moaning in pain. Terrence took one of Brent's shackled hands and held it, "No way Winchester, I'm going with."

And that was when Dean realized there was something more than friendship between the two. He couldn't fight that and let Terrence ride along against his better judgment.

….

Angie watched from the window as the Impala tore up the driveway and Dean jumped out. Angie met him at the front door and watched as Terrence helped his friend get out of the back.

Dean was running on nervous energy, "It's bad Angie, we can't wait until tomorrow. The demon is still pretty weak but who knows what's going to happen by then."

She brought them all down to her basement where a devils trap was marked out both above and below. A chair was secured to the floor already and Brent was forced to sit as they worked quickly to tie him down.

Brent screamed at the top of his lungs to be let go and then his eyes went black as traces of the boy started disappearing. The smell of sulfur filled the air, Terrence took a moment from his own panic to wrinkle up his nose and ask, "What is that smell?"

Dean stood there grimly watching the bastard that tormented Cas his whole life, writhing in pain, "Its sulfur…I told you he has a demon inside of him. I'd let his sorry ass suffer if I didn't have to worry about other people suffering along with him."

Terrence took a step back when the demon focused his gaze on him.

"What an excellent blow job between two drunken buddies. Maybe you two should kick it up a notch after this; I know your dreaming of plowing this lily white ass of his and guess what…he would totally let you T!"

Dean dropped the book he was holding and looked over at Terrence, "Seriously?"

Terrence turned toward the wall and covered his face wishing he could vanish.

Angie hurried down the stairs and handed Dean a copy of the exorcism she normally used. Hunters had their preferences on what worked for a situation and she felt this one was best.

The demon focused on Dean next, "Have you showed off that scared up body of yours to your mother figure? Did you tell her your daddy used you as an ashtray and a punching bag, I think he broke some bones if I'm not mistaken."

Dean stepped into the circle and punched him, "Shut the fuck up!"

Angie grabbed Dean by the back of the jacket and pulled him out, "Stop it Dean, self control remember?" She knew she needed to question Dean when she could get him alone but now was not the time.

She shoved a ball gag in Brent's mouth and secured it around his head before he could bite off his tongue.

"Ready Dean?"

He nodded and the exorcism began.

_Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,_

_Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia._

_caeli Deus, Deus terrae,_

_Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus_

_Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,_

_Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,_

_Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates._

_Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus_

_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_

_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

_Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica._

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates,_

_Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias,_

_Te rogamus, audi nos!_

Terrence sunk down to the floor and held a pillow from the cot in front of him like a shield. He watched as Brent's body twisted and rocked on the chair that was bolted down. _"Its all true…every story she ever told me…the legend…demons. Are there Angels? I sure hope so. I'll never laugh at your stories again Grandma Lou."_

Dean's voice was powerful, deep and steady. As he read along with Angela Novak he felt his true calling.

With John it had been work, something he was forced to do and even though Dean liked the high of ridding the world of evil and the occasional lost soul, this was the first time he felt it was his destiny.

_Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,_

_Te rogamus, audi nos!_

_Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo,_

_Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae,_

_Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae._

_Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri,_

_Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!_

Angela stepped into the circle, removed the ball gag and stood behind Bent holding his forehead with her palm.

"Again Dean, read it all again and keep reading."

Dean began all over again and didn't stop.

Angela rolled her eyes up and started whispering.

This was new, he had never witnessed John or any other Hunter do that and Dean though maybe Angie was special and had an in with something very powerful. When the demon began weakly smoking out of the teen she released him and stepped outside the circle.

They all watched as the demon left him completely. The dark child that grew right along with Brent was gone; his part in the legend was over.

….

Terrence hung up the phone, "Grandma thinks I'm at Brent's house and Brent's parents are already gone. Can I take him home now?"

Angie handed Brent a cup of tea then sat on the coffee table watching him, "He shouldn't be alone. Just sit here a little while longer so I know everything is ok."

Cas burst through the door yelling, "Dean where are you?"

He stomped pretty unsuccessfully into the living room. It was hard for a slim little guy like Cas to stomp anywhere but he tried.

Sam waved to everyone and hurried upstairs because Cas was madder than he had ever seen the normally nice boy.

When Cas saw Terrence and Brent in his house he pointed an accusing finger at them, "Did you come here to torment me?"

Angie put an arm around her son's chest, "Honey, settle down. Dean brought him here for an exorcism but I'm not getting into all that right this minute. We can talk later."

Brent set down the cup and shrugged off the blanket; he stood unsteadily and looked at Cas with tear filled eyes, "I'm so sorry Jimmy."

Terrence put his arm around Brent when he began to waiver on his feet.

The wind knocked out of his sails by the earnest apology, there was only one thing Cas could say in response, "I forgive you."

…..

Later that night Dean stood in front of Angie's desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Dean you did an excellent job today, you have the Hunter inside of you. I see it in Sam as well. The way he soaks up everything in my library, the hard work he puts into his own notes….John is a fool if he has no faith in your abilities. Both of you are very gifted."

Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve; they were red from trying to hold back the floodgates. "That's the first time anyone ever told me I was good at it…hunting. I felt my calling today Angie, this is what I'm supposed to do with my life."

He turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Dean we need to talk about what the demon said today."

"All of its true, Dad has had twelve years to work me over. I don't want to talk about it."

She squeezed his shoulder gently, "Sweetheart I'm so very sorry, I promise…"

"Don't promise me anything Angie, just let it be."

He walked out and headed up to Cas, the one person that could make sense of Dean and all his scars inside and out.

…

Cas was lying naked on the bed with an erection, music playing and the heater on full blast for Dean. He was stroking his dick with one hand and taking notes in a notebook with the other.

When he spotted Dean he gave him a big goofy smile, "Hi, I'm taking notes on stuff we need for the weekend," he tugged himself again, "and I'm masturbating."

Dean just stood there chuckling. Cas stopped writing and stroking. He covered up with a blanket now feeling over exposed and silly.

Dean stripped and hurried under the blanket to cuddle, he took over the stoking duties as he nuzzled the tender spots along his little dolls neck, "So how did you and Sammy get home anyway, did you catch the bus?"

"No, Sandy gave us a ride."

Dean pinned his shoulders down and stared Cas right in the baby blues, "I don't want him giving you or Sam rides, I don't trust him."

Jimmy snapped, "You weren't there and Sam was just fine. We missed the bus and anyway you have no right to be jealous Dean." He wiggled trying to get out of Deans grip but it was no use.

Dean pressed a hard kiss over the pink lips shoving his tongue inside.

After more futile attempts to resist, Jimmy slowly melted as the feeling of being owned by Dean Winchester quelled his anger. He twined his tongue with the one claiming his mouth and closed his eyes.

When Dean broke the kiss Jimmy hung there in his arms like the doll Dean imagined him to be.

Jimmy felt teeth nip his earlobe and hot breath on his skin, "I have every right Cas…you belong to me."

They kissed and rutted until both left a slick between their taut bellies. It ended with Dean wrapped in his teen dreams arms.

Through the skylight the moon cast its pale yellow glow over the sleeping boys, all three of them.

TBC


	23. Reverence of the Flesh

Dean was sitting on the catwalk above the stage with Layla shooting the breeze. He never had a girl as just a friend before and he thought it was sort of nice. Dean could talk to her about chick things that he never would have discussed with anyone else because guys didn't talk about girly crap. Since meeting Cas it seemed like everything was a chick flick moment for Dean.

Jimmy was doing a quick tap while a group of his drama friends clapped and cheered. The teen had made a little life for himself thanks to Drama Club.

When Jimmy was done with a series of impressive scissors steps, Sandy headed right over and put his arm around his shoulder and whispered something to Jimmy. They both broke out laughing over something apparently very funny.

Dean almost blew a gasket when he saw Sandy's hand wander toward Jimmy's butt; he unlaced his sneaker and dropped it on Sandy's head. He flash a pair of angry eyes up at Dean, "You donkeys behind!"

Dean yelled down, "Watch the hands pervert."

Cas picked up Deans sneaker, closed his eyes and sniffed it then looked up at his catwalk hottie and nodded toward the door.

…

Cas had Dean pinned to the wall in the bathroom stall sucking a bruise on his neck. They had been very good boys at home giving Angie nothing to call them on including Dean sneaking up to the attic. Tomorrow was Friday the first night of their sexual adventure and neither wanted to rock the boat.

They figured Angie would blow her stack when they vanished with no way to reach them but they planned to leave a note. When Cas had tried to pass off the sleepover story as fact and she told her son that he was full of bull crap.

Cas told Dean his mom could tell when someone was fibbing. They became stellar examples of good boys so when the hammer came down Angie might not be so hard on them.

Being good was proving to be pretty difficult; both of them were on edge, horny and lonely at home. They took every opportunity at school to hide somewhere and make out instead.

Dean spread his legs letting Cas settle in and work on his neck, every nip and kiss was doubly exciting because they were doing it in public. The pair found the chance of getting caught made their encounters all the hotter.

The bathroom door opened and a group of boys came in, Cas clamped his hand over Deans mouth as he continued his important work of marking his boyfriend as his own. Dean felt the lead pipe in Cas' jeans rubbing against his, he came right there moaning behind the hand trying to stifle him.

The talking stopped, Cas and Dean froze. Cas flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall waving his hand around, "You guys better not go down there, the burritos from lunch hit me pretty hard."

He washed his hands as the three seniors looked at the little sophomore with disgust. Cas whistled a happy tune all the way out the door leaving Dean locked in the stall alone to gather himself and wait for the intruders to leave.

The blue eyed teen literally strutted to his next class because he had marked Dean and made him jizz his pants. Cas felt like a stud plus had the best looking boyfriend at Angel Falls High.

He passed Christy, Krista and their gaggle of followers. Cas laughed to himself knowing none of them would ever have someone like Dean Winchester.

….

Angie ladled out bowls of chili for the boys while Sam got the cornbread on the table and put out a bowl of shredded cheese and sour cream while Cas sat there admiring Deans reflection in the kitchen window.

They hooked pinkies under the table but let go when Angie and Sam sat down. Dean loaded his bowl with everything, he was getting quite used to having regular meals now and didn't think he could go back to dumpster diving.

He glanced over at his little brother all rosy cheeked and filled out now. Dean wouldn't wish their old life on any kid and Dean would fight tooth and nail to keep his brother in a real home forever.

After supper Cas and Dean had things to pack and plans to make. Cas ate a birds portion of food and sat waiting for Dean to shovel in his second bowl.

Angie patted Sam on his mop top, "Tomorrow I'm leaving for a job and won't be back until Monday. Do you think you boys can survive without me?"

Dean dropped his spoon and smiled at her, "We sure can." Cas kicked him under that table and shot him a look.

Angie narrowed her eyes and looked from one to the other, "What are you grinning about Dean? That is your naughty grin when your wheels are turning and Cas already looks guilty."

He rolled his big green eyes as he tossed more cheese it his bowl of chili, "Nothin' I'm just in a good mood."

She sat back and observed her son but he was staring down at a hangnail then started to bite it. Satisfied they weren't planning anything too horrible she continued with her meal.

….

Sam watched the two packing a duffle bag for the weekend, "Why can't I go with you guys? I don't want to sit here alone."

Dean was going to pack underwear but then figured he would be nude for two days so he was going to free ball it. "Because little brother, you can have Gus over for the weekend. Can you keep it a secret Sam…it's really important to me. I promise we will be back on Sunday."

Sam hugged Ollie to his chest and the easy going cat allowed the overzealous hugging. "Fine, I'll have Gus come over for the weekend. Someone has to stay here and take care of Ollie. I always keep your secrets Dean, it's what brothers do."

Dean clapped him on the back, "Thanks Sammy, I'll make it up to you. We can hit the movies next weekend and then maybe do a little shooting, how about that?"

Sam beamed at his big brother, "Cool, deal!"

Dean realized they were out of lubricant and the thought of not having any along made his ass clench up, "Cas we don't have any…you know…stuff left."

Sam put Ollie down, the cat and boy left the teenagers to their scheming.

…..

Dean examined the massive hickey on his neck in the bathroom mirror after his nightly shower. His dick was hard again even after jizzing his jeans at school and masturbating in the shower with a dollop of soap.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow night; Dean felt once Cas got inside his body and filled him up that his life would change somehow. The act was important, he wasn't sure why but Dean needed it to happen so he would feel complete.

….

Jimmy looked at the painting he did in art class, the one of a dark Angel holding a male enveloped in the safety of feathery wings. He felt it was a hidden part of him trying to protect Dean from dangers yet unknown and rationalized that an Angel was a logical being to portray as a protector.

Jimmy couldn't sleep so he got up to check over the contents of the duffle bag. Everything seemed in order and he trusted Dean to handle the rest. Jimmy had never been very far from home or stayed in a real motel before. He was nervous but had faith that Dean would shield him from the outside world.

…

Cas stood there staring at the big clock on the wall of the gym, only ten minutes to go before they could get out of there. A volleyball slammed into the side of his head and he teetered for a moment then righted himself before his butt kissed the court.

Dean wanted to see if Cas was ok but it was getting to the point of obvious that he doted too much on his friend so he forced himself to hang back and just watch. Dean was relieved to hear Cas yell to the coach that he was fine.

Finally the sweet sound of the bell came and the pair bolted to the locker room. Neither took showers anymore, Dean because of his scarring and Cas because of his back. They changed, grabbed their backpacks and dirty gym clothes then headed out.

…

Gus and Sam were playing video games as they worked on a giant pizza Dean had ordered for them. Ollie was sitting between them pawing at a piece of pepperoni on Gus' plate; the orange tabby snagged the forbidden treat and ate it then settled his gaze on another slice.

Dean stood over them like a drill sergeant barking out instructions, "No one else comes over, keep the doors locked, if Angie calls for Cas tell her he is taking a dump, sleeping, in the shower or he has his period."

Cas glared at Dean, "Shut up."

Dean snickered, "I forgot, you only act like you get your period."

Sam waved them both away, "Go on, we will be fine."

There was playful shoulder punching all the way to the front door between Dean and Cas as the couple tried to act as if the weekend was no big deal.

…

The Impala pulled up to the River Wood Motel, it was well maintained and the sign was working so Dean was feeling pretty confident about their chances of a decent room. "Stay here Babe, I'll get the room key."

Cas noticed there were only a few other vehicles there and figured February wasn't the nicest time to visit Angel Falls. The cheery yellow paint stood out in contrast to the thick pines looming behind the building. The sound of the Wisconsin River came through loud and clear even inside the Impala and Cas found it quite pleasant and relaxing.

Dean slid in the drivers seat and shut the door, "We have a room on the end so no one will hear us…you know."

Cas gave one of his overly long winks, "Hear us making love?"

The reality of what they were about to do hit Dean, "Sure if that's what you want to call it."

"Screwing, making the beast with two backs, cherry poppin'…what do you want to call it Dean?"

Dean grabbed his hand, "Be serious now, I have something important I want to say to you and once I say it out loud I can't take it back. You know I wouldn't let anyone do this to me but you right?"

"Yes."

"I always felt that if I found someone really special that the world would just take them away. It's why I never said it because it would hurt too much to lose you."

"Dean…"

"Be quiet or I'll lose my nerve." Dean took a big breath the exhaled sharply, "Cas I love you."

Cas let out a whimper as tears spilled from his unnaturally beautiful blue eyes.

Dean pulled him over in a bear hug, "Come on Babe don't cry. I thought that would make you happy."

He buried his face in the soft flannel of Dean's shirt, "I am happy, you are the first person to say you love me right out loud except for my mom."

Dean rested his chin on top of Cas' head and closed his eyes, "Well I mean it. Without you I don't feel whole anymore."

…

Dean cranked up the thermostat, Cas didn't get very cold but he sure did. Dean turned to find Cas already naked with an impressive erection bobbing in his direction.

Dean got undressed while lustful blue eyes examined every inch of flesh as it was revealed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times but this was different. Finally they had total privacy.

Cas went to him and wrapped his arms around Deans waist. He murmured, "I will treat your body with great reverence and your fragile heart with tenderness."

Dean trembled as the deep, soothing voice and the gentle hands caressing him. He cleared his throat and then whispered, "What do we do now?" For all his cocky bravado Dean found himself at a loss of what to do next. He showed his youth and inexperience in matters of the flesh and heart.

…

They stood under the spray of the shower belly to soapy belly sliding their dicks together. Cas thought it would be better to get their first orgasms out of the way so they could take their time during foreplay.

He reached around Dean with a palm of shower gel filled with the scent of berries and spice and took charge soaping between Deans cheeks then pushing against the puckered muscle. It was all resistance without any give, "Close your eyes and try to relax my love."

Dean gripped Cas' back and felt the flow of warm nectar lure slowly trickle from the slits. The clover honey aroma caused Dean to relax. Cas finally pushed in to the knuckle working his soapy finger in and out of Deans passage.

Dean rested his head on the shorter boys shoulder and closed his eyes, this was going to happen and he was determined to enjoy it. A second finger joined the first cleaning and stretching the virgin.

Cas picked up the pace fingering and sliding against him. Dean let out a loud, strangled cry as seed spilled between their bellies. Cas came within seconds of him moaning Deans name.

…

They rolled around on the bed kissing frantically when there came a knock on the door and a muffled voice said, "Pizza delivery." Cas got up and slipped on his flannel pants then grabbed his leather wallet Angie gave him for Christmas.

Dean protested, "No way, you aren't paying I'll do it."

Cas blocked the door, "No I've been saving my money up for this. I've got almost fifteen dollars so I'll pay."

Dean thought that was a pitiful amount of money but the determined looked on Cas' face and the way he had his chin stuck out in that stubborn way told the young Hunter to let him do it. "Ok Babe, you pay." He made himself useful and got both of them a beer.

…..

Cas picked the olives off his pizza and dropped them on Deans slice as he went. Dean had procured a couple six packs of beer and when questioned on how he managed that Dean said he paid an older kid to go in and buy it for him.

Dean ate too slowly so Cas took the box away and moved the empty bottles. He only had two out of a six pack and Dean had the other four.

Cas traced the smattering of freckles over the bridge Deans nose, "I don't want you drunk for this Are you scared…it's alright to be scared or nervous."

Dean brushed his hand away and flopped back on the mattress. He spread his legs and squeezed his eyes shut, "Ok I'm ready."

"Open your eyes and look at me Dean."

Dean hesitated, the voice was so deep and commanding he was a little frightened but he did it anyway. Kneeling there between his spread legs was Castiel with his head cocked and a look of true curiosity on his face as if those blue eyes were really seeing Dean Winchester for the very first time.

TBC

**A/N—**Clarification between the interchangeable names in the story.

Jimmy is used when Castiel or "Cas" is dormant and the teen is all Jimmy Novak in the situation.

Cas is used when it's both Castiel and Jimmy. Jimmy is still in control of his words, actions and choices but Castiel has awareness.

Castiel will be used when it's the Angel in control and Jimmy takes a back seat.

Dean uses the names interchangeably.


	24. Pure Joy

**A/N—**For those of you that read the last chapter before the change was made.

Sandy is back to being just a regular high school kid with a crush on Cas. It was for the sake of the plot. Sorry for any confusion.

…

Castiel pushed his way forward for just a moment to take in the beauty of the human beneath him. The Angel felt ill prepared for this human experience even though he had been growing right along with Jimmy Novak. He just needed a moment to call his very own with Dean Winchester. To see, touch and perhaps taste his destiny without the vessels influence.

Dean was wiggling on the mattress desperate for contact. He was scared but excited at the same time and didn't mind doing a bit of groveling to make his confused looking boyfriend remember why they were there in the first place. Dean moved his pelvis up and down as his rapidly filling cock rolled across hip to hip, "Please Babe, touch it."

Castiels fingers gently stroked a vein along the shaft sending a jolt of pleasure through the teen beneath him. "Dean I want to kiss you."

A sob caught in the young Hunters throat, "Anything Cas…please."

Castiel bent down and gave Dean a kiss as clumsy as the very first one between them. The Angel sat back on his heels, closed his eyes and touched his vessels mouth feeling the moisture that lingered from the contact. Castiel sensed Jimmy felt lost, frightened and trying desperately to find his way back to Dean. The Angel retreated as Jimmy took full control.

...

Bobby flipped through several books on his desk until he found the passage he was looking for on the true legend of Angel Falls. He read with great interest as he sipped his Irish coffee to chase the chill away.

John had babbled a lot while he was there about the gay boy with two first names that was corrupting his son. He even went so far as to worry about Sam around Jimmy; Bobby had snorted and rolled his eyes at that. He told John that gay wasn't something you caught like a cold; people were just born hardwired that way.

John had also brought up his feeling that Angela's pregnancy story was a load of crap and she was hiding something about, as John put it, that weird little bastard kid.

Bobby had kept in contact with Angela Novak over the years. It did surprise him that during one conversation sixteen years ago she worked in the mention of her new born as if it were common knowledge in the Hunter community. He didn't question her about it, Bobby didn't pry into other people's business because he had enough on his own plate but still he wondered.

Now that John was holed up somewhere in Canada and Angela was raising the boys it seemed permanently, Bobby felt he had to get involved. There were things, especially about Sam that Angela didn't know but Bobby did. He felt she needed to be prepared just in case Azazel popped up or another demon came sniffing around for Sam or even Dean.

Bobby also wanted to meet the Winchester boys and James Castiel Novak. He looked over at the duffle he started packing for the trip and then over to the shelves of books and objects collected through the years. Bobby decided to pack a gift for each of them so maybe showing up out of the blue wouldn't scare the crap out of them.

He needed the kids to realize that he meant them no harm.

…

Jimmy slowly opened and closed his eyes several times. He looked around the room then down at Dean, spread out like a prize waiting to be claimed.

"Dean, I can't remember…did we do something?"

Now Dean was really worried, he had seen his boyfriend like this before. "You touched my cock and it felt awesome, then you kissed me like you never gave a kiss before. Don't you remember?"

His brows knit together as he shook his head no.

Dean wrapped his legs around Jimmy's waist and rubbed their dicks together. That snapped the lost looking boy into the here and now. Jimmy was in full control again, he pulled Deans legs off and flipped him on his belly.

Dean halfheartedly tried to wiggle away, "We don't have lube."

"Shhh…I just want to taste you, I've got lube don't worry."

Jimmy spread open the most perfect ass he ever laid eyes on and buried his face between the cheeks. The scent of clean sweat and soap filled his nostrils as his tongue went to work on the pink, clenched muscle.

He reached back gathering the sweet, slippery nectar seeping from his slits and pushed a slim finger inside of Dean's body then a second stretching his lover as he had in the shower.

When a third followed, Dean tried to move away but a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around his torso holding him in place. He finally gave in completely, whimpering when he felt too much pressure. After the fingers pulled out he felt more of the warm nectar rubbed over his tender parts.

The soothing, deep voice of his take charge dolly caressed his ears, "Are you ready my angel?"

Dean answered with a crack in his voice, "Yeah."

Jimmy rolled him back over as if Dean was now the doll and spread his legs wide. Dean stared up at him, gem green eyes blown, lips parted, chest rising and falling quickly. Jimmy felt if he lived two lifetimes nothing could compare to the absolute beauty beneath him.

He fumbled around trying to center his dick with Dean's hole and hoped he didn't look dorky doing it.

Dean tried his best to be supportive and voiced his encouragement, "Oops, almost Babe, you are doing awesome."

Finally Jimmy found his heart's desire and in his over excitement shoved his way inside. The feel of the tight silky passage surrounding him like a glove was truly mind altering. Jimmy decided there could be nothing else on Earth or in Heaven that could feel this exquisite.

Dean yelped, let out a whimper then began slowly breathing in and out and took the pain as he waited for it to feel better. Then he felt Jimmy's dick slide over something again and again. It started a heat in the pit of his stomach and a tingle through his groin. He moaned, "There."

Jimmy was in the zone pumping away, balls slapping against those creamy ass cheeks of his pretty boy but when Dean said that, he faltered. "Am I hurting you?"

"No…yes…but keep going right…there."

That was exactly what he did, thrusting over and over sliding across Deans magical little prostate and it turned the teen beneath him turn into a wildcat.

Dean dug two fingers each into the slits on Jimmy's back and roughly fucked them only able to enter to the first knuckle before hitting wet, soft feathers. When he heard a rumble that turned into a moan Dean knew he hit Jimmy's odd second sweet spot.

Grunting, moaning, slapping and whimpers filled the air as the young lovers hit their peak together. Jimmy gathered Dean in his arms and rammed home one last time. The feel of muscle clenching tight around his shaft was almost more than Jimmy could bear, the pleasure was so great.

Dean let out a strangled cry as he painted their bellies white. Pure joy went through his mind as finally he felt free. There was no turning back now; his heart was lost to all but James Castiel Novak who owned it fair and square.

….

Cas held him as they watched the snow fall outside the window facing the parking lot. The big, fluffy flakes drifted down caught momentarily by neon light then vanished into darkness.

Dean kissed the tips of Cas' fingers one by one then pressed the palm to his cheek. "You know I've stayed in a lot of motels and can't remember feeling safe in a single one. This is the first time…I think because I know you would protect me."

Cas laughed softly, "I doubt I would be as good as you in a fight or a dangerous situation. If you haven't noticed I'm a little guy compared to you."

"Not so little, my butt hurts."

Cas sat up and turned on the lamp, "Let me see."

Dean knew there was no arguing with him, he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. "Ok go ahead." He felt gentle fingers spread him open then go exploring.

Cas smiled when he saw a slick of semen around the puffy, sore looking pucker. "It looks tender…I'm sorry. Did you still like it?"

Dean lifted his head from the pillow, "You hit my sweet spot and it was awesome." He dropped his head and enjoyed the poking and prodding. He felt Cas kiss then lick the slippery mess.

Cas rolled Dean over then slithered up his body and forced a spunk covered tongue inside his lovers mouth. Dean moaned as the debauched blue eyed babe twined his tongue with Deans.

….

Afterward they drank more beer and finished up the cold pizza. Dean flicked black olives at an indignant Cas who threatened to shove them up Deans sore ass.

After that the pair talked about their hopes and dreams. Dean never dared to dream, he saw his life with John seven more years until Sam could graduate and they could escape somewhere.

Now he saw his life as a Hunter saving people, hunting things, the family business. After all Mary came from a long line of Hunters, Dean didn't have to be like his father instead he decided to do it in memory of his mother and fulfill his destiny.

More importantly Dean had someone to share his life with. He always had Sammy but if his little brother wanted other things like college and a career he could let Sam fulfill his own dreams and not begrudge him for it. Cas could be at Deans side for support.

"Cas, what do you want for the future?"

Cas turned toward the window again, his voice was filled with sadness. "I don't have one Dean. I can't leave Angel Falls because there is something wrong with me. Mom won't admit there is but she knows as well as I do that I'm not normal. She said it's dangerous out there for me because I have episodes, you've seen them. They are getting worse now and I forget what I do or where I am sometimes."

Dean turned his face toward him, took his thumb and wiped the tears away, "You'd be safe with me, I know you check out sometimes like tonight but I can watch over you."

Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, "I love you but I still don't know why you love me. Sometimes Dean I feel as if something is growing inside me. I have this strange dream that my back tears open and I have wings…I think I'm honestly going crazy. I bet I'm a monster."

The nurturer rose up in Dean, "I don't care! I love your body and as far as the way you act I figure you have a split personality or something like that. I like them both so what's the problem? I'm your boyfriend so my opinion is the only one that counts."

Dean lightened the mood by rolling Cas on top of him and began molesting his butt, "Wow I can't wait to get inside this fuzzy little ass tonight."

Cas gasped, "Tonight?"

"You took my virginity and now I'm going to take yours. Why do you think I got us two nights? I have stuff I want to try and I'll be super careful." Dean slipped a finger between his lover's cheeks and ran it over the delicate skin.

"I know you're small, tight, sweet and tender…oh man if I keep talking about it I think I'll bust a nut right now. I love you Cas, promise you will always be my little dolly."

Cas hooked his feet around Dean's legs and held on tight, "Always, I'll always be your little dolly."

Cas felt painful movement right beneath the openings in his back. The thought of Dean on top pumping deep inside his bowels set off something inside his body that he knew wasn't normal but he didn't dare mention it.

The last thing he wanted was to ruin tonight with all his crazy fears. This was Dean's time and all Cas wanted was for him to be happy.

…..

Angie raised the iron bar above her head and drove it through the little girl's chest. "Die you goddamn bitch!"

The Acheri, now pinned to the ground by the bar hissed, gnashed her teeth and managed to wrap her claws around the Hunters tall leather boot. She grabbed the bar for leverage trying to pull her body up and off.

Angie growled, "Oh no you don't."

Angie dropped to her knees with the bag of rebar and drove pieces through the demon until it stopped moving. She packed the mouth with salt then set the body on fire.

Exhausted, Angie crawled around gathering up her equipment then dragged the duffle to the old pickup and tossed it in the back. Once in the cab she sat there gathering up the energy to drive back to the motel she was staying at.

The job was done earlier than expected and she could have driven straight through to Angel Falls but thought better of it. She didn't want to fall asleep while driving. _"Oh well, at least I'll be back by suppertime tomorrow._

…

As the SUV blew down the highway Bobby glanced over at Brady the driver. He was a Hunter in training and Bobby had taken him under his wing. He liked Brady which said something about the young guy's character because Bobby didn't like many people at all. At twenty eight Brady had wisdom and patience way beyond that of older Hunters. He wasn't trigger happy or insecure plus he was a quick study.

To top it all off Brady was easy on the eyes, Bobby thought if there was a recruitment poster for Hunters he would have been the poster boy.

Brady was heading out on a solo assignment Bobby gave him and offered Bobby a lift to and from Angel Falls figuring the job was easy enough and he would be back through within a few days.

Brady broke the silence, "So what's up in Angel Falls?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to visit John's boys and catch up with a Hunter friend I know there."

"Seems like a long way to travel just to chitchat."

"Just keep driving Brady and mind your own business."

Brady said in a serious voice, "Yes Sir Mr. Singer!" Then he chuckled under his breath.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Smartass kid."

TBC

**A/N**—A clarification on names.

"Jimmy" is used when Castiel is dormant and the teen is all Jimmy Novak in the situation.

"Cas" is used when it's both Castiel and Jimmy. Jimmy is still in control of his words, actions and choices but Castiel has awareness.

"Castiel" will be used when it's the Angel in control and Jimmy takes a back seat.

Dean uses "Jimmy" and "Cas" interchangeably but prefers "Cas"


	25. Mantra of Love

"Then we sat at the edge of the earth, with our feet dangling over the side, and marveled that we had found each other."  
Erick Dillard

...

The next morning Cas and Dean woke up to a sparkling white landscape. It was no longer a motel parking lot, it was their special place and no one else was allowed to enter.

Cas wondered to himself if someday Dean would be his husband. It was a nice little fantasy Cas always had. Find a guy that loved him and get married just like other soulmates.

He watched Dean walk around the room in the buff. When Dean dropped his towel and bent down to fish a pair of socks out of the duffle, Cas was instantly hard again.

Dean sensed the pair of blue eyes focused on his ass, he straightened up and turned toward Cas, "No."

Cas looked very innocent with a not so innocent erection, "No…what?"

"My butt still kinda hurts, I have to get used to this, maybe after we do it awhile it toughens up in there it so I can take it all the time." Dean shook his hips causing his dick to slap back and forth, "Besides, tonight I'm making love to you remember?"

"Dean you are so romantic." Cas flopped back on the bed with his flagpole in the air. He reveled in the fact that Dean just called it making love.

Dean launched himself on the bed. The pair began wrestling and groping each other. Soon they got their rhythm going with Dean on top humping against his boyfriend.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you Dean."

The housekeep stared wide eyed through the window, she knew she shouldn't look but it was almost impossible not to. After feeling just a little guilty, she hurried to the door and knocked, "Housekeeping."

That was the trigger; the boys hit the wall moaning in unison then they crawled under the blankets where Cas had a giggle fit.

Dean yelled, "Come in."

"Are you boys decent?"

"No but we're under the covers, can you leave us towels?"

Cas yelled, "Don't worry, our naughty parts are covered." He started giggling again.

She cautiously opened the door and kept her back to the bed. A clean stack of towels was put on the dresser.

The housekeeper left after a few words of advice. "Crack a window when you check out and keep the curtains closed during the day."

…..

They headed for the Eagle Café; people came from all over to eagle watch along the river. It happened to be the nearest place open for breakfast and they had a nice view of the water. Both felt like a couple of grownups

Dean was the cock of the walk. He had money, a car and sex anytime he wanted it. What else could a sixteen year old guy want out of life? Dean figured nothing at all.

When the waitress showed up Dean ordered them coffee, juice, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream for Cas and a Meat Lovers breakfast for him. Dean smiled over at Cas as they played footsy under the table.

The young Hunter grabbed a strawberry off the stack, ran it through the whipped cream and then licked it off popping the berry in his mouth.

Cas grabbed a sausage off Dean's plate and licking the tip then popped it in his mouth.

"What do you want to do today?"

Cas looked down at his clothes and then to Deans, "I want clothes like yours and I want to get my hair cut." He brushed back his long bangs, "Do you think I would look cute with spiky bangs like yours?"

"I think you'd look cute because then your eyes would really show. The clothes…I don't know Cas. You're a colorful sort of guy; do you think you'd like thrift store and surplus clothes?"

He nodded like a spring on a stick, "Yes I do."

Dean wasn't so sure.

….

Sam woke up to the phone ringing on the end table. He reached up and grabbed the receiver, "Hello?"

Angie's cheerful voice was on the other end, "Morning sweetie, how are things?"

"Good, me and Gus played video games and ate some pizza."

"I'm glad you're having a good time. I ganked what needed ganking and after wrapping up a few things here I'm heading back. Tell Cas I'll be home around suppertime."

"Uh…ok I'll tell him."

Sam hung up and quietly chewed on a fingernail awhile as he tried to figure out what to tell Angie when Cas and Dean didn't come home. He decided to just lie and say they went to a move. If they were lucky Angie would be sleeping and not notice anything.

Sam knew that would never happen, smart grownups noticed everything.

…

Cas gritted his teeth as the stylist combed up his bangs ready to cut them. Scott felt bad for the kid. He could tell the haircut was supposed to impress the cutie sitting on a chair reading a magazine, "Are you sure you want to do this hon?"

Cas looked over at Dean reading Sports Illustrated swim suit edition, his legs were spread wide taking up man space. Every now and again Dean would mumble things to himself like, "Nice tits" or "I would do her."

The blue eyed teen folded his arms and nodded curtly, "Yes, I want my hair like his," he whispered to the stylist, "but could I get some purple streaks in the front?"

Scott patted his shoulder, "Yes, purple would look so hot in your nice dark hair."

Dean rolled his eyes behind the magazine but held his tongue.

An hour later Cas was cut, streaked purple and styled. Scott turned the chair toward Dean, "Well what do you think?"

Dean peeked over top of a car magazine that somehow found its way into the salon. The little purple streaks in front actually did look nice on Cas.

He took the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend in public since they were the only one in the salon besides the stylist. Dean went right over, bent down and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. "You look adorable."

Cas twirled around in the chair with his arms in the air, "I'm adorable!"

Scott asked Dean "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

…

The lovers walked around the racks of surplus button fly fatigue pants. Cas with his slim waist and height was a hard to fit guy but Dean managed to find him three pair that would work.

Next he found Cas a tactile jacket with lots of pockets for ammo and clips plus some shirts that would fit. Dean picked out some bitchin' boots for them and some t shirts for Sam. It felt good to put in all on his dads shady credit card.

They burst out the door together with bags of treasure, the sun was shining and the snow was on a fast melt. March was right around the corner and April was the Angel Falls High spring dance.

They had their dates Layla and Missy who both needed as much cover as they did and all was right with the world at that moment. Dean slung his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and they headed for the Impala.

The future looked bright and it was all theirs.

…

The old truck lumbered up the driveway and stopped in front of the farm house. Angie shut off the truck and listened to it wheeze then settle. She wondered how wise it was to trade her new truck for the Impala. If the classic muscle car wouldn't have meant so much to Dean she never would have done it.

Sam came out to greet her along with Gus, Ollie ran to meet her part way and escort his lady back to the house. It was wonderful to be home again.

Sam carried in the big gear bag for her and lugged it to hall. "Did you have a successful hunt mom?"

Angie hugged the heck out of Sam then messed up his mop of hair, "I did son."

Gus stood there with a hopeful smile so she bent down and gave him a hug.

….

They walked hand in hand along the river. It was too cold and damp for anyone else to venture out so Cas and Dean had it all to themselves. Dean said he felt normal being able to do that like other couples. Cas said they were normal to begin with and it was everyone else with the problem.

Dean stopped under a maple tree and pushed Cas against the trunk, "It's getting late, we can pick up some take out and head back to the room and…you know."

Dean pulled up the hood on his jacket and leaned in for a kiss. Their breath mingled in the relative warmth of the minty damp space of the temporary shelter.

Cas wanted it now, wanted Dean to take him so they both had the experience of being inside the other. In fact if Dean insisted Cas would bend for him anytime he asked.

….

Angie poked at the mac and cheese with hotdogs the boys cooked her for dinner. She glanced up at the clock, "Where are they? Sam did they say where they were going after shopping?"

Sam gulped down his glass of milk and then gave her a sweet smile, "I forgot, they were going to a movie and then out for supper. Dean said they would be back late."

She sat back sipping her mug of decaf and watching Sam for signs of deception. It sounded like a bullshit story but he was hanging tough and not giving an inch. "Alright Sam I'll take your word for it."

She turned to Gus and gave the chubby little boy a smile, "Do you remember what movie they were seeing?"

Gus' eyes opened wide then rolled toward Sam and back to Angie, "No."

She had them now, "Liar, liar pants on fire, its ok boys, I'm sure they had you both lie for them."

Sam finger combed his bangs over his eyes so she couldn't see them, "They aren't doing anything bad. Please don't get really mad like dad does."

"Sam you both have lived with me six months now, I would think you would know me better than that. I will say that their narrow behinds better get back here tonight because if I have to go look for them…well I hope they enjoy being grounded and taking the bus to school."

…

Dean was impatiently watching Cas undress, "Come on I was nude in five seconds flat. Do you need some help?"

Cas was hopping around trying to pull off a sneaker and fell onto the bed kicking it off with his other foot, "Go get the shower going."

"No way, I can't wait that long. I'll take my chances with your butt, I'm not squeamish."

He crawled over to Dean and grabbed his lover's erection. It was like the commercial for the Tootsie Pop and the owl; it took three licks to get to the yummy center. Dean was off like a rocket but Cas knew after a grope filled shower together they would both be ready for another round.

…

Bobby and Brady pulled up to the farmhouse; they saw a tall, female figure step out on the porch. The porch light came on and there was Angela Novak standing there with a shotgun.

Bobby got out with his hands up and yelled, "Its Bobby Singer, I was headed out this way and wanted to stop in and talk to you about some important things. Can I come in?"

Angie racked the shot gun but didn't point it, "What do you want Bobby? If you're here to make trouble for my boys…"

"No I promise. I'm no John Winchester trust me."

Sam poked his head out around Angie and looked at Bobby curiously, "Who is that?"

"Bobby Singer."

Sam whispered, "I'm not leaving."

"I know sweetie."

Brady got out and stepped into the light, he gave the woman an easy smile. "I'm Brady; I haven't been hunting long enough to become an asshole yet. Can Bobby and I come in?"

Bobby sputtered, "Who asked you to get involved Brady?"

Angie's breath caught in her throat, the man with Bobby Singer was perfection. Brady was strong from the rigors of hunting. He was tall and had facial features that were a cross between handsome and pretty. Once he got closer she was sure this Brady guy would have gorgeous eyes and dazzling white teeth.

Sam eyed the mountain man Ken doll. _"Aw crap…mom is a goner."_

She softened her stance, "Alright you can come in but if I feel like my cubs are in danger, mama bear will rip you both some new assholes."

Bobby knew that was no idle threat, "Fair enough Angie."

Brady laughed to himself, this Angela woman was a real spitfire.

…

Cas had his arms braced against the shower wall as Dean knelt behind him making quite a production of the cleansing process. He ran a soapy finger inside Cas over and over then rinsed with his finger again adding another.

Dean poked around inside the passage until he found Cas' special treasure. He played around until Cas shook from head to toe and the walls were painted white. Satisfied he did a good job, Dean dove in and had fun licking the enticing damp curls along the crack.

It was fantastic, a playground of delights just for Dean. He commented on Cas' fuzzy little pussy, how he was going to pop that cherry and how much fun it was to fondle his cock and balls. Finally Dean turned off the shower and dried him with a fluffy towel.

…

Gus was picked up by his mom because Angie didn't want the boy exposed to whatever it was that Bobby needed to talk about. Conversations about hunting and the supernatural were a very private matter.

She sent Sam to his room and the grownups got down to it. Brady was a distraction and Angie tried her best not to be distracted.

"Bobby I don't believe for a second you just happen to be in the neighborhood. What is so important that you couldn't have told me on the phone?"

Bobby pulled a few old books out a canvas messenger bag and set them on the coffee table, "I've been doing some research and I felt that it was time for me to meet the boys." He looked to Brady, "Pick me up when the job is done."

Brady got up and put his coat back on, "My cue to skedaddle." He bent down and kissed Angie's hand, "I hope we get to see each other again Angela."

Angie felt a tingle as her body was already threatening to betray her. "Maybe when you pick Bobby up you could stay for supper. You can call me Angie."

"Angela or Angie, it doesn't matter because you look like an Angel with a capitol A."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Go on git."

Once Brady left Angie got right down to her current problem, "Dean and Jimmy are missing and I'm worried. Will you help me find them before something terrible happens? Then we can hash out what you need to tell me."

Bobby nodded, "I'll help you, I think you got a lot on your plate right now."

She suddenly grabbed the Hunters hands and held them tight, "You have to promise that whatever you might see while you're here will stay between us. Do I have your word as a decent man and an honorable Hunter?"

"You have my word."

….

Cas pushed his face into the pillow as eager fingers explored his ass and back. Dean was being extra gentle. He took lubricant from the flushed slits and stroked the fluid over his cock and along the crack of his little lover's rear.

He muttered, "Do you want to be on top honey?"

When Dean called him honey Cas' heart melted, "Ok Dean."

Cas swung a leg over the narrow hips and reached back trying to finesses his boyfriends sizable penis inside. Dean sat up against the headboard for leverage dragging Cas along with him then assisted.

Dean smiled when he got himself centered and pushed up felling the muscle give a little.

The teen watched the exquisite look of pain and pleasure pass across his lover's sweet face as his body was slowly impaled. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist while Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. They moved slowly as the virgin adjusted to all the new sensations. Dean murmured praise and encouragement as he tried his best not to peak too fast.

Suddenly things began changing on a level that human Jimmy wasn't prepared for. In fact even Castiel had little control at this point. The last wall was tumbling down to their profound bond.

Once the lovemaking was completed they would be tied together in ways that humans and Angels could never completely understand.

A mantra of "I love you" came from both boys. Cas tossed back his head as he rode hard welcoming the tender burn inside him.

Opalescent ivory wings slowly emerged tearing the flesh wider as they emerged for the very first time in the presence of Dean Winchester.

Blood coursed down Cas' back as an Angelic cry caught in his throat threatening to shatter every bit of glass within a mile.

TBC


	26. Hello Dean

_From the end of "Mantra of Love"_

_Suddenly things began changing on a level that human Jimmy wasn't prepared for. In fact even Castiel had little control at this point. The last wall was tumbling down to their profound bond._

_Once the lovemaking was completed they would be tied together in ways that humans and Angels could never completely understand._

_A mantra of "I love you" came from both boys. Cas tossed back his head as he rode hard welcoming the tender burn inside him. _

_Opalescent ivory wings slowly emerged tearing the flesh wider as they emerged for the very first time in the presence of Dean Winchester._

_Blood coursed down Cas' back as an Angelic cry caught in his throat threatening to shatter every bit of glass within a mile._

…

Dean's cock was held captive deep inside of the best place in the world and he wasn't looking for escape any time soon. His crotch felt wet and Dean wondered if a male could orgasm from their ass. If that were true then Cas was having one for sure. It was one of those strange thoughts that work their way inside a person's head at the most inopportune times.

Cas rode faster despite the pain wracking his body. Working on pure instinct, there was desperation to reach the pinnacle of pleasure in concert with Dean Winchester.

The Angel needed this badly to grow or risk being stunted. Jimmy needed it just as bad. He vowed that Dean would never take pleasure in a female again or a male for that matter.

Dean opened his eyes and saw the wings spread proudly, a macabre display of beauty and gore. The feathers were tipped in blood but the ivory that had no stain shimmered like surface of a pale opal.

The Hunter in Dean was repelled but the boy who lost his heart last year to a strange and fascinating creature like James Castiel Novak was entranced. As fast as Cas rode his cock Dean met him half the way thrusting up so hard the smaller boy was lifted in the air.

It was down to Dean's animal instinct to claim, own, spread his seed inside the infertile ass of his sweet, bizarre blue eyed lover. If it had been the proper thing to do, he would have pissed on Cas after fucking him just to mark his territory.

Cas cocked his head to the side in that certain way and looked at Dean with glowing eyes that slowly changed from blue to white. It was like staring at the sun, Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

A rumbling deep voice, said, "Release inside me."

Dean screamed his pleasure as the silken walls clenched around him milking until there was not a drop left to give. His world momentarily went black and his heart felt as if it would explode from the exertion and sheer bliss of the moment.

…..

With no clues to go on and Sam not having any information except to say he saw them packing to leave somewhere Angie was stuck. Bobby drove aimlessly with no direction or plan.

"Angie we should go back home and start fresh in the morning. If they don't want to be found then they won't. Two sixteen year olds in love have to be pretty determined. Would Dean actually take off without Sam and never come back…would Cas leave you?"

"No, Dean would never leave Sam. Those two are closer than any siblings I've ever seen. Dean is like Sam's father and they depend on each other. My son would never leave."

Bobby turned the old truck around and headed back to the farmhouse, "Then we need to trust that their ok."

…

Dean opened his eyes to find Cas resting on top of him. The wings had wrapped them both in a type of comforting cocoon. The formally brilliant eyes were now just a soft glow of blue.

The boy tenderly kissed his mouth and it felt different somehow.

Castiel murmured, "Hello Dean." He yawned and closed his eyes allowing Jimmy sleep. With the act complete the Angel went back deep inside his vessel.

Within a minute Dean heard soft, even breathing. The wings slowly retracted and somehow fit back inside the slim body. The long slits had healed, the edges smooth and healthy pink. They tightened up leaving only a seam to show they were there at all.

Dean carefully slid out from under Cas and hurried to the bathroom. He held his dick examining it for what he wasn't sure. He was disturbed by the amount of blood that had gotten caught in his pubic hair. Dean took a shower then went to check on Cas, after all the blood had come from somewhere.

….

Angie watched the driveway through the living room window, "So Sam has this demon blood from Azazel he received as an infant. What does that mean exactly?"

Bobby tipped the bottle back to catch the last few drops of beer; he set the empty on the end table and took watch out the window with her. "I don't know but I thought that it was important. Nothing might ever come of it but at least you have the information."

"Bobby, what do you think will become of Jimmy? I knew when I found him that it wasn't by accident. Through the years I've come to accept that he was two boys really…it was just hard to come to grips with the Angel part of it."

The Hunter sat fiddling with the snap on his ball cap; he wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't scare the hell out of her. He sensed the woman was hanging on by a thread. "I suppose you have to wait it out and see. In my experience with the supernatural, something doesn't happen for nothing. Angels went through all this trouble to hide him from their own kind then it means both sides have plans."

She picked up a framed photo of Jimmy in his latest school picture, he was all smiles and bright blue eyes, "I guess we just have to live day to day and see what happens. I can't spend my life on "what if" or I think I'll go crazy."

…..

Dean examined Cas as he slept and the boy never once stirred. His back was covered in dried blood but the damage was gone, Dean wiped off his back with a warm, wet cloth and was relieved to find everything looked so healthy.

Next he checked Cas' formerly virgin hole and besides looking swollen and sore with a bit of blood Dean figured he was ok. It bothered him that he made Cas that tender but Dean figured it came with the whole cherry popping process.

He packed and loaded everything into the Impala except what Cas would need for a shower in the morning. Dean wanted to get back home before Angie got there. He played with the purple streaks in his lover's dark bangs, _"So adorable…I wish I knew what the heck you were. I'll keep you safe from Hunters."_

….

It was dawn when Cas finally opened his eyes. Dean jumped up and tossed a blanket over the dried blood puddle. "Come on Cas get your little butt out of bed and I'll get the shower going."

Dean was determined to protect him from the sight of blood and ushered Cas to the shower. He got the water the right temperature and sprayed down Cas' back and ass. The crimson swirl traveled around the stall floor and down the drain without the confused boy ever seeing it.

Once Dean was sure he had the gore washed off he handed the sprayer to Cas, "Here, you finish showering. I'll be back." Before Cas even got out a "good morning" Dean had already left.

…

Dean stripped anything stained with blood off the bed and dragged it all to the dumpster behind the motel disposing of the evidence. When he got back Cas was standing there wet and naked staring at the bed, "Where are all the sheets and stuff?"

Dean gave him a wink, "We made such a stinky mess last night I stripped them off for the housekeeper so she wouldn't have to touch 'em. I put out some of your new clothes to wear."

Cas forgot all about the bedding, he toweled off and put on his cool new military surplus clothes and new boots. He checked his purple bangs in the mirror then turned to Dean, "Do I look like a guy that's not a virgin anymore?"

Dean thought Cas would always look like an innocent little virgin but he didn't want to pop the little guys happy balloon. "You look totally banged. There is sort of an older air about you now. I think you could pass for seventeen!"

Cas let out a little squeal of happiness, "I knew it! I knew I looked older today. I love you Dean, thanks for popping my cherry."

Dean looked over the kid that could hardly pass for sixteen and blew him a kiss, "I love you too Babe, it was my pleasure."

….

Cas sat across from Dean at the diner examining the menu, "I want chocolate chip pancakes but that's kind of for kids…hmmm…maybe I'll get what your having. Should I have juice or coffee?"

Dean chuckled at him from behind his menu not wanting to offend the newly mature Cas. "Order what you want Blue Eyes, get the pancakes. Even adults eat chocolate chips. Cas do you remember anything about last night?"

His smile faded, "No, I remember you were inside me and then nothing until this morning…why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know how you were feeling." Dean couldn't figure out how he could be so clueless about his own body. It was as if Cas had permanent blinders on to save himself from a nervous breakdown. Dean decided not to push him to remember.

…

Angie eventually dozed off as Bobby kept watch for the Impala. He still had a hard time believing John would leave the car here and trade it for her truck. The again she was a beautiful woman and a bit of a ball buster so that combination might explain why he did it in the first place.

Bobby spotted the big black muscle car turn into the long driveway. It stopped partway up when Dean must have spotted Angie's old pickup truck. The Impala sat there for a minute or two then crept up next to truck and the engine shut off.

"Angie the boys are back."

She bolted off the couch from a seemingly dead sleep and stood at the window. Cas and Dean exited the car with heads down, carrying shopping bags and a duffle bag.

When the boys entered the house both hurried up the stairs. Angie heard the attic door slam shut.

…..

Dean and Cas felt happy to be home again even though their taste of freedom was incredible. Neither was fully prepared to give up the comforts of a real home. Cas was handsy almost immediately pinching Deans nipples through his shirt. "I know you like this; let me suck 'em for you."

"No way, we have to talk to Angie first. I figure she's going to chew us out good."

Cas flopped back on his big, comfy bed and watched the white fluffy clouds drift by the skylight. He didn't want to face reality, go back to school carry on a façade for the world.

"Dean the dance is not that far away, what should we wear?"

Dean was saved by a knock on the door. Angie came in not waiting for an answer. She stood there, arms folded and jaw set. "Where were you?"

Cas was forced to stop ignoring reality when his mom came in. Angela Novak was about as real as you could get. He looked her straight in the eye and came clean, "Dean and I got a motel room and we had sex."

Dean raised his arms in the air and shouted, "Holy shit Cas, what is wrong with you? It's a secret!" He rushed past Angie and ran down to his room.

Angie got her bearings and told Cas to keep his little butt in his bedroom until further notice.

Angie turned and walked out closing the door quietly behind her.

…..

Dean heard a knock on the door, "Dean, can I come in?"

He lay there with his arms folded staring at a crack in the ceiling, "Yeah."

Angie entered, grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "I'm not surprised about the intercourse I was just surprised Cas blurted it out like that. I am pissed off you both left Sam and Gus alone here and took off thinking I wouldn't find out. Plus your attitudes stink right now. I hope you enjoy riding the bus for a month and being grounded. I'll work up a list of chores for both of you."

Dean shrugged "We deserve it."

"Did anything strange happen while you were gone?"

"Like what…the fact that Cas sprouted wings? No nothing strange at all." Dean got up, grabbed his coat and left. "I have to go think about stuff, sorry Angie."

When he got to the downstairs hallway Dean saw a strange man sitting in the living room. Dean demanded to know who he was.

Bobby stood and held out his hand, "I'm Bobby Singer a friend of Angie's. You must be Dean, I'm glad to finally meet you son."

Dean pointed to the stranger, "Yeah and you are a friend of my dad, stay the hell away from us because you aren't taking us away!"

He bolted out the front door.

TBC


	27. I Got You Babe

Gabriel appeared in Cas' attic bedroom holding two bags of apples. Cas scurried behind his dressing screen and peeked around the corner, "Apple Guy, how did you get in here? Dean was right, you are a pervert."

Gabriel set the bags on the dresser and pointed to the apples, "You're welcome for the honey crisp apples. Let me add that I am not a boy pervert; I'm a lady pervert meaning I'm only creepy around women. Ok Fancy Pants; let me see those wings of yours."

Cas gave no response.

"Come on Jimmy you have to see what's happening to you," he crooked his finger, "Castiel…is that you at the helm?"

Castiel stepped out from behind the screen and stood there naked as the day he was created. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The Archangel lost his cheery expression, the room darkened as the shadow of wings filled every corner and the soft brown eyes of the Apple Guy were replaced by pure white light. "I am the Archangel Gabriel."

It seemed to have little effect. "Come on you must recognize me…no…nothing?"

Castiel turned his back toward Gabriel and flexed his muscles, the seams split open and there was scant blood this time as his vessel accepted the changes. The true feather wings emerged almost shyly in the shadow of the Archangel wings. Once stretched to their full size.

Gabriel was very impressed and applauded the grand show, "Glorious wings Castiel. How do you feel?"

They folded back inside and flattening down as if they were never there at all. He sunk to his knees and bowed his head, "I feel like a scared, confused sixteen year old boy and a frightened young Angel with no clear path before me."

Gabriel's wings receded and the sunlight filled the room again, "I'm so sorry all of this angst riddled crap you go through little brother. Tell me what you want."

Two different voices spoke in unison. "We want to make our own choices."

Everything went black and when Cas woke up his head was pounding like the worst hangover ever not that he had much to compare that to. _"What a crazy dream."_

Two bags of apples were sitting on his dresser. Cas didn't question it, the last couple days had been pretty weird and magically appearing fruit was the least of the weirdness.

….

Angie found Dean kicking an old stack of tires in the garage. "Dean, come back inside."

"Why, so that Bobby Singer guy can take us away?"

"No, so we can all talk about these wings you saw on Cas. I think after the stunt you guys pulled that you'd be a little sweeter to me." Angie wiped her eyes with the back of her coat sleeve, "Life isn't that easy for me either Dean."

She turned to leave and found two arms hugging her from behind, "I'm sorry Angie don't be mad me."

Angie turned back and hugged him, "I'm not mad anymore Dean I'm just exhausted. Let's go inside now."

They walked out arm in arm and Dean being Dean had to ask, "If you're not mad anymore then I'm not punished?"

"Do you want to try for two months riding the bus?"

"No Ma'am."

…..

Cas cuddled on the couch next to Dean not caring what this stranger Bobby Singer thought of it. Sam sat on the other side of Dean and the trio was a united front against interloper they thought was trying to break up their little family.

Bobby sipped a beer as he casually took in the three kids staring at him with a mix of fear and disdain. "You boys can stop giving me the stink eye now; I'm not here to take anyone anywhere."

Sam watched Bobby warily through his curtain of bangs, "Your friends with our dad."

"We go back a long way but that doesn't mean I'm like him. I'm my own man Sam." He pulled out a business card and handed it to Dean, "Take Cas here next weekend. My friend will give you both some clarity and guidance."

Dean read the card out loud, "Dyani Mills, Historian, Angel Falls Wisconsin" there was an address and a phone number. "How is she going to help Cas?"

Cas sunk lower into the couch cushions and folded his arms, "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here. Mom I want to go back to school tomorrow, I have Drama Club and I'm behind already on classes."

He was shutting down again; real life was so much easier than the unknown bits inside of him. Angie couldn't blame Jimmy at all or Castiel, she decided to tell him his origins tonight. Dyani could better explain the spiritual aspects of his existence and maybe give her son some hope.

Angie thought most Angels were jerks that only gave as much information as they thought a person needed. She was tired of their games with her son and the way they kept her in the dark. The mother needed some hope as well.

In the end it was hope that kept people moving and striving to carry on.

…

Cas ambushed Dean on his way from the bathroom that evening after supper. He shoved the bigger boy against the wall and started a hard dry hump as he tried to suck a hickey on Dean's bare shoulder. " My butt feels a lot better if you want to do it again. I think we need to practice," he bit him a little too hard and Dean yelped. "Or I could do you Dean."

Before Dean could answer his lips were covered with Cas' own and a tongue shoved briefly in his mouth then retracted again. Cas moaned, "I could stick it in you and watch your bubble butt shake…god I'm sooo horny!"

Dean got his bearings and managed to pry off his little attacker, "Whoa, steady Cas. I think because of your condition…" he realized Cas never brought up the wings or even remembered what happened, "…we should take it easy, I don't want you to get hurt."

Cas backed off, both of them at full mast making the situation even more embarrassing. "Oh, I didn't know I had a condition. Its fine Dean, if you don't want to do it with me I understand. Maybe ass isn't for everyone." He smacked the boner Dean was sporting under his bath towel, "Your body says different but whatever."

He left with Dean calling after him but Cas didn't bother to listen.

…..

Angie sat next to her son on his bed with him snuggled up against her. "Mom I'm sorry about taking off like that. I didn't mean to hurt you but I just wanted to be totally alone with Dean. It's hard to understand for someone like you I guess."

The blonde balked at that statement, "What does that mean someone like me? Do you think mommy has never been in love or done the deed?"

"Gross…I know you've had sex but the love thing I don't think so. Anyway I'm glad, you don't need a boyfriend anyway because you've got me."

"Do you know how weird that sounds Cas?"

"I figure you can have sex with guys but I can be the man of the house. I don't want any strangers bossing me around; I don't want to be a step-kid."

She tugged one of his purple streaks, "Stop changing the subject I want to tell you a story."

He laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes, "Go for it."

Angie relieved the night she found her son.

…..

**January 24****th****, 1979**

The Alpha Werewolf had to be twice the size of any Angie had encounter before. She could tell even in the moonlight the rust colored wolf had been around the block and showed the Hunter no fear.

The Werewolf could feel sense the female was fearless as if she had nothing to live for and that made her the most dangerous Hunter of all.

"Come on big boy make a move."

He lunged but a silver knife caught him just under the ribs then sliced him open from stem to stern. He landed with a heavy thud on top of Angie as his light went out for good.

Angie lay there stunned and covered in warm entrails that were quickly becoming cold in the January air. She had to use all her might to roll him off. Once back on her feet the young woman took out a flask and with an unsteady hand brought it to her lips and drank.

That was when she caught sight of a shooting star. At least that was what it looked like at first. It landed in the clearing, the heat and force of the impact was so great it sent up a shower of froze dirt.

"Now what."

She took a machete from the back of her old panel truck and approached the area. A tiny thin cry began that grew louder the closer she got. In the pit left from the impact was a bundle.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and the Werewolf long forgotten. Angie sunk to her knees and put down the machete. Whatever was in the blanket began to wiggle but the cries turned into fussy little sobs. She touched the shimmering material and gave the bundle a little push.

"_Don't open it Angie…don't do it. But what if it's a baby something and it freezes out here…what if its an alien! Ok, alien or not its helpless…here goes nothing."_

Angie reached down and opened the blanket and there staring up at her with glowing blue eyes was what seemed to be a human infant. Once the glow faded and she got a better look Angie's heart melted, he was adorable.

Every single hardwired instinct inside of her kicked in. She needed to save the helpless, innocent boy. Angie picked him up blanket and all and hurried back with him to her trunk setting the baby on the passenger seat.

She grabbed her extra clothes on the floor and stripped off the gore covered jacket and flannel shirt dumping them in the truck bed and put on something clean. She lifted the baby in her arms and pressed him to her body for warmth as the truck heater took its time warming the cab up.

Something wonderful happened as the baby gave a happy little coo. Angie's heart filled with a love so pure that it ached. The kind of love that's unconditional, fearless, raw and miraculous. The love a mother feels for her child.

Once back at the motel Angie examined the baby closer, he had a tiny bracelet around his wrist in beads with letters that spelled out "Castiel".

Angela Novak's life changed drastically that night but her decisions came very easily considering her feelings for this strange star child. She would settle in Angel Falls feeling there was significance to the area and pay a Hunter friendly doctor a hefty price to forge the baby's birth records.

It was time to turn her life around now that she had someone to live for.

That night she laid the baby next to her on the bed and watched him for signs of anomaly but besides the glowing eyes when she first found him the boy seemed very normal.

She decided to call him James or Jimmy, a name that had been passed down for generations in the Novak family. James Castiel Novak seemed to fit him perfectly.

The events had a strange effect on her body that started that very night she found him. Angie began to lactate. When he latched onto a nipple that first time it seemed so natural she immediately embraced it. It forged an even stronger bond between them.

She bought the farmhouse and land for a song and moved them in. Ollie showed up one day, an abandoned kitten on her doorstep. It seemed fitting that the red ball of fluff join the family, he was another foundling for Angie to love. Cas was thrilled with the new addition and the kitten brought out warm emotions from the sometimes stoic child. They were a good fit.

…

Cas listened to everything without ever asking a question. She wasn't sure if he was stunned or sleeping.

"Honey, are you awake?"

"Yes…are you high?"

"No, baby it's all true I promise. Don't you remember you imaginary friend growing up, the little boy that lived inside of you? I heard your conversations with him during your little tea parties and Jimmy; there were two voices not one."

"I'm truly crazy then, I knew it."

He went to sit his chair by the window where he spent hours watching the sky. "So I have no father. I'm not even a real kid…just a bunch of stuff some Angels tossed in a pot and mixed up then poured in a baby mold. Bake me at 350 for 30 minutes, insert a baby Angel and drop us in the middle of a field for you to find."

She sat on the floor in front of him trying to make Jimmy look at her but he looked past her instead. "You have a father, THE Father and that's pretty impressive. As far as a mom goes I'm your mom, they picked me for a reason Jimmy. I breastfed you, took care of you when you were sick, love you unconditionally and I adore you. I got to have a child of my very own and you are perfection."

He was quietly crying and it broke her heart to see the trails of tears falling from those big, sad blue eyes.

"So I never would have existed if they didn't need a baby to hold the Angel baby. Why am I even here, what good am I mom? I'm like an empty container; maybe I should just be recycled. My life is nothing but a lie."

"Not true, I feel Castiel is as much a part of you as you are of him. You need each other and no matter why Heaven saw fit to do this you both have a life to live together. You were meant to be just like every baby that comes into this world and that fact you fell from Heaven instead of out of my clown hole doesn't make your birth any less important or valid."

Cas snickered, "Clown hole."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes Cas, clown hole. Would you rather I say vagina?"

Angie got up, grabbed him and lifted Cas right out of the chair with his feet dangling inches for the ground, "Oh I love you my sweet little honey pumpkin bunny blue eyes!"

He struggled a little then let his Amazon mom get her super, mega hugs in and finally Angie put him on his feet. She peppered his face with little kisses, "My son, my boy always…both of you. Got it?"

He gave her a crooked little smile, "Ok we got it."

Before she left he asked her, "Mom, why doesn't Dean want to be with me anymore, do you think it's because of my condition?"

Worn out from all the high emotions Angie was drained of answers, "I'm not sure why honey but I know he loves you. I'll bring you something to help you sleep."

Cas nodded. After she left he opened the window and climbed out on the roof squatting on a dry patch. He wondered if he sat out there long enough what would happen. Would an Angel come for him or would he simply freeze, at this point he still wasn't convinced that he was a real boy.

…..

Dean was the one that brought Cas the pot of catnip tea and a cup. He stuck his head out the window and there was Cas nude and shivering like crazy.

"Holy crap dude, get your little butt inside!" Dean reached out and grabbed Cas by the arm almost dragging him over the ledge. Cas crawled in the rest of the way and Dean closed and locked the window.

"What are you thinking; do you want to freeze to death?"

Dean half carried Cas over and tucked him under a blanket and quilt. He poured Cas some of the catnip tea then realized the boys fingers were too cold and stiff to hold the mug.

He stripped and got under the covers with Cas then worked on warming him up by tucking a hand under each of his armpits and rubbing his foot over the ones that felt like ice. He draped a leg over Cas' crotch to warm up his junk.

"You can't keep doing this stuff Cas, I can't watch you 24/7." He shut off the lamp sending them into darkness.

Cas whined, "Then stay in my bed every night Dean. I don't want to lose you but I don't think you want me anymore."

Dean rested his chin on top the boys head and hugged him tightly, "You won't lose me. I want to do it again but I don't want to hurt you."

Cas worked baby kisses over his boyfriends clavicle. "Is it because I have an Angel boy inside me?"

"No, I love you both. I think the three of us can make it work."

After awhile Cas allowed his mind to wander back to happier thoughts, "Dean, will you get purple streaks in your hair so we match for the spring dance?"

"Never gonna happen, besides the dance isn't for a while."

"Then you have time to change your mind, how about green ones to match your eyes?"

"No!"

"Ok, even though you won't have sex me or get streaks in your hair I still think you're a good boyfriend."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet for a little while until Dean said, "Sorry."

"For what…oh my god!"

Dean snickered, "taco supper, blame your mom."

After a lot of gagging and bitching it quieted down again.

Cas sang into Deans ear, "They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow…"

"No way Cas, go to sleep."

"Please?"

"Crap…ok."

Dean cleared his throat and sang. "Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you…"

Cas got Dean to sing the Sonny Bono part of the lyrics to "I Got You Babe" no one in the entire universe could have gotten him to do that except his boyfriend.

When the song was over Dean turned and kissed him softly, "I thought of another nickname for you, Gayngel…you know, gay Angel."

"Bad Dean, stop thinking so much."

"Goodnight Gayngel."

"Goodnight Dean….Goodnight Dean."

"Uh…goodnight."

TBC

TBC


	28. Hope Filled Treasures

Early the next morning the boys found Angie, Bobby and Brady sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating from a big box of mixed pastries Brady had picked up on the way there.

Sam and Dean immediately each grabbed one of the delicacies. Brady formally introduced himself to the boys and then put his attention on Cas standing in the doorway who was watching Brady with a frown on his face.

"Hi Cas, have a doughnut fresh from the Angel Falls bakery."

"No thanks." He grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter and pointed the banana toward Brady, "How old are you anyway?"

Brady raised his brows at the ballsy teen, "Hey kid, if you point your banana at a guy you better be prepared to use it. As for the question of my age, I'm way past jailbait."

Dean thought Brady was hilarious; he snorted then snickered with half a crueler stuffed in his mouth but started choking. Angie leaped to her feet, grabbed Dean's face and dug the mess out of his mouth with a finger then slapped him hard on the back expelling the rest and got him a glass of water.

She watched to be sure he got the water down without incident, "Honest to god, sometimes I think I shouldn't let any of you out of my sight."

Dean gasped, "You saved my life."

She pinched his freckled cheek then snatched away the jelly doughnut he just picked up. "No more pastries for you. Have a banana like Cas instead, you might not choke on that."

Cas snickered and got a dirty look from Dean.

Brady watched their expressions and body language, there was a whole lot he wasn't privy to in the Novak household that was for sure.

…..

She called Cas to the living room to speak in private. She patted the couch but he chose to stand stiffly in front of her. "If you're feeling sick I can call and tell the office you aren't feeling well."

He shrugged noncommittally.

"Cas be honest, do you want me to send Brady away?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

He looked on the verge of tears, "I don't have a dad and now I don't want either. Plus I don't want a strange guy living here. You have three guys to take care of you already mom."

She forced him into a hug and "forced" was the operative word because Cas never relaxed his body. "Hey no one is moving in here. I just want to have a friend, can you understand that?"

The dam broke and Cas began to cry, "Don't forget about me mom."

"Nothing could make me forget you baby. Not men or Angels, anyone or anything could do that. You are my number one guy always and forever. I am lucky I have my three boys to watch out for me. Its just that sometimes a woman has needs…"

"Gross mom, I don't want to hear about your lady sex stuff."

He rubbed his drippy nose on her shirt and wiped his bloodshot eyes, "Ok, you can be friends with him as long as he's a nice guy. If he's not you're going to get rid of him right?"

Angie looked down at the streak of snot across her shirt but figured nose nuggets and tears came with being a mom.

"Absolutely, if Brady turns out to be a jerk I'll kick his exceptionally nice butt right to the curb."

Cas gave her a wicked little smile, "He does have a nice butt. Not as nice as Deans though. Dean has a butt like two perfect scoops of vanilla ice cream."

His mom pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Cas I don't need details."

He held out his hands in a cupping motion, "Seriously…just like this."

"I think you feel plenty good enough for school if you're thinking about boy butts. Go wash your face and go wait for the bus."

….

Before the boys left for the bus Dean slung an arm around Cas' shoulders, "I'll watch over you don't worry."

Cas jerked away, Dean had rejected his advances again this morning and he was feeling edgy and sexually frustrated. His hand was no substitute for Dean. Any sort of contact from him just made it worse.

"Geez Cas what got up your ass?"

He growled, "Nothing that's the problem."

…

After the last four days, going back to school was a letdown for Dean but for Cas going back made him feel like a normal sixteen year old kid.

For their new electives Cas took home economics and Dean took shop class. On the way to their respective classes Dean made sure no one was looking and then swatted Cas hard on the butt. He jokingly said, "Get in there and make me a pie wife."

Cas yelped then rubbed his sore cheek, "I don't bake pies for a husband that doesn't put out."

Dean whispered, "You know why I can't go there because you might get hurt again."

The bell rang, Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, shoulders slumped feeling like Cas didn't understand. If Cas had remembered the pain and blood that Dean witnessed he wouldn't beg to get screwed.

Dean hoped that Dyani, Bobby's friend would shed some light on everything. He wanted to ask the woman in private if it was safe to have intercourse with Cas again. It was going to be a weird and awkward conversation but Dean had to know what was safe for both of them.

…

Sandy was Cas' partner and the two were supposed to each make a pie from scratch. Cas was actually pretty good at baking and cooking but Sandy's skills consisted of singing, dancing and looking cute. He was no domestic goddess and didn't care to be.

Still, the course gave Sandy opportunity to be near Cas. In a small place like Angel Falls the variety of like minded boys was pretty slim pickings and Cas was cute and talented. Sandy was majorly crushing on him and thought Dean Winchester was less than worthy to own Cas' heart.

He noticed his friend wasn't very enthusiastic that day. "What's wrong Cas, I know you stayed home sick yesterday. Are you feeling alright?"

Cas shrugged, "Personal stuff I can't talk about."

Sandy said with a bit too much hope in his voice, "Oh, problems with Dean?"

"I said it's personal." Cas pointed to Sandy's bowl of cherry filling, "worry about your own pie not mine."

…

Dean was busy painting a yellow brick road onto a backdrop for the play. It was tough to do and keep an eye on Cas who was playing Dorothy opposite the brainless Scarecrow Sandy.

The blonde was dancing a loose limbed dance about how great life would be if he only had a brain. Dean would have a lot of opportunities to razz him about that later.

Mrs. Bertram burst through the doors hustling her chunky little frame down the aisle and waving around a piece of paper, "Everyone I need your attention!"

All the teens gathered around the flushed and harried looking woman. Missy asked, "What's wrong Mrs. B?"

"Terrible news, The Wizard of Oz is cancelled. Someone told their parents that Cas was going to play Dorothy and the parents told principle Evens complaining about the lack of morals at Angel Falls High and something about cross dressing, burning in Hell…blah blah blah."

Cas slowly sunk to his knees and cried, "Nooooo, I want to wear ruby slippers and sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow!"

Mrs. Bertram rolled her eyes, "Cas, being a Drama Queen isn't going to change things. At this point we can't even swap out a girl to play the part."

Layla was pouting, she had just spent hours gluing sequins on a pair of red satin bridesmaid shoes for Cas, "This sucks, now what?"

Mrs. Bertram tried to look on the bright side, "The good news is Principle Evens has approved a talent show that's open to all of the students instead. It's better than nothing. Of course that's under the condition that his son Evan is the MC."

Cas hopped to his feet, looked up at the ceiling, raised his fists and cried, "Noooo, not Evan Evens!" He got the stink eye from Mrs. Bertram.

He grinned at her, "Sorry, I was just practicing being melodramatic."

Dean chimed in, "Trust me Cas, you don't need the practice."

…

That night after supper everyone had the apple pie Cas had made at school. Brady praised the pie saying it was the best he ever had.

Angie teased Brady over his apparent sweet tooth and they both had a laugh even though it wasn't especially funny.

Cas looked at Bobby and they both rolled their eyes at the same time. Bobby got up, stretched and yawned, "Well I'm heading over to the motel. Brady, are you coming?"

Angie answered for him, "Go on Bobby. I'll have breakfast for you both before you go back tomorrow."

Cas headed upstairs with Dean, Sam and Ollie following him.

….

Cas paced the floor of the brothers bedroom in his ruby slippers, "I can't believe she's letting that guy stay over, they haven't even gone out on a date."

Sam sat on the bed hugging Ollie while he watched the teenager show. It was even better than reality TV.

Dean grabbed Cas by the arm to stop his pacing, "Settle down, your mom is a big girl and she can handle herself. Do you want to sleep here with me for once, we can keep Sam company."

Sam flopped back on the bed and grabbed one of the books Angie had given them for Christmas, "I don't want to hear you guys smoochin' and talking about stupid crap like this. Mom needs a guy in her life and he seems better than dad or that creepy guy from the orchard."

Dean snorted, "That's not saying a whole lot, when the bar is set that low it's pretty easy to exceed someone's expectations."

…

Brady tilted Angie's face up and kissed her as his hand wandered down to her backside. He broke the kiss and noticed she looked a little wild eyed. "Um…do you want some wine and maybe talk a little…"

Angie popped the buttons on Brady's flannel shirt then tugged him by the belt. She ran her long nails lightly down his chest catching a nipple as she went. Angie was a well seasoned predator and Brady looked like a cornered ten point buck. That got her hotter than blazes.

Angie had Brady's jeans and underwear around his ankles in record time then stepped back and took a look at what she had to work with. "Wow you are absolutely delicious."

He felt himself blush, something Brady wasn't used to doing, "I feel like I'm in a butcher's meat case."

Angie purred, "Mmm, and there is a special on tube steak." She did a striptease as he watched transfixed by the statuesque blonde and before he knew it Brady was shoved flat on his back. He swore she was growling when she climbed aboard and impaled herself on his dick.

Brady reached up and cupped her perfect breasts giving them a squeeze, "Damn woman no hearts and flowers for you."

"We can talk about hearts and flowers later. Right now I'm taking you on a trip to Heaven."

….

Cas tried to sleep next to Dean in the twin bed but it was impossible. Dean's sleep boner was pressed against his ass and it was all Cas could think about. Worse Sam was sleeping in the other bed and the whole thing felt weird.

Frustrated, he got up and headed for the door.

Dean whispered, "Where are you going?"

"Goodnight Dean."

…

Cas had a pair of Deans boxers over his face sniffing as he jerked off. It was just like when Dean first moved in and there was a level of comfort in the musky scent of his underwear.

When Cas finished he cleaned up and turned his attention turned to all the model airships hung from his ceiling. Each time Cas completed one it had given the boy hope that someday his father would show up at the door and want to know his son. Now everything, the books, models and posters seemed ridiculous. It was like waking up to a lie every morning.

His mother said God was his father but Cas wasn't sure about that. He still felt an experiment and nothing more.

Cas worked the rest of the night taking down models and posters and packing up books. When it was done almost everything that made his room unique had been stripped and besides the disco light and large standing mirror there was nothing to show that James Castiel Novak lived there.

The room was boring; something Cas had never been a day in his life.

He got dressed and spent a long time hauling the boxes of his hope filled treasures to the end of the driveway for trash pick up the next morning.

When Cas was done he put on his ruby red slippers and went to bed. He tapped them together a few times then gave up and drifted off to sleep.

….

Sam and Dean watched from their bedroom window as Cas made trip after trip to the end of the driveway with boxes. When they were sure Cas was in for the night the brothers got dressed and walked to the pile stacked up.

They opened the boxes finding Cas' precious books, posters and models dumped inside. Sam was shocked and sad, "Dean he can't throw all his cool stuff away. We have to save it."

"I know Sammy; we can stash the stuff where he won't find it."

They spent the next several hours bringing it all back, repacking the items in plastic tubs so it would be safe and then hiding the containers of treasures in the basement so Cas wouldn't toss it all out again.

…

John Winchester was sitting in a jail cell in Quebec. He had screwed up and now needed to call in some favors to get his ass out of there. Short on cash and a credit card because of Dean, he was stuck until someone bailed him out.

Worse yet John was locked up with biker bunkmate. John avoided eye contact with the mountain of a man. The biker gave him a predatory smile, "You're a real handsome man. I think I'll call you…hmmm…Pussy. You can call me Big Daddy."

John banged on the door to their cell and yelled for a guard.

Big Daddy got up and grabbed John by the arm dragging him to the bunk.

By the end of the night Dean wouldn't be the only Winchester with daddy issues.

TBC


	29. A Ray of Sunshine

Cas was having a pleasant dream that for once didn't include Dean in the nude.

It was less of a dream and more of a memory. He remembered staying home sick from school and figured he had to be five because he still got to take naps at school after snack time. The little boy was miserable with a terrible cold but his mom was there next to him singing "You Are My Sunshine" as she fed him chicken and stars soup. Even the smell of vapor rub was comforting and at that moment the outside world faded away and it was just the boys and a woman that looked like and angel.

…..

Cas woke up to the sun peeking over the hill behind their country home. It was always a pleasing sight first thing in the morning and set the tone for the day.

Spring was officially here in Wisconsin, not by what his calendar said but by the drastic change in the weather. With the time change came more sunlight and the promise of beautiful days ahead. After the winter they all went through it would be more than welcome.

Still there were wonderful things about that winter like falling in love, that first kiss and the monumental event of Cas and Dean losing their virginities to each other.

Cas would go through the low points and hard times, pain and confusion all over again as long as he had those incredible life changing moments with his beloved Dean.

…..

Brady woke up spooned behind Angie. She had almost worn him out last night, he figured the woman had a lot of pent up sexual energy to let out. He wasn't complaining though, she was a passionate, accomplished lover and Brady felt lucky for the experience.

He tucked a long lock of blonde hair behind her ear and pressed his dick against the cleft of her luscious rear. She stirred then opened her eyes and said softly, "Good morning."

Brady snuggled tighter to her, "Good morning."

She giggled and bumped against him, "Someone is happy."

"Very happy, let me take over and you relax."

He went slow and tender, very different from their frantic multiple couplings from last night. Brady took the time to explore every inch of her body giving compliments as he went.

She had never been treated so special before, at least not what she could remember. Gabriel was a skilled and gentle lover but then Angie didn't have the memory of their encounter. When he entered she felt something more than lust, she felt a connection and it made her feel vulnerable something she wasn't used to.

Afterward they showered together and both were very comfortable as if they did it all the time. They got dressed and Angie was about to head downstairs when Brady swept her up in his arms.

"I have to head back to Sioux Falls after breakfast with Bobby. Angela I don't want this to be just a screw and a goodbye. I'd like to know where we go from here."

She extracted herself from his grasp, sat down on the edge of the bed and held up her hand, "Give me a minute to think."

He sat next to her waiting patiently.

Angie took his hand in hers, "The thought of you leaving makes my stomach knot up. I think it's because I have feelings for you Brady. Not just because you are a smokin' hot piece of ass but because of the tender ways you have. Like this morning you made me feel special. Yesterday I noticed how you took Cas and his rude question with a grain of salt and I liked the way you handled that. It made you even more attractive to me because my son is my life."

"Cas is just worried I'm going to take his mom away from him. You've been all he's had his whole life and he's been the man of the house. He lashed out and it was understandable. The kid has a lot on his shoulders what with him being gay and…"

Angie got defensive, "Wait a minute, I never told you that, so what if he is?"

"You didn't have to tell me, it's obvious Cas is head over heels for the Winchester kid. I'm not a homophobe so don't get your panties in a twist."

He kissed her ear and whispered, "So what do you say…wanna give a shot?"

She leaned against his shoulder enjoying the solid feel of him. "Yes, I want to see where this goes. When will you be coming back this way?"

"If Bobby thinks I'm ready to do the big jobs alone then I can relocate anywhere. I don't have a nine to five, any pets, exes, kids or a mortgage. Would it cramp your style of I settle in Angel Falls?"

She started feeling a bit trapped and worried he meant staying at her house. It was too soon to consider something like that. "In your own place right?"

Sensing her trepidation Brady flashed her a grin to put her at ease, "Of course, we both need our space. If this works out we can talk about other options and if it doesn't, no hard feelings."

Angie's face hurt from all the smiling she was doing, "Then yes I'd like that."

Later she sent Brady and Bobby off on their trip back with full bellies, a thermos of coffee and snacks for the road. Angie missed Brady the moment they drove away.

….

There was a knock on Cas' door and in walked Dean, "Morning Babe, I'm heading out for school so I wanted to wish you good luck on your driving test. I just know your gonna pass."

Cas patted the mattress and Dean sat down next to him, "Do you love me Dean?"

"Yeah of course I do. If this is because of the sex thing, I told you, that night with your wings coming out, all the blood and pain…I can't do that to you again. It was my fault for popping your cherry and until I know us doing it won't hurt you like that again I just can't."

Cas shook his head sadly, "Our lovemaking was like tasting a delicious exotic confection for the very first time. Then it's taken away from me and I can only look at my heart's desire through the candy store window."

Dean felt a surge of love for his blue eyed dolly**. **Cas always said such pretty and meaningful words. Dean decided to do his version of meaningful and rubbed Cas' morning boner through his boxers then climbed on top of him.

The pair frantically dry humped until Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and let out a moan, shooting a load in his boxers.

Dean peppered his face with little kisses and whispered, "Feel better?"

Cas replied, "Mmm…yes. I feel like I can pass my test now."

Dean tweaked his nose, "Go get 'em kitten."

"Don't you mean tiger?"

"No, I think of you as a kitten, a pretty blue eyed kitten with purple streaks in its fur."

He pawed at Dean playfully, "Meow."

Dean replied, "Purr, …we are so friggin' lame."

…..

Mr. Gryzinski stood there watching mother and son hugging and giving each other cheek kisses. _"Sweet Jesus, if that kid was anymore attached to his mama he might as well take up residence in her womb again. Still…it's kinda sweet I suppose. My mom was a real b…"_

Cas was suddenly standing in front of him and Gryzinski swore he never saw the kid walk toward him. "How did you get over here?"

Cas cocked his head and smiled at the big man that would determine his freedom, "Good morning Sir, I'm ready for my road test."

The man shook his head and waved Cas along to the parking lot, "Man, I must need more coffee this morning. I'm seeing things."

…..

Dean sat in social studies listening to the drone of the teacher talking about crap that he didn't care about. His mind was preoccupied with Cas and his road test. _"I hope he passes…poor little dude will be broken hearted if he doesn't get it."_

He looked down at the spoon ring Cas had made him for Christmas then rubbed it over his shirt to give it a polish. He missed him.

Sandy had the nerve to slide a note over to Dean. He scowled at the tall blonde as he opened the note. They began a back and forth of progressively heated messages.

"_Where is Cas?"_

"_Road test, not that it's any of your business."_

"_It is my business, Cas is my friend!"_

"_Stay away from my boyfriend you hack actor douche bag."_

"_Go to H-E double hockey sticks you no talent jerk. You don't deserve Cas!"_

Dean ripped a whole page out of his notebook and scribbled something the balled it up and when Mr. Tishler wasn't looking he tossed it hitting Sandy in the face.

Sandy opened it up and his cheeks flushed with anger.

"_I'll kick your ass if you touch my boyfriend, swear to god."_

Sandy flipped him the bird then turned to face the blackboard.

…..

Cas signaled then turned back into the DMV parking lot and pulled up to the front of the building and turned off the engine. He sat there quietly waiting for judgment. Somehow waiting in judgment felt very natural for Cas, he wasn't sure why.

Mr. Gryzinski tapped his pen on the clipboard looking everything over, "You passed."

Cas let out a squeal then clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, that is so cool thanks!"

"Don't thank me, thank yourself kid. That was a big improvement over last time."

…

Cas stood in front of the camera with a big smile on his face. The first photo turned out as just a light burst and the woman taking the photos couldn't figure out what happened.

Angie pulled Cas aside, "Honey I know you are proud and so am I but you can't literally beam with pride. It shows up on the photo. Just relax and tone it down a bit."

Cas wasn't exactly sure what she meant but he did his very best to relax for the next photo and although he didn't give a big smile this time at least the photo turned out well.

…..

Cas did a butt wiggle dance all the way back to the old truck, he kissed his license then hugged it to his chest, "I'm an adult."

His mom smacked his fanny, "Almost but not quite."

Mother and son went out for a victory lunch and shopping. She splurged and let Cas go a little crazy at the music store and buy some new albums. He was happy as a clam on the drive home.

He spent the first part of the ride with a goofy look on his face "Mom is it ok if I beam now?"

She glanced over at his shiny happy face then back to the road, "Honey you go ahead and beam like a ray of sunshine."

That was just what he did. The teen literally glowed all over in the safety of the vehicle. Angie figured that there would be more of that to come, she took it in stride and just slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

…..

Dean was in last hour gym playing basketball outside. The weather was great and the gym teacher wanted the kids to get some fresh air. Brent was on his team, the two hadn't spoke since the exorcism. The redhead had kept his word and never picked on Cas again. In fact he laid down the law with his friends that both Dean and Cas were off limits.

The demon expulsion had changed Brent dramatically; he had lost his Alpha edge and didn't sign up for football that year. As a result Terrence pulled away from him both because they no longer had football in common but also because Terrence had to face the fact that he boned Brent's lily white ass. BFFs or not, tender feelings aside, Terrence was on a fast track to a football scholarship and there was no place for Brent in those plans.

Dean liked to observe because he could learn a lot just by watching people's body language and interactions. He saw the sadness on Brent's face as Terrence flirted with a few of the cheerleaders.

While Dean was distracted Sandy hip checked him and made a basket. He was going to storm over and punch the blonde in his too pretty face but he didn't want Angie to get in trouble so Dean held back.

Suddenly Dean had a stroke of genius, at least he thought so. Sandy was a pain in Dean's ass and not in a good way; Brent was lonely and sad. He wondered if there was a way to fix them up or at least get them to bang so Sandy would obsess over someone else besides Cas.

It was a stretch, Sandy was attracted to Cas because he was little, adorable and talented, Brent was attracted to Terrence because he had dark good looks and a rockin' body. Trying to pair a tall, skinny blonde with a brick wall of a redhead would be hard but maybe not impossible.

"_Now how the hell would I ever get those two to talk to each other…they need a common interest…I got it!"_

…

Dean got in step with Brent, "Hi, there's going to be a talent show coming up. I think you should get over Terrence by breaking out of your shell and showing off something you can do besides get head trauma on the football field."

Brent looked at Dean as if he were crazy as a loon. "First off my supposed relationship with that backstabbing weasel Terrence is none of your business, second, I'm not in football anymore and third, I could never get on stage and perform."

Dean playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Oh I bet you could, a big handsome ginger like you. What can you do, sing, dance, twirl a baton or maybe play the harp?"

Brent pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "God you're weird…I can sing ok. I used to sing in church before my parents stopped taking me because of my former problem."

"Really, what kind of songs do you like to sing?"

Brent looked around then leaned in and whispered, "Rock love ballads and I can play the keyboard and the drums."

Dean was pretty blown away when he heard that. "Awesome, I can play the guitar and sing. I'm a classic rock guy."

He managed to stop Brent at the bulletin board where the signup sheet for the talent show was tacked up.

Brent pulled a pen out of his pocket and poised it over the signup sheet, "Ok Winchester, I'll do the talent show if you do."

This wasn't going exactly as expected but Dean agreed.

Brent had no idea why he was listening to Dean, maybe because he missed being the center of attention and also felt bored and lonesome.

Dean signed up right after him then strutted back to his locker. _"Yeah Dean you are the man with a plan…this is all going to go great."_

…

Cas was on the porch waiting for Sam and Dean to tell them he had a license now. When he saw the Winchester brothers he started waving around the most important plastic coated card he ever had. "I got it, I got it!"

Dean took off running meeting Cas half way. He dropped his backpack and grabbed Cas under the arms spinning him in a circle, almost landing them in a mire of spring mud. "I knew it Babe; I knew you could do it!"

Cas began to beam again, Sam stood there with his mouth hanging open. Dean clapped a hand over his little brother's eyes and closed his own. "Cas…Castiel stop!"

The light waned so Dean uncovered Sam's eyes and there was the teen Angel right out in the open. The Angel cocked his head observing the Winchesters through the shared pair of eyes, "Hello Sam and Dean."

Sam walked right up to him and thrust out his hand, "Hi Castiel." The Angel took his hand and Sam showed him how to do a proper handshake. Dean nudged Sam aside and looked straight into the intense blue eyes. He traced his fingers over Castiel's lips; the Angel caught his fingers then kissed them.

He receded and Jimmy was back, "I passed my driver's test Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms around the confusing, pretty package, "I know Babe."

…

Saturday morning the family was having scrambled eggs with cheese and some home baked bread Angie had made. She was feeling even more domestic than usual since her talk with Brady. Maybe it was foolish being that positive so early in a relationship but she was hoping they could make a go of it.

Cas watched his mother moving about the kitchen humming a tune. He knew she was in an extra good mood. "So is that Brady guy coming back?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes I'm not sure when. He was thinking of staying in Angel Falls awhile so we could actually date and see where it goes. Don't worry honey, he is not living here. A gal needs her freedom you know."

Cas was relieved.

She sat down, buttered a piece of bread and took a bite, "Pretty good, sometimes my bread is worthy only for use as a doorstop."

Dean was going over the directions for their trip to see Dyani Mills. "I guess Cas and I will leave in a bit."

Angie glanced over at her son who was busy picking sesame seeds off his piece of bread and lining them up on the edge of his plate.

She reached over and patted his arm, "I went to see her; I wanted to be sure this friend of Bobby's wasn't dangerous. We talked quite awhile; I think she would be a good counselor for you Cas."

Cas was eye level with his plate checking the spacing between the sesame seeds, "I don't need counseling mother, I'm perfectly fine."

Dean chewed a nail as he watched his boyfriend obsessing over the sesame seeds. It had been awhile since he had done something like that and it worried Dean.

"Babe you got kind of a Norman Bates vibe going…everything ok?"

He swiped the seeds away with his hand, cocked his head and gave them a lopsided grin, "Absolutely, we are just a bit nervous."

…..

TBC


	30. Legend & Prophecy

The Impala roared down the highway with Dean at the wheel and his love riding shotgun. He glanced over at Cas who was busy watching the scenery fly by the window. "You never got out much did you?"

"No, mom thought it was best I stick around home so this is actually very exciting for me. You are the first person that ever took me on adventures." Cas turned and smiled at his boyfriend, "Thanks Dean."

Dean took one hand off the wheel and Cas watched as it crept over and slipped between his legs giving his junk a squeeze. "You're welcome Babe. Someday you and me are going to see the world as long as I don't have to take a plane anywhere."

Cas' eyes lit up, "That would be exciting; we could travel by ship then!"

"Mmm…no, I think I'd get sea sick. How about we just travel around the U.S., Canada and Mexico, places I can drive."

"No Hawaii?"

"Nope."

"Well, ok. Can I at least get to drive the Impala?"

"Sure."

"Cool, mom bought me a bunch of new music so we can listen to it then."

"No way!"

Cas stuck out his chin in that defiant little way he had, "Remember what you said Dean, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Plus I'm your boyfriend so you have to let me."

…..

Dyani lived in a small, old Scandinavian church she had purchased for a song and converted into her home, haven and business. It was close to the water and the view was breathtaking. Too many churches and not enough parishioners in the touristy Angel Falls area to fill them meant this one went on the market. She was immediately attracted to the light, airy feel of the space and the blonde wood throughout.

She passed the time with a cup of tea as she waited to for the teenagers to show up. Dyani thought it was curious that Bobby and Angela never mentioned why the boys wanted information on something she would think a sixteen year old would find boring but she promised the Hunters that she would give the boys the knowledge they needed.

She heard a vehicle rumble up to the church parking area and shut off. The mystery teens were here.

…..

Cas and Dean approached the church hand in hand. Cas held back for a moment but Dean yanked him forward. "Come on Babe, we have an appointment."

The teen halted again and jerked Dean backward, "I already know what I am."

"I swear to god I will spank your ass if you don't move it!"

Cas pouted, "Don't swear to God. As for the spanking, I'll hold you to that."

…..

Two young men burst through the doors with the bigger one dragging the smaller one along. They were arguing in hushed tones until she intervened and introduced herself. Dean pointed to Cas, "This is my boyfriend Cas, I'm Dean. Bobby Singer sent us."

Dyani looked them both over; the shorter kid was adorable with breathtaking blue eyes and rebellious purple streaks in his hair. She could see the handsome man he would eventually become. He looked younger than sixteen and his slim, athletic body was just waiting for another growth spurt. The Sensitive felt confusion inside of him as if he was being pulled in two different directions.

The taller one was stunning, luminous green eyes, freckles and full, pouty lips. At sixteen he already seemed world weary. Burdens and secrets seemed to take their toll on the teen.

She felt there was something quite special about them. Their deep emotional bond was obvious. She gestured to the seating area, "I'm Dyani, its very nice to meet you Cas and Dean."

….

Cas was nestled tight against Dean on the big leather couch eyeing the stranger suspiciously, "What are your qualifications?"

"I'm a retired Pastor, I have an MA in History and I've assisted Bobby Singer on and off over the years. I'm also a Sensitive and well versed in the past of Angel Falls…good enough for you?"

Dean answered for Cas, "Yeah that's fine with us."

Dyani turned the large antique leather bound book around on the coffee table to show the boys a print. In the print there was an Angel that looked remarkably like Cas. He was facing up toward a night sky full of stars, wings outstretched with light depicted radiating around him. Below the Angel was a young man reaching up to touch him and you guessed it, he looked remarkably like Dean.

"The legend of Angel Falls has been a story handed down for generations through many cultures and has never been traced back to any group in particular. It was a story that seemed to have begun all on its own accord. The caves beneath Angel Falls contain crudely done drawings similar to these prints and no one can agree on who made them. They predate any groups that had made Angel Falls their home."

Cas took in the details of the print, "This looks like the clearing in the forest that boarders the school…the place where mom said she found me sixteen years ago. Right after that Angel Falls school K through 12 was built nearby."

Dean could hardly believe his eyes, he touched the images with his finger, "So what does this all mean?"

Dyani turned the page and there was another print of the two males clinging to each other and obviously naked, both partially concealed by the glorious wings.

"As the legend goes, an infant will be created by Angels to house one of their own to hide him from the Eyes of Heaven. This child shares his body with the dormant Angel."

Cas squeezed his boyfriends hand. "What about the young man in the print?"

"The legend or prophecy, tells of a young Hunter of evil that enters the special boy's life and wakes the dormant Angel with his enduring love."

Dyani closed the book. "Unfortunately as with almost all prophecies the details are vague. It says something about the Apocalypse and a third boy destine to be the vessel of the Morning Star. I usually don't subscribe to these fairytales but this one intrigues me just for the fact that it had been embraced across all cultures and religions in the area. Oddly enough in cultures around the world there are similar stories that trace back to this area."

Dean folded his arms and nodded toward the book, "No problem, we just won't go along with this Apocalypse bullshit, case closed. Heaven and Hell can both go sit and spin on a tack for all I care."

Cas picked up the book and held it to his chest, "Could we have the book? It's about us so it's very important."

Dyani held out her hand, "No, it's the only one that I know of in existence and I won't loan it to you either. Maybe I can scan the pages for you if it won't damage the binding. Both of you are delusional if you think this is about your lives." As soon as she said that Dyani wondered if she was the one that was delusional.

Dean whispered to Cas, "I guess I won't ask her about Angel wings and sex stuff."

Cas could clearly see the Apple Guy standing behind Dyani but Dean didn't even seem to notice. His eyes grew heavy and everything went dark.

…..

Gabriel put a sleeping Dean's mind at ease when he whispered, "You can bang again, and the worst of the physical transition is almost over." Gabriel put them back in the Impala along with the book and brought the car to a nice park with a duck pond.

…..

Zachariah appeared next to Gabriel at the Spoon &amp; Anchor Bar and Grill. The Archangel was having a cold beer and checking out the ladies.

"Gabriel, slumming I see."

Gabriel winked at a saucy looking redhead then turned to Zachariah, "Ugh, get away from me you're scaring off all the good fish."

The big, beady eyed Angel gave him a condescending smile, "Just wondering what you've been up to."

"What I'm up to is trying to score some tail so why don't you make like the wind and blow."

Zachariah scowled, "You have your fingers in a pie that is none of your concern."

"I won't have my fingers or anything else in a pie if you don't leave me alone. Just remember I can kick your ass. Besides, anything you're worrying about is stuff that might happen years from now. Nothing is written in stone big boy."

Zachariah vanished not willing to risk battling with Gabriel.

….

Cas' eyes popped open to see a duck standing on the hood of the Impala staring in at him through the windshield. He shook Dean, "Ducks!"

Dean yawned and forced his eyes open, "where are we?"

Cas pointed to the big picnic basket sitting on the hood next to the duck, "I think we were going on a picnic, I hope we packed something good."

…

Dean had Cas flat on his back on top of a big red and white checkered blanket. They were both stripped down to their birthday suits except for their sneakers and the pair was pulling a 69 right out in the open. Both were working up to their second orgasms, the first were quick after too much deprivation.

Dean popped his boyfriend's dick out of his mouth and gasped, "This is so awesome."

Cas answered with an exuberant, "Mumph!" Dean told him it wasn't polite to talk when his mouth was full.

…

Brent sat toward the side of the stage watching the drama dweebs. He went there to practice for the talent show. He figured if he could sing in front of kids that despised him then he could sing in front of anyone. At one time or another Brent and friends had picked on most of them. If looks could kill he would have been dead ten times over.

Mrs. Bertram called out, "Brent Supay…you're up."

Cas and Dean bookended Sandy. Dean nudged the lanky blonde, "Check out the new guy."

"Oh you mean the asshole that gave me a wedgie last year? I still have butt rash."

Brent stepped up to the microphone carrying an acoustic guitar. He was dressed down in a tight black tee that showed off his body and wore torn old jeans. Since quitting football and with no one to impress he had let his red, unruly hair grow out and it looked like a halo of fire.

He nodded toward Mrs. Bertram, "Hi, thanks for letting me audition for the talent show." He started playing his guitar and a rich, seasoned voice came out that no one ever expected.

_Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm  
I know, it's been comin' for some time  
When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day  
I know, shinin' down like water_

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day…._

Mrs. Bertram had a flashback to her hippy days and her heart was all aflutter. She whispered to herself, "Amazing voice and good taste in music."

Cas nudged Sandy, "Wow, he is really sexy and talented." Cas was in on Dean's plan because he honestly was getting tired of his friends unwanted advances.

Dean leaned over Sandy and said to Cas, "That ginger fro is so hot, I would do him in a heartbeat now that he has that sexy hippy vibe."

Cas had to use his best acting skills to say the next lines, "Back off Dean, I saw him first. You know what they say about redheads…big dicks."

Sandy's eyes were locked on Brent. He hissed, "Both of you shut up I'm trying to concentrate on his singing."

….

Brent opened his eyes when he heard the applause. His heart was racing from the adrenaline rush just like when he played football._ "They like me!"_

Sandy peeked around the curtain to spy on the sweaty redhead. He was curious about Brent and wanted to approach but didn't have the stones just yet. After all, he wasn't sure if a bully could really change.

…..

Mrs. Bertram shook her head in the negative, "You can't sign up twice for the talent show Cas."

Cas was wearing a pair of high heels from the costume room to make himself taller and more imposing, "Why not, I'm signing up as Jimmy and Castiel. I don't think you can discriminate against people with split personalities."

"Honey I know you've got some sort of issue going on in that head of yours but that doesn't mean you get special favors and if you think those heels make you intimidating they don't, I think you just look adorable."

Cas opened his eyes very wide and knit his brows together, his bottom lip trembled just a bit. "Ok…whatever you say. I'm so sad over not playing Dorothy and I had this other song planned as well." He turned and shuffled in his heels toward the door of her office, "I know it wasn't your fault the play was cancelled."

She watched his slight shoulders slump and his head drop as his hand slowly went to the door handle.

"Fine."

His head snapped up and he clicked his heels, "Thanks!"

…

John sat alone in the jail cell waiting for his hearing. Not one person that owed him a favor would pay up and spring him.

An officer opened the door, "You made bail."

John perked right up, "No shit someone came for me?"

"Francois Dupont."

John didn't know a Francois Dupont but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Great, get me out of here."

Imagine John's surprise when his jail rapist stood there at the counter with a smile on his face. The mountain of a man was dressed in his leathers and had cleaned up since John last saw him.

John growled, "You…what do you want."

"I just got your sweet ass out of jail. I own you sweetheart so get used to it."

"Yeah well I'm not calling you Daddy or Sir so forget it."

Francois draped an arm across his shoulders and steered him to the doors, "You will call me Daddy in the sack otherwise you call me Francois." He pointed to his motorcycle, "You get the bitch seat."

John was a survivor and willing to do what it took to get what he wanted. "Alright Francis…"

"Francois."

"Whatever, I need to finish up some personal business. Could you bring me to Angel Falls Wisconsin? I promise when I'm done I'll be all yours." _"Unless I beat you senseless and steal all your shit first."_

…

Castiel stood out on the roof watching the night sky, it was his first time outdoors with wings fully exposed and spread but he was hidden from the human world on this farm far out in the country.

The cool April breeze nipped at his skin and caressed his shimmering feathers. He flapped them very slowly trying to get used to the feeling. Jimmy was there inside sharing the experience with him and for once the boy didn't feel as lost or scared.

Every day infinitesimal bits of each boy, human and Angel twined themselves together. The process was laborious and long, sometimes painful other times wonderful and both became just a little less frightened by it.

….

Dean padded quietly to the window and stuck his head outside. There was Castiel with his graceful and exquisite wings fully extended. Actually not much of Castiels body was showing. The wings were so large that he would actually have to grow some more to balance himself out.

Dean still couldn't figure out how the wings fit so neatly back inside those sensual slits but then the fact that an Angel was standing out on the roof at all was pretty crazy.

Dean loved the wings the first time he poked his finger into the openings and felt the joint in the warm dampness. Back then they were barely formed and so delicate. He felt honored and special to see this magnificent sight and also very turned on.

Castiel sensed Dean and knew his thoughts; they were very, very dirty. A smile played over his lips. "Hello Dean, are you enjoying the view?"

Caught, Dean carefully climbed out on the roof ill dressed for the cool spring weather. "Hi Castiel, you look really pretty."

The Angel crouched next to Dean wrapping a wing around his shoulder to keep him warm, "Is there something you want to share with me?"

Dean shuddered in pleasure from the feel of the feathers touch his skin, "He pressed his face against the plumage breathing in the intoxicating scent of exotic spices and rich musk that made him tingle all over.

"Castiel I confess…I have a wing kink."

TBC


	31. Over the Rainbow

_From the end of chapter "Legend and Prophecy"_

_Dean padded quietly to the window and stuck his head outside. There was Castiel with his graceful and exquisite wings fully extended. Actually not much of Castiels body was showing. The wings were so large that he would actually have to grow some more to balance himself out. _

_Dean still couldn't figure out how the wings fit so neatly back inside those sensual slits but then the fact that an Angel was standing out on the roof at all was pretty crazy._

_Dean loved the wings the first time he poked his finger into the openings and felt the joint in the warm dampness. Back then they were barely formed and so delicate. He felt honored and special to see this magnificent sight and also very turned on._

_Castiel sensed Dean and knew his thoughts; they were very, very dirty. A smile played over his lips. "Hello Dean, are you enjoying the view?"_

_Caught, Dean carefully climbed out on the roof ill dressed for the cool spring weather. "Hi Castiel, you look really pretty." _

_The Angel crouched next to Dean wrapping a wing around his shoulder to keep him warm, "Is there something you want to share with me?"_

_Dean shuddered in pleasure from the feel of the feathers touch his skin, "He pressed his face against the plumage breathing in the intoxicating scent of exotic spices and rich musk that made him tingle all over._

"_Castiel I confess…I have a wing kink."_

…

Castiel had been on board for most of Jimmy's sex and romance with Dean Winchester but the teen Angel on his own had done little. Watching and doing were two very different things and Castiel wanted badly to please Dean in any way possible.

He helped the handsome young man to his feet, "We should go inside Dean; you are trembling from the cold."

Dean was trembling alright but it wasn't the weather that was sending his body into fits, it was the sensual waves of grace washing over him. Castiel stripped him with the flick of a finger then gently pushed Dean on his back.

The moon glow caressed the young flesh positioned under the skylight. Castiel, now naked and wings still prominently displayed reached down and tugged his erect cock. It bobbed back, jutting toward Dean like a weapon.

Dean lost control without a single touch; his own dick went into spasm shooting ropes of cum across his belly. It seemed to go on and on until his balls were drained to the point of painful. The young Hunter had never experienced anything like it before.

Now he felt like a ragdoll, every muscle was relaxed, Dean murmured, "Castiel what did you do to me?"

"Did it please you?"

"Oh yes."

A wing curved forward and the tips of the shimmering feathers dragged through the puddle on Dean's belly then stretched toward his generous lips, "Suck your seed from my feathers."

Dean complied slipping his tongue beneath the dripping feathers and started at the shaft dragging along the vane, tip and back again each time licking off more of the slippery leavings. He moaned over this fantasy come true sending a vibration that traveled through the rest of the wing leaving Castiel a horny, needy mess.

The Angel pumped his hips uselessly fucking the air as his dick dripped across the snowy white sheets. "Give me permission."

Dean's body writhed on the bed begging for it, "Fuck me Angel." He grabbed himself behind the knees and opened the way for Castiel.

Castiel reached back gathering lubricating nectar where his wings met the vessels back and slicked his cock. Then he gave Dean what he needed plunging balls deep making the Hunter scream. It hurt like hell, Dean's ass had only been plundered once before and this was an especially exuberant fuck but he wanted it.

The attic filled with the rhythmic sound of balls slapping against flesh. Castiel was silent, blue eyes locked onto Dean's flushed face. He had his wings resting on either side of the teen and Dean had a grip on each one massaging and occasionally kissing the smooth feathers.

After awhile the Angels movements became ragged as Jimmy Novak's balls tighten then released. He gathered Dean up in his arms whispering words of worship in his lover's ear.

When it was over they held each other neither willing to let go. Castiel asked, "Did I do it correctly? I wanted to please you on my own."

"Yeah Castiel that was something special, I almost feel like I cheated on Jimmy but I guess I didn't…did I?"

"No."

"Good, I'd never cheat on either of you. Damn this is confusing sometimes."

Eventually Dean drifted off peacefully wrapped up in the comfort of Angel wings.

….

"Dean…Dean, wake up I have to pee."

Dean mumbled, "Angels don't pee."

"Well Jimmy does." Jimmy shoved him unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor, jumped over Dean and pounded down the stairs.

Jimmy let loose a stream like a horse as if his bladder had been hibernating and just woke up. Afterward he went to the sink and caught the sight of wings right out in the open. Jimmy was going to reach back and touch one of them but instead it curled itself forward as if reading his thoughts.

"_Well that's silly; like a wing can read my thoughts…Castiel can though."_

Jimmy stroked and fondled the feathers, he flapped the wings a few times but the bathroom was too small to do much. He turned, trying to see the back with a hand mirror, "Wow these are impressive, I wonder if I jumped off the roof…"

He was interrupted by another voice that came from inside of him, "Don't even think of it. You don't know how to use these wings."

"Geez, what a buzz kill you are Castiel."

By the time he got back to the attic it was Cas that slipped under the covers with Dean, both of them unified once again.

….

The day of the talent show came and the auditorium was packed to capacity. Since it was open to all students, the parents and grandparents turned out in droves.

Cas hide back stage so no one saw what he was wearing. Dean, ever the supportive boyfriend sat next to him holding his hand.

"I'm nervous Dean, what if they boo me?"

"Never gonna happen, you are friggin' adorable. When I perform I'm dedicating it to you."

Cas' face lit up like a Christmas tree, "For me? Dean you are the best boyfriend ever."

They were interrupted by giggling. Both curious, Cas and Dean went in search of the culprits and found Sandy sitting on the lap of the Italian senior exchange student Angelo.

Cas gasped in surprise, "What is going on?"

Sandy draped his arms around Angelo's neck in a show of ownership, "Angelo is my boyfriend."

"What about Brent?"

"What about him? I know you guys were trying to get me interested so I'd lay off you Cas but he wasn't my type. Anyway Brent is still carrying a torch for Terrence."

Sandy spoke some butchered Italian to Angelo and they both started giggling. Dean assumed it was dirty sex stuff, he wished he knew what they were saying because it was probably pretty hot.

Cas was happy for his friend, Sandy had found the rarest of them all in Angel Falls, an eligible gay teenager.

…..

Mrs. Bertram commandeered the microphone; she put her foot down with the principle and didn't allow nepotism to take over her talent show by allowing his son to take over.

"Thank you Mindy for that fabulous display of baton twirling." There was polite applause for Mindy who poked her head out and waved to everyone.

"Now for our next act give a warm round of applause for Jimmy Novak!"

Dean shoved him toward the stage, "Go on Babe, show 'em what you got."

Jimmy stepped up to the microphone; Mrs. Bertram looked him over and smiled. "Good luck sweetie, I like your outfit."

Gabriel appeared on the catwalk next to Layla. The girl was scared witless and tried to get away but Gabriel grabbed her arm, "Sit down, I want company."

"W…what are you?" She rubbed her eyes, "I must be going nuts!"

"I'm the Archangel Gabriel and you are not going nuts you just smoke way too much pot." Gabriel looked down on everyone and frowned, "Man, everyone is so uptight here."

He waved his hand and the feeling through the whole auditorium changed. Now the boy standing on stage dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz complete with ruby slippers and a nice wig didn't look so strange to the audience.

Gabriel clapped his hands and gave a gleeful laugh, "Alright, now it's going to be a fun talent show. No hang-ups, everyone is going to be more open minded."

Layla took out a joint and lit it up taking a drag and passed it over to Gabriel, "Cool, I like you Archangel."

Gabriel examined the joint, "Thanks but I prefer wine." A glass of Boones Farm Tickle Pink appeared and the Archangel took a sip, "Ah, so good. I don't understand why they discontinued this."

…..

The scenery Dean painted for the number was slowly lowered down. The giant sparkly rainbow he had painstakingly covered with glitter caught the lights and for a little while at least the auditorium seemed magical.

Jimmy started playing his ukulele as his clear, sweet voice filled the room.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Jimmy finished his song in a voice dripping with emotion. The song had always meant a lot to him and singing it dressed as Dorothy set him free.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I….

The people in the audience now free of hang-ups and self imposed restrictions cheered and applauded the blue eyed pretty boy. Jimmy curtsied and then took a bow.

Angie, Sam and Gus stood up clapping wildly, whistling and waving. Angie yelled proudly, "Dorothy is my son!"

They sat down and waited for Mrs. Bertram to announce the next act. Sam and Angie discussed what Dean was planning to do and maybe Castiel if the Angel could be coaxed to come out and perform.

Someone behind them placed his hands over Angie's eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who."

TBC


	32. The Flame

_From the end of chapter31. Over the Rainbow_

_The people in the audience now free of hang-ups and self imposed restrictions cheered and applauded the blue eyed pretty boy. Jimmy curtsied and then took a bow._

_Angie, Sam and Gus stood up clapping wildly, whistling and waving. Angie yelled proudly, "Dorothy is my son!"_

_They sat down and waited for Mrs. Bertram to announce the next act. Sam and Angie discussed what Dean was planning to do and maybe Castiel if the Angel could be coaxed to come out and perform._

_Someone behind them placed his hands over Angie's eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who."_

…

Angie grabbed both wrists twisting them to the point of agony. Brady yelped, "Angie its Brady!"

Angie jumped to her feet and hugged him over the back of her seat, "Brady I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I don't like surprises, generally they aren't good ones."

Brady rubbed one if his throbbing wrists, "its ok my Viking princess, there is nothing hotter than a woman that can hold her own. Just next time make sure it's not me before you attack."

The two elderly ladies behind Brady didn't mind the nice view but the next performer was coming up so one of them goosed Brady's ass then told him to park his pretty behind into an empty seat. They cackled at a red faced Brady as he quickly moved to keep from being pinched again.

He worked his way down Angie's row and flashed a big sincere smile to the grandparents sitting next to her asking if they would mind moving down one seat so he could sit with his gal.

They complied and he sat to watch the show. Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Hi Brady." They did a fist bump.

"Hey Sam my man how is life treating you?"

Sam whispered, "Real good…glad you came back."

Brady whispered, "I brought my archery equipment, we can practice this weekend."

"Cool!"

Behind them people grumbled about the talking. They sat back to watch the show.

Sam needed a good adult male role model and Brady fit the bill just fine.

….

Mrs. Bertram hurried over to the microphone as fast as her short, stout frame would go and announced the next performer. "Next we have Angel Falls Drama Club's very own Dean Winchester, give him a hand."

Up on the cat walk sat a well baked Layla with her new buddy Gabriel. She was enjoying the open mindedness of everyone there . "Hey Gabriel, do you think you could make this all permanent, think how cool Angel Falls would be if everyone was accepted just the way they are."

He tweaked her nose, "No can do cupcake, that would mean meddling with freewill. People wouldn't learn a thing if I took away all the sour and only left the sweet."

She pouted, "That sucks."

"That, my little honey baked ham is life and part of being a flawed human."

"Will I remember you when all this is over?"

"No doughnut hole, but the good feeling will last."

"Stop referring to me as food items."

"Of course you sour little pickle."

Layla rolled her eyes at the Archangel, "God, you are so frustrating."

Gabriel rolled his eyes up toward Heaven, "God has actually told me that already but it's good to know I'm consistent."

….

Dean stepped out with his electric guitar he didn't know he even owned and suddenly a band appeared complete with Brent as a backup singer and base player. Everyone took it in stride thanks to Gabriel's meddling Angel magic.

Dean wondered briefly why he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black silk shirt like Robin Zander from Cheap Trick's 1989 Astrodome performance but then again Dean figured his life was pretty weird anyway so he just went with it.

Gabriel whistled and clapped his hands, "I love this song coming up! You little girl should be down there with your lady Missy." The next thing Layla knew she was sitting next to Missy left stage watching the show.

…

Dean looked to the row of chairs where the drama kids were sitting and pointed at Cas. Dean leaned into the microphone and said, "The Flame."

He picked that song for a reason; it expressed how Dean would feel if he was ever separated from Cas, devastated, incomplete and he would do anything to be with him again. It was all love straight from the heart.

_Another night slowly closes in  
And I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin  
I pretend you still hold me_

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first, you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame, I will be the flame….._

Cas rushed the stage tossing a pair of worn boxers on stage to Dean. Unfortunately they weren't his boxers.

_Watching shadows move across the wall  
It feels so frightening  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightening_

_Just can't stand up for fallin' apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame, I will be the flame…._

Brent was right by Dean singing his little heart out to Terrence in the back row sitting between two very hot girls. He wanted to yell, "This is for you!" but he didn't dare.

_Watching shadows move across the wall  
It feels so frightening  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightening_

Terrence sat up and took notice, the words touched him. He looked from one girl to the other then stood and walked purposefully to the stage. He gripped the edge staring up at Brent with adoration.

Cas stood on his tiptoes and whispered to the Quarterback, "Toss boxers to him. They don't even have to be yours."

Terrence didn't notice anyone else around him. He locked eyes with his big, freckled, ginger fro angel and mouthed "I love you".

_Just can't stand up for fallin' apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last_

Some people in the audience stood up and held their lighters swaying to the song. Gabriel was now standing with the humans swaying with them; he had lit his badass Zippo with the skull and held it high in the air singing along.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame, I will be the flame….._

When the song was over Terrence climbed up onstage, took the guitar away from Brent and kissed him. He was swept away by the Angel's powerful meddling and lost himself to love. Brent broke the kiss, "Are you sure T?"

"Never so sure about anything in my life B. You've been my Flame since kindergarten. Now get your lily white ass backstage to the janitor's closet."

….

Dean stood there holding his trophy for Best Performance at the first ever Angel Falls High talent show. He had never won a thing in his entire life and even though he tried to act like it was no big deal Cas could see in those luminous green eyes that Dean was very proud.

Cas took him behind some costume racks and kissed his champion. "What a beautiful song. I am a lucky guy, I love you Dean."

"Well its true Cas, you are my Flame. Without you I don't know where I would be. Like the song says, you were the first and you'll be the last. Babe, were those your boxers you tossed on stage?"

"No, I found them in the janitor's room."

"Gross."

Cas and Dean didn't have a public moment like Terrence and Brent but then they didn't need one, at least not yet.

….

The family celebrated at Pizza Parade including Brady. He told them he was staying at the River Wood Motel temporarily until he could find a more permanent place to stay.

Cas hoped it wasn't the same room where Dean popped his cherry because that would be pretty weird.

Brady couldn't stop touching Angie and Cas snuck looks with a frown on his face. His mom tapped his foot with hers to make him stop staring, "Watch out sweetie, your puss might stay that way if you frown too much."

"Gross, don't kiss in front of me. I'm an impressionable kid."

Brady took it in stride, he was now used to Cas' funny little ways. "Cas, you can't blame a guy for wanting to kiss your mom, she's a real beauty."

"My mom is more than a beauty; she's tough, smart, loving and funny. All the rest is just window dressing."

Angie clutched her hands to her chest, "I'm so lucky to have two handsome men fight over me. Don't worry there is plenty of Mom and Angie to go around."

….

John had managed to give his paramour the slip after weeks of riding the bitch seat on Francois' motorcycle. He found he didn't mind the blowjobs so much but bending over the bike and taking it up the tailpipe didn't appeal to him very much. John wondered how Dean managed to enjoy something like that because he was pretty sure his sissy son was on the bottom at least half the time.

One night while Francois was half in the bag at a leather bar John lifted several wallets and the keys to his lover's precious bike. He slipped away unnoticed and took off for Angel Falls Wisconsin to teach his son a lesson.

John wasn't sure if he even wanted to take Sam along with them, he found the boy had no real interest in hunting.

…

Dean was in a great mood, Sammy had just turned 12, school was just about out and Dean was passing by the skin of his teeth. Things with Cas were going good and they were closer than ever plus the spring dance was right around the corner.

The young Hunter was busy polishing the Impala. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep so he was enjoying his private garage time. Dean needed that, time to himself so he could listen to his beloved classic rock and worship his car. Right now he had "The Flame" by Cheap Trick playing and Dean had just about worn the tape out.

He sang along to the song that summed up how he felt about his everything, his forever, James Castiel Novak. Dean was in love with two awesome beings, one human and one Angel. The tighter their bond the better it was. Dean put out for Castiel and Jimmy put out for Dean, Cas could go either way. Sure it was confusing but a whole lot of fun.

Dean rubbed a spot on the bumper with his soft tee then admired his reflection, "We are a couple of beauties aren't we Baby." The Impala didn't answer but then Dean already knew what she would say if she could talk.

John slipped in unnoticed; he stepped up behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean hadn't heard a thing with the music blasting and turned with a smile thinking it was Cas. When he saw it was his dad he tried to bolt for the door but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a cloth was pressed over Dean's nose.

As soon as Dean went limp in John's arms he pulled out a marker and drew a cloaking sigil on his son's back keeping Dean from the prying eyes of Heaven and most of all Castiel at least temporarily. It would last long enough to get him far away from Angel Falls.

He handcuffed Dean and pushed him in the back then drove off in the Impala.

TBC


	33. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Dean woke up in the backseat of the Impala but was barely able to open his eyes. His gut was rolling from the ether and he promptly vomited on the blanket under him. The last thing he remembered was seeing his dad then trying to escape when everything went black.

John was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the music he had cranked. Dean was sick, handcuffed and helpless at the moment. The best he could do was wait it out and try to make his move at the right time. Dean knew this wasn't just about the money and credit card, this was the way his dad treated him for years.

Dean prayed quietly to Castiel hoping the Angel could find him.

…..

Jimmy slid his hand over to Dean's side of the bed and found nothing but a cool sheet. He was searching for a nice warm body to cuddle with. It was past midnight so he went to the window and saw the light on in the garage. Jimmy got dressed and headed over to get his boyfriend so they could get some naked groping in that night.

When Jimmy got there he found Dean and the Impala missing. His response was to feel absolutely depressed that Dean would go without him somewhere. He trudged to the house, went back to the attic and sat on the roof wrapped up in a comforter to watch the driveway for the Impala.

…..

There was a thump below Angie's bedroom window that woke up Brady and Angie. Brady hurried over and looked out to see what it was. There was Angie's son lying unconscious on the lawn with limbs at odd angles. It looked pretty bad.

Angie called out to him, "What is it Brady?"

He said "Cas" as he ran to the door.

By the time Brady got there the teens body was slowly rising in the air. His head, arms and legs dangling loosely and his pretty blue peepers were closed. He looked dead, Brady had seen dead many times and he sure hoped he was wrong.

This was something supernatural and Brady wasn't sure what to do. He backed right up into Angie. She pushed past her lover and over to her son. Brady watched as Angie sunk to her knees and raised her arms in the air.

"Baby, open your eyes for me, Castiel please!"

Wings unfurled spreading at least six feet on each side and they shimmered with softly changing colors over the ivory feathers. Brady staggered back falling right on his ass. He couldn't believe his eyes, never in his life had he witnessed something so frightening yet beautiful and miraculous. _"An Angel…an honest to goodness Angel of the Lord and its Angie's son."_

He knew when Bobby bothered to travel with him to Angel Falls that something important was up but he didn't know what. Now it was all clear, the odd personality shifts, the over the top emotions and Cas' strange little habits. Brady figured Cas was just acting like a teenager but the kid was actually harboring an Angel.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked down at his mother. "Mom don't worry, Jimmy is healed." He landed in front of Angie and knelt down wrapping her up in his wings.

She awkwardly hugged him then stroked the soft feathers marveling at their changing colors, "Castiel what happened?"

"Dean is gone and so in the Impala. Jimmy waited on the roof for him to come home, dozed off and fell." He frowned deeply, "I'm having difficulty sensing Dean."

….

Dean croaked from the backseat, "Dad…dad please I got to take a leak."

John could smell the vomit and he didn't want to add piss to the stink filling the Impala. "Hang on."

They pulled into the parking lot of a small motel off the highway called the Birch Branch. He pulled the Impala up to a spot at the end of the row. He had picked the very last room for privacy in the almost deserted place. Once he got the door open John helped Dean, still handcuffed, into the room and locked the door behind them. He undid the handcuffs and shoved Dean toward the bathroom. "Take a shower and toss the clothes."

Dean rubbed his wrists and glared at his dad but didn't speak. He went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Dean felt wobbly and his chest was hurting but he managed a hot shower and did toss his filthy clothes but kept his sneakers socks and boxers.

When he came out John had put jeans and a t shirt on one of the beds for him and was currently paying for a pizza. Dean wanted to call out for help but John was packing a gun stuck in the back of his belt. At this point Dean wasn't sure which way was up and kept his mouth shut.

John set the box on the table and pointed to one of the chairs, "Eat."

"I can't, my gut feels weird."

"Suit yourself."

Dean slipped on the shirt and jeans which were much too big for him but he cinched up the belt and made do. He picked the bed closest to the door and hugged his knees to his chest as he watched his dad drink beer and eat.

"What do you want dad?"

John sucked grease off his thumb and washed it down with his second bottle of beer. "You…I'm keeping you with me Dean. I decided Sam is a pain in the ass and not worth training. Also there is a little matter of some money you stole from me along with a credit card. Explain."

Dean hated it when John spoke in a reasonable tone because Dean knew what was really coming. "Nothing to explain, I needed money and felt you owed me. I won't apologize for it." If he didn't feel so weak would have taken a run for the door.

"Well Dean guess what, I got arrested and because of you I didn't have the cash or the extra card to get myself out." John slammed his fist on the table and growled, "I ended up as someone's bitch and got bailed out by the same asshole that did it. You are the one that owes me Dean!"

Dean felt another wave of nausea and clutched his gut. He looked away from John and said something that pushed the man right over the edge. "I've been your bitch almost my whole life so you deserved it."

John bolted to the bed and grabbed Dean by the hair. "You think that's the same as discipline you little smartass?" he cracked his son across the face and the fight was on but sadly matched.

In the end Dean was a broken mess and John was worn out from exertion. He handcuffed his son again. John needed to think of his next step, Dean wasn't cooperating and seemed to grown a set of very big balls while John was away.

This wasn't turning out how John thought it would, not at all.

…

Brady decided to enter the mother and Angel son conversation, "Castiel are you separate from Jimmy?"

The teen cocked his head and gave the handsome young man a once over, Castiel hadn't really interacted with Brady on his own before. "Separate but together and someday as one. I'll explain later, right now I'm concerned about Dean."

Angie headed for Brady's truck, "Come on, we need to search for him. The Impala should be easy to spot."

Castiel called out to his mother, "I will search on my own."

"How are you going…"

He vanished before she could get the rest of the words out.

….

Dean woke up and sniffed through a swollen, clogged nose trying to get his breath. John had done a real number on him just stopping short of killing Dean. Dean had been here before, ribs grinding against each other, eye swollen shut and fingers that felt broken.

Dean prayed to Castiel out loud unaware that John was sitting in the dark drinking and watching him. "Castiel can you hear me? I really need you bad Babe, I can't get out of this one alone and I miss you so damn much." Dean started to choke up and worried crying would make his breathing worse but he couldn't stop himself and tears were inevitable. He hurt like hell and was scared out of his gourd. Only his boyfriend could make him feel better.

John's voice came from the dark, "I figured out what your fuck buddy is. I knew there was something strange about him besides being a little fruit. I couldn't find any hospital birth records and I knew Angie was full of shit, she never had a kid. I made inquiries and did my homework plus a little snooping in the kid's room and around the house. Did you know Angie as a whole trunk full of goodies just chucked with clues?"

Dean muttered through swollen, split lips, "You don't know anything."

"I do, that is why I drew that fancy little sigil on your back. I re-inked it while you were passed out."

Again trying to show some bravado Dean answered defiantly, "Nothing can stop Cas from finding me because we love each other."

"I don't know what he did to you Dean but I regret ever bringing you both to Angela Novak's house. I should have just left you with Bobby Singer. You used to be normal and now I don't know you anymore."

Dean spat blood and mucus at John then wiped his mouth. He was sick of talking to a man that would never understand or love him like a father should. Dean rolled on his side hugging his ribs with his free arm, closed his eyes and effectively ending the conversation.

…

Castiel moved quickly managing to cover Angel Falls and for miles around searching for his lover. Something was trying to block him from sensing Dean but it was weak and he suspected so was the person that made it.

It had to be a Hunter that took Dean and the only Hunter that wanted him was John Winchester. Castiel was surprised the man knew anything about him or even attempted to shield Dean from the eyes of Heaven.

If Castiel hadn't been so focused on finding Dean the Angel would have realized how fast the powers were growing within him. Castiel could heal quickly, navigate with his wings effortlessly and was quite comfortable with the fact that he was an Angel.

…

Castiel heard Dean's silent prayers to him, they were very faint but it was enough for the Angel to follow. In an instant he found his mate.

There Dean was, miles and miles from Angel Falls in a shabby motel. Castiel swooped down and appeared in front of John Winchester. The Angel was in his full glory; wings became shadows crawling across the dingy walls and his eyes burned intensely. He wasn't trying to be beautiful, Castiel wanted to be intimidating and he succeeded.

John Winchester was immediately scared shitless, knowing Angels existed and seeing one up close and personal were two different things.

It didn't help matters any that the sixteen year old was naked and unashamed. Castiel's head was cocked as he examined John like a roach on the bottom of a shoe.

TBC


	34. Kiss & Make It Better

_From the end of chapter 33. Ain't No Mountain High Enough_

_Castiel heard Dean's silent prayers to him, they were very faint but it was enough for the Angel to follow. In an instant he found his mate._

_There Dean was, miles and miles from Angel Falls in a shabby motel. Castiel swooped down and appeared in front of John Winchester. The Angel was in his full glory; wings became shadows crawling across the dingy walls and his eyes burned intensely. He wasn't trying to be beautiful, Castiel wanted to be intimidating and he succeeded._

_John Winchester was immediately scared shitless, knowing Angels existed and seeing one up close and personal were two different things. _

_It didn't help matters any that the sixteen year old was naked and unashamed. Castiel's head was cocked as he examined John like a roach on the bottom of a shoe._

…

Foolish John decided to go the asshole route with Castiel figuring he had nothing to lose at that point. He sneered at the naked teen Angel. "You should put some clothes on you little shit, I don't see much of anything impressive. How does Dean find your dick in that pelt you call pubic hair?"

The insults had little effect on Castiel. He could care less what John Winchester thought of his vessel. All he had on his mind was punishing this human for all the pain he caused. Castiel was filled with raw Angelic power and very human emotions, a dangerous combination. The Angel became distracted and forgot about Dean for a moment, focusing instead on the human waste in front of him.

Castiel backhanded the man sending him flying across the room. John hit the dresser splintering it into pieces. The Angel lifted the big man off his feet and shook him like a ragdoll.

"You don't deserve to be a father. Do you think you are the only one that was affected by Mary's death? Dean raised Sam and took the brunt of all your anger and frustration for your own failed existence." He dropped John who folded into a heap at his bare feet.

"Your sons will be better men than you John Winchester. By virtue of the poor example you have set they will exercise their free will and make this world a better place." Castiel crouched down in front of the man with his maleness dangling inches away. "I know everything you did to Dean…every blow, burn and break."

The Angel leaned in and whispered in the Hunters ear, "Just for your information, my dick is big enough to make your son scream with pleasure as I hit all the tender spots inside his beautiful body. Yes my public hair is thick and he likes it that way…it tickles his nose when he deep throats . Dean belongs to me; we have a profound bond, an unshakable love for each other."

He gave John a wicked smile. It was mostly Jimmy who was enjoying the twisted anger on John Winchesters face, and to some extent Castiel.

John roared as he lunged trying to throttle Castiel who felt none of John's weak attempts to harm him and backhanded the man once again.

Dean groaned in pain and called weakly for Castiel. The Angel was at his side in an instant. Castiel could heal with touch but hadn't mastered healing with a thought. The young Angel had much to learn.

He touched the cuffs and they fell off, "Dean, where does it hurt the most? I'll start there."

Dean lightly touched his ribs with his good hand then nodded his head toward his broken hand. Castiel ran his fingers lightly over Dean's chest covering every inch. Soothing warmth ran through and the ribs stopped their maddening grind, the ugly mottled bruising vanished. Dean took a deep breath and exhaled with no pain.

Next Castiel kissed Dean's broken fingers, "Move them for me."

Dean ran them gracefully through the air, "Thank you." Dean had bruises everywhere as well as a busted lip and a black eye but he didn't want John to see anymore of Castiel touching him. It was their private moment not to be shared with anyone else especially him.

The worst was healed and Dean could move again. "Babe we can finish me later, I can't stand him looking at us."

Castiel didn't care about John; he bent down and gave his lover a gentle kiss. "Tell me what you want to do with him. I feel an urge to smite the man and take him out of the equation altogether but he is your father and it should be your choice."

Dean looked over to John who was seething, looking at them both like he wanted to shoot the lovers dead. "I can't risk him getting to Sam. Sammy is only twelve and he can't defend himself. I love my brother and I won't let him be hurt like I was."

John called out to his son, "Dean you're all twisted up inside from his influence. He's swayed you with filthy sex and don't forget, he took that kids body."

Dean struggled to sit up and Castiel helped him, "You don't know anything! Jimmy and Castiel share it…you know what, go the Hell and I mean that literally."

Gabriel appeared in his full glory all golden wings and shimmering light putting on an impressive show. John knew this one was no run of the mill Angel if there even was such a thing. He cowered before Gabriel utterly speechless.

Gabriel toned it down and soon he was in his Apple Guy outfit looking pretty normal. The Archangel crooked his finger, "Castiel we need to speak in private." Gabriel froze John Winchester to the spot on the floor and vanished with Castiel.

….

Castiel spun around taking in his surroundings. He was standing inside the equivalent of an Angel playboy mansion, or playgirl depending on Gabriel's whims.

Red velvet curtains with gold fringe covered the windows; gilded classical cherubs adorned the archways and erotic reliefs hung on the walls. A champagne fountain stood in the center of the room and the floors were polished pale pink marble. The furniture was overstuffed, soft and ready for fun. It was Gabriel's love palace and Castiel was feeling a bit uncomfortable there.

The Archangel waved his hand around, "My humble retreat. Anyway the reason I brought you here was to speak in private. Castiel you are a novice Angel so let me handle John Winchester from here on out. I will give him a choice, get dropped in the middle of nowhere and never darken Sam and Dean's life again or I'll smite his sorry ass. In fact he will be on Angel radar until the day he dies."

Castiel frowned down at the large zebra stripe carpet, "You don't think I'm capable."

"I think you have growing up to do. Your powers are something that need time to mature. Hiding from a certain faction in Heaven is no longer an option for you unfortunately but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself until you turn eighteen. Then decide what you want."

Castiel was once again feeling confused and sad. "Why do I even exist? I'm told these vague stories but I think everyone hides things from me. I'm tired of being treated like a child."

The Archangel ignored his whining, "You are going to be visited by other Angels over the next few years that will threaten or try an influence you, tell them to go flip a barstool and take a seat."

Gabriel checked his Hello Kitty jelly watch, "Crap, I have to get you back. Remember I'll take care of John, you take care of pretty boy."

….

John watched the lump under the blanket that was Dean hiding from him. "Dean you are not a fag, just admit you're doing this to get back at me."

Dean snorted under the blanket, "Jesus…do you even listen to yourself talk? I'm a card carrying member of the Pole Smoking Rump Rangers Club. The pole and rump I want is Cas', I love him. He treats me like I matter and never makes me feel stupid or worthless. Cas doesn't hurt or make fun of me and he treats Sammy like a little brother. He loves me dad, get over it. I never want to see you again."

Gabriel and Castiel appeared. Gabriel grabbed John by the scruff of the neck and vanished with him.

…..

Castiel pulled back the blanket and looked down at his love with a serious expression. He waved his hand and Dean was naked. Dean looked down at himself, "Whoa, that's new."

"I'm not very good at being an Angel yet; if I was I bet I could do that just by thinking about it." Castiel climbed in bed next to Dean. "Here, let me finish healing you."

Dean closed his good eye enjoying the soft pink lips kissing away his blooming bruises. After each contact his skin warmed up and tingled slightly. Soon Castiel was circling Dean's navel with his tongue. Just an inch lower he was faced with a stiff young dick dripping pre-cum. A deep, gravel voice murmured, "Are you sore here as well?"

Dean licked his parched lips, "Yeah, it's all swollen up."

"Mmm, I see that perhaps kisses are in order."

…

Gabriel and John appeared next to a cypress tree in the middle of nowhere. John clutched his jacket tightly around him to ward off the chilly air. There was a Gaucho riding behind a large herd of sheep and a dog pushing the livestock along.

John blew on his fingers then stuck them in his arm pits to keep warm. "Where the hell am I?"

Gabriel gave his madding trademark smirk, "Well lucky you, it's not Hell. We are in Patagonia on of sparsest populated regions in the world."

"Pada…what?"

The Archangel waved his hands in the air, "A place of myth and mystery, the end of the world, the realm of loneliness and wind, the land of no shelter."

John balled up his fists and turned to the Archangel, "You bring me home NOW!"

Gabriel, unencumbered by walls grew in size and stretched his wings across the landscape. "Listen to me Winchester, I'm fun and games for awhile but I have a line and you crossed it a long time ago. This is the deal; you stay here and die, survive or thrive…your choice buddy. Your ass in on Angel radar and if you so much as think of leaving or contacting Sam, Dean or anyone associated with them its smiting time big boy. Got it?"

He nodded.

Gabriel left him with warm clothes, a map, local currency, water and food. He pointed to the Gaucho almost out of sight. "If you hurry you can still catch him. I suggest you be very kind to the natives and they will be kind right back. These are good people."

John decided to try begging, "But…"

"But nothing, you are lucky I came along and stopped Cas from smiting you. The only reason why I did that is because the choice would have haunted Dean for the rest of his life. I want you to know that despite everything you did to him there was still a little bit of love he reserved for you John. Now think about that while you have all this time to reflect on your bad choices. The worst punishment for you is losing Sam and Dean. They were the best parts of you and maybe you'll figure that out someday. Too bad, you will never see them again."

With that Gabriel vanished leaving the man to ponder and wander.

….

Even after everything that had happened to him, kidnapped, beaten and belittled by John, Dean gave himself to Castiel his personal savior. The Angels warm mouth engulfed his dick, sliding down to the base and back up again in a steady rhythm. It was a balm to Dean's battered soul. When he shot his load down Castiel's gullet Dean felt his tortured mind let go and be still.

Castiel held and rocked Dean until he dozed off in the safety of the Angel's arms.

…

Sam woke up to an empty house and a scribbled note from Angie that said she was going with Brady to find Dean and not to worry.

He was angry they left him behind. Sam stayed home from school and made himself a bowl of cereal figuring someone would show up sooner or later, when no one came home by sunset that was when Sam moved to the roof and there he stayed with his ever faithful orange tabby.

After a few hours the Impala turned into the gravel drive so Sam climbed back inside and went to meet his brother. When he got there Cas was in the drivers seat and Dean looked fast asleep next to him.

….

Angie and Brady headed home at daybreak the next day. Both were exhausted and neither knew Dean was already home sleeping. They planned on calling for assistance from Bobby and a few trusted people when they got back to the farmhouse.

Brady almost ran off the road when a tall, grinning man appeared right in front of them. He slammed on the brakes and came to a stop inches from the ditch.

Angie felt for her shotgun behind the seat but Brady pointed to the set of black wings spreading behind the suited figure, "I don't think bullets are going to do anything against that."

TBC


	35. Here's Looking at You, Kid

_End of chapter 34. Kiss &amp; Make It Better_

_Sam woke up to an empty house and a scribbled note from Angie that said she was going with Brady to find Dean and not to worry._

_He was angry they left him behind. Sam stayed home from school and made himself a bowl of cereal figuring someone would show up sooner or later, when no one came home by sunset that was when Sam moved to the roof and there he stayed with his ever faithful orange tabby._

_After a few hours the Impala turned into the gravel drive so Sam climbed back inside and went to meet his brother. When he got there Cas was in the driver's seat and Dean looked fast asleep next to him._

…_._

_Angie and Brady headed home at daybreak the next day. Both were exhausted and neither knew Dean was already home sleeping. They planned on calling for assistance from Bobby and a few trusted people when they got back to the farmhouse._

_Brady almost ran off the road when a tall, grinning man appeared right in front of them. He slammed on the brakes and came to a stop inches from the ditch. _

_Angie felt for her shotgun behind the seat but Brady pointed to the set of black wings spreading behind the suited figure, "I don't think bullets are going to do anything against that."_

…_._

Sam insisted on his brother sleeping in their room. He pushed the twin beds together and watched over Dean as he slept. Cas understood, for years they only had each other and he knew when to step back and let Sam take over.

When Dean woke from his Angel induced sleep an hour later there was Sam looking even more worried than usual. Dean reached up and pushed the curtain of thick bangs out of his little brother's eyes, "Smile Sammy, I'm home now."

Sam's expression didn't change, "What happened and don't lie to me Dean. I'm twelve and I'm not a baby."

Dean draped his arm over his eyes. "Dad kidnapped and beat the crap out of me. Castiel the Angel saved me after smacking Dads sorry ass around and the Archangel Gabriel took him away. He won't ever bother us again Sam, it's over. That's the entire truth."

"Is he dead?"

"I didn't ask."

Sam chewed his nail for awhile before speaking again. "I'm glad he's gone."

…..

Angie knew this was bad; the tall, balding weasel faced man in the dark suit standing in front of them was nothing but trouble. Demon, Angel, whatever he was she was sure it had something to do with her son.

He gave the two Hunters a condescending smile, "Angela Novak and the Boy Toy, good to finally meet the pains in my ass."

Angie demanded to know what he was and what he wanted.

Zachariah's expression never changed from the condescending smile. "In Heaven I have six wings and four faces, one of which is a lion. You see this because you are…limited. You are both lucky Uriel didn't make the trip and I'm handling this."

Angie balled up her fists and glared at interloper, "If this is about my son you might as well just leave. I'm not raising a sheep, I'm raising a strong young man."

Brady saw the smile turn to a frown. There was a brief flash of light in the beady eyes. He stepped in front of Angie. "You heard the lady, beat it."

Zachariah sighed, "Why a bunch of warring, mud monkey idiots every got to own this spinning blue marble is beyond me. I guess even God makes poor choices."

She stepped out from behind her boyfriend, "I doubt God is involved in whatever mess your planning. I just want everyone to leave my family alone."

Angie fell to the ground clutching at her heart and gasping for air. Brady watched as her eyes rolled back and her lips turned blue.

He begged Zachariah, "Stop, please stop it right now!"

Zachariah appeared right in front of him and lifted Brady off his feet, "Brady, only reason why an abomination like you is allowed to live is because you're useful."

He shook Brady as if he weighed nothing, "Now do as your told or your little assignment and secret will come out and Angela Novak will never want to lay eyes on you again. She will hate you for the weak willed half breed freak that you are. Angels and Humans alike will cast you out and you will be doomed to wander this craptastic planet alone and unloved."

He tossed the man against a tree then waved his hand and Angie arched her back as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Zachariah vanished leaving broken Brady and back from the brink of death Angie still miles from home.

….

Castiel stood on the roof watching for his mom and Brady to come back. Sam crawled out and stood next to him, "Where is mom?"

"I don't know why it's taking them so long to drive back. I think I should check on them."

Sam gave him a hopeful smile, "Can I go?"

The Angel unfurled his wings and grabbed the boy under the arms. "You realize I will get my butt kicked by Dean and yelled at from my mom for this."

"I know but I promise to do your chores for a whole week!"

"Two weeks."

"Ok two weeks."

Castiel launched off the roof and swooped past Dean's bedroom window. Dean caught a quick look at Castiel holding Sam. "Son of a…Cas, get back here with my little brother!"

Too late, they were already gone.

…..

Sam let out a whoop of excitement as they landed next to Brady's truck. "Holy crap that was awesome!"

Angie was crouched down checking Brady over, his leg was turned at an odd angle and a sharp piece of bone jutted out to the side. She looked up and was never so grateful to see Castiel as that moment.

Castiel, still healing by touch ran his hand over the severely broken leg, Brady screamed as it mended itself. The Angel apologized for not being better at it. He put the man to sleep for the ride back home.

….

Dean was furious with Cas for taking Sam on a flying excursion. He yelled, "I'm gonna ream your ass out for this, Sammy is my responsibility!"

Cas gave him a crooked little smile, "Ream my ass out in a good way?"

"No."

"Oh."

He let Dean rant and rave about the danger of Sam traveling Angel Airways but when Dean was done he hugged Cas. "Thanks for saving me Babe, I love you."

Cas squeezed his ass and nipped his earlobe, "I love you too Dean. I'd do anything to save you."

…..

Later Cas was yelled at from Angie but there was no punishment. After all Castiel healed Brady, saved Dean and kicked John Winchesters sorry ass. Instead Angie made him a chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting, his favorite.

She didn't tell Cas about her heart briefly stopping and her trip to the edge of the Veil. Brady didn't tell Cas how his leg got broken either. There was no point and even though the teen questioned him many times about it Brady didn't budge.

….

The spring dance for Cas and Dean was spent at home in the attic. He told Cas there was always Junior Prom and they could dress up in nice suits and sneak a dance and make out somewhere right under everyone's noses.

Cas liked that idea very much and felt that was worth waiting for. He planned on dancing with Dean right in front of everyone but Dean didn't need to know that.

…

Dean was affected deeply by what had happened to him. He vacillated between guilt and sadness over his dad. In Dean's rational mind he knew that John deserved anything he got but there was a kernel left inside of his heart that wished he had his dad's unconditional love.

Most days Dean was ok but every now and then he went to the garage telling everyone he wanted what he called, "Baby time" to be alone with the Impala. He'd sit inside her and pound the steering wheel in anger, yell at a man he would never see again or cry over what he lost out on.

Cas found out what his boyfriend was doing when one night he appeared unseen and watched the range of emotions Dean went through. Cas felt ashamed for watching something that was personal and very private but he was concerned.

….

After school let out Cas and Dean got part time jobs at the Angel Falls Farmers Market. Dean worked at the deli case selling local cheeses, sausage and bakery as well as scooping ice cream.

Cas' job was stocking fresh, organic local produce in the open air market and wore some pretty embarrassing cut off jeans to do it. The more he balanced himself between Angel and boy the more clueless he became about things like his little ass hanging out the bottom of what Dean liked to call Cas' porno shorts.

Dean stuffed himself on ice cream, fresh bakery, beef sticks and cheese and the owners looked the other way because pretty boy was great for business. He had every pervert, cougar, moony teenage girl, bi-curious or gay guy flirting with him and Dean wasn't scared to flirt right back.

He figured it was no harm done and it gave everyone a thrill to get a smile from Dean Winchester. The nicer he was the more they bought and Dean even got a raise.

Cas had pretty much the same people interested in him although the cougars and perverts outnumbered the rest for some reason. It was his wide eyed boyish good looks and air of innocence that drew them to Cas.

Dean had to keep an eye on him worried that someday his sweet little Angel boy would end up in the back of a van with blacked out windows. Cas had to keep an eye on Dean to make sure all the girls stayed away from his boyfriend.

That summer Brady took over the important role of father figure to Sam and taught the kid everything he knew. Dean wasn't looking for a father just a good male role model and got it in Brady. Between the two adult Hunters the Winchester boys were well on their way to becoming top notch Hunters themselves.

Sam still had his lawyer dreams but he also knew that the supernatural would find him one way or the other. He wanted to be prepared.

…

The summer flew by and soon Cas and Dean were in their junior year of school at Angel Falls High.

Castiel was two birthdays away from hard choices. He began to notice strangers taking an interest in him. The boy knew what they were and he ignored them as best he could. Even in school lower Angels were sprinkled among the student body always ready to lend an opinion.

….

**November 1996**

Cas sat between Dean's feet as he stared at Humphrey Bogart working his magic in Casablanca. "Wow, he is really something. I have a deep voice like that. I used to hate it but now I kind of like it."

Dean tossed some popcorn in the air catching most of it in his mouth. Ollie cleaned up the rest of the buttery kernels. He's not so great; I like your voice better."

Cas tilted his head back to look up at Dean, "His look is mysterious and sexy."

Dean muted the volume and listened for intruders. It was quiet so he turned the sound back on. "I think you're mysterious and sexy."

He slid to the floor and pinned Cas down, "Lets hump until our sweat pants are sticky."

Cas pressed against Dean. "Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time."

"Uh…ok, are you quoting the movie?"

"Yes."

Dean rubbed his swollen dick against the bulge in Cas' pants, "Here's looking at you, kid."

Humphrey Bogart had planted a seed in Cas' mind and now a trip to the thrift store was in order.

TBC

A/N- Yes, I borrowed that from Supernatural. I think it's one of Zachariah's best lines.

"In Heaven I have six wings and four faces, one of which is a lion. You see this because you are…limited."


	36. Peter Pan's Trench Coat

A/N- Here you go the true origins of Castiels trench coat.

Cas had accepted Brady as part of his mother's life. He tried to find something wrong with the guy but so far Brady seemed pure of heart and in love with Angie. He became a father figure to Sam, a role model to Dean and he accepted Cas as is, ruby slippers and all.

The more Cas spent time with him the more he felt there was something different about Brady besides looking like the love child of the Brawny paper towel guy and a Ken doll. There was something special, an energy he gave off that seemed a bit more than human. Cas told himself he was just imagining things, Brady was a regular guy and Cas was looking for something to find wrong.

If the Angel boy's powers were at full strength and fine tuned he would have realized that Brady was a Nephilim.

…..

It had been six months since the dust up with Zachariah. Brady had a heavy heart for a lot of different reasons. He hated to lie especially to Angie but was torn between the right thing to do and self preservation. Brady never expected to fall in love but the minute he laid eyes on Angela Novak his heart was lost to her.

Now here Brady was, watching her sleep and wanting to spill his guts. What was the point of holding onto love if it was built on a foundation of lies?

…

Dean was busy going through the racks of clothes at the thrift store with Sam while Cas wandered around looking for the holy grail of used clothing.

Cas had a dream about a specific trench coat and was sure it was an important sign. He felt deep down inside this coat would become an extension of him as a man and an Angel someday.

He went through racks and racks of jackets and coats to no avail. Finally in desperation Cas went to the cheery looking lady at the counter. She set down her issue of Soap Opera Digest with a photo of Eric Brady on the cover. "This better be important kid, I'm reading an article about Jensen Ackles," she let out a dreamy sigh, "that is one hot piece."

Cas looked at the cover and frowned, "Hmm, to each his own I guess. He's average at best. Anyway, do you have any more coats in back? I have something specific I need."

She glanced toward the swinging doors in back. "Knock on those doors and when Gary answers tell him Margie said you could look at the coats."

Cas thanked her then jogged over to the doors and knocking loudly. A skeezy looking character answered that looked like he should have a tracking device around his ankle. When Cas looked down sure enough, there it was.

Gary looked the bit of fluff over with his one good eye and growled, "What do you want buttercup?"

Cas stuck out his chin and used his ever deepening voice to its full effect, "Margie said I could look at the coats."

"Ok princess, come on back then."

Dean had heard the whole thing and yanked Cas back, "That guy has pervert written all over him. I can't leave you alone with someone like that!"

He shook Dean off, "I can take care of myself thank you. Really Dean you shouldn't be so judgmental." Cas marched in the back and the doors swung shut.

….

Sam had earned money that summer doing little chores around Angel Falls Orchard not all that far from Angie's house. He proudly put the shirts he picked out on the counter and stood next to Dean.

Margie put down her magazine again, "You boys ready to check out?"

Dean hitched his thumb toward the back, "In a minute, my buddy's back there with milky eye guy looking for a coat." He picked up the magazine and looked over Eric Brady, "good lookin' guy."

"Really, your little friend didn't think so."

…

Cas went through the racks and bins looking for the perfect coat. "Come on I can feel you here somewhere."

Gary pulled a trench coat out of a suit bag that had just come in from an estate. Cas let out an audible gasp, "That's it, the trench from my dreams!"

The pale khaki double breasted trench coat looked like new, "How much?"

"Aren't you gonna try it on kid?"

Cas took the trench and slipped it on then did a spin, "How do I look?"

Gary marked a tag at a dollar and handed it to Cas, "Like you need to grow two sizes."

Cas grinned, "Great, I'm still growing."

Before he left Cas asked why Gary had a tracking device around his ankle.

The milky eyed guy wiggled his brows, "Because I'm a pervert."

Cas let out a squeak and scurried through the swinging doors.

…..

Dean glanced at Cas as they were driving home. His boyfriend looked like the cat that ate the canary. "That coat is pretty big on you."

Cas was humming a tune and watching the trees whip by as the Impala roared its way down the road. He was all smiles and in his own little world again.

"Earth to Cas, will I have to compete with that Bogart reject of a trench for your heart because you seem pretty in love with it."

"Hmm…my holy trench coat? I love it but not as much as you Dean."

Sam suffered in the backseat and they teased each other with sexy puns and innuendos, "Hey, impressionable twelve year old kid back here!"

"Sorry Sammy."

…..

**December 25****th**** 1996**

Angie heard the boys pounding down the stairs like a herd of buffalo in their excitement over Christmas morning. She took a moment to look at her own unwrapped gift resting beside her.

Brady had been sleeping there at least four nights a week not that Angie was complaining. When he left she always felt an emptiness inside of her. She was in love with him so the Hunter figured this next step made sense.

Angie trailed her nails down his long, thick cock at rest against his muscular thigh, "Wake up sunshine." It twitched and plumped a bit but stayed in place.

Brady opened his eyes and smiled at his buxom beauty, "Merry Christmas."

She set a little box on his chest, "Merry Christmas."

He turned the box in his hands afraid to open it up, "It's not an engagement ring is it?"

"Just open it."

Brady opened the little box and inside was a key attached to a glittery heart keychain.

Angie knelt at his side, excited to see his reaction. "It's a key to my house…move in with me. You're here more than any place else anyway and I think this is going to work out. I finally found someone I can trust with my boys and my heart."

Brady got up and paced the room rubbing the heart between his fingers. He couldn't look her in the eye as he tried to think of the best way to tell her the truth. The direct approach seemed best with Angie; she had little tolerance for bullshit.

He set the key on the nightstand. "Angela I have something to tell you before you give me this key. I only ask that you hear me out."

Her features went from giddy anticipation to grim in a second, "Oh god…you have a wife somewhere don't you. Maybe some kids sprinkled around? I knew you were too perfect."

He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard. Brady grimaced as his back split open and two wings slowly emerged. There was no stunning color displays or heavenly light surrounding them like Castiel's.

They were beautiful but very natural looking if such a thing was possible attached to a man's back. They were ivory with tinges of blood at the tips. Brady wasn't used to showing them; in fact he spent his life hiding that part of himself so doing this came with a measure of pain.

Angie took a step back hitting the bed with the backs of her knees and sat. "What are you?"

"Nephilim but my powers aren't very impressive. I'm keenly in tune to human emotion, I have wings and can travel some distance, I'm very strong…that's it. My father apparently was an Angel and my mother was a checker at a small grocery store, you know just a typical one night stand thing. I was dumped the moment she knew I was different. I was bounced from foster home to foster home and took off when I was sixteen pulling myself out of the system. There you go Angela, my life story."

Angie's eyes traveled over the wings attached to the big naked male, if anything they made Brady even more handsome. "I have a combo platter son so if you expect this to shock me it doesn't. I'm pissed off you didn't tell me until now, I want everything out on the table."

His wings slowly folded and worked their way back inside, flattening and meddling somehow with his body. He sat on a ladder back chair by the window, hands folded neatly on his lap.

"There aren't many of us, we are hunted constantly. Zachariah made me an offer, ingratiate myself to you. As Cas approaches eighteen my job was to convince you and Cas that his place in Heaven is written in stone, that he has no choice in the matter and if he denies his calling then Castiel and the Winchester boys will lose God's favor."

Angie was crestfallen. She slipped on her flannel robe and took the key off the nightstand. "Is that true?"

"Brady shrugged, "I don't know really, I doubt it because Zach and the rest are a real bag of dicks. I doubt God has anything to do with this. I'm sorry Angie, I went along with it for self preservation but I never expected to fall in love."

She was crying quietly as she pointed to the door, "Leave."

"I swear Angie if it's the last thing I do I'll make this up to you and boys."

He dressed quickly and left, there was nothing more to say.

…

Sam spotted Brady heading toward the front door and he ran after him grabbing the back of the man's coat, "you can't go, we got stuff to open and I have something for you."

Sam handed him a badly wrapped package, "Open it."

Brady smiled down at Sam and tousled his hair, "Thanks Sam." He opened it up and inside was a little suede drawstring bag filled with something fragrant. It was attached to a cord.

"I made the bag myself in arts and crafts. It has herbs and a few other things for protection when you go hunting. Everyone is getting one for Christmas; we've had enough bad stuff happen to us."

Brady slipped it over his head, lifted Sam off the ground in a bear hug and then left without a word.

…..

Christmas was filled with unanswered questions about Brady. Angie only explained the problems were between them and the boys didn't need the details. Sam seemed the most affected by him leaving and didn't talk much the rest of the day. He spent his time reading books Bobby sent him. They had dinner and then dessert in the living room.

Brady had bought the boys a gaming system and a raft of games which took Sam out of his funk. Angie challenged him to "Death Eaters" a first person shooter. The pair had a great time stuffing themselves with cookies in between screaming and laughing as they fought their way through a zombie hoard.

That was fine with Ollie; he was on the dining room table nibbling left over ham. It was a good Christmas for the tabby.

…..

The glow from the heavens bathed the two young lovers as they coupled under the skylight. Cas was wearing his open trench coat at Dean's request because the Hunter now found it sexy as hell. He stared up at his dolly absolutely smitten with the Angel boy.

Cas was happily impaled on his soul mates dick sliding up and down it slowly with hands braced on Dean's chest. His blue eyes gave off a soft blue light that showed Dean how much he was loved. That shade was reserved just for Dean. Both could have said, "I love you" but actions spoke louder than words.

Afterward Dean cuddled Cas in his arms. "Just think, next year we're going to be seniors. It's funny because when I first came to Angel Falls I didn't give a shit about school and wanted to quit. If I had never met you Cas that's what would have happened. You're the only reason I'm trying to graduate at all."

"Dean, I don't think you ever got credit for how smart you are. I saw it in you the first time we met. That and I noticed your nice ass next."

Dean chuckled calling Cas a pervert.

"Seriously Dean, you don't know the power that ass has, this summer when you got a tan and then took off your clothes I jizzed myself looking at those firm, white creamy butt cheeks."

"Geez Cas I hope you don't jizz in those porno shorts because it might run out the leg.

They both broke out laughing then rolled around awhile kissing like crazy. When Cas stopped his giggling jag he grabbed Dean by the hand and dragged him to the window, "Are you ready for your Christmas gift?"

He hesitated, "I'm not sure about this Babe."

….

Cas was naked, wings spread and arms wrapped tight about Dean who changed into sweats, a parka, boots, gloves and a hat. "What if you drop me?"

Cas shouted into the winter night sky, "Never, I'm Peter Pan and you're my Wendy!" He launched them off the roof and soared straight up into the air.

Dean yelled, "Where are we going?"

Cas yelled back, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

"No, no, no! No quoting Peter Pan!"

Dean screamed like a big girl and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh my god I'm gonna die!" He felt them dip and loop as the Angel whooped and laughed.

"Open your eyes Dean its beautiful!"

Dean opened his eyes expecting them to freeze out of the sockets but he was surrounded by surprising warmth. It was Castiel giving off heat to keep his lover warm. They swooped down the main street of sleep Angel Falls and toured the Christmas light displays. Next was over the forest near the school and through the clearing.

"Cas this is awesome!"

After awhile Castiel became weary and brought them back home safe and sound. He tucked Dean in and turned on the space heater the curled up next to him. "Did you have fun?"

Dean was still grinning, "I thought I'd hate flying but…wow thanks."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Babe."

….

Dean and Cas had their seventeenth birthdays without much incident and for them that was a gift in itself.

Angie got them a cake at Angel Falls Bakery. She bought for all three of the boys a home computer she put in a neutral area of the house and said it was everyone's birthday gift for the year. Sam almost peed his pants when he saw it; the boy was in geek heaven.

Angie also gave Cas a gift card to Maurice's clothing store at the mall and gave Dean a gas card with fifty dollar limit. It was another memorable birthday especially for Sam and Dean.

…

**February 1997**

Brady stood outside the ring of fire containing the Angel. "Just toss it out to me and I promise to let you go. I don't have any beef with you."

The Angel in the vessel of a young policeman hissed at him."You are a freak. A blight on humanity and in the eyes of Heaven. Nephilim, Hunter, liar, betrayer, abomination. It's my duty to kill you."

"I've heard it all before, just give me the weapon."

They played the waiting game for a very long time. Finally the Angel had to admit to himself that the creature in front of him wouldn't give up.

A blade dropped from his sleeve and he tossed it over the flames. Brady picked it up and slid it in his belt. He ran his boot through the ring making a path for the Angel. "Don't try to kill me, I'm on the top of someone else's list and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be denied the pleasure when the time comes."

Brady knew what he had to do, there was no way an Angel right from the source would keep his mouth shut, especially with such an obvious hatred for Nephilim. As the Angel stepped through with fury blazing in his eyes Brady swung the blade and took care of any potential problems.

TBC


	37. If This Cars A Rockin'

_From the end of chapter 36. Peter Pan's Trench Coat_

_Brady stood outside the ring of fire containing the Angel. "Just toss it out to me and I promise to let you go. I don't have any beef with you."_

_The Angel in the vessel of a young policeman hissed at him."You are a freak. A blight on humanity and in the eyes of Heaven. Nephilim, Hunter, liar, betrayer, abomination. It's my duty to kill you."_

"_I've heard it all before, just give me the weapon."_

_They played the waiting game for a very long time. Finally the Angel had to admit to himself that the creature in front of him wouldn't give up._

_A blade dropped from his sleeve and he tossed it over the flames. Brady picked it up and slid it in his belt. He ran his boot through the ring making a path for the Angel. "Don't try to kill me, I'm on the top of someone else's list and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be denied the pleasure when the time comes."_

_Brady knew what he had to do, there was no way an Angel right from the source would keep his mouth shut, especially with such an obvious hatred for Nephilim. As the Angel stepped through with fury blazing in his eyes Brady swung the blade and took care of any potential problems._

…..

After a night of screwing and flying the seventeen year olds sat at the breakfast table making eyes at each other in between their snickering. Angie watched the pair like a tennis match, they weren't fooling anyone.

The weary looking blonde tightened Brady's flannel robe around her against the chill, over the months of staying there some of his things accumulated and she kept them. The robe was her favorite; it was worn, soft and smelled like Brady.

Angie looked at the pair over her coffee cup as she sipped, "What did you boys do last night?"

Sam mumbled into his cereal, "Sex stuff I bet…gross."

Now Cas and Dean were both tomato red and also concentrating extra hard on their bowls of cereal.

Angie let out a sigh, "I know you boys do things up there and if I was any sort of parent I would have put a stop to it but the both of you are like runaway trains. At this point wagging my finger and telling you not to have sex is pretty lame. I know you're both in love and love is…" she rubbed the flannel against her cheek, "…love is complicated and wonderful, painful and…"

Cas stopped her, "Mom, are you still talking about us?"

"Sorry, no."

"Just go get Brady."

"Cas its complicated, he lied to me about something important."

"If I tell you what Dean and I did last night will you tell me what happened with Brady?"

Dean hissed, "Cas no, I don't wanna get grounded."

Now very curious Angie agreed and spilled the beans about Brady.

"He is a Nephilim…he told me Christmas morning when I gave him a key to the house so he could move in. That I could have accepted but it was the fact he promised Zachariah that he would work his way into our family in order to influence me as well as you Cas."

Cas twisted a stainless steel fork into a knot as his anger rose. "Influence us to do what?"

She took away the rest of the cutlery. "You know how others are trying to influence you. All the new children peppered through your classes, Angels in human guise. Brady was also assigned to push you into doing what Zachariah and the others want you to do. Take your place in Heaven so that things go the way they want them to."

Sam folded his arms and gave his adoptive mother a terse look. Angie figured that must have been what Dean called Sam's bitch face. "Brady wouldn't agree to that without a good reason. Did they threaten him? I read up on things you know, Nephilim are considered abominations."

She nodded, "It's true he was hunted down and agreed under duress. That's my dilemma. I swore to always protect Castiel and do right my son. I don't know if we can trust him."

Dean added his two cents, "I think him coming clean like that knowing he might lose everything was pretty brave. He always seemed like an ok guy to me. I know what a bad man is and Brady isn't bad." Dean looked over at his angry boyfriend, "Right Cas?"

The Angel and boy that were melding together seamlessly hit a snag trying to decide how to feel. Castiel understood why Brady did it, self preservation but Jimmy felt betrayed by someone that was supposed to be looking out for them. Then there was the fact Brady told the truth. It was confusing for a young man with father issues in addition to everything else he was experiencing.

Dean got up and rubbed Cas' shoulders, "Babe relax, don't go all biblical on me."

Angie grabbed their sack lunches and set them on the table, "Off to school, I'll do the worrying around here. By the way, what did you boys do last night?"

Dean grabbed his lunch and backpack then headed toward the door, "Cas flew me around Angel Falls, it was awesome!"

Dean was gone like a flash with Cas right behind him. Angie yelled, "What?! Get back here and explain!"

"Cas called out, "Sorry mom, schools calling."

…

Ms. Applegate gave everyone a free choice project for art class and Dean's choice was leather burning on a pair of used chaps he found at the thrift store.

He had cowboys on the brain and all sorts of plans for Cas and his little ass. Dean snickered to himself as smutty scenarios cluttered his thoughts.

Ms. Applegate watched as Dean completed a longhorn skull on one leg. "Very nice Dean, you have a way with leather."

He gave her the most innocent look he could muster, "Gee thanks Ms. Applegate." As soon as she walked away Dean winked at Cas sitting across from him. He made a circle with his fingers on one hand and poked it through with a finger on the other.

Cas' answer was to lick his lips then pretend he was blowing Dean by pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Dean made a pit stop in the cafeteria then they ran to the Impala in the student lot. Dean pushed Cas in back, slammed the door and pulled down the Angel boys jeans.

Cas tried to wiggle away, "No Dean, we don't have lube."

He felt greasy fingers run along his crack and two carelessly plunged into his ass. "Don't worry Babe I snagged some butter on the way out."

Dean mounted him pushing balls deep in and started humping. Cas let out a halfhearted scream and then a moan.

Soon the windows were steamed and the Impala was rocking wildly.

…

Angie sat across from Principle Evens. He drummed his fingers on the desk and looked at the three sitting across from him.

Dean gave the principle a winning smile. "It's already February and it's the first time we got in trouble this year. That has to count for something."

He gave Dean a frosty stare until the teen looked away. "You were engaging in homosexual intercourse right on school property."

"Yeah but it was my car."

Angie was the one that gave Dean a frosty look now. Cas had his eyes cast down avoiding everyone.

It wasn't the principle that caught them. It was a group of kids cutting through the parking lot that saw the pair screwing like rabbits. After that the gossip spread around the school like wildfire.

Cas wasn't ashamed of loving Dean or being gay, he was embarrassed that Dean was balls deep in his ass when the group saw the pair in the backseat. Cas was moaning like a bitch in heat before he ever noticed them. The absolute worst part was Dean didn't care, he kept right on going until he busted a nut. In fact he seemed pretty proud of himself.

"_I can't believe it…all those girls saw my ass and maybe even my pubes and tallywacker…ewww…that's ok, it'll blow over someday when I'm maybe fifty. No it won't, what if I get suspended again? What if I become a famous actor and this comes back to haunt me? I'll have to marry a beard wife and keep Dean on the side or I'll never get to do anything cool. Then again I could be a stage actor and maybe that'll work to my benefit or…"_

"Mr. Novak, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Cas snapped out of his internal narrative and looked up at the principle. "Sorry."

He closed the folders on his desk that Dean was sure were filled with terrible things. Evens pointed from one boy to the other, "One week suspension for both of you."

…

Dean and Cas followed Angie home in the Impala. When they got back the punishment was a month in their own beds and no hanky-panky, the weekends would be spent doing chores like organizing her library, cleaning the bathrooms from top to bottom, changing the litter in Ollie's cat box and of course homework.

"You two don't understand that every time you get in trouble I have to clean up the mess. Do you think I like handing out punishment? Until you both get your diplomas this is the way it's going to be. Cas if you're planning on college you cannot keep getting in trouble."

Dean mumbled, "Cas is gonna hunt with me."

Angie was surprised to hear that. "Since when, Cas is going to college and even though you don't want to Dean maybe you can go to trade school."

She cupped Dean's freckled face, "Honey, why do you want to hunt? Take some time in your youth to explore the everyday world. There will be plenty of nasty things to go after when you're a little older."

Dean left the room. The conversation as far as he was concerned was over.

Cas had an intense frown on his face as he picked at a rip in the knee of his jeans. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should or not.

"Mom…what if I want to go hunting with Dean and not go to college? I'd miss him if otherwise."

"Well, maybe Dean could move with you. Don't you want to go to college?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't know. When I turn eighteen maybe something will come and kill me or I'll get snatched up by bad Angels. It's hard to plan a future with all that hanging over my head. I'm not as strong as that Zachariah guy, he sounds pretty scary."

She went into super mommy mode and kissed his face all over then smothered him against her bosom. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Cas pushed away from her. He had a stoic expression and his voice was deeper than usual. "I know you mean well but I won't let anyone I love get hurt because of me. When the time comes I'll have to handle things on my own."

…..

The Angel boy appeared on his regular spot on the roof. It was February but he wasn't cold. Castiel didn't sense Dean in his bed. Apparently the teen was sticking to his punishment and sleeping in the room he shared with Sam.

Castiel opened his wallet and kissed the school photo of Dean taken at picture day. Dean hated the photo thinking he looked like a dork but Castiel loved it. His lover looked the part of a wide eyed innocent in the photo. The Angel admired Dean's freckles and the sparkle in his big green eyes not to mention the full, pouty lips.

"_You are my beautiful imperfect human and I wouldn't change a thing. Don't worry Dean, love always finds a way."_

…..

After their week of suspension was done Cas knew that the kids had seen the whole ball of wax. They made comments like, "I hear the carpet matches the drapes in color and quantity" or "When you fart does it make a sound?"

Dean on the other hand was a stud. A bisexual stud, but a stud none the less. The girls that got a peek at the monster in his pants suddenly found Dean very interesting. His body was owned by another pretty boy and that made him even more attractive, a prize to bring back over to their side of the fence.

Cas watched as tit parades went past Dean any chance the horny girls got. They were brazen enough to pinch Dean's ass right in front of Cas.

Times were changing at Angel Falls High. Between Terrence and Brent's shocking kiss on stage at the talent show to Dean and Cas banging in the back seat of the Impala the student body had to face the facts. Angel Falls High was kind of gay.

…

**May1997**

Cas was bent over his locker innocently looking for his social studies book when someone slapped his butt.

When he turned there was Layla holding out a flyer. "Are you going to the party this weekend Dorothy?"

Cas' drama friends had nicknamed him Dorothy and he didn't mind so much. "What party?"

She stuck the flyer in his face, "The one this weekend at the deadwood orchard."

Someone squeezed Cas' ass, it was Dean who snuck up silently behind him.

"Stop it Dean, if we get in trouble again no junior prom!"

Dean was feeling extra cocky that day and blew off Cas. "I'm not real worried, there's always senior prom next year and that's the one that counts right?"

Missy and Layla both gasped at the blasphemy. They missed the spring dance because of Dean and Cas. They didn't want to miss junior prom. It was the only way the girls could get willing dates that didn't care if they got laid afterwards.

Dean grabbed the flyer, "Awesome a party. Let's go Babe."

"Why, so your female minions can worship your big dick? No thanks."

The girls giggled and whispered something to each other then Missy blurted out, "I was part of the crowd that saw it. Dean is really packing. Cas you have a lot of pubes."

Layla added, "I'm a lesbian and even I wanted to feel up Dean's anaconda." For a final nail in the coffin she said, "Missy's right, you have a lot of pubes Cas."

The furious blue eyed Angel boy storm off. Dean yelled, "This weekend Cas…party!"

…

Brady had tried for months to set up a time to visit Angie and the boys but his messages went unreturned. He decided on the direct approach. That night he stood on the porch with a bouquet of roses for Angie, an Angel blade wrapped and tied in leather for Castiel and a few gifts for Cas, Sam and Dean.

When a hard knock came at the front door Sam peeked out the window to see who it was. Thirteen year old Sam was ecstatic to see his mentor and father figure standing there.

Sam unlocked the door and let Brady in. He grabbed Brady in a hug as if the man had been missing for years. "Brady you came back, I missed you!"

Brady set the gifts on the hall table and hugged him back. "I couldn't leave my family forever." He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and took a good look at the teenage boy. "You got taller, I think you're gonna be a giant."

"Naw, I'll be happy if I get as tall as Dean. He's the perfect height."

"Sam, the perfect height is the one you end up at."

Angie was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms folded. "Did you come back to lie to me again?"

He picked up the wrapped blade, "No, I came to bring Castiel something very important. It could tip the scales in his favor when the time comes."

TBC


	38. Times are a Changing

_From the end of chapter 37. If This Cars a Rockin'_

_Sam unlocked the door and let Brady in. He grabbed Brady in a hug as if the man had been missing for years. "Brady you came back, I missed you!"_

_Brady set the gifts on the hall table and hugged him back. "I couldn't leave my family forever." He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and took a good look at the teenage boy. "You got taller, I think you're gonna be a giant."_

"_Naw, I'll be happy if I get as tall as Dean. He's the perfect height."_

"_Sam, the perfect height is the one you end up at."_

_Angie was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms folded. "Did you come back to lie to me again?"_

_He picked up the wrapped blade, "No, I came to bring Castiel something very important. It could tip the scales in his favor when the time comes."_

…..

Brady noticed she was wearing his old bathrobe. "It's comfortable isn't it."

"What?"

"My bathrobe."

Sam knew they were having some sort of stupid adult verbal sparring match. Already bored, the thirteen year old left them to it.

Castiel appeared next to his mother and put an arm around her shoulders. "What do you want Brady?"

He pulled the Angel blade out of the wrapping and set it on the table. "There you go, it's an Angel blade. If a full on Angel gets stabbed with it that Angel will cease to be and if you cut yourself with the blade its going to hurt like a mofo."

The young Angel touched it carefully, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Zachariah or maybe someone even worse will come to take you away after you turn eighteen. Use it to get rid of them." He handed Castiel a piece of paper, "This is a banishing symbol with instructions, you or anyone can use their blood to draw it and banish an Angel. That's another thing you may need."

Brady looked around the cozy kitchen and thought of the nice meals they had there. He missed the family and the sense of belonging but he wasn't going to beg or apologize again. "Well, I guess that's it. Tell Sam I'll take him shooting next weekend. That is if its ok with you Angie."

She thought of what a good man Brady had always been to them. How he made her laugh and treated her like a queen and how they knew what each other was thinking without saying a word. Angie had to admit she loved him. At first it was the outside she liked but then learned to love the inside which in the end was more important.

"Sure that would be fine…hey why don't you use our range here and then afterward stay for supper. I imagine you've been eating total crap."

He smiled slightly, "Doughnuts, coffee and fast food."

Angie rolled her eyes, "Honestly I don't know how you survived before I came along."

Brady gave her the full a on dazzling smile he was saving for just such an occasion. "Baby, before you that's all I was doing…surviving."

Cas made a show of fake gagging, "I'm outta here. Just kiss him and get it over with."

The two went to each other and starting sucking face like a couple of teenagers. Dean stood in the doorway eating a candy bar and enjoying the show. "Hey Cas I bet they do it on the kitchen table. I wanna watch…hot."

Cas grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, "Gross like I want to see my mom like that!"

"Yeah but I bet you want to see Brady. I can tell he's packing, Angie always looks pretty happy when he's around."

"Shut up Dean."

"Cas, do we have any disinfecting spray to use on the table afterward?"

"Shut up Dean!"

…..

The bonfire was blazing in the clearing of the dead orchard. The surrounding trees looked eerie in the firelight. It was a proper setting for a huge group of teenagers celebrating the end of school and the being of summer. There were kids making out, a couple of fights, keg stands going on and weed aplenty being passed.

Dean was in heaven and Cas felt weird being there. He wasn't a party sort of person and the older he got the less attractive the prospect of a party became. He was changing, Dean found him a bit more serious but the young Hunter didn't mind it. It just made his boyfriend more of a challenge and Dean loved a good challenge.

Cas huffed, "I can't believe we weren't allowed to go to junior prom but I'm stuck at this crappy party. I swear Dean, next year I'm avoiding you at school so we don't get in any trouble and we don't miss the senior prom. It will be our last chance. I've missed everything because of you luring me into doing bad things."

Dean let out a snort, "Please Babe, you weren't complaining when I was tapping your ass or we were making out all over the place. Cool your jets, next year will be our year I promise."

Bent walked up behind Dean and punched him in shoulder, "Hey no gays allowed."

Dean turned around and punched him back even harder, "The why are you here yah big Irish bend over?"

They both burst out laughing. Cas found the almost friendship between them strange but it was better than having Brent as a enemy.

Someone poked Cas in the butt with a finger, or at least he hoped it was a finger. He whirled around and there was a very high Sandy grinning at him.

"Dorothy you came!"

"Yes but I didn't want to. I don't like being around a bunch of people that don't especially like me."

"Come on Cas, let's have a smoke and that will make it all better. Or at least it will feel better."

Cas wasn't much of a drinker but he didn't mind a little herbal enhancement once in awhile. "Ok, I'll leave the drinking to Dean."

…

Cas took a drag on the pipe letting the smoke fill him then slowly exhaled. He was feeling mellow, happy and kinda hungry. Sandy sat next to him eating chips and he offered the bag to Cas.

"You know Sandy I shouldn't be smoking this stuff."

"Why not, you're a drama student. Isn't that sort of the profile?"

They both started giggling as they half heartedly fought over the last of the chips.

Next the friends went on their backs and watched the night sky together. "Cas, do you ever think there's more out there than meets the eye?"

"You mean aliens?"

"Angels."

Cas rolled on his side and looked at the blonde stretched out on the grass. "Yes, there are Angels."

Sandy rolled on his side and now the pair was just inches apart. "How do you know?"

"I just know."

He looked into Cas' eyes and swore he saw a faint glow. "I believe you."

…..

Cas was feelin' groovy by the time he managed to find Dean holding court from his empty keg throne. He had the hottie foreign exchange student Gunter standing on one side fawning over him and a transfer student that started at Angel Falls High midyear that had made it her mission to follow Dean around.

Sandy tickled Cas on the neck, "What's wrong Dorothy?"

He pointed to his drunken boyfriend regaling his admirers with stories that for some reason they didn't find unbelievable. "That is what's wrong. My boyfriend is a big jerk. It's like he's under a spell or something."

Sandy scowled at Gunter and the girl with the wandering hands. "Those two are a couple of weirdoes if you ask me. It's like they just appeared out of thin air."

Cas was too high, jealous and angry to think straight. He didn't see two meddling Angels using their God given talents to try and ruin the relationship Cas and Dean had; he saw a German bad boy and a big slut trying to get in Dean's pants.

He grabbed Sandy by the face and planted a big wet kiss on the surprised teens lips then gave a little tongue for good measure. Dean hopped off the empty beer keg and roared like a bear.

"Get your damn mouth off my Cas!"

Sandy pushed the aggressive little drama queen off him. "Hey he kissed me."

Cas stomped his foot and yelled at Dean, "You deserve it jerk, strutting around like a peacock with a hard on!"

The two Angels stood there smirking at the fighting lovers. Their job was to drive a wedge between Castiel and Dean Winchester so when the time came Castiel would leave for Heaven without looking back.

They gave each other a very human high five and then vanished.

….

Cas was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala refusing to relinquish it to his drunk boyfriend. Dean pointed out that Cas was smoking weed and couldn't drive either.

"It doesn't matter Dean, we can sleep here and go back in the morning or would you rather have me call mom to come and get us?"

"Fine, hop in the back."

"You hop in the back, I don't trust you. I can't trust a jerk that lets people touch him."

"Sorry Cas, It just felt good to get attention."

"I don't show you enough attention? Huh, I guess I need to worship you more."

Dean pouted, "You kissed Sandy…with tongue! I didn't kiss anyone."

They stared straight ahead in silence. After about a half hour Cas stuffed the keys in his pocket and began to crawl over the back seat. Dean yanked down the too tight jeans riding Cas' hips.

Two hands squeezed his cheeks, Cas protested, "Damn it, I'm trying to stay mad."

"I can't help it. I love you Cas."

Cas shimmied the rest of the way over and fell on the seat, pants around his ankles. "I love you too. Come back here and I'll show you how much."

Dean dove over the seat and took the bottom position. "I'm pretty sure I will cum back here. You get the top."

Dean surprised Cas by letting the smaller teen top as just Cas and not Castiel. It didn't happen very often.

The Angel was very take charge and loved to spend time working Dean's body over tenderly then work his dick into the young Hunter's tight, silky hole agonizingly slow until Dean begged for more.

Cas on the other hand was like a little jackrabbit pile driving his manhood hard and fast as if it would be the last fuck he would ever get. This time however it was a perfect blend of romance, passion and raw, desperate sex. He took Dean to highs they hadn't reached before all in the back seat of the Impala as the thunder rolled and the rain beat a pattern on the roof of the car.

When they were done the windows were fogged up and the scents of sweat and cum filled the car. Dean said that must be what Heaven smelled like.

Dean rested on top of Cas who wasn't such a delicate flower any longer.

"Cas, promise you won't kiss other people anymore. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk and I won't do it again."

With his mind now opened and relaxed, Castiel saw the situation for what it was, Angels influencing Dean. He figured factions of Heaven were scheming to break them up. He ran his fingers across Dean's forehead and the young Hunter fell into a peaceful sleep.

…..

Angels in the form of Gunter and Jenny were crowing to each other over a job well done. Castiel appeared before them in his trench coat and a surprise up his sleeve. He slid the blade into his hand from its hiding place for the first ever and it felt right.

Jenny shrieked as the blade ran through her leaving only ashes. Gunter pulled his own blade but Castiel took it away in a flash. The Angel inside Gunter was pompous enough to think this half breed seventeen year old experiment was no threat to him. He was very wrong.

Castiel had final words for him. "You all underestimate me. When Heaven meddles in my love for Dean Winchester then all bets are off." He dispatched the Angel, gathered their blades and appeared back inside the Impala.

Dean stretched and yawned from the backseat. "How long was I out?"

Cas smiled at his lover over the front seat, "Long enough."

…

In the morning he surprised Brady by giving the man a quick hug. Brady patted his back not quite sure what the hug met. "What was that for? Not that I'm one to turn down hugs."

Castiel looked up at the tall man with a serious expression, "Because I know now that you are inherently good and you make my mother happy. You never made me feel weird for being what I am. Also I never thanked you for risking your life by getting me the Angel blade. I was an ass…sorry."

Brady was over the moon happy that finally Cas truly liked him. "You saying all that meant the world to me Cas. I love your mother and I love all of you. I feel like I have a real family now. That's more than a misfit Nephilim like me could have ever hoped for."

It was a huge breakthrough for both of them. From that moment on Cas embraced Brady into the family fold with no reservations.

…..

The summer of 1997 was in a way the end of their innocence. Sure both boys had been through the wringer apart and together but they had managed to cobble together a semi normal lives. This was their last summer of freedom with no major choices looming over them.

Cas and Dean worked at the farm market again. This time Cas insisted on working the deli with Dean and told the owners they rode together so he needed the same schedule.

Cas was amazed how many good tips he got just from making people sandwiches and serving them soup and desserts at the grouping of café tables on the large patio to the side of the huge building. The seventeen year old now had some real cash in his pocket and he couldn't have been happier.

He considered even buying his own car but then decided he enjoyed shotgun next to Dean way too much to do that. If Cas begged and batted his big blue eyes at Dean enough he even got to drive the Impala once in awhile.

…

That summer Brady and Angie worked hard training Sam and Dean in the ways of hunting. Castiel observed and retained all the information. He could execute all that he learned without a lick of practice.

Sam leaned toward his love of knowledge and research. Dean loved the action, jumping into things and danger be damned.

Brady pushed Sam physically telling him he needed the field work. He didn't have to push much. Sam was a physically fit powerhouse growing every day. Brady saw great things in Sam's future.

For Dean they pushed the volumes of books on Dean and taught him all the things that Sam found so easy. Dean was smart and a quick enough study.

Their family motto was, "Knowledge makes for an excellent Hunter".

By the end of the summer of 97 both the thirteen and seventeen year olds were quickly on their way to becoming top notch Hunters.

Jimmy-Cas aka Castiel had become a well rounded young Angel. He didn't need to use touch any longer to make something happen. His strengths came from the melding of human and Angel.

That would serve him well during senior year at Angel Falls High where everything would come to a head.

TBC


	39. Something in the Air

**The First Day of Senior Year**

…

Cas pushed Dean toward the big glass doors of the high school grunting from the effort. He had decided to just be normal and not use his Angelic strength as an advantage unless it was necessary. Right now he was in Jimmy mode and Dean was as strong as a bull.

"Come on Dean, let's get this over with."

Dean wore his worst pair of jeans with holes and tears in all the right or wrong places depending on how you looked at it. The look was completed with his favorite faded Metallica tee and a flannel shirt over top. Dean braced his black chucks on the pavement halting Cas' progress.

"I friggin' hate school! The only good thing about it is you, in fact if it wasn't for you being there I would have quite trying a long time ago. What's the point of a diploma if I'm not going to college and hunting is what I want to do?"

A group of kids walked by and shouts of "fags" came from several of them followed by laughter. Cas lowered his head and sighed. "Some things never change. Maybe you're right, what's the point? My future is uncertain and all of this could be for nothing."

Now Dean had someone other than himself to focus on. He changed his tune immediately and turned wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey look at me…those guys are assholes. You are the smartest person I know and deserve to be here. I love you Babe, it's just nine months and we can leave this place together. I'll never ever let you go."

Cas rolled his baby blues up and gave a crooked little smile, "Nine months like a baby, graduation will be like leaving the womb and starting a new life together."

"Uh…sure."

Dean fingered the pink stripes running through Cas' long messy bangs, "Geez you're the cutest little thing." He snickered to himself and Cas gave him a quizzical look.

"Sorry, it's just that I never pictured myself being any sort of comfortable with this whole gay thing. You know, being open with a dude. It's not really how I'm made."

Cas held Dean's sweet face and planted a long, soft kiss on his mouth which earned them both scorn and catcalls from other students filing in the doors. The teen broke the kiss and gave his love a serious expression. "That makes me so proud of you Dean. I know being with me is difficult, I'm flamboyant but I can't help it. Being someone I'm not would kill me and your acceptance means the world as well as your love."

The bell rang and they hadn't even entered the doors. Dean pinched Cas' nipples, "Honk honk." He broke out laughing and ran inside.

Cas managed to turn Dean's frown upside down by allowing Dean to be the hero and cheer Cas up. It was a sneaky move on his part but when it came to Dean sometimes a little subterfuge was necessary.

…**..**

Cas easily worked his way through his classes, most of them he shared with Dean which was a good thing. They could do projects and homework together and Dean really needed the help.

Cas knew it wasn't that Dean was dumb, he was just bored as hell and not interested in subjects that didn't have to do with hunting, sex or cars, if there had been classes on ancient rituals, different ways to achieve orgasm or the history of muscle cars Dean would have been an A student in everyone of them.

Still he knew deep down that Dean would be proud to receive his diploma in the spring. After that Dean could live life as he saw fit.

Castiel felt his future was somewhat left to the whims of Heaven. Since extinguishing the two Angels that summer there had been no more repeats of others trying to destroy his relationship with Dean. Castiel had felt badly afterwards but still felt it was necessary. After all, they wouldn't have hesitated to destroy him or his family if they had received orders to do that.

Angie told him sometimes a person had to make hard and fast decisions and she would have done the same thing without hesitation. Cas hoped this last year of high school would be uneventful but he had serious doubts about that.

….

Dean was grateful that he got the same lunch period as Cas. The young Hunter knew he was at the weirdo table but it didn't matter. He figured he was as weird as anyone there.

Layla and Missy, Sandy and yet another exchange student sat with him. Dean couldn't figure out how Sandy managed to turn every foreigner that came to Angel Falls High gay or at least got them to experiment with boys.

Dean decided Sandy had to be really good in the sack. That got his mind wandering to sex once again. He was glad when Cas showed up because it pushed away images of Sandy taking the cute little Spanish guy Ernesto on a trip to pound town.

Cas set down his tray with two sloppy joes and some peaches wobbling around in gelatin next to Dean's. "Hello cutie."

"Hey Babe."

They all sat around bitching about teachers or classes they hated and the excitement of senior year. Everything seemed good and normal and for that Cas and Dean were grateful.

….

Angie looked down at the two stripes on the test strip. "How did this happen?!"

Brady was feeling pretty damn proud of himself and bravely patted his blonde shield maiden on the butt. "I put my penis in your vagina and after much manly thrusting I ejaculated, one of my little swimmers found…."

She playfully shoved him onto the bed, "I know how, it's just that I didn't think I could get pregnant."

Brady pulled her on top of him and held on until she settled down. "Would it really be so awful to have my baby?"

Angie rested her cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Brady's strong body beneath her. "I worry about Cas and his future. He is my first priority."

"Honey, he's going to be eighteen. Once he graduates the kid will want his own life or maybe one with Dean. Cas, Jimmy, Castiel or whoever he is inside will be facing things that you won't be able to fix or help with. As a mom you can support him and do your best but at some point you have to live your own life."

She extracted herself from his embrace. "No, he will always be my priority along with this miracle baby and don't forget Sam and Dean. To me they will never get too big or too old to worry about. I'll always be here for them no matter what!"

Brady sat up and got ready for some verbal sparring but figured now hormones heaped on top of an already defensive and hotheaded woman left him no room to maneuver. He got up and took his jacket and keys.

She grabbed for his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out, I don't want to argue. Anything I say will come out wrong and I don't want you upset."

Switching gears without any sort of control she burst out crying. "Don't leave me, I'm sorry. How can you stand me Brady? I'm a pain in the ass. See this is why I don't have relationships."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled down at her, "I know you're a big pain in the ass…"

"I didn't say big…"

He interrupted, "Angie, just marry me and get it over with."

….

Cas sat cross legged on the carpet leaning forward so he didn't miss a second of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dean kept tossing popcorn at him trying to land it in Cas' messy dark hair.

"How can you watch this crap? It's only a show Cas, you know for a fact real life isn't like this at all."

Cas shook his head sending a shower of popcorn around the room. He turned and glared at Dean who was being extra irritating. "It's a fun show. I don't care if it's realistic or not. Haven't you ever heard of escapism?"

"Yeah, that's what I had last night when you dressed up like Ginger from the Spice Girls and pranced around sans panties for me singing that song…ah I can't think of the name I was too busy staring at your ass."

Cas hopped to his feet, bent over and told Dean to kiss his butt.

Dean reached out and pants him then tossed Cas on the couch and started dry humping his captive. Things were heating up when they heard; "Gross!" there was Sam covering his and Gus' eyes.

Dean grabbed the afghan draped over the back of the couch and hid their boxer boners. "Can't you knock!"

"It's the living room jerk, not your bedroom. Mom and Brady want to see you guys. I'm going to walk Gus out and join you in a minute."

Sam escorted a mentally scarred Gus out to meet his dad waiting for him in the driveway.

…

The family sat around the dining table including Ollie who was sitting on his favorite humans lap. Sam snuck him pieces of meatloaf and Angie pretended not to notice.

There was talk about school, hunting, if Sam had any girl crushes, how Cas and Dean weren't allowed to rub boxer boners together on the living room couch or anywhere for that matter except in the attic room or the back seat of the Impala.

After those important subjects were covered Angie made the announcement. "Boys we have a surprise for you. I'm pregnant."

Cas was dumbstruck by the news and his mind went in all sorts of directions. Angie reached out and took his hand. "Honey you know you will always my baby."

Sam did a fist pump, "Cool, I won't be the youngest one anymore!" He looked hopefully to Angie and Brady, "Will I be a big brother?"

Brady messed up his hair, "You already are, the kid is growing by the minute in there Sam. Just think, you can learn how to change diapers."

Dean crowed, "Ha ha Sammy boy, I changed enough of yours. It was like a moose calf dumped in them. I still have nightmares."

Sam gave him a raspberry, "I'm not a moose."

Finally Cas found the words to speak. "Well at least you'll get to have a real kid of your own."

Angie looked as if she got slapped in the face. The woman got up and left the room without a word.

Brady for the very first time was angry at Cas. He pointed to the kitchen door, "That was a shitty thing to say to her. She loves you so much and you are her son…thinking anything less is a travesty. Now nut up and go apologize."

Dean saw the Angelic light flare in his boyfriend's eyes. He leaned in and whispered something to him and it subsided. The seventeen year old got up and left to talk to his mother.

….

Cas found Angie lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and hands over her flat stomach. He nestled next to her and kissed his mom on the cheek. When he saw she was crying quietly he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "I didn't mean make you cry, I'm so sorry mom."

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and turned to her son. "It hurt that you thought you weren't really my son. I don't know how else to make it clear that you have been and always will be mine. Angel, human, it doesn't matter Jimmy. You changed my life the night I found you. Everything seemed to become clear and I had a path to follow and a real family. Why do you doubt me?"

Cas got to the heart of his worries, "I haven't been such a great bargain with all the crap you had to go through because of my being an Angel. If I stick around I'll just put everyone on Angel radar and they might not be nice ones."

Angie pressed his face to her bosom which he wasn't crazy about but tolerated it because she was in sappy mommy mode. "I could have been dead a million times over if they really wanted that. I have a feeling that someone up there likes me honey. Now stop worrying and face facts, you are going to be a big brother."

He toyed with the pink streaks in his hair, "Fine, just keep the little bugger out of my room. I don't want him getting into my fancy lad porn stash."

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about bringing pornography in this house."

Cas gave her a smirk, "I can have it as long as I don't talk about it?"

"Right, now shut up. I don't want to hear about it."

"Sorry Mom."

They both started a giggle fest.

Mother and son fell asleep together just like old times pre-boyfriends, leaving Brady to sleep on the couch and Dean relegated to his room he shared with Sam.

…

**Christmas**

Brady and Angie got married on Christmas Eve. It was done at home with a minister and only their little family attending.

Cas, Sam and Dean all wore midnight blue suits bought for the occasion. Cas loved his and vowed to wear it often because it would look cool with his trench coat. He picked out a royal blue tie to go with it and a white shirt and new dress shoes.

Angie pointed out that he would probably grow out of it since he was only seventeen. Castiel assured her that the suit would grow along with him just like the trench coat.

Sam and Dean wondered how quickly they could donate their suits to charity afterward.

Angie wore a tight red dress with a wreath of mistletoe placed on her head. Brady wore a deep evergreen suit. Sure it wasn't anywhere close to tradition but then neither of them gave a flying fudge.

They exchanged gold bands, each with a large, inset diamond so if either of the Hunters needed to punch something it would really hurt. Brady took the last name Novak because he honestly didn't have an official last name. He had been a wanderer much of his life and was proud to take the last name of the woman that caused him to fall hopelessly in love.

After the minister left and it was all official the family exchanged gifts. Most were practical and the stocking stuffers were silly. The honeymoon would actually be a family vacation in the summertime. Something none of them had ever done before.

Angie had put a little bowtie on Ollie for the occasion and in true Ollie fashion the cat took it in stride.

….

**January 20****th**

The Angel was front and center the days before Cas and Dean's eighteenth birthdays. Cas was distracted at school. In the evenings he stood like a soldier watching the sky from the attic room window fully dressed and blade in hand but only after Dean fell asleep.

Dean noticed Castiel was more obsessed than usual with him. It was fine by Dean because he enjoyed the feeling of being owned by his boyfriend. Still it worried the young Hunter.

There was something in the air and everyone felt it.

TBC


	40. Sweet 18

**January 24, 1998**

The family was gathered around a large table covered in food. They went to Bella's Pizzeria for Cas and Dean's eighteenth birthdays.

Cas was picking at the toppings on his slice of pizza while Dean ate whatever he picked off. Angie would have ordered her son a pizza without all the extras but Cas said he liked giving Dean the bits he didn't want. Dean told her it was their thing.

They played footsy under the table while Dean made naughty references to food in an attempt to make his boyfriend blush.

He pressed his lips to his Angels ear, "I have a sausage to put between your buns."

Cas had heard it before from Dean but like a good boyfriend he snickered along with the young Hunter. "Oh yeah, are they fuzzy buns?"

"Yup."

Sam frowned at the garlic bread stick he was holding then decided to eat it even if his brother got him thinking about buttholes and penises against his will.

"Dean someday I'm going to say something gross in front of you and then you'll be sorry."

"Good luck Sammy, nothing grosses me out."

Sam whispered something in his big brothers ear then let out a cackle. Dean gave his little brother a shocked look, "Sweet Jesus, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Angie nodded, "He does. Don't tell me what he said please."

Angie was five months along in her pregnancy and Brady watched her like a hawk. This day of all days was a test of their family's future. James Castiel Novak's eighteenth birthday was silently dreaded by Brady. The Nephilim was waiting for the other shoe to drop but so far nothing had happened.

Appetites sated, they had the leftovers packed up and the family headed home for birthday cake and gifts. Maybe everything would turn out ok after all.

…

Cas got the keys to 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V in Jubilee Gold for his birthday. It was a big old beast but it ran well and Angie figured if he got in an accident the thing was built like a tank so she wouldn't have to worry. She kept forgetting he could self heal.

The newly minted eighteen year old was thrilled not because he was going to drive it much because that would mean precious driving time away from Dean, but because it was a personal step toward his own independence.

Dean immediately deemed it the heavenly pimpmobile and teased the hell out of Cas. That just made the teen defensive and he told Dean simply that he liked it so shut up.

Dean's gift was a year of car insurance since he was so lax in taking care of those important details.

The family watched Young Frankenstein and ate black forest cake. When the evening wound down Angie asked the boys if they wanted to sleep in the bedroom she shared with Brady.

They declined saying everything would be ok. Sam took the offer and went to stay with Angie and Brady just in case something strange happened.

….

The young lovers kissed deeply with limbs twined tight together as if daring the Universe to try and pull them apart. Castiel had Dean on his back; the Angel sat up and admired the human bathed in moonlight. He ran a thumb across the Hunters plush lips, "You are truly a beauty…Father broke the mold with you Dean."

Dean's eyes locked onto Castiels, "Is Jimmy here?"

"Yes."

"Please take care of him for me Cas. I love you but I love him too. Geez this gets confusing. It's just that lately you seem to be in Angel mode all the time which is great but I miss my little goofball."

The Angel broke into a big smile, "I'm here Dean. You have to stop thinking of us as two beings. I am one and the same now…think of me as having bipolar disorder. I'm Jimmy and Castiel all perfectly rolled into one pretty package. Whatever name you use for me doesn't matter anymore. Humans have different facets of their personalities and so do I. Sometimes I'm serious and Angelic; other times I'm the artistic oddball gay boy. Just relax my love."

Dean finally got it after that explanation. It took eighteen years but James Castiel Novak was now complete in mind, body and spirit.

"I'm glad for you Babe. Cas, promise I'll never lose you?"

He tenderly cupped Deans face, "Never, we have a profound bond remember?"

Dean gave him a perfect smile, "Ok, just checking."

Cas rolled on his back and let his knees fall to the sides, "I'm all yours." Dean took the leaking dick offered into his mouth savoring the drops forming at the tip. He did his level best to please his lover leaving nothing untouched.

There were suddenly slick fingers breaching Cas' tight hole while another hand gently rolled and tugged at his balls. The teen lurched forward as a long moan escaped his lips. Dean sucked greedily at the Angel boys offering not wasting a drop of precious fluid.

To him everything about Cas was precious and tonight was a turning pointing for both of them. He slid up the length of Cas' lithe body and fed him his own cum. Dean pushed his dick inside furiously pumping until he reached his own peak.

The couple spent a long time kissing and holding each other until Dean's eyes grew heavy. Castiel brushed his lips across his boyfriend's sweaty forehead.

"Sleep now."

Dean fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Castiel looked down at Dean's long, thick lashes sweeping across his freckled cheeks. "How I love you Dean. Forgive me, I have to do this."

Castiel was clothed in his dark suit, white shirt and blue tie, the trench coat over top and an Angel blade up his sleeve. He took one last look at his love then vanished.

…

Dean woke up late the next morning and reached under the covers for Cas. His eyes fluttered open when he felt no warm body beside him.

"_Cas must have gone to the can."_

Dean caught the scent of bacon and coffee wafting all the way up to the attic. He had to pee plus his stomach told him it was time to feed the beast. Bare feet hit the chilly floor and Dean quickly dressed in sweats and moccasin slippers then bounded down the stairs.

He found Sam with Ollie on his lap. The cat was stalking a piece of bacon with his eyes only. Brady was at the stove and Angie was drinking decaf with a frown on her face.

"I miss caffeine."

She took notice of Dean and waved to an empty chair, "Eat before it gets cold. Is Cas still sleeping?"

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there so I figure he's taking a dump or something."

Brady chuckled at the teen with no censor button. "Go check on him Dean, the cheesy scramble is ready."

Ten minutes later Dean ran into the kitchen out of breath, "I can't find him, I even checked the garage and the work shed!"

There was a panic all around. Angie grabbed her keys but Brady stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know!"

He held the struggling woman in his arms, "Settle down and think. We can alert Bobby Singer and see if he has any ideas and let's call Dyani and pick her brain. Honestly I think we all know where Castiel went either by choice or by force. If it was by choice he did it from a misguided attempt to protect the people he loves, if it was by force none of us are prepared to save him. It would take a real Angel for that."

…..

Castiel stood in front of Zachariah trying to look as tough as possible. He thought about just stabbing him in the throat but the Angels goon squad was standing behind him and quite honestly Castiel was just a little afraid of the weasel faced creep.

Zachariah took his fingers and grasped the teens face turning it from side to side. "Very nice, you've grown quite a bit. I like the outfit Castiel but maybe something like this would be better."

He barely nodded toward Castiel. Gilded armor appeared on the young Angel along with an impressive sword at his side. Castiel looked down at the pile of clothing with the Angel blade somewhere inside. He quickly gathered it up clutching it all to his breastplate.

"I didn't know it was Halloween already. Why am I wearing this?"

"You need to play your part Castiel. You will be trained as a captain for one of Heavens garrisons. It's all part of the plan. I have to say that your antics have almost ruined the prophecy."

"If I refuse?"

Zachariah grinned down at him, "I hear you are going to be a big brother pretty soon. Good for you. It would be a pity of Sam didn't get to be a hot shot lawyer or Dean had an accident."

…

Dean sunk into a deep depression the weeks following Castiels disappearance.

Angie prayed for her son to come home every chance she had. The woman hoped he heard her. She progressed from crying, begging, bargaining and then becoming angry and then the cycle started all over again. Brady tried his best to support her especially since they had exhausted every way possible to bring Castiel back home.

Sam felt lost without the kid that had become another big brother to him. Worse, Dean was broken inside from the loss of his Angel and Sam just couldn't console his big brother no matter how he tried.

Ollie brought Dean a fresh mouse almost every day but for some reason the cats offering had little effect on the human's mood.

Bobby looked at every possible avenue and came up with a plan. It was a lousy plan that could backfire a hundred times over but it was all they had. Dean thought if only he could get a message to Castiel his soul mate would come back home to him.

…

Gabriel was taking a break from being an Archangel and was currently having a drink at the Cocoanut Lounge at an undisclosed location. He was incognito as a tourist and thoroughly enjoyed playing the part. Gabriel was flying under Heavens radar trying to have some fun.

Currently an exotic young man named Marcel was serving him a drink and brazenly flirting with Gabriel.

The Archangel watched the young man sashay away. The thought all the goodies going on down below was just too tempting for someone like Gabriel who was always up for a challenge.

Gabriel was about to make his move when he felt someone summoning him. Someone that actually knew what they were doing. Gabriel didn't have to go, he was at the beck and call of God and no one else. Gabriel for the most part made his own rules. Still he was curious as to who was yanking his wing.

The Archangel went up and paid for his drinks then handed the young man with the lovely ass his card and a hundred dollar bill.

The card read, "Gabriel, Archangel, Messenger of God" it had an 800 number below it because Gabriel didn't think it was fair for his lovers to pay for long distance.

He winked at the disappointed server, "Sorry baby, here are my digits."

Marcel pouted with his already pouty lips, "Oh boo…why do you have to go Papi?"

Gabriel dipped him and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. "I have to fly but I'll be back."

He vanished and Marcel went flat on his fanny. The server touched his lips then fainted from pleasure.

….

Gabriel appeared in the center of the Novak family living room. Angie with baby on board, Brady, Sam, Dean, Bobby and even Ollie were all looking at him in awe.

The Archangel toned down his glow and tucked in his wings. He straightened his gaudy floral shirt and cast his eyes over the grim looking group.

"This better be good, I was having myself a nice vacation."

Dean pushed Sam forward since he was only thirteen and cute as a button. He figured his little brother would have the most impact.

Sam gave Gabriel his best puppy eyes, "Apple Guy, we need your help."

TBC


	41. Twilight Dream

Brady did the talking for the family. He was nervous addressing an Archangel but stood strong willing to take whatever Gabriel would do to him for demanding his help.

After Brady's speech Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder, "Well look at this, a Nephilim with a really big set of balls." He winked at Angie, "This guy is a keeper."

She absentmindedly rubbed her belly as she thought about Cas. "Will you help us get my son back home?"

Gabriel gave a nonchalant shrug, "Castiel is eighteen and has made his choice for reasons only he knows."

Dean stood and faced Gabriel, "This is bullshit, what's the point of being an Archangel if you can't change something? You could go right now and tell all those meddling dicks to back off and then bring Cas back home."

Gabriel ran his fingers lightly over Dean's freckles, "You get angry so quickly. Look, even if he left under duress there is only so much I want to get involved in. You don't understand how Heaven works. Tell you what, why don't you all write Castiel a letter and I'll deliver them in person. Then he can choose what to do next."

Sam mumbled, "He left because he doesn't want us hurt." He hugged Ollie to his chest then left to write Cas a letter.

Brady snorted, "Some help you are Gabriel. If I had your position and power this would be done already."

"Hey, I have brothers to deal with you know and some of them are just big pains in my pert little ass. I'm not the only Archangel up there. If Dad turns a blind eye to all their bull then I'm odd man out…well you know what I mean. I'll do what I can but in the end it's up to Castiel."

….

Castiel sat glumly staring down at his sword. It was beautiful, befitting an Angel that would someday be captain of his very own garrison. Still, as big an honor as that was Castiel missed his family.

The young Angel wondered how Sam was doing in school, how his mom was progressing with the pregnancy and if Brady was treating her well. He even wondered if Ollie was getting his cat treats. Most of all Castiel missed the eighteen year old that owned his heart and soul, the soul of Jimmy Novak.

"Why so glum little soldier boy?"

Castiel looked up to find Gabriel holding out some envelopes. "What do you want?"

"I brought letters from your family. They miss you."

He took the letters from the Archangel. "Thank you."

Gabriel sat down next to the lonely teen and draped his arm across his shoulders. "Nothing is written in stone; remember I told you that a long time ago."

Castiel lost his careful composure. Weakness was frowned upon and Angels had been torn to pieces for less but he was with Apple Guy and it seemed ok to cry.

"I know…I want to go home. Zachariah has threatened my family, there are others much higher than him that made it clear what would happen if I don't fall in line."

"Between you and me they really have no sway. Sam and Dean Winchester fit into their little prophecy and killing either boy would end all hope of what they want to achieve someday."

"So if I go home they can't kill Sam or Dean?"

"I didn't say they can't, they won't because they need the Winchesters. But then what do I know, the clowns are running the circus up here most of the time."

Castiel traced the writing on the outside of the letter from Dean. His boyfriend had drawn little hearts and Dean + Cas in the center.

"What about Mom, Brady and the baby on the way?"

Gabriel leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Remember, none of the Angels Arch or not truly want an acrimonious relationship with you. It will get them nowhere."

Gabriel vanished leaving Castiel to decide his own future.

….

Angels didn't need to eat or sleep but for Castiel an exception was made. He was getting to the point where he really didn't need it but still the desire was there. He took a rare moment to relax on a bed afforded him and read the letters from home.

First he read Angie's then the one from Brady next was Sam's with a P.S. from Ollie and finally Dean's.

"_Babe,_

_First off I love you. Second I'm pissed off I took you to pound town on our eighteenth birthdays and then you vanished on me. What happened to our profound bond?_

_Even if you thought it was the right thing to do there is no way you should leave without discussing it with me. I would have told you that together there is nothing we can't overcome._

_Do you know what I gave up for you? I lied to myself about liking guys but the day I ran into you in the school parking lot I was done. You took my heart and twisted it all up in the best way ever. All I wanted to do was kiss you, after the first kiss I wanted more and more until there wasn't an inch of your body, heart or soul undiscovered._

_I want you back. I swear if you make me go to prom alone I'll lose it. I hate sleeping without you and I'm dying from lack of fucking. You know I'm true blue Babe. There just isn't anyone else for me._

_Miss you like crazy,_

_Dean xoxoxo_

Castiel clutched the letter to his chest and broke into the first smile he had since going to Heaven. It was a balm for his lonely and very human heart.

"That must have been some letter. You're acting like a simpering school girl with her first crush."

Castiel sat up and there at the foot of his bed was Zachariah. "Go away."

He stared down at his pretty little prize and gave Castiel a predatory smile, "Don't get any bright ideas." Zachariah vanished after he was satisfied he ruined the tender moment for Castiel.

…..

Valentine's Day came and there was still no contact from Cas. Brady and Angie stayed home and made a special supper for the Winchester boys.

Brady hit the Angel Falls Bakery and bought devils food cupcakes with cherry filling and cream cheese frosting. Angie made lasagna and garlic bread. Sam lit candles and set them in the middle of the dining room table to create an ambiance.

Angie told Sam he was going to make some girl very happy someday.

Dean's contribution was a deck of cards so they could all play poker after supper.

It was a good evening despite the glaring absence of Castiel. There was laughter but some of it was forced. Life just wasn't the same without him.

As the evening wrapped up Dean caught Angie alone and hugged her. "Thanks."

She hugged him back smoothing his hair with a cool hand, "For what, lasagna?"

"No…for not booting me and Sammy out after Cas took off."

"Dean how could even worry about something like that?"

Dean pulled back from the embrace, "I don't know. Maybe after the baby comes you won't want us. It's ok though because I'm eighteen so I can take care of Sam."

Angie had to sit after hearing that. She rubbed her belly, something the Hunter did a lot lately. "It hurts my feelings that you would even think I'd be like that. I love you and Sam so much that the thought of either of you leaving the nest makes my heart ache."

That was all Dean needed to hear and he was smiling again, "Thanks, I'll pull my weight. I'll get a job right after graduation that doesn't interfere with my hunting and chip in for house expenses."

"No, you don't need to give me any money but I will have you on diaper duty."

Dean chuckled, "Is that a threat? I changed almost all of Sam's so no big deal."

"You miss Cas badly don't you honey."

"Yeah…it hurts."

"You're right, it does hurt. I pray to him you know. Is it strange praying to your own son I wonder?"

"I pray to my boyfriend and I yell at him." Dean turned and headed back to the attic.

…..

**Valentines Night**

That night Castiel came to Dean. The Angel slid under the covers and pressed his naked body against Dean's relishing the smooth warm skin against his.

He reached around and ran fingers delicately through the soft curls crowning his soul mates dick then took the member in hand and squeeze it lightly. Dean moaned "Cas".

"Hello my sleeping beauty, I heard you calling for me in your dreams. I couldn't let this day pass without spending time with you."

In Dean's twilight dream Castiel had pinned him down and helpless ravaging every inch of his body. The Angel prepared his lover for his desperately swollen dick. The young Hunter was trapped between fantasy and reality.

Strong hands pressed his knees to his chest and then Dean was taken hard. His mind was filled with images of Castiel along with a continuous deep murmur of words he couldn't understand but somehow knew were filled with messages of love.

Dean arched his back when Castiel gave one final hard thrust and both hit their peak simultaneously. In the afterglow the Angel rested atop his lover still lost in twilight dreams, Dean's seed sealing them together belly to belly.

….

A beam of morning light hit the sleeping teen directly in the face. Dean opened his eyes and looked around. "Castiel…Cas?" He felt wonderful and sore all that the same time. His stomach was sticky as well as his thighs and ass.

The room was filled with roses of every color arranged in ribbons, wreaths and vases of crystal. There was a giant heart shaped box of chocolates from a French chocolatier. A giant purple teddy bear rested on the chair by the window and on the bears lap was a card trimmed in lace.

Dean limped over and picked it up. The words inside were cryptic.

"_Trust me my love."_

TBC

A/N- I know this is a short chapter and a long time coming but real life got in the way.


	42. Little Guilded Warrior

Dean was lost in his nightmare.

It was Dean in the future; he was sitting with Bobby Singer in an old barn covered inside with symbols. Dean joked maybe Bobby didn't do the ritual right. Suddenly the roof began to shake and strange lights beamed through the cracks.

The barn doors broke open and every light exploded one by one. Castiel approached through the shower of sparks strong, bold, handsome and very much in an adult vessel. It was Jimmy all grown up housing the most impressive of beings, an Angel.

The shadow of massive wings filled the barn and as he grew near Dean felt afraid, unsure of what was coming next.

Both Hunters shot over and over again but it had no effect on Castiel. Dean went for his knife and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

A slight smile crossed the Angels face. Dean drove the knife into Castiels chest then staggered back and watched as he pulled it out and dropped it to the floor.

Bobby swung a crowbar from behind and the Angel of the Lord easily disarmed him, reached out and Bobby fell like a ton of bricks in an Angel induced sleep.

"We need to talk Dean."

…

Dean fell to the floor of the attic screaming. It brought Sam and Brady as fast as possible. Brady pushed Sam back unsure of what the dangers were. He pinned Dean to the floor to stop the flopping and rolling.

The screaming continued so Brady had no choice but to slap him. "Dean, wake up!"

Dean's eyes snapped open then his body arched sharply then fell. The teen burst out crying uncontrollably. He repeated "no" over and over again.

Angie made it up to the attic a bit out of breath and clutching her belly. "What happened?"

"Sam, take her downstairs and make pot of decaf."

Sam stood there a minute chewing on his thumbnail deciding if he would stand firm and wait to see what happened with Dean or if Brady's stern gaze would make him do what was asked.

Sam looked over at his adoptive mom and decided she needed him. "Come on Mom I'll make you cheesy scrambled eggs."

…

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his head hung down. "Brady it was so real. What if it means that's the future? Cas didn't really know me…he said he saved me from Perdition. We were old like in our late twenties!"

Tears fell plentiful, with Brady Dean could afford emotions. "I didn't know him."

Brady sat next to Dean and lightly draped an arm across the teen's shoulders, "Who knows if each path leads to the same conclusion or if taking a detour will change the course of your life. Angels don't know everything. Everything as much a guess for them as it is for you Dean. Most of them are only soldiers following orders."

"Cas comes to me at night. I know it but he puts me in some sort of twilight state. It pisses me off because then I can't talk to him. It's like a coward's way of visiting me."

Brady was surprised. The family had no idea Cas had been visiting anyone. "Does he talk to you?"

"Not exactly, we uh…we do it, sex stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's not like rape or anything. You know, cause he's my boyfriend and I like it. Sometimes he does me and sometimes I do him but I kinda don't know…"

"Dean you don't have to explain."

"No its ok, anyway I kinda don't know I'm doing him but when I wake up I really need a shower."

Brady covered his ears, "Dean enough!"

Now that Dean knew he was scarring his step-dad for life he continued, "Or sometimes my butt hurts."

Brady got up and made haste to the door, "I'm going to check on Sam and Angie, come down for breakfast."

Dean cackled, "Sometimes everything's sore and I have to crack a window."

"So much for feeling sorry for you potty mouth. Get ready for school."

…

Dean dropped his backpack on the kitchen table then swiped a piece of toast. "I'm ready, come on Sam."

Sam stabbed at his pile of runny eggs a few times then frowned at his big brother. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I had a nightmare is all."

On the drive to school Sam kept glancing over at Dean. Finally Dean barked, "What Sam?!"

"Was I in the nightmare? Sometimes I have nightmares about stuff like in the future. Well I don't care; I'm going to college and do what I want. Screw the Supernatural."

Dean looked over at his determined little brother. Sam's jaw was set and his arms folded. A look Dean knew well.

"Do you think we can change our futures Sam?"

"Why not, why can't we have regular lives?"

Dean smiled to himself. He turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. The dial stuck at one spot and "How Do You Talk to an Angel" filled the Impala.

Castiel sat in the back unseen by the Winchesters. He watched Dean's pretty face in the rearview mirror as the Human started singing along.

_I hear her voice in my mind  
I know her face by heart  
Heaven and earth are moving in my soul  
I don't know where to start  
Tell me, tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine_

Sam whipped his head around but there was no one in the back seat. "Cas come on, stop hiding!"

_At night, I dream that she is there  
And I can feel her in the air  
Tell me, tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine_

_How do you talk to an angel  
How do you hold her close to where you are  
How do you talk to an angel  
It's like trying to catch a falling star_

The song ended and the radio shut off.

…

Layla bounced over to Dean and gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Hey gay stuff, ready to escort me and Missy to prom next month?"

Missy gave Dean a kiss on the ear, "Yeah, we decided you can make out with us afterward. I like ladies but for you I'd make an exception."

They high fived and both girls shouted, "three way" then broke into a fit of giggles.

Dean scowled at the both of them, "Why would I even go? Cas was supposed to come with us and I'm just gonna be a third wheel. Oh and I don't cheat so no three way."

Layla looked at her friend with a mix of pity and sadness, "We were just teasing you. Where is Cas, he's been gone for months now. I thought he was only visiting his aunt."

"I don't know Layla! I'm not his damn zookeeper." Dean slammed his locker and walked away.

Missy said, "What's up his ass?"

"Maybe nothing, that's the problem."

…

Castiel expertly swung his sword and demon heads rolled. Assuming the Ko Gasumi position he waited for more comers but they were all dead.

The Angel Kabiri instructing him was impressed. "Amazing, you were truly created to be a warrior, a leader among your Brethren."

Castiel relaxed his stance and lowered his sword. Cocking his head to the side he gave his instructor a quizzical look. "Why must I learn these ways of fighting? I could destroy with a glance, touch or a thought."

"Discipline Castiel" Kabiri looked around and then whispered, "What is it like to be Human?"

The young Angel sat among the corpses and Kabiri joined him. "It is incredible. I have a mother you know. Angela…she is the most beautiful woman inside and out. I also have Brady, Sam, Ollie, a sibling on the way and…" His voice trailed off.

"And?"

"My soul mate."

"You miss her?"

"Him…always."

….

Angie held on to the counter with one hand as she used the other to stir the stew with a wooden spoon. She had been feeling strange the whole day. The baby had slowed its movement and then stopped altogether.

Sam tossed his backpack on the table and went over to sniff the pot of whatever it was his mom was making, "Smells good."

She tapped the spoon and set it on the stove then gave Sam a brief hug, "You are just easy to please. Where's Dean?"

"In the garage with Brady."

Angie let out a gasp as her water broke flooding the area around their feet. "Sam get Brady, the baby is coming."

Sam grabbed her under the arms and helped Angie to the sofa.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!"

…

"Brady hurry up the baby is coming right now!"

Angie's husband dropped everything and ran to the house to get his wife. They had things planned well. Dean pulled out the car and Sam grabbed the overnight bag. Brady helped his wife to the car and put her in the back and slid in next to her.

Sam rode shotgun and Dean drove them to the hospital.

Hours later Angie delivered a baby girl. She was underweight and had issues breathing. The baby was put in an incubator and a respirator to ease the burden for her lungs so they had time to strengthen.

Brady spent his time pacing back and forth outside the viewing window as the nurses worked on Abby.

"_What is the point of being Nephilim if I can't pass along my strength to our daughter? It's my fault Abby is struggling."_

Meanwhile Angie was blaming herself for being an older mother and giving her daughter the complications that sometimes came with having a child later in life.

….

Only Brady and Angie were allowed with the baby. Sam and Dean had to sit outside the nursery and watch through the glass as their honorary sister slept.

Sam nudged his brother, "Dean, will she be ok?"

"Sure Sam, Abby is tough like her parents."

Afterward Sam and Dean went home and Brady slept on a couch in Angie's hospital room.

…

Castiel appeared next to the incubator that held Abigail Cassandra Novak. He waved his hand disarming the alarm then opened the top. The Angel removed the monitors and breathing apparatus. He lifted the baby up and held her to his chest.

"Hello little sister."

Castiel placed his lips over her tiny mouth and a minute size bit of grace moved from one being to the other. He put her back down and watched as Abby took in a breath and exhaled a puff of air.

She reached her tiny hand toward the Angel and Castiel allowed his sister to hold onto his finger.

"Don't ever do this to Dean, he has a joke called "pull my finger" it never ends well."

She gave her own personal Guardian Angel a toothless smile.

"I love you too Abby. I have to go now. A word of advice, don't be in a rush to grow up, it's very confusing."

He vanished just as the night nurse came back in. She felt a gust of air followed by the strong scent of lilacs just like the ones that grew in her grandmother's back yard.

The nurse rushed over to the open incubator to find a pink cheeked infant gumming her fist and staring up at the nurse with exceptionally bright blue eyes.

…..

Dean went through the rack of jackets at the thrift store with Sam standing by to dispense his fourteen year old wisdom, "Gross, not that one."

Dean looked at himself in the full length mirror and tugged on the lapels, "Why not?"

"You look like a funeral director. Besides aren't you taking two girls that are dating each other? They won't care what you look like."

"I care; I wanna look good just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Never mind!"

"You think Cas might show up."

"Nothing gets past you brainiac." Dean angrily took off the jacket and hung it back up. "Screw this; I still have a couple weeks to find something." He stormed out the door with Sam on his heels.

…..

Castiel showed up almost every night and the next morning Dean either had a sore dick or a sore ass. Either way his balls were drained. He left Castiel notes to just come home and stop sleep raping him although Dean secretly loved it. Finally he had enough.

That night Castiel appeared and stood over the Dean shaped pile of pillows arranged under the quilt. Castiel was in full gilded armor and his dick was so stiff the front of his tunic was raised straight out with a wet spot on the front.

"Ready for me my sweet Dean?"

Castiel was pushed to the bed and Dean sat on top of him. He shoved the Angel's face into the pillow and growled, "Don't pull any of that Angel crap on me Cas, get your skinny little Jimmy ass out here and talk to me!"

"Alright I promise no Angel crap."

Dean allowed him to shift onto his back.

Dean ran his hand over the gilded breast plate with the intricate design, "Nice outfit. Is the school throwing a production of Spartacus?"

A now more human feeling Cas wiggled around, angry at being tricked, "Get off me you horse."

"Nope, not until we fix this."

TBC


	43. Prom Night

The captured teen gave his love a crooked little smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

Dean licked his lips slowly while he tried to decide if he should fuck Cas or talk first. It was the first time in a long time that he was completely awake to give his little dolly a good pounding.

"_No, we better talk first…then again I can't concentrate with a boner." _

As if reading his mind Cas wrapped his nimble legs around the Hunters waist and pushed his dick against Dean's nice firm belly. "I know what you want."

"Shut up I'm thinking."

A few seconds later with no blood going to anyone's brain the couple locked limbs and rolled around on the bed in a struggle for domination. Cas was being good and not using any Angel mojo as Dean called it.

"Damn it Cas it's like trying to grab hold of a fish!"

"Sorry Dean, no fish here."

Cas gave Dean a kiss on the nose then slithered to the edge of the bed, "Don't you mean like an Angel out of Heaven?"

"If you don't hold still I won't eat your fuzzy little butt."

Cas immediately assumed the position on all fours with his butt stuck out like a buffet. "Don't be shy Dean. Angels are always clean, even ones housed in teenage boys."

Dean kissed the pink smack in the center, "Babe you got the sweetest little pussy on Earth. I don't have much to compare it to but I've seen pictures and and one in real life." He closed his eyes and buried his face deep taking in the heady musk as he rubbed his cheek against the soft, delicate fuzz. Dean gave it all to Cas, every inch of tongue until the blue eyed boy was begging for dick.

The young Hunter wanted to possess every bit of the Angel so Cas would never leave him again. He knelt behind and thrust deep grinding his pelvis hard against Cas' ass. "This is mine and I won't lose it again," Dean slapped him hard on a cheek leaving a handprint behind.

He slapped the other side even harder then growled, "Did you hear me…you belong to be not Heaven…answer me!"

Feeling very Jimmy at the moment Cas answered in a quivering voice, "Yes I belong to you Dean not Heaven."

Dean called out for his Castiel and Jimmy as he pumped a load deep inside the scared vessel.

…..

Afterward Dean rested his head on the Angels chest. Castiel toyed with the tawny bangs on his lover's forehead. "I love you."

Dean kissed a dusky nipple. "Love you too. So no more tricks…you promise to stay?"

"I promise. What I can't promise is our safety although I have made alliances in Heaven. Not all Angels are like the ones that want to keep me there. Zachariah leads the lesser Angels. The Archangels are so full of themselves that they believe no matter what their little prophecy will come to pass despite what I decide. What if they are right?"

"That nightmare I had where I didn't know you Cas, that can't happen. I won't go to Hell and Sam won't have the life of a Hunter. I'll always be with you and nothing will tear us apart. That's it, so screw them."

Castiel planted a kiss atop Dean's head, "The prom is this Saturday. After that will be graduation the next weekend. I plan on dancing with you my love and I plan on getting my diploma."

"You missed a lot of school Babe."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. How are your grades?"

"I'm passing. Good enough to get a sheepskin."

"Sheepskin?"

"Dean laughed softy, "Diploma…you aren't always quick on the uptake now that you went full on Angel."

Castiel laughed with him, "My knowledge of popular culture comes and goes depending on the amount of "Jimmy" I'm feeling from day to day."

"Geez this is still confusing. What are you wearing to the dance?"

"My suit and trench."

"No, we can go shopping. Angie is going to flip her lid when she sees you. That woman adores you Cas. She's like the best mom ever besides my own, not that I remember that much. Now you can really get to know Abby. Sam is going to be excited to see you and…"

Cas got Dean in a leg lock and rolled him over, "Settle down Dean. I'm here to stay."

Dean felt a curious finger probing that made him tremble all over, "What are you doing?"

"Just relax and enjoy yourself."

…

Angie was busy breastfeeding Abby at the breakfast table while Sam tried not to sneak peeks.

Brady playfully bopped Sam on the head with a spatula, "Just take a good look and get it over with."

Sam frowned at Brady then bowed his head and started shoveling in scrambled eggs. "Gross, I'm not a pervert like Dean."

Angie switched sides while Sam wasn't looking, "You're a teenager now, puberty and all that crap. It's normal Sam. A boob is a boob."

Dean strolled in all smiles. He glanced down at Angie's one exposed breast with Abby attached, "Lucky kid."

Angie nodded and pointed to Dean, "See? Your brother doesn't even pretend not to look anymore. Then again he's eighteen and should know better."

Dean chuckled, "I know better but it's a boob. It's not like I think of you when I wack it." He did a drum roll with his palms on the counter, "I think of….ready for it…Cas!"

Cas appeared with a big smile on his face. Angie handed Abby over to Sam, covered herself and grabbed her son in a bear hug lifting him right off his feet then realizing he wasn't as light as before she let him go. Angie peppered his face with kisses then ran her hands through his hair and across his shoulders making sure he was really there, "My Jimmy." She swatted him on the butt, "Don't you ever leave me again." Angie then smothered Cas into her bosoms.

Muffled sounds came from Cas and Brady rescued him pulled the teen from his mothers ample cleavage. He gave the Angel boy a hug and let him go, "Glad you came home Cas."

Sam punched his shoulder then hugged him, "What mom said, don't ever leave again!" He let go and continued eating like nothing happened.

Cas stood there watching everyone for a moment before talking. "I'm not leaving again…well I have to leave to tie up loose ends but I'll be back I promise."

Dean snapped when he heard that, "Bullshit! We just talked about this and now you're going back on it!"

Angie burst out crying which was unlike her but she was a postpartum wreck. "Castiel but you can't leave us again. I won't spend another night wondering what's happening to you."

Abby began to wail and reached out her tiny hand to Castiel.

The Angel flared out his wings shaking the iridescent feathers then flexed them almost filling the kitchen. "You don't quit a job without giving notice. I'll be back trust me."

He kissed Abby on her itty bitty hand, "I'll be back little sister."

He vanished leaving the family almost as upset as when he first left.

…..

Castiel stood in front of Zachariah wearing only a ring Dean had given him. "I'm done playing these games. This isn't my life, this is not my path."

Zachariah towered over the teen Angel with a smirk on his face, "It's not your choice to make."

"Sure it is, I have free will and I'm using it to leave. It's nothing against God or the Angels that haven't lost their way. This is about giving every part of me a chance. I can still serve Heaven in other ways."

The larger Angel stabbed his shoulder with a long, thick finger, "Think carefully before you do this Castiel there is no room for rebels here."

"Exact, that is why I'm leaving."

….

Cas turned to look at his ass in the full length mirror at Maurice's at the mall. "It looks good right Dean?"

Dean already picked out his suit for the prom and was patiently waiting for Cas to find something he liked. "You have a hot little butt. Those tight pants make me want to ride it hard."

"Please, I could fart and that would make you want to ride it hard."

"True."

Cas settled on black lace up boots, knee length black shorts, long white rayon shirt and black dress jacket. It was odd but then Cas was a pretty odd teenager.

Next they stopped at Cost Cutters and Cas got his long bangs done in peacock blue.

The final touch was getting both ears pierced at Claire's Boutique. Cas had black studs put in.

He was on top of the world, "Dean I am going to look so awesome!"

Dean was happy and very amused to see his dolly back to his old self. "Really gonna gay it up for the prom I see."

"Yup, I'm back baby!"

…

Angie snapped pictures of both boys before they left. There were ones of Dean dipping Cas and kissing his neck, others where they held each other all smiles, a couple of the grabbing each other's asses and the rest were romantic and sweet.

Sam ran in out of breath and handed Dean a backpack, "It's all in here."

Brady eyed the backpack warily, "What's that for, it's the prom I don't think you need to pack an overnight bag."

Cas and Dean looked at each other both looking a little too nervous. Cas shut Brady up by whispering, "Sex toys, Dean and I are going to a motel afterward."

The handsome man screwed up his face, "Too much information."

Angie licked her thumb and wiped some schmutz off Cas' mouth, "What's in the bag and what's on your mouth?"

Cas pushed her hand away, "Stop it Mom I just put that lipstick on. Fine you want to know what's in there…sex toys."

Sam sunk to his knees clutching his ears for a bit of mellow drama "Eeeeewwww!"

Dean pushed him over with a well placed boot, "Shut up bitch. Come on Cas the night isn't gonna wait for us."

…..

Dean and Cas sat in front while Layla and Missy, both in matching tuxedos and top hats sat in back making out. Dean kept glancing up at them in the mirror with a smile on his face.

Cas punched him in the shoulder, "Knock it off pervert."

"What, if they want to smooch it up in the back of my car then I get to look."

They pulled into the already packed parking lot of Angel Falls High and held the car doors open for the girls. Each of the guys pinned a corsage onto each of their dates tuxedos.

Cas took Layla's arm and Dean slid his arm around Missy's waist. She batted her lashes at Dean, "Watch it Winchester, you are just too pretty for words and I might try something."

Dean tossed back his head and laughed, "Keep dreaming."

Cas and Layla scowled and Dean asked if they were both on the rag. It promised to be an interesting evening.

….

Cas discretely passed his hand across Dean's butt as they entered the gym. He wanted so much to hold his boyfriends hand but didn't want them to get kicked out so he whispered to Dean, "I'm holding your hand in my imagination."

Dean whispered back, "I'm doing you in my imagination."

Layla slapped a glittery cardboard dolphin dangling above her. "Isn't Enchantment Under the Sea from Back to the Future?"

Missy looked around then snatched the dolphin off the fishing line and handed it to Layla, "Here you go, don't say I never gave you anything."

Cas looked at Dean with pleading eyes, "Aren't you going to steal a decoration for me?"

Dean eyed the slowly spinning pieces of cardboard sea creatures, "How about a fish?"

"No, I want a mermaid."

Dean saw the principle staring at them, "Just wait Cas. I'll get one later."

He hitched the backpack up higher on his shoulder. "When do think the fireworks will start?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't know."

TBC


	44. Eternal Flame

Cas twirled his BFF around the dance floor showing up everyone else with his moves. He looked weirdly adorable, felt great and Angel mojo was coursing through his body like gangbusters.

Dean had smuggled in a flask of whisky and he stood there with Missy as they both drank spiked punch from paper cups. "Hey, you're ok for a chick."

"Thanks Dean, so are you."

"Uh, I'm not a chick, far from it."

"Me too."

They hoisted their brew in the air and both burst out laughing. The pair polished off the drinks and went out on the dance floor.

…

Dean picked the lock on the security gate across the hall blocking off the lockers. He opened it enough to slide through with Cas and both boys went to the teachers' lounge for privacy.

Cas tossed the pack on the table and they quickly took out everything they needed, got prepared and left again.

Before passing back through the gate Dean kissed Cas softly. "No matter what happens Cas, I'll always be yours."

…..

Layla was slow dancing with her blue eyed buddy, but her eyes tracked everyone that came through the doors of the gym. A tall, heavyset, balding man with beady eyes and a smug look on his face entered followed by two overly pretty men in black suits.

"Whoa, who is the creep and his cronies, school board members?"

Cas spun around and saw Zachariah leering at him.

The three didn't approach; instead they stood to the side watching all the teenagers interact as if the Angels were at an intergalactic zoo exhibit.

Cas danced up to Dean and told Missy he was cutting in. To Dean's surprise Cas took the lead and started dancing the young Hunter around shocking most of the students.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Zachariah is here with his goon squad. If I'm going to die tonight I need to at least get a dance out this with my boyfriend."

Dean tensed when he saw the three standing to the side watching them.

"Keep dancing Dean. I'm not letting them ruin our prom."

Cas waved his hand in the air and the music changed. "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash started to play. He grabbed Dean tight around the waist and smiled at him. "Ready?"

Dean smiled back, "Sure, do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Dean was spun around the floor as the students backed up to watch the show. Even the principle didn't know what to do exactly.

_Love is a burnin' thing,  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire._

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher,  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire._

The couple tangoed right over to the trio and Cas managed to splash Holy Oil over the two suits standing to the side but missed Zachariah.

In the confusion of it all the Angels weren't sure what was happening until Dean tossed his Zippo and the pair burst into flames.

The burning vessels twirled around as the students bolted out the gym doors and the two fire exits. Everyone got out safely before the Enchantment Under the Sea décor went up in flames.

Dean yelled, "Holy crap it's like the movie Carrie up in here!" The sprinklers went on drenching everything around and put the flames out.

The bodies collapsed to the floor then exploded into blinding white light. Cas shielded Dean from the blast and when it was over Zachariah was gone at least it looked that way.

He appeared behind Dean and sliced a large sword across the teenagers back and Dean fell to the floor.

Cas screamed for his lover as Zachariah approached. "Get your scrawny little ass over here Castiel before I shove this sword right up…"

Zachariah stopped mid sentence, his mouth moving like a fish out of water but nothing coming out. Dean stood behind the large Angel holding the hilt of Brady's Angel blade that was sunk into Zachariah's back.

Cas took a few steps back to avoid being crushed by the body pitching forward. The bane of Castiel's existence landed so hard the flooring cracked around him. Instead of a bright burst of light Zachariah's Angelic flame slowly burned out. His eyes sunk into his head leaving just empty sockets behind.

…..

Dean opened his eyes and found himself draped across Castiel's lap in the middle of the clearing where over eighteen years ago Heaven cast down an infant who was part Human and part Angel.

Everything was quiet except for the sounds of night birds.

"Am I dead?"

Castiel looked over at the dented back plate from his Angelic armor Dean had been wearing. "No. Your back was quite badly bruised but even an Angel's sword cannot pierce an Angel's armor. I healed you my love…all is well."

Dean shifted a bit stretching his limbs and flexing his muscles. He felt in tip top shape. "Thanks dolly. Is it over?"

"For now."

"So prom was ruined anyway."

"Not for us."

….

Dean was wrapped up in the safety of his lovers big, strong wings. Their bodies were pressed tight together as the young couple kissed while floating under the stars.

Eternal Flame, one of Jimmy's favorite songs in the whole wide world was playing around them from seemingly nowhere.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame_

Castiel took them just a little higher to give Dean a thrill. "You belong to me Dean."

Dean rubbed his cheek against the warm skin of the Angels chest. "I know. You belong to me."

The Angel's deep voice rumbled in his ear, "I'm eternally yours my love."

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh….._

They landed on the roof of the farm house where their family was sleeping safely inside. Dean opened the window to their attic bedroom that held so many life changing memories for them both.

Castiel took Dean that night not in youthful haste but slowly. He teased the orgasm out of his mate then entered Dean fully and the soul mates rocked together in relative quiet then fell asleep in each other's arms.

…_  
_**Five Years Later**

Dean laid on the horn. He shouted, "Come on Sammy!"

Cas pinched Dean on the ass and the Hunter let out a yelp. "Watch it Angel bitch, I bruise easy."

Cas gave his amused little smile Dean loved so much, "Stop whining."

Angie came out of the house and down the porch with Abby running beside her. "Damn it Dean, stop blaring that horn and come in for supper. Sam can leave tomorrow. Stanford isn't going anywhere."

Abby first hugged her big brother Cas' knees and then her big brother Dean's. Dean lifted up the tow headed, blue eyed five year old and kissed her dimpled cheek. "Hey beautiful how is kindergarten treating you?"

She gave a shy smile and shrugged, "Ok I guess Dee." Abby gave him a kiss then reached out for Cas who held her next.

Sam loped down the steps and ran to the Impala with a big duffle bag over his shoulder while Brady following behind with two suitcases.

Angie stopped them, "Dean and Cas are staying overnight. Set two more places for supper."

Brady dropped the suitcases and gave his sons each a big hug, "Man I miss having you two pains in my ass around."

Cas nudged Dean with his elbow, "Now I'm a pain only in Dean's ass…literally."

Dean gave him back kick in the butt, "No, I'm literally a pain in your ass. A nice big, firm …."

Sam interrupted by yelling, "Gross you jerk" followed by a gagging sound.

Abby let out a giggle. "Dee isn't a jerk!"

Dean gave his little sis a pat on the head, "Yeah Sam, I'm not a jerk."

Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean told Abby that was Sammy's bitch face. She pointed out that Sammy wasn't a bitch.

Cas picked up Abby like a sack of potatoes and carried her into the house while everyone else followed.

…..

There was grace said around the dinner table that night.

Castiel stood while everyone bowed their heads and waited. All except Dean who watched his sweet Angel, the man that changed his life forever say grace.

Castiel whispered, "Dean, bow your head."

"No way, you are too damn pretty not to look at."

The Angel tried not smile, "Very well."

"Besides you're the only heavenly being I worship."

"Dean…"

"I love your beard coming in."

"Dean please…"

"Fine I'll be good."

Castiel rolled his blue eyes toward Heaven and began.

"Father, thank you for creating me, for giving all of us a chance at a real home, a family to love and all the beauty you've created. Most of all thank you for allowing us to live our lives the way we see fit. Free will is a wonderful gift. We promise to always do the best with what we've been given. Amen."

Dean raised his hand, "I wanna say something."

Castiel sat down and held his hand, "Of course."

Dean cleared his throat and looked around the table at his family first then rolled his green eyes toward Heaven.

"Thanks for giving Sam and me a real family that loves us no matter what. Thanks for free will so Sam can live his own dream. A big thank you for Cas. I love him but I guess you know that already."

….

Dean clapped his big little brother on the back, "Be good Sam, don't get anyone pregnant."

Sam grabbed his brother in a bear hug, "Love you too Dean."

Dean slipped him a box of condoms and headed back to the Impala where Castiel was waiting. He slid in the driver's seat and started Baby up.

Castiel grabbed his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it's so hard to let him go. What if Sam needs help?"

"All he has to do is call and I'll hear him."

Dean locked pinkies with Castiel and smiled over at him, "Ready for another Hunt?"

Castiel smiled so big his gums were showing, "Of course."

They took off down the highway ready to save the world from another creature, Angel, Demon, ghost, monster or whatever Bobby assigned Cas and Dean.

The End

A/N- Thanks for reading everyone. Your support was much appreciated.


End file.
